


Bis ans Ende der Welt

by GrayCraneo



Category: K11 - Kommissare im Einsatz
Genre: Crime Fighting, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 65,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayCraneo/pseuds/GrayCraneo
Summary: Urlaubszeit für Alex und Gerrit! Doch was als schöne Entspannungswoche gedacht war, entwickelt sich zu einer Zerreißprobe für das K11-Team. Jemand überschätzt sich und die Bestrafung lässt nicht lange auf sich warten...
Relationships: Gerrit Grass / Alexandra Rietz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	1. Romeos Einladung

Alex riss die Augen auf und brachte kein Wort mehr raus. "Gerrit hat WAS?", schrie sie beinahe ins Telefon. 

Ihr Vater schien überrascht, dass sie die Neuigkeit so entsetzte: "Ich dachte ja auch, dass ich einmal Michael als Schwiegersohn haben werde aber dieser Gerrit scheint ja auch nicht allzu daneben zu sein. Hat er dir etwa nichts davon erzählt?" Alex musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu explodieren, daher knurrte sie nur ins Handy: "Das muss er vergessen haben zu erwähnen. Ich muss ihn mal anrufen. Bis später Papa."   
Erschöpft legte Alex auf, warf sich auf das Sofa und musste erst einmal tief durchatmen. Sie war sich nicht sicher warum sie so aufgewühlt war, immerhin hoffte sie schon lange, dass ihr Kollege zu dem stand, was er fühlte. Immerhin hatte er ihr vor einiger Zeit mitgeteilt, dass er sich in sie verguckt hatte. Doch bislang war bis auf einige (schöne aber wenige) Dates von ihm noch nichts gekommen. Alex hatte die Hoffnung beinahe aufgegeben. Und jetzt hatte er bei ihrem Vater vorgesprochen! Ihn gefragt ob er Alex in einen Urlaub ausführen darf. Ihren Vater! Als hätte Alex ihren Urlaub nicht selbst zu bestimmen. Natürlich hatte sie ihn schon eingetragen und wusste, dass Gerrit sich zur selben Zeit wie sie frei nehmen wollte. Das ging aber nur wenn Robert in der Zeit da blieb - Michael hatte schon zugesagt, dass er die Stellung halten werde. Ein bisschen ärgerte Alex sich über ihren Vater, dass er nicht einfach die Klappe gehalten hatte, aber Gerrit hätte ihr wiederum auch einen Ton sagen können… Heute Vormittag hatte sie ihn noch in der Dienststelle gesehen und er hatte gemeint, er müsse noch etwas erledigen und würde sich bei ihr melden. Sie schwankte immer noch zwischen Wut und Glück. Er hatte sie nicht gefragt, sondern ihren Vater, das ist ja bei einer Heirat normal aber bei einem Urlaub? Andererseits freute Alex sich auch unglaublich, immerhin wollte er mit ihr in den Urlaub fahren! Wo er wohl hin wollte mit ihr? Vielleicht nach Frankreich? Oder nach Italien, wo es das gute Essen gibt? Alex musste aufgrund ihrer Gedanken den Kopf schütteln. Jetzt hatte sie noch nicht einmal mit Gerrit gesprochen und fantasierte schon wild durch die Gegend.   
Mühsam erhob sie sich von ihrem Sofa und lief in die Küche, um sich einen Tee aufzusetzen. Als das Wasser kochte schenkte sie sich eine Kanne Tee ein. Sie stellte sich heute ausnahmsweise keinen Timer ein, sie blieb ja sowieso in der Küche also räumte sie ein bisschen auf. Die Türglocke riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Schnell sah Alex auf ihr Handy ob Gerrit ihr vielleicht eine SMS geschrieben hatte, aber ihr Handy zeigte keine neuen Nachrichten an. Seufzend warf sie ihr Handy auf das Sofa und ging zur Tür. "Ja bitte?“, fragte sie beim Öffnen, doch anstatt eine Antwort zu erhalten sah sie auf einmal einen großen Strauß Rosen vor ihren Augen.   
Alex War total verwirrt bis sie hinter dem Strauß seine nach oben gegelten Haare entdeckte. "Rosen. Wie kitschig.", sagte die Kommissarin spöttisch. "Mein Glück, dass du auf kitschig stehst, liebe Alex!", sagte seine raue Stimme hinter den Blumen und dann schob er sein Gesicht daran vorbei und grinste sie schelmisch an. Alex probierte sich lässig zu geben und ihren leicht arroganten Blick beizubehalten, doch sein Lächeln war ansteckend. Je länger sie Gerrits Gesicht und seine von Lachfältchen umrahmten, blauen Augen betrachtete, desto mehr merkte sie wie ihre Wut verflog. Ihr fiel auf dass sie und Gerrit immer noch wie Idioten draußen auf dem Gang standen. "Na komm schon rein, Romeo. Deine Blumen brauchen Wasser." Mit einem erleichterten Lächeln schob sich ihr Kollege an ihr vorbei ins Wohnzimmer. Natürlich hatte er sich gemerkt wo es war.

Er war bisher erst zwei Mal da gewesen - einmal davon War sie in ihrer eigenen Wohnung gefangen gehalten worden. Gott sei Dank waren Gerrit und Michael damals aufmerksam und vor allem neugierig gewesen. Nachdenklich holte sie eine Vase aus dem Schrank und wollte gerade in die Küche gehen, um sie mit Wasser zu füllen, da trat Gerrit an sie heran, nahm ihr die Vase ab und stellte sie hinter sich ab. Dann zog er sie fest an sich, gab ihr einen langen Kuss und vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Haar. Alex fühlte sich regelrecht berauscht von seiner Nähe. Sie liebte seinen Geruch. Eine Mischung aus seinem Lieblingsparfum, Schweiß und einem Duft nach Holz. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie liebte es. Nicht so geleckt und überparfümiert wie andere auf dem Kommissariat, sondern natürlich und doch nach Mann. Seufzend löste sich Gerrit von ihr und zog sie auf das Sofa hinunter. "Alex ich wollte dich etwas fragen. Wie du weißt haben wir zusammen Urlaub und ich hatte mir gewünscht, dass wir ihn zusammen verbringen. Ich War vorhin beim Reisebüro und habe mich erkundigt. Nachdem wir morgen arbeiten müssen habe ich mich für Reisen ab Samstag erkundigt. Bis Freitagabend wären wir dann wieder daheim. Kostentechnisch beläuft sich der ganze Spaß auf rund 400€ für dich. Was sagst du?" Bang blickte Gerrit sie an.   
Alex schwieg einen Moment und überlegte. Äußerlich gab sie sich ruhig und beherrscht, in ihrem Inneren führte sie gerade einen Freudentanz auf. Dann rief sie sich zur Vernunft, versuchte sachlich zu bleiben und stellte sie ihm ein paar Fragen: "Also prinzipiell spricht nichts dagegen, dass wir zusammen in den Urlaub fahren. Aber ich weiß ja gar nichts über das Reiseziel. Oder was ich packen soll. Und warum du meinen Vater vor mir gefragt hast." Den letzten Satz brachte sie fast nur knurrend heraus. Gerrit versuchte erneut sein schelmisches Grinsen: "Alex ich bin noch so erzogen worden. Fragen kostet nichts. Allerdings muss ich sagen, dass ich nicht damit gerechnet habe, dass er sich gleich bei dir meldet. Das Reiseziel möchte ich dir auch ungern sagen. Genauso wenig was ich mit dir vor habe. Ich verrate nur so viel: es geht ans Meer." Abschätzend blickte er sie an und versuchte herauszufinden was sie dachte. Schnell überlegte Alex, doch ihre Vorfreude auf einen gemeinsamen Urlaub mit Gerrit überwog ihre Neugierde und sie antwortete: "Na gut. Dann fahren wir also zusammen in den Urlaub." 

Gerrits Gesicht begann sich zu einem Strahlen zu verziehen und er gab ihr stürmisch einen Kuss auf den Mund. Dann zog er die vom Sofa hoch und teilte ihr mit, dass sie dann noch schnell ins Reisebüro und die Reise wirklich noch buchen müssten. Er hatte sich nicht getraut gleich zu buchen. Alex schüttelte den Kopf und teilte ihrem verrückten Kollegen mit, dass sie sich erst etwas anderes anziehen müsse bevor sie aus dem Haus gehen konnte. Gerrit gab ihr übermütig einen Klaps auf den Po, als sie an ihm vorbei ins Schlafzimmer lief. Derweil ging er in die Küche und stellte die Rosen ins Wasser. Ein lautes Fluchen störte Alex beim umziehen und sie stürmte schnell in die Küche, um nach zu sehen, was das Problem lag. Gerrit stand mit einer Tasse in der Hand vor der Spüle und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht: "wolltest du mit dem Tee jemand umbringen oder was hast du damit angestellt", würgte er hervor. Alex erinnerte sich daran, dass sie den Teebeutel ihres schwarzen Tees nicht mehr aus der Kanne entfernt hatte. Scheinbar hatte Gerrit diesen inzwischen entfernt und den zu starken Tee probiert. Alex fing an lauthals zu lachen und konnte sich auch erst einmal nicht mehr beruhigen. Gerrit guckte immer noch säuerlich und Alex sagte: "komm Schatz lass uns den Urlaub buchen."   
Immer noch kichernd verließ sie das Haus und Gerrit folgte ihr nun auch schmunzelnd. Beim Auto angekommen hielt Gerrit seiner Freundin die Tür auf und grinste dabei immer noch. Er konnte sich noch gar nicht vorstellen, dass sie wirklich mit ihm in den Urlaub fahren wollte. Er hatte sich etwas ganz Spezielles überlegt und hoffte sehr, dass es Alex gefiel. Während der Autofahrt legte er ihr die Hand auf den Oberschenkel und sie verschränkte ihre Finger mir seinen. Er spürte eine Spannung in sich, die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Er War nervös mit allem was Alex betraf. Gerrit wollte alles perfekt machen. Sie hatte oft genug seine kurzweiligen Frauengeschichten mitbekommen und er befürchtete, dass sie einen falschen Eindruck bekommen hatte. Er machte sich immer noch Vorwürfe, dass er sie einmal wegen einer kurzweiligen Bekanntschaft hatte alleine nach Hause gehen lassen. Damals wäre sie beinahe vergewaltigt worden. Eine steile Falte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn und natürlich merkte Alex das sofort und sah ihn fragend an. Schnell verdrängte er die Gedanken und freute sich auf den Urlaub mit ihr. Er drückte kurz ihre Hand während sie beim Reisebüro vor fuhren: "Wir sind da. Könntest du noch kurz im Wagen warten bis ich dir winke? Wie gesagt, es soll alles eine Überraschung werden." Fragte er sie gespannt.   
Alex nickte und Gerrit schwang sich aus dem Auto. Alex beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen genau. Was hatte ihn vorhin gestresst? Sie hatte genau gespürt, dass etwas war, doch keine Ahnung was. Sie beobachtete seinen festen zielstrebigen Gang, wie er der Verkäuferin mit leuchtenden Augen und wild gestikulierend erzählte, dass alles klappte. Ein kleiner Stich Eifersucht durchdrang sie. Ob er mit der Dame flirtete? Alex war sich immer noch nicht sicher wie ernst das Ganze für Gerrit war. Nicht dass sie wie eine seiner Verflossenen endete. Alex wusste, dass er attraktiv schlau und lebenslustig War. Eigenschaften, die auf Frauen sehr eindrucksvoll wirkten und sie hoffte inständig, dass er alles so meinte wie er es sagte. Wobei wenn er ihren Vater anrief? Das hatte er bestimmt nicht bei Allen gemacht. Vor lauter Überlegungen hätte sie beinahe das Winken ihres Kollegen übersehen.   
Schnell folgte sie ihm ins Reisebüro, wo Gerrit ihr gleich einen Kuss gab. Er hatte ein Leuchten in den Augen wie sie es seit dem Tod seiner Mutter nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Er musste wirklich glücklich sein. Alex gab der Dame ihren Reisepass und diese sagte wirklich nichts über das Ziel oder ähnliches. Das musste Gerrit Ihr wohl genau eingetrichtert haben. Hatte es doch einen Flirt gegeben? Argwöhnisch schielte sie zu ihm rüber und erschrak als er sah, dass Gerrit sie mit glühendem Blick betrachtete. Nachdem alle Formalitäten erledigt waren steckte Gerrit alle Unterlagen ein und fuhr Alex heim. "Bleib doch über Nacht.", bettelte die Kommissarin. "Sicher, dass du das willst? Immerhin sehen wir uns die ganze nächste Woche jeden Tag. Nicht, dass du mich dann nicht mehr aushältst." Grinste ihr Kollege, folgte ihr aber gehorsam nach oben. Alex War immer noch nicht weiter was ihre Kochkünste betraf also stellte Gerrit sich in die Küche und schon nach kurzer Zeit duftete es nach Geschnetzeltem. Alex hatte derweil im Wohnzimmer den Tisch gedeckt und Ihren Lieblingswein auf gemacht. Sie rief Gerrit zu, dass sie schnell duschen ginge, stellte sich glücklich unter den Wasserstrahl und versank in ihren Gedanken. Irgendwann wurde es ihr aber zu warm, daher stellte sie das Wasser ab und stieg aus der Dusche. Dann stellte die fest, dass sie ihr Handtuch im Schlafzimmer vergessen hatte. Doch bevor sie sich irgendeinen Schlachtplan ausdenken konnte wie sie am unauffälligsten Ihr Handtuch organisieren konnte, öffnete sich die Badezimmertür und Gerrit trat ein.


	2. Peinlich, peinlich

Beide erstarrten und Gerrit musterte seine Kollegin von oben bis unten während sein Gesicht immer röter wurde. Bevor Alex einen Ton herausbrachte oder Auf die Idee kam, ihre Blöße mit den Händen zu bedecken, trat Ihr Kollege direkt vor Sie und packte ihre Hände. Er küsste sie wie noch nie davor, seine Küsse wurden fordernder, während er Alex an die Wand drückte. Zwischen den Küssen versuchte Alex zu atmen und einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Bisher hatte Gerrit noch nie die Sprache auf Sex gebracht und auch noch keinerlei Avancen diesbezüglich gestartet. War es nun soweit? Wollte Alex das überhaupt? Die Küsse von Gerrit fühlten sich wie Federn auf ihrer Haut an, als er von ihrem Mund zu ihrem Hals wanderte. Alex hörte das Denken auf, gab sich ihren Gefühlen hin und beschloss, dass, wenn Gerrit fand, es sei der richtige Zeitpunkt, dann würde es eben heute passieren. Alex drängte sich aufgeheizt näher an Ihren Kollegen und hielt sich an seinem straffen Bizeps fest. Sie ließ sich verwöhnen und schloss die Augen zum Genießen.   
Doch da hörte Gerrit abrupt auf und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Nein. Nicht hier und nicht heute.", flüsterte er atemlos. Alex hörte seinen angestrengten Atem über sich, als er sie an sich zog und ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf gab. "Ich hole dir ein Handtuch, Alex.", Sagte er noch, dann war er aus dem Zimmer draußen und ließ Alex aufgeheizt stehen. Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lehnte sich Gerrit erst einmal an die Wand, um tief durch zu atmen, beinahe hätte er seinen Trieben nachgegeben und vielleicht alles ruiniert. Natürlich hatte er Alex schon öfter in knappen Klamotten gesehen aber im Vergleich zu einem Bikini oder in ihrem Sport Outfit was viel verdeckte, War ihr nackter Körper einfach der Overkill gewesen. Alex War wirklich schön. So schön, dass es ihm beinahe körperlich wehtat und er wollte es nicht vermasseln. Schnell ging er ins Schlafzimmer und holte Alex Handtuch. Dann brachte er das Handtuch ins Bad und setzte sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Eigentlich hatte er sie ja nur zum Essen holen wollen und sie hatte nicht reagiert. Schnell organisierte er eine Decke für Alex und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Keine fünf Minuten später stand Alex im Wohnzimmer und setzte sich zu ihm, dann begannen sie zu essen. Gerrit beschloss, einfach das vorhin Geschehene zu ignorieren und legte nach einem etwas stillen Mahl seinen Arm um sie. Alex schmiegte sich an seine Schulter und genoss seine Wärme. Sie War sich noch nicht sicher ob sie enttäuscht oder erleichtert darüber sein sollte, wie die Situation geendet war. Gerrit legte ihr die Decke um die Schultern und gemeinsam sahen sie eine seichte Comedy Show an. Nach ein paar Minuten blickte Gerrit zu Alex hinunter und sah, dass sie in seinen Armen schlief. So vorsichtig wie nur möglich stand der Kommissar auf, schnappte sich sein Weinglas und stürzte den Rest hinunter. Dann schnappte er sich das dreckige Geschirr und brachte es in die Küche. Als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück kam lag Alex zu einer Kugel eingerollt am Sofa. Vorsichtig nahm er seine Freundin auf die Arme und trug sie in ihr Schlafzimmer. Um sie nicht zu wecken, wollte er sich auf das Sofa legen, doch nachdem er Alex in ihr Bett gebracht hatte, hielt sie ihn fest: "Bleib!", mehr sagte Sie nicht. Gerrit blieb und nahm sie in den Arm. Er bettete seinen Kopf auf das Kissen, nahe an Alex Haaren und schloss die Augen. 

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Alex in ihrem Bett. Sie legte ihre Hand neben sich und erwartete Gerrits Bauch zu berühren. Doch neben ihr lag niemand und so wurde sie schneller wach als ihr lieb war. Wo war er? Hatte er die Flucht ergriffen nach der peinlichen Situation gestern? Doch kaum hatte Alex die Schlafzimmertür geöffnet, drang ihr der Duft von Spiegeleiern und Speck in die Nase. Sie fand Gerrit nur mit Boxershort und Jeans bekleidet in der Küche, wo er bereits das Frühstück vorbereitete. Alex trat von hinten an ihn heran und umarmte ihn. "Na, Prinzessin? Ausgeschlafen?", raunte Gerrit ihr zu, während er den Speck wendete. "Ich hätte dich gleich geweckt. Wir müssen in weniger als einer Stunde auf dem Kommissariat sein." Erschrocken sah Alex auf die Uhr. Es stimmte, es war bereits 8 Uhr vorbei. Schnell verschwand sie aus der Küche, um sich anzuziehen. Als sie wiederkam hatte Gerrit schon abgespült und den Tisch gedeckt. Alex War gerührt, wie viel ihr Kollege schon für Sie getan hatte. Immerhin musste er sie gestern ins Bett getragen haben, sonst wäre sie auf dem Sofa aufgewacht. Gemeinsam aßen sie und machten sich auf den Weg zur Dienststelle. "Du musst mir noch sagen was ich packen muss, Lurchi. Und danke für Alles.“, flüsterte sie, als Gerrit vor dem K11 hielt. Sie wollte noch viel mehr sagen, aber Gerrit sah sie nur mit seinen stahlblauen Augen an und sagte: "Für dich tu ich das gerne. Wenn du wieder heim kommst findest du im Wohnzimmer eine Packliste. Und jetzt komm, Michael und Robert warten schon auf uns." Dann gab er Ihr einen schnellen Kuss und lief mit ihr die Treppen hoch. Am liebsten hätte er ihre Hand genommen, aber im K11 versuchen sie immer noch ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten. Gerne hätte Gerrit es öffentlich gemacht, doch Alex schien noch nicht begeistert davon. Nicht einmal Robert und Michael waren eingeweiht, dass Alex und Gerrit sich trafen. Mit einem fröhlichen "Guten Morgen, Kollegen!", kamen die beiden Kommissare ins Büro. Gerrit hielt Alex wie immer die Tür auf und schlenderte sogleich zur Kaffeemaschine, um die Kanne aufzufüllen. 

Robert und Michael saßen bereits im Büro und diskutierten bereits über den Ausgang ihres letzten Falls. Gerrit war es eigentlich egal, immerhin war heute sein letzter Arbeitstag. Außerdem freute er sich sehr auf seinen Urlaub und so hörte er nicht weiter zu. Verträumt blickte er zu Alex hinüber und dachte erneut an Ihren scheuen Blick am Abend zuvor, als er sie im Bad überrascht hatte. Erst als Robert ihn antippte, riss er sich aus deinen Tagträumereien. Er war etwas irritiert als ihn alle fragend anblickten. "Was habt Ihr gefragt? War gerade in Gedanken.", brachte er noch heraus bevor seine Kollegen in lautes Gelächter ausbrachen. Michael beruhigte sich als erstes und ergriff das Wort: " Kollege, du hast nur noch ein paar Stunden zu arbeiten, bevor du Urlaub hast. Wir wollten wissen wo du gedenkst deinen Urlaub zu verbringen. Daheim auf Balkonien oder doch auf einer fernen Insel?" Gerrit warf Alex einen durchdringenden Blick zu und antwortete dann: "Ach ich weiß noch nicht so genau. Wahrscheinlich wird es auf einen Last-Minute-Flug hinauslaufen. Irgendwo hin wo es warm ist." Alex beobachtete ihren Freund genau, in der Hoffnung, dass er noch etwas über den Ort oder die Aktivitäten ihres Urlaubs erzählte. Sein kurzer Blick hatte ihr gezeigt, dass er genau wusste, wer die Frage in den Raum gestellt hatte und dass er fest entschlossen war, alles geheim zu halten. Sie blickte auf das Trio ihrer Kollegen und musste ein wenig lächeln. Diese drei machten ihr immer Lust auf die Arbeit. Jedes Mal, wenn es ihr schlecht ging und sie einen miesen Tag hatte, munterten ihre Kollegen Alex auf. Welche Auswirkungen hätte es auf ihre Freundschaft, wenn sie die Beziehung mit Gerrit öffentlich machen würde?   
Um Robert machte sie sich kaum Sorgen. Immerhin war sie viel zu alt für ihn und von Gerrit hatte sie erfahren, dass er auf Julia stand. Sie war die neue im Labor, sie sollte bald Laborleiterin werden. Gerrit hatte ihr unter Todesstrafe verboten es weiterzuerzählen. Und Robert war Gerrits bester Freund, er würde seine Beziehung zu ihr schon akzeptieren. Ihr eigentliches Problem war auch Michael. Michael, den sie schon länger kannte als Gerrit und der ihr immer beigestanden hatte, wenn sie es benötigt hatte. Für Alex War er ihr bester Freund aber sie ahnte, dass seine Gefühle ihr gegenüber mehr als Freundschaft waren. Alex hatte Angst ihre Zuneigung zu Gerrit öffentlich zu machen, da sie wusste wie viel Michael an ihr lag. Und sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren, aber Gerrit wiederum auch nicht. Am liebsten würde sie ja kündigen, damit sie ihre Beziehung so führen kann wie sie möchte. Beziehungen am Arbeitsplatz waren ja prinzipiell immer gefährlich. Aber für sie als Kommissare war immer noch die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sich jemand an ihnen rächen will. Und dann war sie verletzlich, denn wenn ihr weh getan wurde war das zwar nicht schön, aber erträglich. Wenn aber wegen ihr Gerrit etwas angetan wurde...das würde sie aus der Bahn werfen. Sie schielte zu ihrem Kollegen der scheinbar immer noch eine Geschichte erzählte. Ihm würde es wahrscheinlich nichts ausmachen, er war stark. Sie hatte ihn bislang nur einmal schwach gesehen und das war als seine Mutter erschossen worden war. Seitdem war er immer Ihr Fels in der Brandung gewesen.   
Auch als sie entführt und vor einigen Monaten fast unter einem zusammenstürzenden Hotel begraben worden war, hatte er sie gerettet. Schaudernd erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Michael und Robert sie beide für tot gehalten hatten. Hätte Gerrit nicht die zündende Idee gehabt, den Müllschacht zu nehmen, wären sie nicht mehr hinausgekommen. Es schien ihr immer noch wie ein Wunder, dass beide das mit kleineren Verletzungen überlebt hatten. Kurze Zeit später hatte Gerrit sich getraut Alex nach einem Date zu fragen. Und nachdem sie Gerrit sowieso sehr anziehend fand, war es für sie ein leichtes gewesen, zuzusagen - obwohl sie ihre Vorbehalte hatte. Aber Alex wollte nun den Urlaub abwarten und sehen wo die beiden am Ende der Reise standen. Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Gespräch zu, jedoch hatten die Jungs gerade aufgehört zu sprechen, weil Michaels Telefon klingelte. Ein neuer Fall für sie: die Ehefrau eines reichen Mannes aus der Südstadt wurde entführt. Michael wollte Alex mitnehmen, doch Gerrit erinnerte ihn an den Bericht, den Alex und er noch zu schreiben hatten. Seufzend winkte Michael Robert zu und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg. "Haut bloß nicht ab, ohne uns Tschüss zu sagen, klar Kollegen?“, rief Robert noch bevor sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss.


	3. In den Urlaub

Nun waren Alex und Gerrit ganz alleine im Büro. Verlegen blickte Alex zu Gerrit, der sie schon überlegen musterte: „Du glaubst also, dass du mit miesen Tricks etwas über unseren Urlaub heraus bekommst, Frau Rietz?", raunte er, während er langsam auf sie zu schlich. Alex streckte trotzig das Kinn hoch und blickte ihm entgegen: "Du verrätst ja nichts." Gerrit stand nun direkt vor ihr und sie konnte seinen Geruch einatmen. Er zog ihr Kinn mit einer Hand hoch und küsste sie. Nicht zärtlich, aber auch nicht so forsch wie am Abend vorher. Alex' Gedanken setzten beinahe aus, doch irgendwo fand sie die Verantwortung zu sagen: "Nicht hier im Büro, Gerrit. Was ist, wenn jemand uns sieht?" Sie spürte sein Lächeln als er zwischen zwei Küssen sagte: "Mir doch egal. Dir geht es um Robert und Michael, oder?" Alex versuchte sich näher an ihn heran zu drängen und gab den Kuss zurück. Gerrit seufzte noch einmal kurz, dann zog er sie in eine feste Umarmung und gab ihr ein Küsschen auf den Kopf. Alex schmiegte sich an seine Brust und genoss einfach kurz den Moment. Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sie. Schweren Herzens sagte Alex nach ein paar Minuten: "Wir müssen unseren Bericht zu Ende schreiben, Lurchi." Gerrit stöhnte gekünstelt auf: "Warum bist du nur immer so pflichtbewusst." dann zog er sie zu seinem Schreibtisch: "Na dann lass uns anfangen, umso eher sind wir fertig." Der Tag ging viel zu schnell zu Ende und ehe Alex sich versah hatte sie sich von Michael und Robert verabschiedet und war auf dem Weg zum Auto. Gerrit hatte ihr noch gesagt, dass er sie am nächsten Morgen um 9 Uhr abholen wollte, als er sie vor ihrer Tür abgesetzt hatte. Sie hatte das Gesicht so komisch verzogen, dass Gerrit sie erst einmal ausgelacht hatte. "Du wirst während der Reise schlafen können. Keine Angst, Prinzessin, dein Schönheitsschlaf kommt nicht zu kurz.", hatte er ihr versprochen. Er würde sie nur vom Packen abhalten, hatte er gesagt. Jetzt trabte sie mit dem Ziel hoch, ihren Koffer zu packen und wenigstens noch eine Mütze Schlaf zu bekommen. Alex schaltete zu Hause erst einmal den Wasserkocher an, um sich einen Tee zu machen. Dann las sie die Packliste durch, die Gerrit ihr geschrieben hatte. Diese war leider nicht sehr aufschlussreich. Kurze wie lange Hosen, Bikini, Tops sowie Jacke und Pulli. Es hätte überall hin gehen können. Alex grummelte ein wenig vor sich her, schickte sich dann trotzdem an zu packen. Nach zehn Minuten, in denen sie ihren gesamten Kleiderschrank auf dem Bett verteilt hatte und kurz davor war, ihren Koffer wieder auszupacken und stattdessen andere Sachen mitzunehmen, ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie war sich ihrer Gefühle nicht sicher. Freute sie sich auf den Urlaub, war sie gestresst oder war sie genervt? Um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen beschloss sie, noch einmal ein Bad zu nehmen, bevor es in den Urlaub ging.  
Gerrit hatte sich derweil auf ein letztes Feierabendbier mit Robert getroffen. Sein junger Kollege schien nachdenklich. Gerrit wollte ihn aufmuntern, doch erst wollte er wissen was seinen Kollegen bedrückte. Er stupste ihn an und fragte: "Hey, was ist los, Rob. Du wirkst so abwesend." Robert zögerte kurz und sprach langsam, als müsse er jedes Wort genau abwägen: "Gerrit. Ich hätte uns jetzt wirklich als beste Freunde bezeichnet. Da sollte man sich doch eigentlich alles sagen können, findest du nicht?" Als Gerrit nickte fuhr der junge Polizist fort: "Trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass du mir etwas verheimlichst. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Alex ein Teil des Geheimnisses ist. Ich habe deinen Blick gesehen als du nach dem Zwischenfall neulich aufgewacht bist. Du liebst sie, habe ich nicht recht?", fügte er mit Blick auf Gerrits fragende Mine hinzu. "Habe ich es nicht verdient so etwas zu erfahren? Oder schätze ich unsere Freundschaft etwa falsch ein? "   
Gerrit War erschrocken: "Nein. Das auf keinen Fall, du bist mein bester Freund! Aber du hast natürlich wieder den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Ja ich liebe sie und bei unserer Flucht aus dem Hotel erkannt wie wichtig sie mir ist. Also habe ich sie ausgeführt. Wir sind so ein halbes Pärchen. Ich weiß noch nicht genau wo wir stehen.“ Gerrit seufzte laut: „Ich habe das Gefühl, das Alex Vorbehalte hat. Wahrscheinlich wegen meinen bisherigen Abenteuern mit Frauen. Wer könnte es ihr verübeln. Alex wollte unsere Beziehung bislang erst einmal geheim halten. Ich glaube, dass sie es wegen Michael macht. Sie will ihn nicht verletzen." Während Gerrit so redete, merkte er, wie dringend er das ganze aussprechen musste. "Ich wollte Alex‘ Wunsch respektieren, aber ich denke du hast wirklich recht. Mir wäre es auch lieber, die Katze wäre aus dem Sack Immerhin müsst ihr mit uns zusammenarbeiten. Aber bitte sag Michael nichts davon. Wir übernehmen das selber, wenn Alex bereit ist. Ich möchte auch nicht dass es eine Kluft zwischen Michael und mir gibt aber je länger wir es hinauszögern desto ärgerlicher wird er sein, dass wir es so lange heimlich gemacht haben. Ich weiß noch nicht was Alex sich davon verspricht. Du wirst es für dich behalten, ja Robert?" Gerrit sah seinen besten Freund bittend an, bis dieser nickte. Dann wechselte Gerrit das Thema: "wie steht es an der Julia Front?" Robert verzog das Gesicht. "Es geht voran. Nur leider sehr langsam. Sie meint sie wolle erst ihre Fortbildung beenden und ihren Job sicher haben, bevor sie an so etwas Banales wie eine Beziehung denkt." Gerrit fühlte mit ihm, doch musste er ihm noch erzählen, dass er mit Alex in den Urlaub fuhr. Er schrieb seinem Kollegen die genaue Adresse auf und von wann bis wann sie weg waren. Robert schien etwas besser drauf zu sein, denn er nahm den Zettel mit Freuden entgegen und versprach, ihn gut aufzuheben. Die Kommissare unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bis Robert verkündete, dass er nun zu Julia müsse. Gerrit wünschte ihm einen schönen Abend und die beiden gingen in entgegengesetzte Richtungen davon.  
Gerrit ließ sich Zeit mit dem nach Hause fahren. Er hatte viel geplant für die nächste Woche und er hoffte sehr, dass Alex mit ihm zufrieden war. Immerhin hatte er mit ihrer Mutter geredet und sich nach einem schönen Reiseziel erkundigt. Oh, wie gespannt er auf Alex Gesicht war, wenn sie endlich ankamen. Gerrit blickte auf die Uhr, dann schickte er sich, denn es war schon fast 12 Uhr und er wollte nicht verschlafen. Schnell huschte er in die Abstellkammer, holte seinen Koffer und warf alle benötigten Kleidungsstücke hinein. Bevor er schließlich ins Bett ging, schickte er Alex noch schnell eine SMS: Lass den Koffer in Frieden und geh schlafen, Prinzessin. Der Tag morgen braucht deine volle Aufmerksamkeit.  
Alex lief in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab und überlegte, was sie vergessen haben könnte. Ihr SMS-Ton ließ sie innehalten und ihr Handy holen. Sie las die SMS und musste lächeln. Gerrit wusste genau, dass sie nicht im Bett war, sondern wieder über alles Mögliche nachdachte. Alex beschloss auf ihren Freund zu hören. Mit einem Ruck klappte sie ihren Koffer zu, machte sich bettfertig und schlüpfte ins Bett. Sie stellte sich noch schnell den Handywecker auf die richtige Uhrzeit und schrieb eine kurze Antwort an Gerrit: Ich freue mich. Xxx Und schon war Alex mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht eingeschlafen.


	4. Die Wellen rufen

Alex erwachte früher als ihr Wecker und hätte sich am liebsten wieder umgedreht, weil sie noch nicht ausgeschlafen war. Doch die Aufregung, die sie packte, sobald sie an den bevorstehenden Urlaub dachte, verhalf ihr zum Aufstehen. Schnell stand sie auf und machte sich einen Kaffee und warf einen Blick auf die Küchenuhr: Es war erst kurz vor sieben Uhr morgens. Alex stand in ihren Schlafklamotten vor dem Kleiderschrank und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was sie anziehen sollte. Sie widerstand dem Impuls ihren Koffer erneut zu öffnen und aus dessen Inhalt sich etwas auszusuchen. Stattdessen zog sie Kleider, Röcke, Blusen und Jeans aus dem Schrank und hielt sie vor sich. Nichts gefiel ihr so richtig. Ihr Handy spielte den SMS-Ton ab und sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und rollte sich zum Nachttisch hinüber. Eine SMS von Gerrit erwartete sie:   
Bevor du dir dein hübsches Köpfchen zerbrichst, zieh die Lederjacke mit T-Shirt und Jeans an. Umziehen kannst du dich, wenn wir dort sind. Bis gleich :)   
Erneut hatte Gerrit gewusst, was sie gerade machte. In einem Anflug von Belustigung sah sich Alex genau in ihrem Zimmer um und rief „Mach die Kamera aus, du Perversling!“, bevor sie die von Gerrit vorgeschlagenen Sachen aus dem Schrank holte und sich anzog. Vor lauter Vorfreude fing Alex bei ihren letzten Vorbereitungen das Pfeifen an und räumte gerade die letzten Kleidungsstücke in den Schrank zurück, als es an der Haustür klingelte. Alex öffnete die Tür und blickte in seine blauen Augen. „Ihr Taxi erwartet Sie, Madame.“, säuselte Gerrit, dann huschte er an ihr vorbei in den Gang, wo Alex bereits ihren Koffer und das Handgepäck zwischengelagert hatte. Nachdem sie die Tür hinter ihm abgeschlossen hatte, hüpfte Alex beschwingt die Treppenstufen hinunter. Gerrit hatte schon die Koffer verstaut und hielt ihr bereits die Beifahrertür auf. Alex schwang sich in das Auto und erwartete, dass Gerrit neben ihr Platz nahm, doch der stieg direkt hinter ihr ein. Alex war verwirrt und blickte zum Fahrersitz. Dort strahlten ihr ein zweites Paar blauer Augen entgegen, das jedoch zu einer hellbraunen Wuschelfrisur gehörte. „Robert, was machst du denn hier!“, rief Alex aus. Ihr junger Kollege grinste sie keck an: „Na irgendwer muss doch ihr Taxi spielen, Ma'm.“ Gerrit wandte sich mit übertrieben höfischer Etikette an Robert: „James, ich würde Sie doch sehr bitten, unsere Kutsche ins Rollen zu bringen. Sonst kommen wir noch zu spät.“ - „Jawohl, euer Gnaden.“, prustete Robert und ließ den Wagen losfahren. „Freust du dich schon auf deine Reise, Alex?“ „Ach Robert ich freue mich schon, aber ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal wohin es geht…ich sitze quasi auf Kohlen.“, maulte Alex. „Oh. Dann weiß ich ja mehr als du.“ kicherte Robert nun. „Du hast ihn eingeweiht? Und ich darf nichts wissen? Na, du bist mir ein Freund.“, giftete Alex an Gerrit gewandt. Robert triezte sie noch ein wenig mehr: „Ich weiß ja sogar wann ihr wieder kommt. Endlich habe ich mehr Ahnung vom Leben als du, Alex!“ Die drei Kommissare kabbelten sich noch den ganzen Weg bis zum Flughafen. Dort angekommen warf Robert die beiden Urlauber hinaus, wünschte ihnen einen schönen Urlaub und fuhr zum K11. Gerrit packte sich den Großteil des Gepäcks und gemeinsam schlenderten die beiden zu ihrem Terminal. Während des Eincheckens konnte Gerrit noch verhindern, dass Alex mitbekam wohin die Reise gehen sollte, doch als das Boarding anfing, erhaschte Alex einen Blick auf ihren Zielort: Antalya, Türkei.   
Gerrit registrierte zwar, dass Alex auf einmal sehr still war, doch war er vollauf beschäftigt die richtigen Unterlagen zur Hand zu haben, dass er erst einmal nicht weiter darauf einging. Alex hingegen dachte nach. Es ging also nach Antalya. Ob sie wohl dortbleiben würden? Was gab es dort? Man konnte dort schwimmen, baden, Sightseeing betreiben. Oder wollten sie noch weiter? Side. Belek. Die ganzen Touristenorte. Belek. Hatten nicht einmal die Bayern dort ein Trainingslager gehabt? Hatten sie vielleicht erneut eines? Wollte Gerrit deswegen in die Türkei? Wegen eines Fußballvereins? Nein. Alex schüttelte den Kopf während sie so nachdachte. Das würde er nicht tun, dafür lag ihm zu viel an diesem Urlaub. Alex folgte Gerrit zu ihren Plätzen ins Flugzeug. Er hatte Plätze am Fenster organisiert denn er wusste, dass Alex erst einmal geflogen war und damals nicht hinausschauen hatte können. Während Gerrit noch ihr Handgepäck oben verstaute, rutschte Alex bereits ans Fenster und starrte neugierig hinaus. Sie sah die Landebahn ganz hinten im Eck und konnte die Gepäckwägen und Shuttlebusse vorbeifahren sehen. Von der Landebahn kam ein Flugzeug angerollt, das viel kleiner war als das Ihrige. „Wo das wohl herkommt? Vielleicht aus Berlin? Irgendeine wichtige Persönlichkeit vielleicht. Am Ende die Bundeskanzlerin selbst.“, dachte Alex bei sich und musste über ihre eigenen, blöden Gedanken lächeln. Nun setzte sich Gerrit ebenfalls auf seinen Sitz und freute sich, als er Alex glückliches Gesicht sah: „Na, an was denkst du gerade?“, fragte er seine Freundin. Alex erklärte ihm ihre Gedanken und warum sie gelacht hatte. Gerrit beugte sich schnell hinüber zum Fenster und spähte ebenfalls hinaus. „Ach ne, das ist nur eine Turboprop. Die Piaggio ist nicht geeignet für die Kanzlerin – die würde wahrscheinlich mit ihren Begleitern in einem Midsize-Jet oder größer fliegen. Ich tippe eher auf einen Geschäftsmann, der es sehr eilig hatte und keine größeren Entfernungen und Wettergegebenheiten bewältigen musste.“, sprudelte aus ihm hervor.   
Argwöhnisch starrte Alex ihren Freund und Kollegen an: „Woher weißt du denn bitte so etwas?? Ich dachte du bist Polizist und kein Flugzeugmechaniker. Ich kann doch mit so Fachchinesisch gar nichts anfangen.“ Gerrit lächelte sein Strahlemann-Lächeln: „Alex man kann nie wissen, was einem in Zukunft weiterhilft. Am Ende überlebe ich, nur weil ich solche Informationen abgespeichert habe.“ Alex knuffte ihm in die Rippen, doch dann setzte sich die Maschine in Bewegung, dass sie erst einmal Gerrits Hand griff, um sich zu beruhigen. Gerrit murmelte ihr zu: „Keine Angst. Wir fahren zur Landebahn, bevor wir abheben zeigen sie uns noch die Sicherheitshinweise.“ Tatsächlich holten die Stewardessen ihre Präsentationsmaterialien hervor und machten sich an ihre Arbeit. Alex sah sich das Spektakel fasziniert an. Mittendrin, als die Stewardess im Gang neben ihnen gerade die Atemmaske vorstellte, schlug sie diese beinahe Gerrit ins Gesicht. Der konnte gerade noch sein Gesicht zur Seite ziehen und so verlor er nur ein paar Haare. Alex prustete los und versteckte ihr Gesicht in ihrer Jacke, dass nicht jeder mitbekam, warum sie lachte. Gerrit bedachte die Stewardess mit einem säuerlichen Blick, musste aber gleich lächeln, als er sah wie Alex sich neben ihm kringelte. Schnell war die Vorführung vorbei und das Flugzeug war in Startposition. Gerrit gab seiner Freundin schnell ein Bonbon, um den Druckausgleich etwas zu vereinfachen, dann wurden beide in ihre Sitze gepresst, als der Pilot die Geschwindigkeit erhöhte. Alex schloss die Augen, als sie einen Ruck am Nabel fühlte und packte Gerrits Hand fester, während das Flugzeug höher stieg und ab und zu etwas Turbulenzen hatte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit stupste Gerrit sie an und sagte „Mach die Augen auf und schau raus. Du verpasst sonst etwas.“ Alex folgte seiner Aufforderung und was sie sah, ließ sie staunen. Strahlender Sonnenschein reflektierte von weißen Wolken, die wie ein Meer vor ihr lagen. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich frei und die Aussicht beruhigte sie. Sie starrte fasziniert weiter hinaus und merkte gar nicht, dass Gerrit neben ihr schmunzelnd nach seinem Buch griff und das Lesen anfing.


	5. Sesam öffne dich!

Alex war zwischenzeitlich eingenickt und als sie das nächste Mal aufwachte, befand sich das Flugzeug bereits im Landeanflug auf Antalya. Die Maschine ruckelte ein paar Mal hin und her und Alex gähnte, als sie erst einmal überlegen musste, was sie hier tat und warum sie hier war. Gerrit saß neben ihr und war ebenfalls eingenickt, hatte jedoch immer noch ihre Hand in seiner. Alex musterte sein schlafendes Gesicht. Er sah so jung und friedlich aus, die Falten, die sich seit dem Tod seiner Mutter verstärkt hatten, stachen nicht heraus. Sie wollte ihn öfter so entspannt sehen, auf der Arbeit hatte er nie Gelegenheit auszuspannen – natürlich genauso wenig wie sie, aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich abends einfach mal in Ruhe einen Tee machte und ein Buch las. Gerrit musste immer irgendwo unterwegs sein und etwas unternehmen. Sie hoffte sehr, dass er mit ihr in diesem Urlaub ein bisschen zu Ruhe und Entspannung kam. Es ruckelte erneut und diesmal erwachte auch Gerrit. Schnell drehte sich Alex zur Fensterscheibe und sah hinaus – was würde er sagen, wenn er merkte, wie sie ihn angestarrt hatte. Sie sah bereits die Stadt unter sich und dann endlich das Meer! Sie freute sich das Meer zu sehen, das war für sie immer ein Zeichen für Urlaub. Für die Landung schnappte Alex sich wieder Gerrits Hand und kuschelte sich an ihn. Gerrit musste lächeln: da hatte doch die tapfere Kommissarin Angst vor der Landung. Doch alles ging glatt und wie es irgendwie bei Flügen zur Gewohnheit geworden war klatschten die Menschen. Alex klatschte freudig mit und Gerrit schüttelte den Kopf. Man stelle sich vor, wenn bei einer Festnahme jemand klatschen würde…das war doch der Job der Piloten. Gemütlich ließ er sich in seinen Sitz sinken und wartete bis das Flugzeug zum Stehen kam. Um sie herum packten alle Menschen bereits ihr Handgepäck als könnten sie es nicht mehr erwarten aus dem Flugzeug heraus zu kommen. Irgendwann waren dann alle aus dem Flugzeug draußen und Alex und Gerrit hatten sich auch auf den Weg gemacht. Alex fragte Gerrit, wie es denn jetzt weitergehen würde: „Jetzt müssen wir erst einmal unsere Pässe vorzeigen zur Passkontrolle. Dazu müssen wir uns hier um die Ecke…“ Mitten im Satz fiel ihm die Kinnlade herunter, denn der Warteraum der Passkontrolle war brechend voll. In der Halle standen so viele Menschen, dass bald niemand mehr hineinpasste. Gerrit bedeutete Alex kurz zu warten und stahl sich nach vorn, um die Lage auszukundschaften. Nach einer Minute kam er mit einem zerknirschten Gesicht wieder und informierte Alex, dass scheinbar das Computersystem ausgefallen war und aktuell gar nichts ging. Alex seufzte auf und die beiden Kommissare vertrieben sich die Zeit mit „Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst“. Irgendwann gab Alex auf und lehnte sich erschöpft an Gerrit. Sie merkte jetzt richtig, wie sehr sie Urlaub brauchte. Doch irgendwann war das System wieder im Gang und schon nach einer Stunde durften sie endlich offiziell einreisen. Gerrit bugsierte die todmüde Alex von der Gepäckausgabe bis zum Bus, wo sie sich sobald sie saßen an seine Schulter schmiegte und sofort eingeschlafen war.

Der Shuttlebus hielt vor dem Hotel Kleopatra, einem fünf Sterne Hotel all inklusive. Die Auffahrt zierten längliche Brunnenbecken, die von kleinen und mittelgroßen Palmen gesäumt wurden. Alex war mehr als sprachlos, denn diesen Ort kannte sie von alten Fotos! Eilig stieg sie aus dem Bus aus und kaum war sie draußen, umspielte sie ein stärkerer Wind, der ihre Haare ganz durcheinanderbrachte und sie etwas frösteln ließ. Sie roch den typischen Meeresgeruch und genoss diesen sehr. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr Bilder von diesem Ort gezeigt und Alex erzählt, dass ihr Vater und sie hier ihre Hochzeitsreise verbracht hatten. Schon lange hatte sie geträumt einmal hier in die Türkei zu fliegen und sich das Hotel anzusehen – vielleicht ja auch mit ihrem Zukünftigen. Gerührt wandte sie sich an Gerrit, der ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen nicht ganz verstecken konnte. Alex gab ihm einen Kuss und drückte ihn fest an sich, da kam schon der Gepäckjunge und schnappte sich ihre Koffer. Gerrit nahm Alex' Hand und zog sie in die schützende Wärme des Hotelfoyers. Alex drückte sich in die Arme ihres Freundes und ließ sich von ihm weiterführen, denn sie wollte alles genau ansehen. Gerrit kümmerte sich um alles und ließ sich alles Wichtige sagen. Alex war überwältigt, sie war noch nie in einem fünf Sterne Hotel gewesen, geschweige denn mit all-inclusive. Das Hotel hatte das Flair von tausend und einer Nacht und die Kronleuchter, die das Foyer beleuchteten glitzerten von oben auf sie herab. Der Gepäckjunge führte sie bis zu ihrem Zimmer und Alex staunte nicht schlecht: es bestand aus zwei Zimmern und einem schönen Bad. Das Schlafzimmer hatte ein Ehebett und hübsch beleuchtete Wände. Das Wohnzimmer hatte eine kleine Couch und einen schönen Blick auf den weißen Balkon. Mit einem Schlag war Alex wieder wach, als sie sah, dass man von dem Balkon aus einem wundervollen Blick auf das Meer hatte. Schnell lief sie hinaus und ignorierte souverän Gerrit, der gerade versuchte die Koffer ins Zimmer zu bugsieren, woran ihn aber leider die automatisch schließende Zimmertüre hinderte. Alex ließ sich derweil den Wind um die Nase wehen und blickte auf die Wellen hinaus. Der Strand war vielleicht 80 Meter von ihr entfernt und es trennten sie Palmen und ein kleiner Park vom Meer. Sie war im Hochzeitshotel ihrer Eltern mit Gerrit. Würde sie Gerrit wohl einmal heiraten? Hatte er das Zeug zu ihrem Ehemann? Alex hing ihren Gedanken nach und war dermaßen verträumt, dass sie sich total erschrak, als Gerrit hinter sie trat und seine Arme um ihre Taille schlang. „Gefällt es dir, Schatz?“ Alex lächelte. Das war das erste Mal, dass Gerrit sie so nannte. „Es ist wunderschön. Aber du hast mit meiner Mutter gesprochen, oder? Du Schlawiner.“ Gerrit drehte sie zu sich herum und sah ihr lang in die Augen. „Ich muss dir ja nicht alle meine Tricks verraten, Kleines. Aber jetzt komm, ich will mit dir noch zum Strand und bald wird es dunkel. Die Koffer können wir später immer noch auspacken.“ Alex willigte ein und so schlenderten die beiden hinunter zum Strand. Alex zog ihre Schuhe aus und plantschte mit den Füßen durch das Wasser. Keiner der beiden redete, es bedarf auch keiner Worte. Beide genossen die Stille und die schöne Aussicht. Die Sonne stand direkt am Horizont und warf den letzten Stählen über das Meer. Die Sonne war schnell nicht mehr zu sehen, es wurde kälter und daher nahm Alex Gerrit an der Hand und lächelte ihm zu. „Lass uns essen gehen und danach schlafen, du siehst schrecklich aus.“, witzelte Gerrit und gemeinsam gingen sie in den Speisesaal. Nach dem Essen waren beide so geplättet, dass sie beschlossen, die Koffer morgen auszupacken. Als beide schon im Bett lagen, bemerkte Gerrit, dass die Türe noch angelehnt war und wollte aufstehen, doch Alex hielt ihn mit leiser Stimme zurück. „Lass es offen. Ich liebe das Geräusch der Wellen. Da kann ich gut schlafen.“ Also schwang sich Gerrit wieder zurück ins Bett und noch bevor er sich richtig hingelegt hatte, hörte er von Alex bereits nur noch ein „Chrrrrr rpüüh…“ Gerrit schmunzelte, dann legte er den Arm um Alex und machte ebenfalls die Augen zu.


	6. Endlich Entspannung

Gerrit erwachte als erster, denn ihm war unglaublich heiß. Vorsichtig schälte er sich aus der Decke, um Alex nicht aus Versehen zu wecken. Noch komplett verschlafen hievte er sich aus dem Bett und schlurfte in Richtung Bad. Während er sich die Augen rieb, stieß er mit dem Fuß gegen einen der beiden Koffer, die sie gestern einfach liegen gelassen hatten und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Mit einem dumpfen Knall grüßte seine Stirn den Wandschrank. Gerrit biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut los zu fluchen. Vorsichtig richtete er sich wieder auf und blickte Alex zurück – doch die schlief wie ein Stein. Als er im Bad war, begutachtete er erst einmal seinen Kopf und den Zeh, die jeweils ziemlich pochten, doch außer dem Schmerz, der sicherlich bald weggehen würde, konnte er nichts weiter feststellen. Schnell machte er sich frisch und warf sich in seine Badeshorts – darauf hatte er sich schon die ganze Zeit gefreut: Endlich ans Meer, Sonnenbaden und schwimmen. Und dann noch mit Alex. Er wollte gerade aus dem Bad gehen, da fiel ihm ein, dass er sich noch nicht eingecremt hatte. Vorsichtig spähte er hinaus, um zu sehen ob Alex vielleicht schon wach war, doch die schlief immer noch selig. Gerrit seufzte leise und schmierte sich die Creme auf die Haut – natürlich wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, wenn Alex ihn eingecremt hätte. ‚Der Urlaub ist ja noch lang‘, dachte Gerrit grinsend bei sich. Dann setzte er sich mit Sonnenbrille und Buch bewaffnet auf den Balkon in die Sonne.  
Alex wachte auf, weil ihr das Sonnenlicht die Nase kitzelte. Vorsichtig öffnete sie ein Auge und blickte in eine fremde Umgebung. Sie brauchte einige Momente, bis sie wieder wusste, wo sie war und weshalb. Dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Urlaub mit Gerrit – fast eine Woche. Der gestrige Tag war anstrengend gewesen, aber jetzt fühlte sie sich fit und ausgeruht. Genüsslich streckte sich die Kommissarin und tastete auf die Seite neben sich. Doch Gerrit war nicht da. Eine Sekunde lang wollte Panik in ihr aufsteigen, doch Alex bekämpfte sie schnell. Sie waren im Urlaub, es konnte sie niemand entführen oder ähnliches. Sie waren mehrere Flugmeilen entfernt von Verbrechern zu Hause. Alex hatte schon immer eine blendende Fantasie besessen, doch dass sie sogar im Urlaub nur das schlechteste dachte, ging ihr nicht in den Kopf. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. Gerrit war bestimmt einfach nur aufgestanden, immerhin war es schon elf Uhr. Alex machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad und stolperte ebenfalls über die Koffer. Im letzten Moment hielt sie sich an der Wand fest. „Stimmt, wir haben nicht einmal Koffer ausgepackt.“, dachte sie belustigt. Dann schnappte sie sich ihr luftiges Sommerkleid und ihren Bikini, immerhin wollte sie heute in die Sonne.   
Als Alex aus dem Bad kam, blickte sie zum Balkon, wo Gerrit sich gerade den Meeresgeruch um die Nase wehen ließ. Als er hörte, wie sich die Badtür schloss, drehte er sich um und begrüßte Alex mit einem strahlenden Lächeln: „Guten Morgen, Schatz! Willkommen im Urlaub!“ Alex musste selber grinsen und warf sich stürmisch in seine Arme, sodass er ein wenig nach hinten taumelte. „Langsam, Kleines. Von hier oben würde ich nicht springen – würde deinem Teint gar nicht guttun. Komm, lass uns noch frühstücken, bevor sie umräumen.“ Mit diesen Worten zog er sich schnell ein T-Shirt an und sie packten ihre Badesachen ein, bevor sie zum Speisesaal aufbrachen. Alex staunte nicht schlecht. Die Essensauswahl wurde ihr wirklich erschwert, da es sowohl Brötchen, Müsli, Obst, Spiegeleier, gekochte Eier und anderes warmes Essen gab. Alex konnte sich nicht entscheiden und wuselte einfach hinter Gerrit her, der zielstrebig zum Brot lief. Alex griff sich ebenfalls ein Brot und lief dann weiter zu den Eiern. Schnell türmte sich ein Berg von Toast, Butter und Spiegelei auf ihrem Teller. Als sie dann auch noch gebratenen Speck entdeckte, war ihr Teller so voll, dass sie nichts mehr darauf unterbrachte. Gerrit hatte inzwischen schon einen Tisch gesucht und Getränke besorgt. Alex setzte sich hin und betrachtete ihr Essen ganz verzückt. „Nana, man könnte ja fast meinen, dass du seit Jahren nichts mehr gegessen hast.“, schmunzelte Gerrit, als Alex genüsslich anfing, ihr Essen zu zerteilen. Alex ignorierte ihn, viel zu großen Hunger hatte sie, um irgendetwas zu erwidern. Nach dem Essen suchten sich die beiden Urlauber am Pool jeweils eine Liege und legten sich auf ihre mitgebrachten Handtücher. Alex fiel nach ein paar Minuten in der Sonne auf, dass sie noch nicht eingecremt war. Sie bat Gerrit mit großen Hundeaugen darum, dass er sie einschmierte. Sie musste Gerrit nicht zwei Mal bitten, darauf hatte er insgeheim gewartet. Vorsichtig nahm er etwas Creme in die Hände und wärmte sie auf, bevor er sie Alex auf den Rücken klatschte. Aus dem Eincremen wurde eine halbe Massage, während der die Kommissarin fast einschlief.   
Sie fuhr von ihrer Liege hoch, als plötzlich ein großer Klecks kalter Creme auf ihrem Rücken aufkam. Gerrit fiel vor Lachen fast vom Stuhl und ging in Deckung als Alex die Creme nahm und in seine Richtung gestikulierte. Alex kam mit der Tube immer näher, während Gerrit Schritte zurück machte. Jeder Zentimeter, den er nach hinten machte, brachte ihn näher an den Pool heran. Alex ging noch einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne und mit einem großen ‚Platsch‘ landete der Bayer im Pool. Nun war es an Alex, sich vor Lachen zu kringeln. So gut es ging verrieb sie die Creme auf ihrem Rücken, bevor sie sich an den Beckenrand setzte und die Beine ins Wasser baumeln ließ. Gerrit spritzte sie mit dem kühlen Poolwasser voll, daher quiekte sie auf, musste aber trotzdem lachen. Nach einer Weile zog ihr Freund es vor, noch einige Runden durch den Pool zu drehen und Alex legte den Kopf in den Nacken und genoss die Wärme. Doch plötzlich wurde sie hochgehoben und noch während Alex die Augen aufmachte und in Gerrits kindisch grinsendes Gesicht blickte, fühlte sie, wie sie noch ein wenig in die Luft stieg. „Gerrit nein“ brachte sie noch hervor, dann tauchte sie platschend in das kühle Nass. Prustend kam sie wieder an die Wasseroberfläche und sah nur, wie Gerrit laut lachend neben ihr stand. Sofort schwamm sie auf ihn zu und begann, ihn zu kitzeln, woraus sich eine wilde Rangelei entwickelte. Alex fühlte sich wieder wie ein kleines Kind, so lachen musste sie. Gerrit beendete schließlich ihre Kabbelei indem er ihre Hände festhielt und ihr einen langen Schmatz auf die Lippen gab. Die blonde Kommissarin giggelte noch immer, doch dann folgte sie ihrem Freund zur Liege zurück, wo sich beide in die Sonne legten. Die Sonne machte sie träge, müde und auch die Rangelei mit Gerrit trug ihren Teil dazu bei, dass sie schnell weg döste.


	7. Ein gemütlicher Abend

Um die Mittagszeit herum wachte Gerrit auf, er war selber etwas weggedöst. Er merkte sogleich, was ihn geweckt hatte: es duftete nach Essen. Schnell blickte er zu Alex neben sich und bemerkte, dass diese sich nicht mehr gedreht hatte, sodass ihre Haut schon leicht rot aussah. Er tippte sie an und weckte sie so sanft. Als Alex sich dann endlich in eine sitzende Position gehievt hatte, schlug er vor, dass sie doch jetzt das Mittagsbuffet plündern könnten. Alex war noch so verschlafen, dass sie erst einmal nur wie blöde zu ihm hinübersah. „Erde an Alex! Hast du Hunger?“, neckte sie Gerrit und wedelte mit seiner Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum. Blitzschnell packte Alex die Hand und zog ihn nach vorne zu sich, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben. „Vorsichtig, du sprichst mit einer Polizistin! Außerdem: Ich habe immer Hunger, Schatz!“, raunte sie ihn an und beobachtete belustigt, wie seine Augen sich weiteten. „Frau Alexandra Rietz, benehmen Sie sich. Nicht, dass sie sonst jemand zu ernst nimmt…“, antwortete ihr Gerrit mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen, dann zog er sie auf die Beine und Arm in Arm schlenderten sie zum Speisesaal.

Nach einem reichhaltigen Essen legten sich die beiden wieder in die Sonne, dabei drehten und wendeten sie sich wie Fleisch in der Pfanne. Irgendwann mussten sie sich erneut eincremen und nachdem Gerrit Alex massiert und eingecremt hatte, war Alex dran. Gerrit hatte sich auf den Rücken gelegt und starrte sie schelmisch grinsend an. „Rumdrehen! Vorne kommst du selber dran, du Schlawiner!“, kommandierte Alex wie ein Oberfeldwebel. Gerrit machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht, drehte sich aber gehorsam auf den Bauch und streckte die Arme zur Seite, dass er aussah wie ein menschliches Kreuz. Schnell war es Abend und Gerrit hatte sich etwas Besonderes überlegt: er hatte einen Tisch im hoteleigenen Restaurant gebucht, wo er Alex nach dem ausgiebigen Sonnenbad hinführte. Die beiden genossen ein wunderschönes Candlelight Dinner, doch beide stellten fest, dass sie eigentlich keinen richtigen Hunger hatten. Trotzdem gönnten sie sich jeder eine Pizza und einen süßen Wein. Alex starrte nach dem Essen in die Kerze und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, um sich bei Gerrit zu bedanken. Der blickte ihr aber direkt in die Augen und hob sein Glas: „Auf einen wunderschönen Urlaub, Schatz.“, flüsterte er und stieß sein Glas gegen das ihre. Alex erzählte von ihren Eltern, als sie ihre Flitterwochen hier verbracht hatten und Gerrit beobachtete glücklich, wie ihre Augen strahlten. Wenn sie glücklich war und sich wohl fühlte, galt das auch für ihn. Verträumt hörte er ihr noch eine Weile zu, bis er den Vorschlag machte, dass sie zum Strand hinunter gehen sollten. Als sie unten am Strand ankamen, war es schon dunkel und am Meer waren nur die Sterne und ein Fischerboot, die den beiden Urlaubern Licht spendeten. Alex kuschelte sich an Gerrit und gemeinsam schlenderten sie den Strand bis zum nächsten Hotel entlang. Langsam wurde es Alex kalt und sie drängte Gerrit zur Rückkehr ins Hotel. „Mir ist langsam kalt. Ich brauche unbedingt eine warme Dusche.“ Ihr Freund nickte und geleitete sie hoch ins Zimmer. Dort standen sie vor einem kleineren Problem: sie hatten ihre Koffer immer noch nicht ausgepackt. Gerrit war nicht sehr motiviert, seine Sachen auszupacken und stellte seinen Koffer im Ganzen in den Schrank: „Alex, Koffer auspacken wird überbewertet. Ich muss es doch am Ende sowieso alles wieder in den Koffer zurück packen.“ Mit einem Seufzen machte sich Alex an das Auspacken, während Gerrit geschwind unter die Dusche hupfte. Als Gerrit frisch geduscht und nur mit Badeshorts bekleidet aus dem Bad trat, hatte Alex ihren Koffer fertig entleert und auch schon ihre Schuhe ausgezogen. „Hopp, hopp, mein Herr. Die Jungfrau in Nöten friert und benötigt eine warme Dusche.“, feuerte Alex ihn an. Gerrit kniff seine Augen leicht zusammen und brummte: „Wenn du dich nur aufwärmen willst, da hätte ich noch eine andere Idee für…“ Er ließ den Satz unvollendet während Alex ihren Blick über seine Brust und den Bauch schweifen ließ. Sie bewunderte den Anblick kurz, dann riss sie sich los und verschwand im Bad. „Ich brauche erst eine Dusche, mein Lieber. Bis gleich!“, flötete sie.

Alex war nach zehn Minuten fertig mit duschen und trat mit einem Handtuch, das sie um ihren Körper geschlungen hatte, in das Schlafzimmer. Dann verschlug es ihr die Sprache und sie war überwältigt von dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot: Gerrit hatte Kerzen aufgetrieben und einen Weg zum Bett gekennzeichnet. Der ganze Raum duftete nach Rosen und verbreitete pure romantische Stimmung. Alex konnte das Meer rauschen hören und drehte sich zum Balkon. Dort stand Gerrit nur mit Badeshorts bekleidet an der geöffneten Türe, neben ihm ein Tablett mit Sekt. Der Wind zerzauste seine Haare und seine Augen glühten förmlich, als er sie beobachtete. „Wie kitschig, Lurchi!“, kicherte Alex wie ein Schulkind. Gerrit schob die Tür zu, sodass nur noch ein kleiner Spalt übrigblieb. Dann trat er näher und Alex versank in der Tiefe seiner Augen. Seine Augen erinnerten sie an das Meer. Tiefblau, unergründlich und wunderschön. „Wie gut, dass du auf kitschig stehst, Schatz.“, murmelte er mit einer, ihr bisher unbekannten, Stimme. Seine Stimme klang wild, rauchig, beinahe unbeherrscht aber vor allem verdammt sexy. Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, hielt sich an seinem Bizeps fest und gab ihm einen Kuss. Gerrit erwiderte diesen Kuss mit einer Leidenschaft, die Alex überraschte. Als hätte er alles Verlangen und all seine Gefühle in diesen Kuss gelegt. Alex lächelte glücklich, während sich die Luft zwischen ihnen mehr und mehr aufheizte. Gerrit musste grinsen. Er hatte lange gewartet und sich etwas Besonderes für ihr erstes Mal überlegt. Denn das sollte ihr erstes Mal werden: Eine romantische Nacht am Meer. Die Küsse der beiden wurden fordernder und Gerrit hob seine Freundin hoch und trug sie zum Bett. Er legte sie vorsichtig darauf ab und lehnte sich über sie, um sie weiter zu küssen. Alex merkte, wie sich ihr Handtuch von ihr löste, doch es störte sie nicht im Geringsten. Sie küsste Gerrit wieder und wieder und fühlte sich einfach gut. Sie ließ ihre Hand über sein dezentes Sixpack wandern, bis sie am Bund seiner Hose angekommen war. Gerrit hielt inne und ließ seinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern, der nun unbedeckt vor ihm lag. Alex wurde immer wärmer unter seiner Beobachtung und als er ihr ins Ohr raunte: „Du bist so wahnsinnig sexy, ich will dich jetzt.“, war es um sie geschehen und sie fummelte an seiner Hose herum, wo sich bereits eine deutliche Beule abzeichnete. Gerrit grinste schelmisch und half ihr. Dann zog er das Handtuch unter ihrem Rücken hervor und warf es seiner Hose hinterher. Erneut fanden seine Lippen die von Alex und diesmal gab es Nichts und niemanden, der sie auseinander bringen konnte. Alex gab sich ihm komplett hin, ließ sich verwöhnen – schon zu lange war es her, dass sie jemanden so nah an sich herangelassen hatte. Doch als sie in seine Augen blickte und die Liebe sah, die ihr entgegen strahlte, da wusste sie, dass sie mit ihm alles richtig gemacht hatte. Vorsichtig drang er in sie ein und begann, sich zu bewegen. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatten einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus gefunden. Gerrit war es ernst mit Alex, er legte all seine Liebe in seine Bewegungen und als er sah, wie sie die Augen schloss und sich vor Lust unter ihm wandte, lächelte er zufrieden. Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich, immer noch fordernd und gemeinsam im Einklang vollendeten die beiden ihre erste romantische Liebesnacht.  
Gerrit war außer Atem und auch Alex war aufgeheizt. Sie kuschelte sich in seine Arme und genoss die Zweisamkeit, als er den Arm um ihre Schultern und den Kopf auf den ihren legte. „Jetzt vielleicht einen Champagner, gnädige Dame?“, flüsterte Gerrit, während er mit der Hand durch ihr Haar fuhr. Alex drehte sich zur Seite und blickte ihren Freund an. „Gern. Mein Mund ist ganz trocken.“, gab sie mit einem lieblichen Lächeln zurück. Gerrit war gerade am aufstehen, da packte Alex ihn am Arm und zog ihn nach hinten, sodass er umkippte und auf dem Bett landete. Er blickte ihr von unten ins Gesicht und wartete ab. Sie beugte sich auch gleich über ihn und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss, bevor sie in sein Ohr flüsterte: „Das war wunderbar. Ich liebe dich.“ Alex beobachtete, wie sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete und er nun doch aufstand. Schnell hatte er das Tablett geholt und goss den beiden das sprudelnde Getränk ein. „Ich liebe dich auch, Alex. Mit niemand anderem möchte ich hier liegen.“ Dann stießen sie ihre Gläser aneinander und kuschelten noch eine ganze Weile miteinander, bevor sie das Licht ausmachten und sich schlafen legten.


	8. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Das Sonnenlicht kitzelte Gerrit an der Nase und weckte ihn. Er schlug die Augen auf und das Erste, was ihm auffiel war Alex, die bäuchlings auf dem Bett lag und die Arme in beide Richtungen ausgestreckt hatte – der linke Arm lag dabei auf seinem Oberkörper. Gerrit bemühte sich redlich, sich aus der Position heraus zu bewegen, ohne seine Freundin zu wecken, doch ohne Erfolg: Sobald er sich einen Zentimeter bewegt hatte, wachte Alex auf. „Gut ‘n Morg’n Gerrit.“, nuschelte sie verschlafen und rieb sich die Augen. Nur ganz langsam kehrte sie aus ihrer Traumwelt in die Wirklichkeit zurück, zu schön war der Traum gewesen – sie konnte sich zwar nicht genau an das Geschehene erinnern, aber sie war mit einem glücklichen Gefühl aufgewacht. Und die Realität war ja auch sehr schön - Urlaub am Meer mit einem heißen Typen im Bett neben ihr… Alex musste über sich selber grinsen und schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. Gott sei Dank war Gerrit gerade im Bad gewesen und hatte ihre Belustigung nicht bemerkt. Langsam schälte sie sich aus dem Bett und schlüpfte gleich in ihre Badesachen. Darüber zog sie ein luftiges Strandkleid. Nachdem sie ihre sieben Sachen zusammengepackt hatten, gingen die beiden frühstücken. Sie ließen sich richtig Zeit dafür und Alex nahm sich ganz schön oft nach. Das Essen war aber auch zu gut. Ein Müsli, hinterher Spiegelei mit Speck und anschließend noch ein Joghurt mit frischen Früchten. Gerrit blödelte mit zwei Orangen rum, mit denen er erst jonglierte und sich danach abmühte, sie zu schälen. Lachend nahm ihm Alex eine weg und zeigte ihm den schnellsten Weg, eine Orange zu schälen. Die beiden Urlauber fühlten sich richtig gut, andererseits auch ziemlich voll. Alex wollte nun unbedingt den Wellness-Bereich erkunden und schleifte Gerrit hinter sich her. Dieser war nicht wirklich ein Entspannungstyp, er hatte sicherlich schon die ein oder andere Massage hinter sich, aber er brauchte das nicht unbedingt. Lieber legte er sich noch ein wenig in die Sonne oder trieb Sport. „Ooh, Gerrit schau! Die machen hier auch türkisches Hamam! Das sollten wir einmal probieren, meinst du nicht?“, klopfte ihm Alex auf den Arm, während ihre Augen immer größer wurden. Ungesehen von Alex verdrehte der große Mann die Augen. Gerrit hatte schon von dem sogenannten Hamam gehört, beziehungsweise eine Reportage darüber gesehen und so konnte er sich wahrlich schöneres Vorstellen, als so etwas mit zu machen. Der Spa-Mitarbeiter redete derweil weiter: „Unsere Masseure haben von den Besten gelernt, ein unglaubliches Erlebnis. Und wir haben so viele Auswahlmöglichkeiten!“ Während der Mitarbeiter nach einer Angebotstafel kramte, wandte Alex sich an Gerrit: „Oh ja, morgen lassen wir uns massieren, Schatz!“, sagte Alex mit leuchtenden Augen. Gerrit fand ihre Begeisterung amüsant und nickte, dann ließen sie sich alle verschiedenen Varianten der Massagen erklären. Gerrit fühlte sich wie überfahren von den ganzen Angeboten natürlich hatten sie nicht gleich sofort einen festen Termin gebucht, obwohl der Mann sich redlich bemüht hatte („Heute nur im Angebot: schlagen Sie zu, so billig kommen Sie nicht mehr an eine Massage“). Er hatte sich nach Aktionen erkundigt, die angeboten wurden und hatte herausgefunden, dass heute Vormittag um 11 am Strand Beach-Volleyball gespielt wurde. Er hatte richtig Lust sich zu bewegen – immerhin machten sie den ganzen Tag nichts anderes als in der Sonne liegen und essen. Alex stimmte zu, schließlich hat sie heute früh beim Essen richtig zugeschlagen. Aber die beiden hatten noch Zeit, bis es los zum Volleyball ging, daher legten sie sich auf ihren Handtüchern in die Sonne und brutzelten ein wenig. 

Alex wäre beinahe eingeschlafen, doch Gerrit freute sich so auf den Sport, dass er wach blieb und seine Freundin rechtzeitig von der Liege scheuchte. Als sie unten beim Strand ankamen, war beim Beach-Volleyball-Feld niemand zu sehen, daher beschlossen sie, wenigstens alleine zu spielen. Sie ließen sich vom anwesenden Animateur den Ball geben und pritschten ein wenig hin und her. Gerrit testete Alex‘ Fähigkeiten aus, immerhin hatten sie noch nie zusammengespielt. Er stellte fest, dass sie ziemlich schnell und wenig war. Manche Bälle sah sie voraus, bevor er sie schlug. Sie hatten einen langen Ballwechsel und als der Ball am Rand des Feldes landete, standen da bereits noch andere Menschen, die gern Volleyball spielen wollten. Schnell formten sich zwei Teams, Alex und Gerrit spielten in einem Team. Mit ihnen waren ein junges Pärchen und ein etwas untersetzter Jugendlicher in der Mannschaft. Der Mann des Pärchens war sehr gut, seine Freundin dagegen absolut schlecht. Doch gemeinsam bewegten sich die restlichen Spieler über den Sand und schafften es schlussendlich ganz knapp mit 25:23. Alle gaben sich die Hand, doch dann forderten die Verlierer eine Revanche. Also wurden die Seiten getauscht und es ging von vorn los. Im Gegnerischen Team waren zwei Mann gegangen und ein Mädchen und ein Junge dazu gekommen. Die beiden konnten sehr gut Volleyball spielen und so lag das Team von Alex und Gerrit schon nach einigen Minuten mit 1: 9 im Hintertreffen. Sie bemühten sich redlich, doch kamen nur langsam heran. Als es 8:15 stand, begann es zu regnen und in der Ferne grollte der Donner. Es tröpfelte nur ein wenig und blitzte nicht, daher spielten sie weiter. Die Mannschaft der Kommissare kämpfte sich immer näher heran bis es schließlich 20:20 stand und wieder alles offen war. Doch wie auf Kommando öffnete der Himmel seine Schleusen und der kalte Regen prasselte auf die Volleyballspieler nieder. Kreischend strichen sie die Segel und rannten zur Bar, die am nächsten war und einen Pavillon hatte. Nur blöderweise war der Pavillon nur zum Schutz vor der Sonne gedacht und der Regen kam trotzdem durch. Triefend nass, aber glücklich lachend stellten sich die Kommissare bei den Toiletten unter und warteten, bis der Schauer vorbei war. Die Temperatur war durch den plötzlichen Regen abgekühlt und Alex fror ein wenig. Gerrit nahm sie an der Hand und gemeinsam liefen sie zum Hotel zurück. Ihre Haut klebte an den Körpern fest also beschlossen sie, schnell gemeinsam zu duschen, bevor sie sich zum Mittagessen in den Speisesaal begaben. Doch kaum hatte Alex sich ausgezogen und war in die Dusche getreten, sah sie Gerrit, der sie wie am Abend vorher musterte. „Gefällt dir, was du siehst?“, neckte Alex ihn. Anstatt zu antworten, schaltete er die Dusche ein und kaum, dass der warme Wasserstrahl auf sie niederprasselte, lag Alex in seinen Armen und küsste ihn. Sie nahm sich ein wenig Shampoo in die Hände und schmierte Gerrit damit ein. Dieser genoss es ziemlich, von seiner Freundin verwöhnt zu werden und revanchierte sich danach. Natürlich war das Duschen ihm ziemlich schnell egal und so küssten sie sich immer wieder, heizten sich gegenseitig auf und fielen unter dem Wasserstrahl übereinander her. Nach geraumer Zeit verließen beide die Dusche wieder – erhitzt aber irgendwie glücklich. Zusammen beschlossen sie, sich wieder am Strand in die Sonne zu legen und die Ruhe zu genießen. Den restlichen Tag verbrachten sie mit Sonnenbaden mit Snacks zwischendurch und da sie beide so kaputt waren von der Sonne, dem Sport und dem Regen, fielen sie nach dem Abendessen aufs Bett und schliefen Arm in Arm ein. 

Gerrit schreckte mitten in der Nacht hoch. Ein Gewitter hatte ihn geweckt, weil die Balkontür noch immer leicht offenstand. So vorsichtig wie nur möglich rutschte Gerrit aus dem Bett, immerhin wollte er Alex nicht wecken. Als er so an der Tür stand warf er einen längeren Blick hinaus. Die Szene hatte etwas unwirkliches, der Wind, der die Wellen hochschlagen ließ und die Blitze, die den Horizont taghell beleuchteten. Gerrit stand eine ganze Weile so da und genoss die spektakuläre Aussicht, doch irgendwann wurde es ihm in seiner Boxershort zu kalt. Also schloss er die Tür, dann ging er zurück zum Bett und dabei fiel sein Blick auf sein Handy, dessen LED-Leuchte blinkte. Vorsichtig nahm Gerrit das Handy und legte sich ins Bett. Die SMS war aus Deutschland und er musste den Impuls unterdrücken, das Gerät an die Wand zu werfen. Er legte das Handy zurück auf den Nachttisch und versuchte zu schlafen.


	9. Der Tag am Strand

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück und den ersten Stunden in der Sonne befand Alex am Dienstag, dass es jetzt doch endlich Zeit für ihre geplante Massage war und weckte ihren Freund. Gerrit war total weggedöst und blinzelte nun in das helle Licht, das ihm entgegenschlug als er die Augen öffnete. Als sich seine Augen einigermaßen an die Helligkeit angepasst hatten, sah er Alex vor sich stehen, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und ihn herausfordernd ansehend. „Ach Gerrit komm schon. Aufstehen, los! Wir wollen uns doch entspannen. Hopp, hopp!“ Als echter Gentleman stand Gerrit natürlich auf und ging mit seiner Freundin zum Spa-Bereich. Während Alex sich eine Massage aussuchte, dachte der Kommissar lange nach, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte. Er beschloss, eine Notlüge zu nutzen, um Alex nicht aufzuregen. Diese hatte in der Zwischenzeit endlich eine Massage gefunden, die ihr zusagte: Eine Ganzkörpermassage mit heißen Steinen. Gespannt wartete sie ab, was Gerrit sich wohl ausgedacht hatte, doch der schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht so in Stimmung für eine Massage, Schatz. Lass du dich verwöhnen – du hast es dir wirklich verdient, ich werde mich derweil ein wenig in die Sonne legen.“ versprach Gerrit ihr. Alex zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte der Masseuse in den Spa-Bereich, neugierig auf das, was sie dort erwarten würde. Gerrit blieb noch kurz stehen und sah ihr hinterher, doch sobald sie außer Sicht war, verließ er den Wellness-Bereich und stiefelte zur Rezeption. In der Zwischenzeit las er sich Roberts SMS noch einmal durch, die er in der Nacht erhalten hatte: Christoph ist Verschwunden. Im Urlaub Kontakt zu ihm verloren – Flug ist in DE aber er ist noch nicht heim gekommen. Frau ist nicht aufzufinden. Bitte befrage Philip Juez, Hotel Elysee Beach. Foto anbei. Bitte hilf mir! Es wäre Gerrit nie in den Sinn gekommen, Roberts Bitte nicht nachzukommen. Natürlich würde er ihm helfen, nicht nur weil Christoph der Bruder von Roberts Freundin Julia war, sondern weil er seinem besten Freund immer beistehen würde, egal was war. Er hätte sich zwar gerne einen Urlaub in Ruhe mit Alex gewünscht, doch er musste Robert einfach helfen, vor allem da es der Zufall so wollte, dass Christoph in der gleichen Ecke gewesen war. Alex wollte der Kommissar jedoch im Dunklen lassen, je weniger sie wusste, desto mehr konnte sie ihren Urlaub genießen. Er hatte heute früh bereits nach dem Hotel Elysee Beach recherchiert und herausgefunden, dass es nur vier Kilometer von seinem Hotel entfernt lag. Diese Strecke konnte er locker zu Fuß zurück legen, er musste nur zusehen, dass er innerhalb von zweieinhalb Stunden zurück war, dass Alex keinen Verdacht schöpfte. Schnell erkundigte er sich beim Rezeptionisten nach dem schnellsten Weg und verließ das Hotel in der angewiesenen Richtung.

Im Hotel des Vermissten angekommen, befragte Gerrit routiniert alle Mitarbeiter des Hotels und zeigte ihnen das Bild des Gesuchten Philip Juez. Die meisten konnten Deutsch, doch manche sprachen nur Türkisch oder Arabisch und verstanden ihn nicht. Gerrit versuchte es verzweifelt mit Händen und Füßen und Englisch, jedoch ohne wirklichen Erfolg. Also fragte Gerrit einfach nach Christoph weiter. Der Portier erinnerte sich an ihn und war sich sicher, dass Christoph schon aus gecheckt hatte und bereits auf dem Weg nach Deutschland war. Gerrit versuchte verzweifelt herauszubekommen, ob das stimmte, doch niemand hatte etwas gesehen, nicht einmal der Barista, dem Gerrit das Bild als Letztes zeigte, konnte ihm genaueres sagen. Genervt bestellte der Polizist im Urlaub erst einmal einen Cuba Libre. Während er so vor sich hin sinnierte und an dem Getränk nuckelte, sprach neben ihm eine Stimme: „Ich weiß wo Christoph hin wollte.“ Überrascht drehte Gerrit sich nach links und blickte in ein sonnengebräuntes Gesicht mit strahlend weißen Zähnen. „Ich habe außerdem mitbekommen, dass Sie Philip suchen. Philip ist ein junger Deutsch-Türke, der hier wohnt. Er arbeitet für mich - ich suche ihn ebenfalls.“ Gerrit wandte sich an den Sprechenden und musterte ihn genau. Der Mann hatte dunkelbraune Haare und Augen, eine Ray Ban Sonnenbrille auf dem Kopf und trug ein schreckliches Hawaiihemd – bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte Gerrit, dass das, was er auf den ersten Blick für Palmen gehalten hatte, in Wirklichkeit Hagebutten waren. Der Kerl trug ein Hagebuttenhemd und wollte Christoph und auch noch Philip kennen. Gerrit war sich nicht so sicher ob das wirklich stimmte oder ob sein Gegenüber einfach nur einen über den Durst getrunken hatte. Trotzdem unterhielt er sich mit dem Herren. Dieser stellte sich als Frank Messimo vor („Frank bitte englisch aussprechen wie Fränk“) und erzählte, dass er Christoph über Philip kannte. Der junge Deutsch-Türke sei bei ihm als Kurier angestellt und hatte von Julias Bruder einen Auftrag angenommen. Worum es genau ging, gab er vor, nicht zu wissen, doch Gerrit hatte da so seine Zweifel. Der Fremde gab Gerrit seine Visitenkarte mit Telefonnummer, dass er sich melden konnte, sobald er Philip gefunden hatte. Der Kommissar trank seinen Drink aus, bedankte sich bei dem Mann und verließ das Hotel, denn er war bereits beinahe zu lang weg. Als er sich auf den Weg die Straße hinunter machte, stellte er fest, dass ihm jemand folgte. Misstrauisch lief er in die nächste Gasse und drückte sich in die Schatten um festzustellen, ob er sich irrte. Er hielt den Atem an, als er Schritte hörte und tatsächlich eine Gestalt vorsichtig um die Ecke bog. Schnell trat er nach vorne und packte die unbekannte Person am Arm. Ein leiser Schrei ertönte und Gerrit sah, dass er eine ältere Frau mit dunkelbraunen Augenfesthielt. Sofort lockerte er seinen Griff, ließ sie jedoch nicht komplett los. Die Frau blickte ihm mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Hoffnung ins Gesicht: „Du Freund von Christoph? Du mir helfen. Philip hat Problem, wie Christoph. Du hier schauen.“ Dabei kramte sie mit ihrer freien Hand in ihrer Tasche herum und zog einen Fetzen Papier heraus, den sie dem Kommissar hin hielt. Vorsichtig nahm der Kommissar den sonnengebleichten Wisch entgegen. Während Gerrit noch den Zettel studierte, lief die Frau los. Als der Kommissar den Mund öffnete um eine Frage zu stellen und aufblickte, war die Frau verschwunden.  
Als Gerrit zurück kam, fand er Alex bereits am Pool liegend vor. Sie ließ sich die Sonne auf den Bauch scheinen und döste entspannt vor sich hin. Gerrit schlich zur Bar und organisierte ein Paar Getränke und ein paar Teigtaschen. Er stellte Essen und Trinken in den Schatten und legte sich in die Sonne um etwas braun zu werden. Gerrit genehmigte sich einen Schluck zu trinken und schloss die Augen um zu schlafen, doch der Schlaf kam nicht: Seine Gedanken kreisten um das Erlebte. Wer war dieser Frank Massimo? War er wirklich so hilfsbereit oder hatte er irgendwelche bösen Hintergedanken? Natürlich dachte er immer das negative zuerst, immer war er skeptisch, das hatte ihn sein Beruf werden lassen. Massimo. Er hatte dem Kommissar seine Kontaktadresse überlassen, ja. Aber um ihm zu helfen oder um an Philip heran zu kommen? Vielleicht steckte der in irgendwelchen krummen Dingern und Massimo war Polizist? Oder er war ein Ganove und hatte vor diesem Philip etwas anzutun. Und wo war Christoph? War er wirklich schon nach Deutschland abgereist? Und warum hatte die Frau gesagt, dass die beiden ein Problem hatten? Und was war dieses Problem? Was war bei der Adresse zu finden, die er von der merkwürdigen Frau bekommen hatte? Am liebsten wäre er sofort zu der Adresse aufgebrochen, doch hatte er immer noch nicht vor, Alex einzuweihen. Am Ende brachte er sie im Urlaub in Gefahr. Das wollte er unter allen Umständen vermeiden. Eine Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: „Hey! Da bist du ja wieder. Wo hast du gesteckt?“, Alex war aufgewacht und blickte ihn fragend an. Gerrit drehte sich zur Seite und blickte sie blinzelnd an. Dann strahlte er und lud sie ein mit ihm später den Basar zu besuchen. Wenn Alex es gemerkt hatte, dass er ihrer Frage auswich, so ging sie nicht weiter darauf ein. Gemeinsam aßen sie und legten sich noch eine Weile in die Sonne. Dann war es an der Zeit, den Basar zu besuchen.


	10. Türkische Vielfalt

Alex hatte gute Laune, denn sie war noch nie auf einem türkischen Markt gewesen. Sie lief Hand in Hand mit Gerrit die Straße entlang und sah sich begeistert um. Gerrit hatte gesagt der Markt ist so 1,5 Kilometer weit entfernt und so waren sie losgelaufen. Sie waren durch den Hintereingang des Hotels gegangen und liefen nun eine Straße parallel zum Strand, deren Bordsteine sehr hoch waren, mindestens 25 cm schätzte Alex. Zwischen ihnen und dem Meer lag eine Häuserfront, die aussah wie Arbeiterhäuser. Als würden die Angestellten der umliegenden Hotels darin wohnen. Die Gegend war insgesamt relativ karg, was unter Umständen an der Nähe zum Wasser lag und die wenigen Wiesen, die es hier gab, waren von der Sonne ausgedörrt. Die Häuser waren klein im Vergleich zu denen in Deutschland und teils heruntergekommen. Man erkannte genau, in welchem der Häuser jemand wohnte. Der Kontrast von den Arbeiterhäusern zu den grünen Gärten des Nachbarhotels, an dem sie vorbei kamen, war gravierend. Auf der einen Seite Luxus und Schönheit, auf der anderen die etwas heruntergekommenen kleinen Häuser. Alex sah einen Streuner vor einem kleinen Gemischtwarenhändler sitzen, der nächste Hund lag an der Straßenkreuzung und auf einem Feld in der Nähe jagte ein großer Hund einen kleineren. Alex beobachtete sie eine Weile und fragte sich, ob es wohl überall in der Türkei viele streunende Hunde gäbe.

Irgendwann stupste Gerrit sie an und zeigte mit dem Finger schräg über die Straße. Dort war ein großes Schild aufgestellt, auf dem in verschiedenen Sprachen „Basar“ stand. Alex war erleichtert, irgendwie machte ihr die Umgebung ein schlechtes Gewissen und sie war froh, dass sie sich auf etwas anderes als die Lebensumstände der Menschen hier konzentrieren konnte. Gemeinsam schlenderten die Urlauber über die Straße auf den Basar zu. Sie waren noch nicht einmal ganz über die Straße gegangen, da hörte Alex schon laute Rufe. Sofort war sie alarmiert, konnte dort etwas passiert sein? Doch je näher sie kamen, desto deutlicher verstand sie: „Angesagte Schuhe!“ – „Tolle Kleidung!“ – „Echter Tabak!“ Die Schreie kamen von den Händlern, die den Passanten ihre Waren anpreisen wollten. Sie lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf über ihre eigene Fantasie. Das hat man von seinem Job, nicht einmal in Ruhe in den Urlaub fahren kann man ohne immer mit dem Schlimmsten zu rechnen. Gerrit beobachtete seine Freundin besorgt, da ihre Stirn sich in Falten gezogen hatte. Doch als ein Lächeln über ihr gesicht huschte, war er beruhigt. Er zog sie zu einem Stand mit Handtaschen und alberte mit den Taschen herum, was ihm einen missmutigen Blick des Inhabers eintrug. Alex sah sich ebenfalls um, während der Besitzer des Ladens verzweifelt versuchte sie tot zu quatschen. Sie ignorierte ihn geflissentlich und besah sich die Taschen genauer. Sie wusste ja, dass alles hier gefälscht war und deswegen so billig, aber die Taschen waren so schön! Alex hatte eine gefunden, die genau so aussah, wie eine alte Tasche, die leider kaputt gegangen war. Am liebsten hätte sie sie gleich mitgenommen, doch als sie nach dem Preis fragte und der Händler mit 50€ anfing, war sie schon nicht mehr so erfreut. „Da kann ich mir die Tasche auch in Deutschland kaufen, wenn ich 10€ mehr zahle - und da ist sie wenigstens echt.“, dachte sie bei sich, dann zog sie Gerrit energisch aus dem Laden. Sie schlenderten weiter durch die Gegend und Alex fand einen Pulli, der richtig schön warm war und den Gerrit auf 8 Euro herunter feilschen konnte. Sie gingen in den nächsten Stunden durch allerlei Läden die Schuhe verkauften, doch irgendwie konnte Alex nichts finden, was ihr zusagte. Als sie auf dem Weg zum Laden nebenan an einem Herrn vorbei liefen, der einen mobilen Stand mit Granatäpfeln besaß, die er zu Saft presste, blieben sie stehen und gönnten sich ein Glas des leckeren Saftes. Sie waren länger durch die Läden geschlendert, als ihnen bewusst war: es war bereits 17:30 durch und so beschlossen sie, noch den Rest des Abends im Hotel zu verbringen. Die Animateure hatten für den Abend eine Bingo-Runde geplant, bei der die beiden Kommissare gerne mitmachten. Da es kalt war und der Wind frisch durch den Hof zog, hatte Alex sich in ihren neuen Pullover verkrochen. Das Spiel war sehr lustig, da die Bingo-Schreie teilweise deutsch, finnisch und türkisch waren und auch einmal jemand aus Jux und Tollerei den Animateur auf Spanisch zu sich rief und doch kein Bingo hatte. Alex und Gerrit lachten viel und gönnten sich einige alkoholische Getränke. Beide waren sehr erledigt und als das Spiel vorbei war, nahmen sie sich an den Händen und gingen auf ihr Zimmer zurück. Nach einer kurzen Katzenwäsche kuschelten sich die beiden aneinander und keine Minute nachdem Alex die ruhigen Atemzüge von Gerrit neben sich hörte, war sie ebenfalls eingeschlafen.

Gerrit träumte schlecht. Die Frau, die ihm den Zettel mit der Adresse gegeben hatte, stand vor ihm, sagte etwas Unverständliches. Gerrit versuchte sie zu verstehen und trat einen Schritt näher. Dann verwandelte sie sich in ein zähnefletschendes Monster. Als er wegrennen wollte, stolperte er über einen Stein. Als er sich umdrehte und aufblickte, sah er in das Gesicht von Frank Massimo. Doch sein Gesicht wechselte von Mensch zu Bär und irritierte Gerrit. Auch das Grinsen war nicht menschlich, nicht mit den zentimeterlangen Reißzähnen, die aus seinem Mund ragten. Der Kommissar versuchte aufzustehen und sich von den unheimlichen Gestalten zu entfernen, doch er kam nicht weg. Er schaffte es, sich auf die Knie hochzuhieven, doch konnte er sich nicht auf die Füße stellen. Die beiden Monster kamen immer näher und drückten ihn schließlich hinunter auf den Boden. Gerrit hatte keine Chance sich irgendwie zu wehren und das letzte was er sah waren die Reißzähne der beiden Monster über ihm, die sich seiner Kehle näherten.  
Er schreckte hoch und die Monster wichen seinem Hotelzimmer. Alex lag direkt neben ihm und schlummerte selig. Gerrit wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und stand vorsichtig auf. Er hatte schon lange keinen Albtraum mehr gehabt. War es sein schlechtes Gewissen Alex gegenüber, das ihn so schlecht träumen hatte lassen? Trotzdem. Er wollte Alex nicht in die Sache hineinziehen, was wäre wenn es gefährlich werden würde? Das konnte er nicht verantworten. Er war durchaus in der Lage auf sich selber aufzupassen, doch seine Freundin konnte und wollte er nicht im Ausland in Gefahr bringen. Er blickte auf das aufgewühlte Meer hinaus, das seinen Gemütszustand wiederspiegelte. Er spürte, dass mehr hinter der Geschichte mit Christoph steckte. Und diese merkwürdige Frau, hatte sie ihm den Zettel zugesteckt, dass er irgendwem helfen konnte oder wollte sie ihn in eine Falle locken? Er dachte an seinen Traum. Die Monsterfratzen, die sich auf ihn gestürzt hatten. Bei Massimo hatte ihm sein Spürsinn bereits gesagt, dass da etwas faul war. Doch die Dame hatte wie eine ängstliche Mutter gewirkt. Sie hatte ihn heimlich abgefangen also musste sie ihm gefolgt sein. Warum hatte sie ihn nicht am Hotel schon angesprochen? Vielleicht wollte sie verhindern, dass dieser Massimo etwas davon mitbekam. Dann würde das bedeuten, dass er ein Ganove ist. Oder aber die unbekannte Frau ist der Ganove? Gerrit stöhnte und rieb sich die Stirn. Wenn die ganze Geschichte wenigstens klarer wäre, dann würde es ihm nicht den Schlaf rauben. Er bemühte sich, seine Gedanken zu beruhigen, die in seinem Kopf umher wirbelten. Morgen würde er die Adresse aufsuchen und dann würde er schon sehen, was genau ihn erwartete. Leise ging er zurück ins Zimmer und legte sich neben seine Freundin. Während er ihr Gesicht so im Halbdunkel ansah überlegte er mit schlechtem Gewissen wie er am besten aus dem Hotel herauskam ohne ihr Sorgen zu bereiten. Während er noch darüber nachdachte, fielen ihm die Augen zu.


	11. Tränen lügen nicht

Der letzte Urlaubstag lief ähnlich ab, wie die zuvor: viel Essen, eine Menge Sonne und hauptsächlich Nickerchen am Pool. Nach dem Mittagessen gab es ein sogenanntes „Frauensportprogramm“, bei dem Alex mitmachen wollte, denn auch sie fühlte sich durch den Urlaub schon träge und faul und wollte nicht ganz untrainiert wieder in den Dienst zurück kommen. Sie versuchte Gerrit zu überreden mitzumachen, aber der wehrte mit folgenden Worten ab: Was sollte er zwischen lauter Frauen? Am Ende würden sie sich alle in ihn verlieben und dann wäre Alex eifersüchtig. Diese Aussage trug ihm einen Schlag auf den Arm von Alex ein, die dann ein wenig schmollte. Als Entschuldigung gab Gerrit ihr einen langen, liebevollen Kuss, der sie beide den Atem kostete. Dann begleitete er sie zum Strand an dem das Sportprogramm stattfinden sollte. Er beobachtete, dass doch einige Männer dabei waren und er hoffte sehr, dass das nur Animateure waren. Der Kommissar schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, denn nun war es augenscheinlich an ihm, eifersüchtig zu werden. Dann wandte er sich um und googelte noch schnell den Weg, dann verließ er das Hotel durch den Seiteneingang. Nach einer Weile Fußmarsch kam er an der Adresse an, die ihm die Frau genannt hatte. Es war eine kleine versteckte Gasse und ihm wurde ein wenig unheimlich, hier in dem Slum alleine, ganz ohne Waffe und jemandem der wusste wo er war. Vorsichtig schlich er um die Ecke auf die Wohnhäuser zu und lauschte. Durch eine offene Tür waren streitende Stimmen hören, die Gott sei Dank deutsch sprachen: „Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, Philip! Ihr könnt doch keinen jungen Deutschen zu so etwas zwingen. Hast du überlegt, was passiert, wenn rauskommt, dass du da auch noch mitmachst? Es hat schon gereicht, dass du überhaupt damit angefangen hast! Messimo wird alles auf dich schieben, wenn etwas schief geht!“ Gerrit horchte auf, hatte er etwa schon die richtige Adresse gefunden? Ging es wirklich um den gesuchten Christoph? Da die Namen Philip und Massimo gefallen waren, war er ziemlich überzeugt. Er schlich noch ein wenig näher heran, bis er direkt neben der Tür stand. „Juanita, du weißt, dass ich das alles nur für dich und unser Kind mache. Ich werde bei Messimo aufhören, sobald wir die Info aus Deutschland haben, dass der Deal glatt gegangen ist, okay? Christoph hat ja keine Wahl, genauso wenig wie ich. Wir haben beide eine Familie, die wir beschützen müssen.“

Die Frauenstimme wurde leiser und Gerrit spitzte die Ohren, während er sich noch näher an die Hauswand presste. „Aber was mache ich, wenn du eingesperrt wirst! Was wird aus unser Familie, wenn Massimo beschließt, dass er dich nicht mehr braucht?“ Gerrit hörte Schritte und hörte dann denn Mann reden. „Schatz, hör auf zu weinen. Uns wird nichts passieren. Dieser Deal noch und ich bin aus der Sache draußen. Ich habe schon ein Angebot bei Mahmut, ich kann ihm gegen Bezahlung in seinem Laden helfen. Ich kann uns endlich legal über Wasser halten!“ Eine kleine Pause trat ein, in der Gerrit nur ein leises Schluchzen hörte. Dann flüsterte die männliche Stimme: „Ich höre jemanden im Hof. Bleib hier, ich sehe draußen nach.“ Gerrit spannte sich an, da er befürchtete dass Philip ihn meinte. Doch als er hörte, wie sich schwere Schritte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung entfernten, setzte er alles auf eine Karte. Schnell huschte er um die Ecke und in das Haus hinein, aus dem er die Stimmen gehört hatte. Als er in das Zimmer kam, in dem das Gespräch stattgefunden hatte, fand er eine Frau vor, die an einem Kissenbezug nähte und ihm den Rücken zugedreht hatte. Vorsichtig klopfte Gerrit an den Türrahmen und die Frau drehte sich erschrocken um und ließ ihre Nadel fallen. Gerrit sah die Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen und beschloss daher, sehr behutsam vorzugehen. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie“ fing der Bayer an, während er die Hände hob um zu signalisieren, dass er in guter Absicht da war. „Ich konnte nicht umhin, Ihr Gespräch mitzubekommen. Mein Name ist Gerrit. Ich bin ein deutscher Polizist und suche Christoph Dreher. Er ist ein Bekannter von mir und ich habe gehört, dass ihr Freund von ihm gesprochen hat. Bitte helfen Sie mir, Christoph wird vermisst. Ich muss unbedingt mit Philip sprechen. Eine ältere Dame gab mir diese Adresse, ich brauche doch nur ein kurzes Gespräch.“ Argwöhnisch sah ihn die Frau an und Gerrit wusste, dass sie in diesen entscheidenden Sekunden überlegte, ob sie ihm vertrauen konnte oder nicht. Scheinbar fiel ihre Bewertung zu seinen Gunsten aus, denn sie antwortete ihm: „Wenn mein Mann wieder hineinkommt, wird er mit dir reden. Christoph war in seinem Urlaub öfter bei uns. Ich mag ihn wirklich. Nicht auszudenken, was ihm alles passiert sein könnte.“ Gerrit bedankte sich bei der Frau und setzte sich auf einen Hocker. Noch während er überlegte, wie er sie in ein lockeres Gespräch verwickeln sollte, fiel ein Schuss.

Gerrit sprang auf und wies der Frau an, dass sie sitzen bleiben solle. Dann schlich er in Richtung Hintertür des Hauses. Vorsichtig lugte er um die Ecke und dankte Gott, dass direkt vor der Tür ein Palmengewächs war, hinter dem er sich verstecken konnte, denn sonst hätten ihn die Gauner sofort gesehen. Gerrit umriss schnell die Lage: Drei Männer, von denen zwei wilde Bärte trugen standen im Hof, einer von ihnen hielt eine Waffe in der Hand. Gerrit konnte das Modell nicht erkennen, aber es hatte verdächtig Ähnlichkeit mit einer Pistole. Am Boden lag ein verletzter Philip. Das hübsche Gesicht des jungen Mannes war schmerzverzerrt und Schweiß glänzte auf seiner Stirn. Gerrit hatte keine Chance an ihn heran zu kommen, doch er sah sofort, dass der Mann eine böse Schusswunde im Bauch hatte und dringend Hilfe benötigen. Gerrit wollte hin zu ihm, schnell die Wunde verbinden, doch er sah keine Möglichkeit ohne sich in Gefahr zu begeben oder Preis zu geben, dass er ein unfreiwilliger Zeuge war. Stattdessen lauschte er, was gesprochen wurde. Nur leider sprachen die Ganoven türkisch und Gerrit verstand kein Wort. Als ihn eine Hand an seiner Schulter berührte schrak der Kommissar zusammen. Er wirbelte herum und hielt die Hand fest, die ihn berührte. Er lockerte seinen Griff sofort, als er die Freundin des jungen Mannes hinter sich stehen und einen Finger auf den Mund legen sah. Sie lief einfach um die Ecke und fing lautstark das Weinen und Schreien an. Sie schrie die Männer im Hof auf Türkisch an und kniete neben ihrem Freund nieder. Gerrit sah, wie sie die Wunde abdrückte und Tränen ihre Wangen herunter liefen. Die Männer lachten höhnisch und antworteten ihr abfällig – das konnte Gerrit anhand der Intonation feststellen. Während die Menschen im Hof noch lautstark miteinander redeten, biss er sich in Deckung auf die Zunge, so wütend und hilflos fühlte er sich. Der Kommissar konnte nichts weiter tun als zu warten, bis die Männer verschwunden waren. Sobald sie außer Sicht waren, kniete er bei dem Verletzten nieder. Juanita hatte ihr Handy in der Hand und informierte scheinbar den Rettungsdienst. Gerrit redete unterdessen Philip gut zu und drückte die Wunde mit Juanitas Tuch ab, das langsam blutdurchtränkt war. Als die junge Frau das Telefonat beendet hatte, fragte sie Gerrit nach seinem Namen und der Handynummer, um mit ihm in Kontakt bleiben zu können. Gerrit gab sie ihr abwesend und kümmerte sich weiter angestrengt um ihren Freund der immer blasser wurde. Juanita griff nach seiner Hand und sprach mit zittriger Stimme: „„Bitte nimm Massimo fest, wenn du kannst. Egal wie du es anstellst, sorg bloß dafür, dass er hierfür bezahlt.“, flehte sie ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. Gerrit wusste nicht ob er so etwas versprechen konnte, nickte aber trotzdem. Juanita schluckte schwer und schickte ihn fort. Ihre Stimme klang beinahe ruhig und gefasst: „Sie werden bald da sein. Du solltest jetzt gehen.“ Wohl wissend, dass er Schwierigkeiten bekommen würde, wenn die Polizei kam und er noch vor Ort war, folgte er ihrer Anweisung und machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Hotel.


	12. Schlechtes Gewissen?

Den ganzen Weg zurück lief Gerrit langsam, in sich selbst versunken und seine Beine bewegten sich wie von alleine. Er konnte keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken fassen. Was auch immer gerade passiert war, wie er sich da hatte hinein manövrieren können. Er hatte Urlaub, war mit Alex hier und nun hatte er ggf. einen Mord beobachtet und sollte helfen. All das war ihm ein Rätsel und er wusste nicht, wie er das vor Alex verheimlichen sollte. Die blutverschmierten Hände ließ Gerrit in den Hosentaschen, bis er an seinem Hotelzimmer angekommen war. Dort brach er beinahe vor dem Waschbecken zusammen, als er wie ihm Wahn seine Hände wusch. Ein Mensch war wahrscheinlich tot. Er hatte nicht helfen können. Er konnte Alex nichts sagen, ohne sie auch in Gefahr zu bringen. Was wäre wenn dieser Messimo erfuhr, dass er bei dem Schuss anwesend gewesen war, herausfand wo er wohnte und mit wem er und er Alex dann als Druckmittel benutzte? Wie oft war so etwas in Deutschland vorgekommen? Gerrit wollte nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, wenn Alex etwas passierte, schon gleich nicht hier im Ausland. Und all das, weil er Robert helfen wollte. In diesem Moment verfluchte er die Technologie, dass er in seinem Urlaub diese vermaledeite SMS bekommen hatte. Im nächsten Moment hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, immerhin konnte er Robert ja nicht einfach ignorieren. Ihm wurde schrecklich kalt und schlecht. Stöhnend ließ er sich zu Boden sinken und schloss die Augen. Nach einer ganzen Weile stand er auf und holte sich ein kaltes Wasser aus der Bar. Gerrit setzte sich auf die Couch und trank die Flasche in einem Zug leer. Doch die Übelkeit blieb ihm erhalten und so legte er sich hin und schloss die Augen. Keine Minute später war er eingeschlafen.

Alex hatte sich derweil richtig ausgepowert, zuerst hatten sie am Strand ein Sand-Workout durchgeführt, das hatte sie jedoch nur sehr gut aufgewärmt, mehr war es nicht. Danach gab es ein Wettschwimmen bis zu einer Boje in der Bucht bei dem sie Zweiter wurde – und das auch nur, weil sie einen Krampf in der Wade hatte. Nach einer kurzen Trinkpause ging es weiter mit Volleyball oder Boccia, Alex entschied sich natürlich für Volleyball, denn Boccia war in ihren Augen kein Sport. Zum Abkühlen gab es ein kurzes Wasserballspiel bevor sie wieder eine Pause einlegten. Zum Abschluss des Sporttages gab es noch eine Runde Wassergymnastik im Hotelschwimmbecken. Alex kam sich zwar anfangs sehr blöd vor, wie sie da mit ihrer Poolnudel im Kreis herumschwamm, doch bald machte es ihr richtig Spaß und sie fühlte sich danach wirklich entspannt. Sie unterhielt sich kurz mit einer ebenfalls deutschen Teilnehmerin und fachsimpelte ein wenig über den richtigen Einsatz der Poolnudel. Sie hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass Gerrit gegen Ende der Veranstaltung auftauchen und mitmachen oder sie einfach nur abholen würde. Doch irgendwie kam er nicht und so machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Hotelzimmer. Dort hängte sie ihre nassen Sachen erst einmal zum Trocknen in das Bad und zog sich um. Gerade als sie das Bad verließ fiel ihr ein Bluttropfen auf dem Boden auf. Sofort war sie alarmiert und ihr erster Gedanke war, Gerrit musste etwas passiert sein. Vorsichtig schlich sie um die Ecke ins Wohnzimmer und fand Gerrit dort – völlig verdreht auf dem Sofa liegend aber ruhig atmend. Alex war zwar irritiert, dass er drinnen schlief wo doch draußen so schönes Wetter war, doch sie dachte sich nichts Böses dabei. Sie hörte ein leises Brummen hinter sich und machte sich auf die Suche nach der Ursache. Schnell fand sie heraus, dass es Gerrits Handy war. Ihr erster Impuls war, darauf zu schauen und herauszufinden, wer etwas von ihm wollte. Doch andererseits war es auch nicht Rechtens, in fremde Handys zu sehen und sie wollte nicht sein Vertrauen missbrauchen. Daher schnappte sie sich ihr Buch und legte sich auf das Bett - Gerrits Handy nahm sie mit und legte es auf den Nachttisch. Sie war ziemlich schnell in ihrer Fantasiewelt und erschrak daher sehr, als ein lautes Brummen ertönte. Gerrits Handy vibrierte erneut und durch die gute Akustik des Holzes auf dem es lag, war das Geräusch erheblich lauter. Erneut zwang Alex sich, nicht darauf zu schauen und versuchte sich auf ihr Buch zu konzentrieren. Doch immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken ab, weg von dem Buch und hin zu Gerrits Handy.

Irgendwann legte sie ihr Buch weg und verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust um das Handy nicht anzufassen. Stattdessen überlegte sie, warum Gerrit schon schlief. Sie rief sich die letzten Tage in Erinnerung und ihr fiel auf, dass Gerrit ihr seit Dienstag komisch vorkam. Erst gestern war er nicht mit zur Massage gegangen, dabei hatte Michael ihr einmal erzählt, dass er Massagen eigentlich genoss. Und heute – was hatte er den kompletten Nachmittag getrieben? Was hatte ihn so fertig gemacht? Sie glaubte nicht daran, dass er sie betrog oder ähnliches aber sie hatte doch das Gefühl, dass er ihr etwas verschwieg. Erneut hörte sie das Vibrieren und diesmal hielt sie sich nicht zurück. Schnell drehte sie sich auf Gerrits Bettseite und nahm das Handy vom Nachttisch. Sie konnte nicht alles lesen, dafür war die SMS zu lang und der Bildschirm zu klein. Alles was sie sah war folgendes: Juanita hier. Ich musste dir jetzt schreiben. Es ist alles gut, niemand hat etwas gemerkt. Ich werde... Alex schnappte nach Luft und legte das Handy weg. Was zur Hölle war hier los? Wer ist diese Frau? Eine Verflossene aus Deutschland? Und dann schrieb sie ihm, wenn er hier im Ausland war? Das war ganz schön teuer. Hatte er sie hier kennengelernt und Nummern ausgetauscht? Nein, das war nicht möglich. Das würde ihm gar nicht ähnlich sehen – wenn er in einer Beziehung war, dann hatte er sich da auch für eingesetzt. Alex nahm ihr Buch wieder in die Hand und versuchte zu lesen. Doch erneut wollte ihr Hirn sie nicht in Ruhe lassen und kreiste stattdessen ständig um diese ominöse Juanita. Alex stierte in das Buch als wollte sie es mit ihren Augen verbrennen. Hatte er sich heute heimlich mit dieser Juanita getroffen? Woher kannte er sie? Sie war so sehr in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie sich unheimlich erschrak, als neben ihr auf einmal das Bett wackelte. Gerrit war scheinbar aufgewacht und hatte sich neben sie geworfen. Nun schmiegte er sich an sie und legte ihr den Arm über den Bauch. Alex war zwar innerlich aufgewühlt und sehr verwundert über sein unerwartetes Kuschel-Bedürfnis, genoss aber trotzdem seine Nähe und nahm seine Hand in die ihre.   
Sie lagen eine ganze Weile so da und Alex döste nun ebenfalls ein wenig vor sich hin – schließlich hatte sie den ganzen Nachmittag über Sport gemacht und ihr Körper verlangte nach Ruhe. Gerrit hingegen konnte nicht schlafen. Er hatte immer noch Magenkrämpfe und die Übelkeit ließ ihn einfach nicht los. Vielleicht machte das auch sein schlechtes Gewissen Alex gegenüber. Er bezweifelte dies aber, denn als er geschlafen hatte, hatte er davon geträumt, dass das Blut an seinen Händen Roberts war. Gerrit drückte seine Augen mit großer Anstrengung zu um das Bild zu vertreiben. Er machte sich große Sorgen, obwohl er eigentlich Urlaub hatte und sich entspannen sollte. Vorsichtig drehte er sich weg von Alex und setzte sich an die Bettkante. Dabei entdeckte er sein Handy auf dem Nachttisch und wunderte sich. Hatte er es da vorhin abgelegt? Aber er war doch nicht im Schlafzimmer gewesen. Lag das Handy schon länger da? War er ohne unterwegs gewesen? Er zweifelte gerade an seinem eigenen Verstand, denn er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Abwesend aktivierte er das Display und seine Augen wurden groß, als er sah dass er drei Nachrichten hatte. Eine SMS von Robert, eine MMS und Nachricht von einer Nummer, die er nicht kannte. Zuerst las er die Nachricht seines Kollegen und musste schmunzeln: Robert klagte ihm sein Leid, dass Michael ihn nicht für ernst nahm und er die ganzen langweiligen Arbeiten übernehmen musste. Bin froh wenn ihr wieder da seid. Konntest du etwas herausfinden? Und danke, Gerrit.  
Das Bild öffnete er noch nicht sondern besah sich die SMS. Schnell und aufgeregt las er sie durch: Juanita hier. Ich musste dir jetzt schreiben. Es ist alles gut, niemand hat etwas gemerkt. Ich werde hier bei Philip bleiben, er ist noch nicht ganz über den Berg aber wach. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass Messimo wieder nach Deutschland fliegt. Das Bild soll ich dir von Philip schicken. Pass auf dich auf.  
Gerrit wollte gerade das Bild öffnen, da regte sich Alex und schlug die Augen auf.


	13. Wahrheit oder Urlaub?

„Hey. Du bist ja wach.“, nuschelte Alex verschlafen und beobachtete ihren Freund aus den Augenwinkeln. Der drehte sich überrascht herum und zwang sich zu einem halben Grinsen. Er merkte aber, dass ihm das gründlich misslang, denn Alex hatte einen strengen Blick aufgesetzt und die Stirn in Falten gezogen. „Was ist los, Gerrit. Sag schon.“, wies sie den Mann neben ihr an und setzte sich gerade auf das Bett. Gerrit drehte sich zu ihr herum und legte sich seitlich auf das Bett um Zeit zu gewinnen. Was würde er ihr nun sagen? Sollte er ihr wirklich reinen Wein einschenken? Das gäbe ziemlichen Ärger, weil er so lange und vor allem Viel verschwiegen hatte. Andererseits konnte sie ihm vielleicht helfen – immerhin war sie eine der besten Polizistinnen, die er kannte. Dann bemerkte er, wie sie misstrauisch einen Blick auf das Handy in seiner Hand warf und beschloss zuerst darauf auszuweichen: „Ich soll dir liebe Grüße von Robert ausrichten. Er vermisst uns und ist froh, wenn wir ihm wieder Gesellschaft leisten – Michael ist so anstrengend.“ Alex schmunzelte als sie das hörte, denn sie konnte sich die Kabbelei der beiden nur zu lebhaft vorstellen. Trotzdem erwartete sie jetzt von Gerrit, dass er mit der Sprache herausrückte wer diese Frau war, die ihm eine SMS geschrieben hatte. Daher fragte sie erneut: „Und bei dir ist wirklich alles gut?“ und beobachtete seine Reaktion genau. Gerrit spürte, dass Alex eine detailliertere Antwort erwartete, daher zögerte er kurz. Dann entschied er sich zu der blödesten Idee, die er je gehabt hatte und sagte: „Ach Alex, mir ist nur ein wenig übel. Ich glaube ich habe mir einen Sonnenstich geholt heute am Pool. Brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen – ich muss nur ein wenig Wasser trinken und schlafen, dann bin ich wieder auf dem Damm.“ Alex war zwar nicht zufrieden mit dieser Antwort und doch musste sie zugeben, dass Gerrit blass war und nicht so fit aussah wie die Tage vorher. Vielleicht hatte er wirklich einen Sonnenstich. Schnell schwang sie nach vorne in den Vierfüßlerstand und hielt ihre Hand an seine Stirn. Etwas wärmer fühlte sein Kopf sich an aber nicht wirklich fiebrig, befand Alex. Sie stand auf um Gerrit noch etwas zu trinken zu holen und überlegte derweil, was sie nun sagen sollte. Machte sie sich zu viele Gedanken um diese unbekannte Frau? Aber würde Gerrit ihr nicht erzählen, wenn es nur eine Freundin war, die ihm geschrieben hatte? Hatte er wirklich eine Affäre oder hatte die Frau sich am Ende nur verschrieben? Immerhin hatte er die Nummer nicht eingespeichert gehabt und die Frau hatte seinen Namen nicht genannt. Vielleicht interpretierte sie da etwas hinein. Sie beschloss den alten Richterspruch „Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten.“ zu beherzigen und die Sache erst einmal auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Vielleicht würde sich ja alles in Ruhe aufklären. Sie brachte Gerrit das Glas und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln: „Vielleicht sollten wir ein wenig essen und den Abend ruhig ausklingen lassen.“ Gerrit bemerkte Alex‘ Stimmungsumschwung natürlich und hoffte, dass er sie mit der Unwohlseins-Geschichte überzeugt hatte. Schnell zwang er sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen und stimmte ihr zu. Während Ale duschen ging, schickte er schnell Robert eine Antwort und zog sich etwas geeignete Klamotten an. Als Alex umgezogen aus dem Bad kam legte er das Handy weg – das Bild, das er bekommen hatte, vergaß er erneut.

Da sie heute früher zum Abendessen gingen, war der Speisesaal fast leer und die beiden konnten sich von allem etwas nehmen. Alex schlug noch einmal richtig zu denn schließlich war es ihr letzter Urlaubstag – ab Samstag hieß es wieder arbeiten. Gerrit hingegen nahm sich ein Anstandshäppchen, denn sein Magen rebellierte immer noch. Dafür trank er so viel Wasser dass er keine fünf Minuten nach Essensbeginn austreten musste. Er entschuldigte sich bei Alex und verschwand aus dem Raum. Alex sah ihm nach und überlegte, wie sie ihn aufmuntern konnte. Ein kleiner Stich Eifersucht durchzuckte sie als sie an die SMS dachte, doch sie schob die Gedanken schnell beiseite. Sie wolllte sich den letzten Abend nicht durch so etwas ruinieren. Sie winkte einen der Animateure zu sich und stellte ihm ein paar Fragen. Als Gerrit wieder an den Tisch trat, hatte sie bereits einen Schlachtplan für den Abend entworfen und lächelte ihn an. Gerrit war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er erschrak als Alex seine Hand nahm. „Hey, was erschreckst du dich denn so? Hast du ein schlechtes Gewissen, Gerrit?“, neckte sie ihn bevor sie ihren Vorschlag zur Sprache brachte. „Was hältst du davon, dass wir runter an den Strand gehen? Heute soll da eine Feuershow sein und es ist so ein lauer Abend. Wir haben auch noch genug Zeit um einen kleinen Verdauungsspaziergang zu machen. Ich denke die Luft wird dir gut tun.“ Alex sah ihn mit so leuchtenden Augen an, dass er sofort lächeln musste. Er drückte ihre Hand und beugte sich zu ihr hin. Dann drückte er ihr einen großen Schmatzer auf den Mund und die beiden küssten sich ausgiebig, bis sich Alex von ihm löste und pikiert einen Blick durch den Raum warf. „Früher haben wir solche Menschen gefragt ob sie kein zuhause haben. Und jetzt gehöre ich selber dazu.“ Gerrit musste lachen als Alex‘ Gesicht immer rosafarbener wurde. Er trank den letzten Schluck Wasser und forderte seine Freundin auf, sich zu erheben. Hand in Hand schlenderten beide hinunter zum Strand und wanderten über den weichen Sand hin zur nächsten Bucht. Dort beobachteten sie Kinder die im Sand Burgen bauten und sich dabei selbst übertrafen. Ein kleines, zierliches Mädchen hatte ein ganzes Schloss gebaut und mit Muscheln verziert. Alex bewunderte das Kunstwerk sehr und als eine Welle die vordersten Wände des Schlosses einstürzen ließ, hatte sie Gerrits Hand losgelassen, setzte sie sich dazu und half dem Kind alles wieder aufzubauen.

Ihr Freund setzte sich ein paar Meter hinter ihr in den Sand und beobachtete das lustige Treiben um ihn herum. Gerrit konnte endlich etwas entspannen und sein Magen rebellierte nicht mehr so schlimm. Er beobachtete Alex, die mit kindlichem Enthusiasmus im Sand herumkroch und dem Mädchen beim Wiederaufbau ihrer Burg half. Er konnte sie sich sehr gut als Mutter vorstellen, wie sie mit ihren Kindern spielte. Diese Vorstellung beunruhigte ihn so sehr wie sie ihn erfreute. Bisher hatte er sich um so etwas gar keine Gedanken gemacht aber jetzt mit Alex merkte er, wie sich in ihm der Wunsch nach Beständigkeit breit machte. Alex schien seine Blicke zu spüren, denn sie verabschiedete sich von dem kleinen Kind und kam zu ihm herüber. „Na, was sagst du?“, fragte sie ihn und deutete stolz auf die Burg. „Dass du wunderschön bist. Du hier, am Meer. Es gibt keinen Ort an dem ich lieber wäre.“, raunte er und nahm sie auf seinen Schoß. Alex kuschelte sich wie eine Katze an ihn und wenn sie wirklich ein Tier wäre hätte sie geschnurrt. Das lag vor allem daran, dass Gerrits Worte ein warmes Gefühl in ihrer Brust verbreiteten. Gemeinsam sahen sie zu wie die Sonne am Horizont herab wanderte. Nach einer Weile stand Alex auf und zog Gerrit auf die Beine. „Komm, wir müssen wieder zurück zu unserem Strand, sonst verpassen wir noch die Show!“, sagte sie begeistert und zog ihn weiter. An ihrem Teil des Strandes angekommen holte sie sich einen Tequila Sunrise und auch Gerrit traute sich an einen leichten Kuba Libre. Die Feuershow fing an als die Sonne ganz untergegangen war und das einzige Licht waren ein paar Fackeln, die in einem weiten Kreis um die Bühne herum standen. Und dann ging es auch schon los – und zwar wie! Die beiden Künstler ließen Feuerstäbe herumwirbeln, dann sah es so aus als hätten sie flüssige Kohlen in den Händen, die sie sich zuwarfen. Alex war so begeistert, dass sie keinen Ton herausbrachte und so musste Gerrit wohl oder übel das Klatschen übernehmen. Doch es machte ihm nichts aus, denn die beiden Männer hatten sich den Applaus redlich verdient. Am Ende der Show war das Publikum außer Rand und Band und die beiden Künstler gaben ganze zwei Zugaben. Irgendwann jedoch löschten sie ihre brennenden Fackeln und alle machten sich auf den Rückweg. Gerrit und Alex gingen schweigend und Hand in Hand zurück ins Hotel. Zum Einschlafen gaben sie sich einen Kuss und Alex kuschelte sich an Gerrits Brust. Als sie seinen beruhigenden Herzschlag hörte fiel es ihr leicht einzuschlafen. In diesem Moment fühlte sie sich nur noch ruhig und geborgen und sie hatte jeglichen Gedanken an Juanita aus ihrem Kopf verbannt. Gerrits ersten Schnarcher hörte sie noch bevor sie selber ins Reich der Träume abdriftete.


	14. Die letzten Stunden

Am nächsten Morgen war Gerrit erneut der erste, der wach war. Er war zwar immer noch hundemüde aber konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen. Er wog ab, ob er noch einmal versuchen sollte zu schlafen oder ob er sich doch bewegen wollte. Er verschob die Entscheidung auf später, da er die LED-Leuchte seines Handys blinken sah. So vorsichtig wie möglich schob er sich von Alex‘ Arm weg, der ihm auf der Schulter lag. Alex verzog zwar das Gesicht und mümmelte wie ein Hase, doch wachte nicht auf. Gerrit musste lächeln als er seine Freundin so da liegen sah. Das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne spiegelte sich in ihren Haaren und so sah sie ein bisschen aus wie ein Engel. Und er belog sie. Das hatte sie eigentlich nicht verdient – andererseits war es so sicherer für sie. Gerrit starrte sie eine geschlagene Minute an und fantasierte, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass er eigentlich die SMS lesen wollte. Gerrit schnappte sich sein Handy und las die Nachricht. Es war nur ein kurzer Text von Robert: Heimkehr immer noch wie geplant? Hole euch ab. Muss mit dir reden. Gerrit seufzte leise. Also hatte er Christoph immer noch nicht gefunden. Oder aber er hatte ihn gefunden nur leider nicht lebend. So oder so konnte er nicht wie ursprünglich geplant mit Alex nach Hause fahren. Er war zwar sehr neugierig auf das, was Robert zu erzählen hatte, wollte aber auch den Urlaub mit Alex schön beenden. Gerrit stand leise auf und ging zu allererst duschen. Es war bereits halb Elf und sie mussten um 13 Uhr fix und fertig sein, denn da wurden sie abgeholt. So leise wie ihm möglich ging er ins Bad und stellte sich unter die Dusche.

Das leise Platschen des Wassers riss Alex langsam aber sicher aus dem Schlaf. Mühsam schlug sie die Augen auf und richtete sich auf. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich sehr zerschlagen und einfach unausgeschlafen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich umgedreht und weiter-geschlafen doch ihr Blick auf die Uhr verhinderte dies. Sie mussten sich beeilen, wenn sie noch etwas zu frühstücken bekommen wollten. Alex hievte sich aus dem Bett und zog sich ihre luftigen Strandklamotten an – duschen wollte sie um 12 Uhr, sodass sie fertig war kurz bevor sie los mussten. Alex stellte sich raus auf den Balkon, ließ sich die Haare vom Wind verwirren und genoss einfach nur das schöne Wetter. Es machte sie traurig, dass sie diesen schönen Ort verlassen musste. Ob ihre Mutter damals wohl auch so ein schweres Herz gehabt hatte, als sie wieder heim geflogen waren? Wobei Alex‘ Vater wohl kaum ein Geheimnis während ihrer Flitterwochen gehabt hatte. Alex runzelte die Stirn. Sie wollte darüber nicht nachdenken - am Ende klärte sich alles auf und es war Nichts passiert. Sie verfluchte ihr misstrauisches Denken. Das war erst so ausgeprägt seit sie bei der Polizei angefangen hatte. Alex hatte die größte Angst davor, paranoid zu werden und irgendwann niemandem mehr trauen zu können. Sie hoffte sehr, dass sie es schaffte Gerrit gegenüber nicht zu schlimm neugierig und misstrauisch zu sein. Alex verbannte die bösen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und genoss die Stille und die Sonne. Als Gerrit aus der Dusche kam, stellte er sich hinter Alex und gab ihr ein Küsschen auf den Kopf. „Na Prinzessin, hast du schon Heimweh?“, flüsterte er leise. Alex drehte sich nicht um aber legte ihren Kopf an seine nackte Brust und antwortete: „Ein bisschen. Aber mehr tut es mir leid, dass ich hier weg muss. Ich liebe das Meer. Hier ist es so schön und München ist so wenig grün.“ Gerrit schmunzelte und drückte sie noch einmal fest, bevor er ihre Hand nahm und sie ins Zimmer zurück zog. „Wir sollten langsam runter gehen, sonst werden wir hungrig heim fliegen müssen.“ Alex riss sich nur ungern vom Meer los, wusste aber, dass wenn sie nichts aß, sie nur den ganzen Tag schlechte Laune haben würde. Daher folgte sie Gerrit, der sich im hinausgehen noch schnell ein Hemd anzog.

Nach einem reichhaltigen und ausgiebigen Frühstück - die beiden wurden von den Angestellten aus dem Saal geschoben, da das Mittagessen aufgetischt wurde – bat Alex noch einmal um ein paar Minuten alleine, die Gerrit ihr gewährte. Jedoch nicht ohne seine Braue zu heben und sie verwirrt anzusehen. Alex streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und schlüpfte aus dem Hotel in Richtung Strand. Gerrit war zwar sehr neugierig, was seine Freundin so vorhatte, beschloss aber in ihr Hotelzimmer zurück zu gehen und das Packen zu beginnen.  
Alex war derweil am Strand und hatte sich die Schuhe ausgezogen. Sie schlenderte ein wenig am Strand entlang und immer wenn eine kleine Welle kam, schwappte ihr Wasser über die Füße. Alex hatte es noch nie jemandem erzählt aber sie musste in jedem Urlaub von allem Abschied nehmen. Sie verabschiedete sich sogar vom Wind und den Palmen. Alex machte das schon eine Ewigkeit so und fühlte sich schlecht, wenn sie es nicht tat. Als sie dem ganzen Hotel auf Wiedersehen gesagt hatte, ging sie ins Zimmer zurück. Im Hotelzimmer angekommen bot sich ihr ein Blick des Grauens: Gerrit stand inmitten von Klamotten und bewegte sich nicht. Alex eilte alarmiert zu ihm hin, doch ihr Freund drehte ihr schon den Kopf zu und sagte mit leidender Miene: „Ich bin an deinem Koffer gescheitert. Warum hast du so viele Klamotten für so wenig Fächer? Wie hast du das alles hier in den Koffer bekommen?“ Alex grinste ihn an und warf ihm ihren Rock an den Kopf, den sie gerade ausgezogen hatte. Nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidet lief sie um ihn herum und suchte sich ihre Klamotten zusammen. Sie bemerkte, dass Gerrit ihr ungeniert und lüstern auf den Hintern starrte, daher warf sie ihm das T-Shirt auch noch entgegen. „Ich gehe jetzt schnell duschen und wenn ich wieder raus komme hast du meine Klamotten zusammengelegt. Den Rest mache ich.“ Sagte Alex und drehte sich zum Bad, da zog Gerrit sie in seinen Schoß und knurrte ihr leise ins Ohr: „Du bist ganz schön sexy, wenn du einen auf Chefin machst.“ Alex wurde ganz heiß aber mit etwas Anstrengung riss sie sich von seinen Augen und Händen los und gab ihm einen Kuss, den sie aber gleich wieder beendete. Dann verschwand sie schnell im Bad bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte.

Frisch geduscht ging es Alex sehr gut und auch Gerrit hatte die Kleidungsstücke zusammengelegt und lehnte mit selbstzufriedenem Grinsen am Bett. Alex zeigte ihm, wie sie ihre vielen Sachen in den kleinen Koffer bekommen hatte und machte eine kleine Zimmerkontrolle. Als beide sicher waren, dass sie Nichts vergessen hatten, gingen sie zur Rezeption um sich abzumelden. Der Shuttlebus stand bereits vor der Tür und die beiden stellten ihre Koffer in den Stauraum, dann setzten sie sich hinein – Alex wollte natürlich ans Fenster um sich von ihrem Urlaubsort zu verabschieden. Am Flughafen angekommen bugsierte Gerrit sie beide schnell durch den Check-In – nicht ohne Alex noch ein Stück Kuchen zu kaufen, dass sie mit Freude aß. Als sie aus den ganzen Kontrollen heraus kamen hatten sie immer noch fast zwei Stunden bis der Flieger abhob. Also holten sie sich einen Kaffee und etwas zu knabbern, dann setzten sie sich in eine der Essnischen. Alex hatte ein komisches Gefühl, sie fühlte sich beobachtet. Doch immer wenn sie sich umblickte war da niemand. Gerrit erzählte ihr gerade irgendetwas, doch sie konnte sich nicht auf seine Worte konzentrieren. Sie fixierte seine Lippen um sich nicht hektisch umzusehen doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sogar Gerrit bemerkte ihre Nervosität und fragte danach. Doch er schien ihr schlechtes Gefühl nicht zu teilen, sondern beschwichtigte sie lediglich bevor er ihr noch einen Kaffee holte. Alex blickte ihm missmutig hinterher und fragte sich, ob sie langsam verrückt wurde.


	15. Ab nach Hause!

Gerrit stiefelte zum Coffee-Shop und besah sich aufmerksam alle Menschen, denen er begegnete. Alex‘ Gefühl hatte ihn alarmiert. Wobei es ihn wunderte, dass Alex sich verfolgt fühlte, wo doch er in einem Fall steckte und nicht sie. Aber sie hatte schon immer einen guten Instinkt gehabt. Andererseits konnte Gerrit sich nicht vorstellen, was hier am Flughafen passieren sollte. Selbst wenn dieser Messimo irgendwo seine Leute postiert hatte: Hier waren hunderte Menschen unterwegs und sie alle waren überprüft worden – da konnte quasi gar nichts passieren. Trotzdem beschloss er so aufmerksam wie möglich zu bleiben, damit ihnen und vor allem Alex nichts Schlimmes passieren konnte. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er selber das Gefühl als würde er ein wichtiges Detail übersehen, eine Sache die wichtig war aber die er nicht greifen konnte. Sein Verstand trieb wieder Spielchen mit ihm und so konzentrierte er sich vollständig auf den Kaffee, den er in den Händen hielt und zu Alex bugsierte. Nach dem der Kaffee leer war mussten sie ihre Sitzecke den anderen Gästen des Coffee-Shops überlassen und sich eine neue Sitzgelegenheit suchen. Daher beschlossen sie sich bereits zum Gate zu setzen und dort auf das Einsteigen zu warten. Die beiden setzten sich in eine Ecke und Gerrit holte sein Buch hervor um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Alex hatte zwar ein Buch in der Tasche, jedoch keine Lust es zu lesen daher lehnte sie den Kopf an Gerrits Schulter und döste vor sich hin, doch das mulmige Gefühl wollte sie nicht verlassen. Es schien ihr eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen in der sie einfach nur auf die bunten Werbetafeln starrte. Am liebsten hätte sie geschlafen, doch bald war es Zeit zum Boarding und so hielt sie sich wach. Als sie nur noch 10 Minuten hatten machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Toilette.

Gerrit legte sein Buch weg und beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Niemand schien auf sie zu zugehen oder sie zu beobachten. Gerrit musste ob seines Verfolgungswahns lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf. Im nächsten Augenblick bemerkte er, dass sich zu seiner Rechten jemand hingesetzt hatte. Mürrisch drehte Gerrit den Kopf und musterte den Kerl, bevor ihm vor Überraschung die Kinnlade hinunter klappte. Neben ihm saß niemand geringeres als Frank Messimo – der vermeintliche Bösewicht, den er vor ein paar Tagen kennengelernt hatte. Dieser grinste ihn mit einem einnehmenden Lächeln entgegen und begrüßte ihn überschwänglich: „Ja aber hallo, der Herr! Das ist ja eine Überraschung! Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass ich Sie hier treffe - immerhin habe ich kein Sterbenswörtchen von Ihnen gehört! Haben Sie Ihren Freund denn gefunden?“ Für jeden neutralen Beobachter sah diese Situation aus als würden sich zwei Bekannte nett unterhalten. Doch Gerrit wusste genau, dass Messimo Informationen aus ihm heraus kitzeln wollte. Er hatte sich mit dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen verraten: Während seine Sprache und Mimik Freude ausdrückten, waren seine Augen kalt und berechnend geblieben. Also musste Gerrit auf der Hut sein, wenn er antwortete. „Ach wissen Sie, da hatte ich überhaupt kein Glück. Ich habe diesen Philip gesucht aber irgendwie konnte mir niemand etwas erzählen. Ich habe es einfach aufgegeben – immerhin bin ich im Urlaub, da sollte ich mir über solche Dinge nicht den Kopf zerbrechen.“, grinste Gerrit fröhlich zurück. Messimo schien ihm nicht so richtig zu glauben während er trotzdem gemächlich nickte und aufstand. „Ich habe geschäftlich in Deutschland zu tun und werde selber nach Philip und Christoph suchen. Ich würde mich durchaus freuen, wenn ich dabei auf Ihre Hilfe zählen könnte, Herr Kommissar. Aber bitte beachten Sie folgendes: es darf niemand außer uns beiden etwas davon wissen. Wir wollten ja nicht, dass ihrer hübschen Freundin in irgendeiner Weise etwas zustößt, oder? Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie die richtige Entscheidung treffen werden.“, sprach Messimo und ging in Richtung des Duty-Free-Shops davon. Gerrit hatten sich bei diesen Worten die Nackenhaare aufgestellt und er spürte, wie sich seine Eingeweide schmerzhaft zusammenzogen. Wo hatte er sich da nur wieder hinein manövriert? Und Messimo wusste von Alex und Ihm – wie auch immer er an diese Information gekommen war. Aber Robert wusste auch von der Sache und so konnte er wenigstens auf ihn bauen. Gerrit hoffte sehr, dass Michael nicht Bescheid wusste, denn dann würden sie es nicht so leicht vor Alex geheim halten können. Denn er konnte nicht verantworten, dass Alex alles erfuhr – was würde sie von ihm denken! Er beschloss, Robert noch eine schnelle SMS zu schreiben bevor Alex von der Toilette zurück kam. Dabei bemerkte er das Foto, das ihm Juanita geschickt hatte und das er bislang noch nicht angeschaut hatte. Auf dem Foto waren zwei junge Männer zu sehen, die recht fröhlich in die Kamera blickten und kleine Beutelchen mit weißer Füllung in den Händen hielten. Der eine war Philip und Gerrit vermutete, dass der andere Christoph sein musste. Er hatte ihn zwar noch nicht in Echt gesehen aber er hatte gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Julia. Und in den Päckchen mussten Drogen sein. Es gab eigentlich keine andere Möglichkeit und die kleinen Beutelchen hatten ungefähr die Größe wie die, die Bodypacker sonst nutzten. Also war es gut möglich, dass Christoph unter die Drogenschmuggler gegangen war. Oder aber er hatte nicht gewusst, was das ist und hatte für ein Spaßfoto mitgemacht? Gerrit knabberte an seiner Unterlippe herum und überlegte hin und her. Während er so überlegte, sah er Alex, die auf ihn zukam und so ließ er das Handy wieder in der Hosentasche verschwinden und setzte ein entspanntes Gesicht auf. Alex setzte sich neben ihn und schnaufte wie eine Dampflok, während sie sich beschwerte, was für unmögliche Frauen es auf diesem Planeten so gäbe und dass die Toiletten auf Flughäfen einfach schrecklich wären. Gerrit schmunzelte über ihren kleinen Ausbruch und ging dann aber selber in Richtung des gewissen Örtchens. Gerrit war noch keine Minute weg gewesen, da ertönte über den Lautsprecher der Aufruf für ihren Flug, dass das Boarding nun beginnen würde. Alex hatte schon alle Sachen zusammen gepackt und wartete auf Gerrit, dass sie nun einsteigen konnten. Die Kommissarin freute sich auf daheim. Urlaub ist schön und zu Hause auch aber die Zeit zwischen dem Abflug im Urlaub und dem Ankommen daheim konnte sie nicht leiden. Als Gerrit kam, packte er die Taschen und sie bordeten. Im Flugzeug setzten sich beide auf ihre Plätze, Gerrit kümmerte sich um die Taschen und noch bevor die Türen verriegelt wurden, hatte Alex die Augen geschlossen und war eingeschlafen.

Alex schlief den kompletten Flug durch und träumte ziemlichen Mist zusammen. Es hing mit Gerrit und irgendwelchen Abgründen, die sie hinunterfiel – weg von ihm - zusammen. Als sie schließlich aufwachte, befand sich das Flugzeug schon im Landeanflug auf München. Alex sah neben sich, doch Gerrit hatte auch die Augen geschlossen, daher sah sie aus dem Fenster und auf die leuchtenden Lichter ihrer Stadt hinunter. Die Lichter verschwammen vor ihren Augen, da Tränen darin hoch stiegen. Irgendwie war sie frustriert, Gerrit war am Anfang des Urlaubs so nett und offen und liebevoll gewesen und jetzt? Nun hatte er sie immer ein wenig auf Distanz gehalten und war ihren Fragen ausgewichen. Und dann noch diese komische SMS. Wer diese Juanita war? Eigentlich wollte Alex Gerrit sofort zur Rede stellen, doch dann hätte sie verraten, dass sie die SMS gelesen hatte. Und sie wollte dieses Mal eigentlich nicht so eifersüchtig sein. Alex wollte jetzt nur noch heim, alleine sein und über all das nachdenken, was ihr seit gestern im Kopf herum spukte. Andererseits sehnte sie sich nach einer langen Umarmung von Gerrit, die sie alles vergessen ließe. Aber was sollte sie jetzt nur tun? Alex wusste es nicht und so beschloss sie, einfach abzuwarten. Pünktlich um 20:45 setzte der Flieger auf dem Münchner Rollfeld auf und Alex und Gerrit verließen als eine der Ersten das Flugzeug. Sie mussten auch nicht lange am Gepäckband warten und konnten bereits nach zehn Minuten die Eingangshalle des Flughafens betreten. Dort wartete Robert bereits mit einem Blumenstrauß auf beide und schloss Alex fest in die Arme: „Was bin ich froh, dass ihr wieder da seid! Michael war echt ein ganz schöner Griesgram. Und neugierig war er auch…ob ihr denn zusammen weg wart und so etwas hat er gefragt. Aber jetzt seid ihr ja wieder da! Die Blumen sind für dich, Alex, als Entschuldigung. Ich muss dir heute Abend Gerrit entführen, ich brauche ihn für ein Männergespräch.“, plauderte Robert drauflos, dann gab es für Gerrit ebenfalls eine kleine Umarmung und er schnappte sich die Koffer. Alex war anfangs enttäuscht, dass Gerrit nicht mitkam, doch als sie und ihr Koffer alleine in ihrer Wohnung waren, war sie froh, dass sie alleine war. Sie warf sich auf die Couch und versumpfte den restlichen Abend in einer lustigen aber sinnfreien Talkshow.


	16. War wohl Nichts

Gerrit und Robert hingegen hatten Alex abgesetzt und waren direkt weiter gefahren. Robert saß am Steuer und schwieg sich aus. Gerrit beobachtete seinen jungen Kollegen und überlegte, wie er am besten ein Gespräch in Gang bekommen konnte. Roberts Miene war angespannt, Gerrit konnte deutlich eine Ader an seiner Schläfe erkennen und Roberts Kiefermuskeln zitterten schon. „Wo fahren wir eigentlich hin, Robert?“, fragte der ältere Kommissar und sah seinen Kollegen aufmerksam an. „Ins Krankenhaus. Muss dir war zeigen.“, stieß Robert zwischen den Zähnen hervor und konzentrierte sich weiter auf den Verkehr. Gerrit fragte sich zum dritten Mal, wie sein Kollege die komplette Kehrtwende von der Ich-freue-mich-dass-ihr-wieder-da-seid-Stimmung zu diesem verschlossenen und schweigsamen Verhalten hinbekommen hatte. Erneut runzelte Gerrit die Stirn, denn langsam machte er sich wirkliche Sorgen um seinen Freund. „Hey Robert, jetzt erzähl endlich. Was ist passiert?? Du machst mir langsam wirklich Angst.“, drängte er ihn und Robert schien nun tatsächlich mit ihm reden zu wollen, denn er fuhr den Wagen an den Straßenrand und stellte den Motor ab. Dann legte er beide Hände aufs Lenkrad, den Kopf ebenfalls und fing das Schluchzen an. Gerrit war wie vom Donner gerührt und wusste zuerst überhaupt nicht, was er tun sollte. Erst war Robert so fröhlich, dann so verschlossen und nun augenscheinlich total deprimiert? Das kannte er bisher nur von Frauen und so brauchte er eine geschlagene Minute, bis er sich bewegte und Robert die Schulter tätschelte. Sie saßen eine ganze Weile so da, bis Robert sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. Gerrit musterte seinen Kollegen und war wirklich verwirrt aufgrund seines Verhaltens. Robert hatte sich langsam wieder in der Gewalt und begann sich seinem Kollegen zu öffnen: „Gerrit es ist so: Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass Christoph vermisst wird weil er nicht mehr von seinem Urlaub nach Hause gekommen ist. Ich habe heute Vormittag einen Anruf von ihm erhalten. Er klang nicht so gut, war schwach und kurz vor der Bewusstlosigkeit gestanden. Christoph konnte mir gerade so seinen Standort mitteilen. Ich habe ihn gefunden – aber frage nicht in welchem Zustand. Ich habe ihn in die stabile Seitenlage bugsiert aber ich konnte nicht herausfinden, was ihm gefehlt hat. Er war noch einmal kurz bei Bewusstsein, ein paar Minuten bevor das RTW ankam aber da hat er nur Halluziniert und unsinniges Zeug geredet. Sie haben ihn gerade so ins Krankenhaus bringen können und haben ihn ewig operiert. Ich habe kurz bevor ich euch holen gefahren bin den Anruf bekommen, dass er noch lebt und die Operation beendet wurde. Mehr wollten sie mir am Telefon nicht sagen. Ich konnte auch Julia kein Wort davon sagen bis ich mehr weiß. Du kommst doch trotzdem mit mir, oder?“, mit diesen Worten blickte Robert seinen Kollegen flehend an. Gerrit beobachtete die geröteten Augen und die verzweifelte Miene seines Freundes und lächelte: „Klar helfe ich dir. Tu ich doch schon die ganze Zeit, ich habe auch in der Türkei einiges erlebt und vielleicht auch herausgefunden. Aber dazu später. Wir gehen da jetzt zusammen hin und dann sehen wir schon, wie es weiter geht.“, munterte er Robert auf und sah, wie sich ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl. Auch wenn es dem jüngeren Polizisten augenscheinlich wieder besser ging bestand Gerrit darauf, dass er den Rest der Strecke fuhr. Robert stierte die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster, es war klar erkennbar, dass er sich große Sorgen um Christoph machte. Sogar Gerrit überlegte, in welche Machenschaften der Bekannte seines Freundes verwickelt gewesen war. Halluzinationen sprachen für Medikamente oder irgendwelche Drogen. Aber hatte Christoph wirklich Drogen genommen? Gerrit wusste ja, dass seine Schwester Julia das Thema Drogen und Gewaltbereitschaft in ihrer Abschlussarbeit behandelt hatte. Da konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie das zulassen würde. Außerdem wusste er von Robert, dass Christoph und seine Frau unbedingt ein Kind wollten und da würde es nicht dafür sprechen, dass er sich das mit Drogen verbauen würde. Andererseits wusste man nie, was in den Köpfen der Menschen vor sich ging. Roberts raue Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Du wirst aber erst einmal niemandem etwas davon erzählen, ja Gerrit? Oder weiß Alex schon von der Geschichte? Oh nein, bestimmt hast du es ihr erzählt! Sag, wie viel weiß sie? Und wird sie Julia gegenüber die Klappe halten?“ Gerrit hörte deutlich die Panik in seiner Stimme und beeilte sich, die Dinge klarzustellen: „Robert, beruhige dich doch! Alex weiß rein gar nichts. Ich habe ihr keinen Ton gesagt und ich habe erst einmal nicht vor das zu ändern.“ Nachdem Robert tief durchgeatmet und sich beruhigt hatte, fragte Gerrit seinerseits: „Das heißt aber auch, dass niemand etwas von der Geschichte weiß? Julia nicht und auch Michael nicht?“ Robert schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Gerrit seufzte. Die Geschichte vor Alex geheim zu halten war schon schwierig genug aber wenn sie nun auch Michael Nichts erzählen würden? Das bedeutete ein ganzes Stückchen Arbeit. Andererseits konnte er Robert auch verstehen. So gerne er seine Kollegen hatte, er würde solch eine verworrene Situation nicht vor allen breit treten wollen. Zuerst mussten sie Licht in die Sache bringen und dann konnten sie die anderen vielleicht einbinden. Doch zuerst brauchten sie Antworten und die würden sie im Krankenhaus hoffentlich bekommen.

Robert stürmte aus dem Auto sobald Gerrit den Motor ausgestellt hatte. Sein Kollege holte ihn aber schnell ein und hielt ihn am Ärmel fest: „Robert, mach mal langsam. Wir wollen uns doch nicht so auffällig verhalten. Wir sind Polizisten auf dem Weg zu einem Einsatz. Niemand weiß, dass wir Christoph näher kennen. Du hast ihn gefunden und nun befragen wir ihn. Reine Routine.“ Robert dankte seinem Kollegen im Stillen für seine Besonnenheit. Natürlich hatte er recht und so verlangsamte Robert seine Schritte deutlich, jedoch konnte er seiner Nervosität einfach nicht Herr werden. Als sie die Station erreichten wollte Robert schon drauf los stürmen und mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, doch abermals hielt Gerrit ihn zurück und übernahm die Gesprächsführung. „Guten Tag, mein Name ist Gerrit Grass vom K11, meinen Kollegen Robert Ritter kennen Sie ja bereits. Wir sind wegen dem Mann hier, den mein Kollege heute Vormittag gefunden hat. Könnten Sie uns zu ihm führen?“ Die Schwester nickte, wies jedoch gleichzeitig eine ihrer Kolleginnen an, den zuständigen Arzt zu holen. Dies irritierte Gerrit zwar, jedoch beschloss er, zunächst abzuwarten. Daher folgten sie der weiß gekleideten Dame schweigend zum Zimmer des Vermissten. Sie öffnete ihnen die Tür und ließ sie eintreten, jedoch kam sie nicht hinterher sondern schloss die Türe hinter ihnen, sodass sie alleine im Raum waren. Robert trat zum Bett hin und sah sich seinen wohl zukünftigen Schwager genau an. Christophs Mine war entspannt aber er schien ausgemergelt und um seine Augen war ein dunkler Schatten zu sehen. Gerrit beobachtete seinen Kollegen genau, denn er wusste nicht ob Robert vielleicht gleich zusammenbrechen würde. Robert war sichtlich erschüttert, hielt sich aber ziemlich tapfer. Er brachte kein Wort raus, was vielleicht ganz gut war, denn in diesem Moment wurde die Tür schwungvoll geöffnet und herein trat ein Arzt von vielleicht 45 Jahren. Er ließ die Tür von der Schwester schließen und trat auf die beiden wartenden Polizisten zu und gab ihnen die Hand: „Hallo, mein Name ist Dr. Wenger, ich habe den Mann hier operiert und untersucht. Ich nehme an, dass Sie wissen, wer dieser Mann ist? Robert bejahte während Gerrit im selben Moment „Nein.“ Sagte. Gerrit verbesserte sich schnell: „Wir kennen die Personalien des Mannes aber mehr würden wir gerne von Ihnen erfahren.“ Dr. Wenger legte den Kopf schräg und nickte. „Es ist folgendermaßen: Dieser Mann hier hat unglaubliches Glück gehabt, dass Sie ihn gefunden haben.“ Dr. Wenger zog eine Tüte aus seinem Arztkittel hervor und hielt ihn den Kommissaren hin. „Der gute Herr hatte diese ganzen Päckchen in seinem Magen und eine davon hatte sich geöffnet. Wenn Sie ihn auch nur eine halbe Stunde später gefunden hätten, hätten wir Nichts mehr für ihn tun können. So wird er nun eine Weile Ruhe brauchen aber wohl wieder ganz gesund werden. Ich überlasse Ihnen diese Päckchen zur Untersuchung.“ Gerrit schaffte es, eine neutrale Miene aufzusetzen aber Robert blickte stattdessen zu Boden und biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht wieder in Tränen auszubrechen. „Ich würde Sie beiden bitten den Mann noch ausruhen zu lassen. Sobald er wieder bei Bewusstsein ist, werde ich Sie anrufen lassen, wenn Sie mir Ihre Nummer zukommen lassen.“, wandte sich der Arzt an Gerrit, denn ihm war klar, dass er von Robert erst einmal keine Antwort bekommen würde. Gerrit nickte und gab ihm seine und Roberts Handynummer. Dann verabschiedete sich der Arzt und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Als Robert und sein Kollege wieder alleine waren, fand Robert seine Stimme wieder und blickte Gerrit bang ins Gesicht: „Gerrit, was machen wir denn nun? Christoph war Bodypacker! Er schmuggelt Drogen!?“ Gerrit sah seinen Freund betreten an: „Ich weiß es nicht Robert. Aber du kommst als erstes einmal mit zu mir. Vorher geben wir die Drogen noch im Labor ab. Also ich werde das tun. In deiner momentanen Verfassung solltest du vielleicht mit niemandem in der Arbeit sprechen. Also komm, lass uns gehen.“ Mit einem letzten verwirrten Blick auf Christoph ging Robert zur Tür und Gerrit folgte ihm. Die Tür schloss sich hinter den beiden Kommissaren und das einzige, was noch zu hören war, war das leise Piepen des Herzfrequenzmessers.


	17. Neuer Tag, Neues Glück

Gerrit fuhr zu sich nach Hause und schmiss Robert vor der WG raus. Dabei gab er ihm die Schlüssel mit und trug ihm auf, Koffer und Handgepäck in Gerrits Zimmer zu bringen und am besten schon einmal ein Bier für die Nerven zu köpfen. Robert war sehr geknickt und in sich gekehrt, daher folgte er kommentarlos den Befehlen seines Kollegen. Gerrit fuhr unterdessen weiter ins K11, wo er kurz bei Michael vorbei sah und sich aus dem Urlaub zurück meldete. Sein älterer Kollege freute sich sichtlich, dass er wieder da war und verriet ihm im Vertrauen, dass Robert die letzten Tage schrecklich schlecht drauf war. Gerrit lachte und meinte das käme Michael nur so vor, da er so lange allein mit Robert arbeiten musste. „Du hast meinen unglaublichen Charme vermisst, gell Kollege?“, neckte er den Älteren grinsend. Michael murrte nur und brabbelte etwas Unverständliches in seinen Bart bevor er zu einer lauten Frage ansetzte: „Hast du schon mal wieder was von Alex gehört? Die hat sich in ihrem Urlaub gar nicht gemeldet.“ Gerrit gab ihm nur eine kurze Antwort, bevor er sich wieder verabschiedete: „Ach Kollege, Alex wird besseres zu tun gehabt haben als bei dir zum Rapport anzutreten. Sie wird morgen schon wieder da sein – so wie ich auch übrigens. Also dann, schönen Feierabend. Du hast ja auch nicht mehr lange.“ Während er Michael noch einen aufmunternden Blick zuwarf und zur Tür hinaus ging dachte er, dass das Thema Beziehung mit Alex auch noch etwas war, was sie Michael beibringen mussten. Also noch eine Baustelle mehr, um die er sich kümmern musste. Schweigend zog er von dannen und er war schon fast aus dem Polizeigebäude draußen, da fiel ihm noch etwas ein, was er erledigen konnte, Schnell drehte er sich um und lief den Gang hinunter zur Personalabteilung. Als er wieder heraus kam, hatte sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitete. Im Auto schrieb er Alex noch schnell eine gute Nacht-SMS, dann legte er das Handy beiseite und fuhr ins Labor um die Drogenpakete untersuchen zu lassen. Gott sei Dank kam ihm weder Julia noch sonst jemand, den er näher kannte, entgegen und so war es ein Leichtes für ihn die Drogen jemandem zur Untersuchung zu geben und ihm einzuschärfen, dass er nur ihm oder Robert Ritter die Ergebnisse der Analyse mitteilen durfte, denn es ging um einen ganz wichtigen und geheimen Fall. Gerrit war sich sicher, dass der jüngere Labormitarbeiter seinen Anweisungen Folge leisten würde. Am Anfang stellte nie jemand Fragen, wenn „Top Secret“ gesagt wurde. Sobald Gerrit alles Wichtige erledigt hatte, machte er sich zu seiner WG auf, wo Robert bereits auf ihn wartete.

Dieser saß schon eine ganze Weile auf dem Sofa und hatte inzwischen schon sein zweites Bier in der Hand. In der Wohnung war es totenstill und total finster. Wäre Robert nicht schon einige Male hier gewesen hätte er sich wahrscheinlich nicht zu Recht gefunden. Trotzdem lag Gerrits Koffer mitsamt Handgepäck noch neben ihm, denn mit der Einsamkeit kamen die Schuldgefühle und schlechten Gedanken wieder, die er bislang verdrängt hatte. Was war, wenn Christoph starb? Wenn er Julia nur noch erzählen konnte dass er ihren Bruder gefunden hatte aber ihm nicht mehr hatte helfen können? War es überhaupt richtig von ihm die ganze Sache geheim zu halten? Würde Christoph wenn er aufwachte denn überhaupt ehrlich zu ihm sein? Dazu kam noch, dass er Gerrit in die Geschichte hinein gezogen hatte. Seinen Freund, der auch im Urlaub schon für ihn ermittelt hatte - was hatte er wohl dabei herausgefunden? Robert betete, dass sein Kollege sich nicht in Gefahr gebracht hatte nur wegen ihm. Aber er war auch stolz drauf, dass Gerrit die Sache für ihn geheim gehalten hatte. Nicht einmal Alex hatte er etwas erzählt obwohl sie zusammen waren. Robert konnte sich wirklich auf seinen Freund verlassen. Wobei eigentlich wollte er doch nur kurz zum Labor fahren und hätte eigentlich schon zurück sein müssen. Ob ihm etwas passiert war? Robert merkte wie sich seine Hysterie von vorhin wieder meldete und atmete tief durch. Er war ein Polizist, Kommissar noch dazu und sein Kollege war ebenfalls ein ausgebildeter Polizist. Vielleicht hatte er im Labor nur niemanden angetroffen und warten müssen. Da endlich hörte er den Schlüssel in der Tür und so stellte er sein Bier auf den Tisch und hastete zur Tür. Schnell riss er sie auf um Gerrit zu empfangen, doch stattdessen stand Falk mit Herrenbesuch vor der Türe und starrte ihn perplex an. Falks Begleiter musterte Robert von oben bis unten und säuselte: "Oh Falki, was hast du uns denn da für einen hübschen Burschen angelacht?", während er einen Schritt auf Robert zu machte und ihm einen dicken Schmatz auf die Wange gab. Robert war wie vom Donner gerührt und sehr froh, dass Falk seinem Begleiter den Wind aus den Segeln nahm und ihm verklickerte, dass Robert nicht wegen ihm sondern Gerrit hier war, bevor dieser mit seiner Begrüßung noch ausschweifen konnte. "Oh wie schade. Dann ist der Hübsche also schon vergeben. Aber man sieht sich immer zwei Mal im Leben, Süßer!", zwinkerte er ihm noch zu, dann trat er an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung. Falk machte ein betretenes Gesicht und huschte dann ebenfalls an ihm vorbei. Jedoch klopfte er dem Kommissar noch kurz auf die Schulter und sagte: " Sorry hierfür. Schön, dass du mal wieder da bist. Da wird Gerrit sich aber freuen wenn er wieder kommt." Robert schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und beschloss, in den nächsten Tagen zum Friseur zu gehen und seine Haare etwas weniger wuschelig schneiden zu lassen. Etwas mehr männlicher eben, damit ihm so etwas so schnell nicht wieder passieren konnte.

Eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen bis erneut ein Schlüssel ins Schloss gesteckt wurde und die Tür aufging. Diesmal stand Robert zwar nicht auf aber erkannte anhand der Schritte, dass es nun wirklich Gerrit war. Gerrit bedachte Robert nur mit einem kurzen Blick und bedeutete ihm, mit in die Küche zu kommen. "Hunger?", fragte er seinen Kollegen und Robert, der bis dahin überhaupt nicht ans Essen gedacht hatte, nickte wortlos. "Sei mal ehrlich. Hast du heute überhaupt schon etwas gegessen?", fragte Gerrit ihn vorwurfsvoll und Robert schüttelte betreten den Kopf: "Zählt ein Apfel heute Morgen?" Gerrit seufzte laut, sparte sich aber die Gardinenpredigt. Hatte ja bei Robert doch keinen Sinn. Stattdessen holte er Topf und Pfanne und fing an, Spaghetti zu kochen. Er stellte Robert und sich ein Schneidebrett bereit und gemeinsam fingen sie an, Zwiebeln zu zerkleinern. Während des Kochens erzählte Gerrit von seinen Erlebnissen in der Türkei und Robert hörte atemlos zu. "Meinst du dieser Messimo hat etwas mit der Geschichte zu tun?", fragte Robert nachdenklich. Gerrit zuckte nur mit den Schultern: "Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber es könnte durchaus sein, dass er dabei mit drin hängt. Zudem er mir ja am Flughafen ziemlich klar gedroht hat. Wenn er der Kopf hinter all dem ist und den Drogenschmuggel über Bodypacker organisiert... Dann könnte es durchaus sein, dass er Christoph selber sucht - natürlich wegen der Drogen. Und ich soll ihm Informationen geben, oder Alex ist in Gefahr. Aber für mich ist und bleibt erst einmal die Hauptfrage: Warum würde Christoph einwilligen Bodypacker zu werden? Er hat einen ordentlichen Job, eine Familie und keinerlei Grund dafür. Das sollten wir ihn unbedingt fragen, sobald er aufwacht. Aber jetzt lass uns erst einmal essen." Während des Essens waren beide sehr mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt und schweigsam aber kaum waren sie fertig, wollte Robert weiter diskutieren. Gerrit blockte aber ab und sagte: "Ich habe einen langen Tag hinter mir, Kollege. Du und ich wir haben morgen erst einmal Nachtschicht und können den ganzen Tag Pläne schmieden und ermitteln. Habe unsere Schichten vorhin tauschen können. Uns geht also morgen niemand auf den Geist. Aber bitte, bitte lass uns jetzt schlafen gehen!" Robert setzte fast zu einer Antwort an, realisierte aber dass es jetzt keinen Sinn machte weiter zu diskutieren, daher stimmte er zu und folgte Gerrit in sein Zimmer, wo sie schnell die Schlafcouch auszogen und Roberts Bett her richteten. Die beiden Kommissare wünschten sich eine gute Nacht und Gerrit war eingeschlafen kaum dass sein Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte. Robert lauschte noch eine ganze Zeit Gerrits regelmäßigen Atemzügen, doch irgendwann schlief auch er ein.

Alex erwachte zwar sehr früh am Morgen, fühlte sich aber trotzdem sehr ausgeschlafen. Sie wusste nicht mehr wann genau sie sich ins Bett geschleppt hatte aber es war in irgendeiner Werbepause von einer Talkshow, von der sie nur die Hälfte mitbekommen hatte, gewesen. Gähnend stand die Kommissarin auf und hatschte erst einmal in die Küche um sich den ersten Kaffee des Tages zu gönnen. Während die Kaffeemaschine ihre Arbeit tat, warf Alex ihre gebrauchten Urlaubsklamotten in die Waschmaschine und suchte sich neue Anziehsachen für den Tag heraus. Sie liebte das Gefühl nach dem Urlaub wieder in die Arbeit zu gehen. Natürlich war es wunderschön im Urlaub und sie würde für Nichts im Leben darauf verzichten wollen aber wenn sie es sich eingestand, fehlte ihr die Arbeit schon. Wenn Sie länger weg war und nicht arbeitete, fühlte sie sich wie ein halber Mensch. Die ganzen Intrigen und Geheimnisse aufzudecken, der Nervenkitzel wenn sie einem Verbrecher auf der Spur war - auf diese regelmäßigen Adrenalinschübe wollte sie nicht verzichten. Andere sprangen aus Helikoptern in die Tiefe, sie ging dafür auf Ganovenjagd. Abwechslung brachte ihr Job schließlich allemal. Und vor allem auch Ablenkung, die sie gerade sehr gut gebrauchen konnte weil sie nicht zu lange und genau über Gerrits Verhalten der letzten Tage nachdenken wollte. Alex stellte sich vor den Spiegel und begutachtete ihren Körper. Sie hatte ordentlich Farbe bekommen und ihre Augen strahlten richtig. Schelmisch streckte sie Ihrem Spiegelbild die Zunge heraus und musste dann selber lachen. Alex blickte in ihren Kleiderschrank und entschied sich für ein weißes Top mit Jeans und Turnschuhen. Vorsichtshalber zog sie ihre Lederjacke an. Als die mit ihrem Aussehen so weit zufrieden war, trank sie ihren Kaffee und machte sich dann auf ins K11. Sie war sich nicht sicher wer genau mit ihr Schicht hatte- hatte Gerrit ihr gegenüber da etwas erwähnt? Alex meinte sich erinnern zu können dass er sagte er hatte die Spätschicht. Also würde sie ihn heute nur kurz bei der Schichtübergabe sehen. Vielleicht konnten sie sich ja da etwas unterhalten. Beschwingt zog sie von dannen und dachte an seine süße gute Nacht SMS von gestern Abend.   
Im Büro war Michael bereits in einige Akten vertieft und blickte kaum auf als die Tür aufging - zu viele Kollegen waren heute früh schon ins Büro gekommen und er musste unbedingt den Bericht für den letzten Fall fertig bekommen. Doch als er die braune Lederjacke registrierte, die neben ihm auf dem Stuhl landete, war ihm klar, wer gerade eingetreten war und er blickte nun doch auf. Spaßeshalber hielt er sich die Hände vor die Augen und stöhnte: "Oh wie mich die Sonne doch blendet!“, bevor er sich von Alex einen kleinen Knuff in die Rippen abholte und sie schließlich mit einem breiten Grinsen in die Arme schloss. "Hey Alex, du schaust echt prima aus. Total erholt und entspannt. Muss daran liegen, dass dir deine Kollegen nicht auf den Keks gegangen sind die letzte Woche, was?" Alex musste nun ebenfalls grinsen und streckte ihm die Zunge entgegen: "Hey es liegt nicht alles nur an euch, Michael. Bilde dir mal nichts darauf ein. Aber schau, ich hab dir was mitgebracht. Und unseren Kollegen auch, wenn sie dann Mal auftauchen.", lachte sie und zog die Bäckertüten hervor. Michael staunte nicht schlecht und freute sich sehr, immerhin hatte er heute außer einem Kaffee noch nichts zu sich genommen. "Ach Schätzelein, jetzt weiß ich, was ich die letzte Zeit vermisst habe: Dich und deine Fürsorglichkeit." Alex ließ sich nun auch an ihrem Schreibtisch nieder und ließ sich von Michael über die neuesten Entwicklungen unterrichten. Aktuell hatten sie einen Diebstahl in einem Juweliergeschäft aufzuklären. Zudem hatte Michael gestern Abend noch einen neuen Fall bekommen: eine Frau, die nicht mehr zur Arbeit erschienen war und deren Mann aktuell im Ausland unterwegs war, musste gefunden werden. Die beiden Kommissare unterhielten sich eine Weile weiter bis Michael einmal den aktuellen Dienstplan öffnete und feststellte, dass Robert und Gerrit Nachtschicht hatten. "Oh weh, die armen. Dabei ist Gerrit doch gerade erst aus dem Urlaub zurück. Und da gleich eine Woche Nachtschicht? Hat der ein Pech. Aber wenigstens hat er Robert dabei. Vielleicht beruhigt sich unser Jüngster dann wieder ein wenig. Der hatte eine Laune die letzte Woche...unglaublich sag ich dir. Als hätte er seine Tage bekommen.", murrte Michael und starrte in seinen Bildschirm. Alex musste schmunzeln uns hielt ihrem griesgrämigen Kollegen ein Schokoladen Croissant unter die Nase, woraufhin Michael eine Zeit lang gar nichts mehr von sich gab.


	18. Die Planschmiede

Robert hatte sich die halbe Nacht hin und her geworfen und kaum ein Auge zugetan, trotzdem stand er ohne Murren auf und zog sich an als Gerrits Wecker schellte. Gerrit hingegen hatte keinerlei Lust aufzustehen, daher zog er sich das Kissen über die Ohren und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Robert probierte eine Zeit lang ihn vorsichtig zu wecken, hatte jedoch keinen Erfolg. Irgendwann wurde es ihm zu bunt und er griff zu drastischeren Methoden: "Gerrit du stehst jetzt sofort auf oder ich sag Falks Männerbesuch, dass du einsam bist und hier noch Gesellschaft brauchst." Das saß und sein Kollege schnellte wie von einer Tarantel gestochen aus dem Bett. "Falk hat Männerbesuch? Woher weißt du das? Das würdest du doch niemals tun...oder?" Doch Robert sagte, dass er das sehr wohl tun würde, denn er hatte ja auch schon unfreiwillig Bekanntschaft mit Falks Besuch gemacht. Dann erzählte er Gerrit vom Abend davor, was zur Folge hatte, dass Gerrit vor Lachen aus dem Bett fiel und sich erst mal nicht wieder einkriegte. Leicht beleidigt Stiefelte Robert aus dem Zimmer um sich einen Kaffee zu machen. Gerrit kam ihm kurze Zeit später hinterher und knuffte ihn in die Seite: „Hey Madame, nicht sauer sein. Ich find es ja schön, dass dir das auch so geht. Was glaubst du wie viele von Falks Freunden der Meinung war ich könnte ja bei ihnen mitmachen. Dabei habe ich nicht einmal so lange Haare wie du!“Robert warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu: „Ich bin ja quasi schon beim Friseur. Ist echt unheimlich, wenn einem das passiert. Julia erzähle ich davon mal lieber nichts, die bekommt sonst Angst, dass ich ihr von‘nem Kerl ausgespannt werde.“Gerrit lachte und tat Milch in seine Kaffeetasse, dann setzte er sich an den Tisch und sein Blick wurde ernst. „Kumpel, was machen wir jetzt. Wir wissen, dass Christoph als Bodypacker unterwegs gewesen ist. Wir wissen aber nicht, wieso. Das müssen wir also in Erfahrung bringen. Dann wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn wir heute Abend etwas über Frank Massimo erfahren würden also recherchieren wir da. Sollte in irgendeiner Weise herauskommen, dass wir an dem Fall arbeiten, werde ich sofort die Schicht tauschen und unter allen Umständen bei Alex bleiben. Ich will nicht, dass ihr etwas passiert nur weil wir hier Heimlichtuerei betreiben. Okay?“ Robert nickte nachdenklich. „Ich werde dir auf jeden Fall helfen vor Allem wenn Alex in Gefahr geraten sollte, dann weichen wir ihr nicht mehr von der Seite. Schlimm genug, dass ich dich in die Sache hinein gezogen habe.“, meinte er bedrückt und sah seinen Kollegen an. Doch auf Gerrits Gesicht stand ein zuversichtliches Grinsen und er antwortete: „Jetzt mach dich doch nicht schon vorher fertig, Mann. Noch ist gar nichts passiert. Und so lange werde ich mir auch keine großartigen Gedanken über Was-wäre-wenn machen.“ Robert wurde etwas zuversichtlicher und wollte sich bei seinem Kollegen für das Vertrauen bedanken, doch in diesem Moment klingelte das Handy und Robert hob keine Sekunde später ab. „Ritter? Ja, wollte ich. Wach? Das ist toll. Wir sind unterwegs.“Gerrit war schon fast an der Tür als Robert das Gespräch beendete. „Worauf wartest du, Kollege? Soll ich dich wie eine Prinzessin die Stufen hinunter tragen?“, grinste er frech und verschwand die Stufen hinunter ehe Robert ihm den Tritt in den Hintern geben konnte zu dem er angesetzt hatte.

Im Krankenhaus war es sehr ruhig, denn es war gerade Mittagspause und so kamen die Kommissare schnell voran. In Christophs Zimmer angekommen holten sie sich zwei Stühle und setzten sich neben das Bett. Christoph, der eigentlich relativ muskulös war sah ausgemergelt und blass aus. Seine mittellangen, braunen Haare klebten ihm teils am Kopf, teils standen sie in alle Richtungen ab. Der Mann hatte die Augen geschlossen und man konnte einen Schlauch sehen, der aus seinem Mund herausragte. Also wurde er künstlich beatmet und konnte nicht sprechen. Robert fand seine Stimme als erstes wieder, schüttelte Christoph sachte am Arm und sprach ihn mit Namen an. Der Verletzte öffnete ein Auge und versuchte, sich zu bewegen doch dann schien ihm die Bewegung schmerzen zu bereiten und er sank ins Kissen zurück. Robert stellte die erste Frage: „Hey Christoph. Schön dich zu sehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass du dich wirklich viel bewegen solltest. Antworte bitte nur mit Nicken oder Kopf schütteln.“ Christoph nickte und starrte die Kommissare mit geröteten Augen an. Robert holte tief Luft und begann: „Wir wissen, dass du als Bodypacker nach Deutschland gekommen bist. Stimmt das?“ Nicken. „Warst du alleine?“ Christophs Haare wehten leicht nach links und rechts als er die Frage beantwortete. Auf die beiden Fragen „Kennst du den Namen des anderen?“und „Hast du es aus freiwilligen Stücken getan?“ schüttelte Christoph diesmal heftig den Kopf und Robert fragte weiter: „Wirst du bedroht?“ Nicken und gleich darauf ein Kopfschütteln. Robert war verwirrt und daher stellte Gerrit die Frage, die ihm am sinnvollsten schien: „Wird deine Familie bedroht?“ Christoph nickte und seine Augen glitzerten ein wenig. „Deine Frau wird bedroht?“ Nicken. „Wurde sie entführt?“ Man konnte sehen wie schwer es Christoph fiel wachzubleiben aber er nickte trotzdem und ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihm. Robert wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit seinem Kollegen und fragte: „Hast du mit einem Mann namens Messimo gesprochen? Hattest du Kontakt zu ihm?“In Christophs Augen flackerte kurz Angst auf, danach nickte wieder und bevor Robert noch nach Philip fragen konnte, fielen ihm die Augen zu und er antwortete nicht mehr. Die Bildschirme und Anzeigen blieben jedoch ruhig also schlief er vermutlich nur. Gerrit sah den jüngeren Mann mitleidig an. Aus Angst um seine Familie das eigene Leben als Bodypacker aufs Spiel zu setzen musste sehr schwer sein. Sie würden alles daran setzen müssen seine Frau zu finden. Gerrit hoffte sehr, dass Messimo nicht wusste, wo Christoph zu finden war und wenigstens ihm nichts mehr zustoßen konnte. Leise schlichen die beiden Kommissare aus dem Raum und Gerrit fuhr Robert heim, bevor er selber zu sich fuhr und sich auf die Arbeit vorbereitete.  
Einige Kilometer weiter entfernt stieß Alex die Luft durch die Zähne aus um zu verhindern, dass sie laut aufstöhnte. Sie hasste es in einen Fall hinein zu kommen und erst eingewiesen zu werden. Der Juwelier hatte inzwischen eine Liste mit den gestohlenen Gegenständen gemacht und Alex musste sie später in den Computer eintippen um die Sachen bei den Wertsachenankäufern bekannt zu machen. Vielleicht konnten sie so die Diebe ausfindig machen. Es passte ihr gar nicht, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, worum es genau ging. Sie wusste von Michael, dass der Bankraub mitten in der Nacht passiert war und dass die Alarmanlage ausgeschalten worden war. Das sprach für einen Täter aus dem Umfeld des Juweliers, wenn er es nicht sogar selber war um die Versicherung zu betrügen. Die Tatsache, dass sie so wenig zu tun hatte gab ihr wieder viel zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken und so kreisten ihre Gedanken erneut um Gerrit und diese verdammte SMS von Juanita. Alex merkte, wie Frustration und Wut in ihr aufstiegen und so versuchte sie an etwas anderes zu denken. Sie kam aber nur so weit, als dass sie sich nun Gedanken darüber machte, warum Gerrit die Nachtschicht antrat, wo er ihr doch gestern noch gesagt hatte, dass sie sich heute in der Arbeit unterhalten konnten. Diese Frage würde sie ihm heute beim Schichtwechsel stellen. Und wehe er hatte keine gute Antwort parat. Gedanklich malte die Kommissarin sich bereits aus, wie sie Gerrit dezent in den Hintern trat und ihm einiges um die Ohren schlug. Das tat irgendwie gut und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Plötzlich hörte sie eine dunkle Stimme neben ihrem Ohr: „Hallo Kollegin! Worüber amüsierst du dich denn so? Darf ich mit lachen?“ Alex blickte auf und starrte direkt in Michaels Augen, die sie neugierig musterten. Die Kommissarin schubste ihren Kollegen leicht von sich weg. „Ach gar nichts, du Dussel. Ich langweile mich nur schrecklich und du erzählst mir ja Nichts.“, schmollte sie. Michael musste nun auch lachen und legte ihr locker den Arm um die Schulter. „Na komm, Kollegin. Ich erzähl dir, was ich herausgefunden habe, du gibst mir einen Kaffee aus und dann fahren wir ins K11. Schließlich ist bald Feierabend. Das klingt doch nach einem Plan, oder nicht?“ Alex protestierte noch schwach, ließ sich aber von Michael hinaus ziehen und auf den neuesten Stand bringen.

Als sie endlich im K11 eintrudelten, war der Schichtwechsel schon beinahe rum und ihnen kamen unten im Foyer lauter Kollegen entgegen, die ihnen einen schönen Feierabend wünschten. Alex sah sich suchend um, vielleicht waren Robert und Gerrit ja auch gerade auf dem Weg nach oben. Doch nirgends war eine Spur von den beiden und so stierte Alex missmutig an die Wand des Aufzugs. Michael beobachtete sie nachdenklich, schwieg jedoch vorsichtshalber. Als die Aufzugtüren aufgingen, hätte Robert sie beinahe umgerannt, dicht gefolgt von Gerrit. Die beiden grüßten ihre Kollegen schnell und waren mit den Worten „Sorry, keine Zeit, die Arbeit ruft!“ entschwunden. Alex war nun wirklich gefrustet, hatte sie keine Zeit gefunden, mit Gerrit zu reden und machte ein böses Gesicht. Michael hatte natürlich gemerkt, dass Alex schlecht drauf war und machte einen Vorschlag, der Alex Laune gleich besserte: „Komm Kollegin, wir gehen ein Feierabendbierchen trinken. Ich glaube das brauchst du. Und vielleicht magst du mir ja dann erzählen, was dir auf der Leber liegt.“ Dankbar sah Alex ihren besten Freund an, holte schnell ihre Tasche dann machten die beiden Feierabend und fuhren in ihre Stammkneipe.


	19. Eine Leiche für die Kommissare

Gerrit und Robert waren unterdessen an ihrem Einsatzort in der Nähe des Flughafens angekommen. Die Kollegen der Streife waren bereits vor Ort und hatten den Bereich abgesperrt. Die beiden Kommissare sahen sich genau um. Sie befanden sich in einer Sackgasse in der kleinen Wohnsiedlung, unweit vom Flughafen. Hier war es normalerweise sehr ruhig und laut Statistik wurde hier kaum eine Straftat begangen. Nichtdestotrotz lag hier ein toter Mann vor ihnen und er war deutlich sichtbar verletzt worden, denn seine Jacke war in der Bauchgegend voller Blut und er hatte die Augen weit und entsetzt aufgerissen. Robert ging zu den Kollegen und befragte sie zum Fundort und dem Zeugen während Gerrit sich Handschuhe anzog und die Leiche genauer untersuchte. Der Mann war ungefähr etwas älter als Robert aber sein Gesicht sah schlaff, abgespannt und vor allem ungesund aus. Mit spitzen Fingern zog Gerrit die Jacke etwas zur Seite und musste heftig schlucken. Die Jacke hatte ein großes Loch im Bauch des Toten verdeckt. Die Wundränder waren ausgefranst und es sah beinahe aus als hätte ein wildes Tier gewütet, doch das war beinahe unmöglich – dafür war die Verletzung insgesamt zu klein. Außer es war ein wildes Wiesel gewesen, maximal ein Fuchs. Aber diese Tiere griffen Menschen eigentlich nicht an und vor allem sprach die Höhe der Wunde nicht für ein Tier. Gerrit besah sich die Wunde genau und stellte fest, dass die Ränder teilweise ausgefranst, an einigen Stellen jedoch gerade wie mit einem Messer geschnitten waren. Das sprach für einen Menschen als Verursacher. Vielleicht hatte der Täter langsam begonnen und wollte den Toten quälen doch dann hatte er die Geduld verloren und kurzerhand alles zerfetzt. Oder aber er hat die Wunde absichtlich ausgefranst, dass die Polizei von einem Tier ausgehen sollte? Gerrit schüttelte benommen den Kopf. Wer tat so etwas und vor allem warum? Er wusste, dass genug verrückte und gestörte Menschen in dieser Stadt herumliefen aber so eine Tat war schon bestialisch. Wahrscheinlich war der junge Mann noch bei Bewusstsein gewesen. Gerrit blickte in die erschrocken aufgerissenen Augen und bemerkte die Rötung um die Iris herum. Sie war nicht so ausgeprägt wie wenn jemand mit einem Kissen erstickt wurde aber es sah so aus als hätte der Tote vor seinem Ableben eine ähnliche Atemnot gehabt. Der Kommissar seufzte leise, denn er hätte gerne den Doc hier gehabt, doch der hatte einen wichtigen Termin und konnte nicht kommen, das hatten die Kollegen der Streife ihnen gleich mitgeteilt. Also mussten sie wohl oder übel abwarten, bis Dr. Alsleben die Leiche in der Pathologie untersuchen konnte. Gerrit hoffte sehr, dass das noch in dieser Nacht passieren würde. Er richtete sich auf und lief zu Robert, der gerade eine jüngere Dame befragte. Gerrit stieß dazu als Robert gerade fragte: „Ist Ihnen irgendetwas aufgefallen, als Sie den Mann gefunden haben? War noch jemand hier?“ Das Mädchen nickte leicht, doch ihre Antwort wurde durch viele Schluchzer unterbrochen und es fielen weitere Tränen auf den Boden: „I...ih...ich war gerade auf dem Heimweg uh...und dann hab ich i...ihn hier liegen sehen. Am Ende der Straße war noch jemand, der zu mir herüber gestarrt hat und weg war, als ich geschrien habe. A..ha...aber es war zu dunkel um ihn genau zu erkennen.“ Schniefend wischte sich das Mädchen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und kämpfte sichtlich um ihre Fassung. Mit leiser Stimme bedankte Robert sich bei ihr und übergab sie den Sanitätern, die neben ihnen standen und die das Gespräch beinahe unterbrochen hätten, da das Mädchen so sehr mitgenommen war. Nachdenklich beobachteten die Kommissare, wie die Sanitäter dem Mädchen eine Decke um die Schultern warfen und sie zum Sanka führten. „Was meinst du, Gerrit?“, durchbrach Robert die Stille. Sein Kollege neigte den Kopf und runzelte die Stirn:   
„Ich denke wir haben es hier mit Mord zu tun, für ein Tier ist die Wunde zu gleichmäßig. Es sieht aus als habe jemand dem Kerl den Bauchraum aufgeschnitten und es anschließend so aussehen lassen, als wäre es ein Tier gewesen. Ich weiß nur noch nicht weshalb. Es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten. Wir sollten den Toten identifizieren.“ Die beiden Kommissare beobachteten, wie die Kollegen der Pathologie in ihrem Wagen vorfuhren um die Leiche zum Doc zu schaffen.   
Robert teilte seinem Kollegen seine Vermutungen mit: „Und was wäre, wenn die Wunde im Bauchraum tiefer ist? Wenn jemand versucht hat auf den Darm des Mannes zuzugreifen? Immerhin sind wir in Laufnähe zum Flughafen. Was wäre wenn wir hier einen Muli haben, dessen Auftraggeber an seine Drogen kommen wollte? Vielleicht ist auch ein Beutel geplatzt und daher ist der arme Kerl hier liegen geblieben? Was wäre, wenn das hier Christophs Begleiter war?“ Bang blickte der jüngere Polizist zu Gerrit, der sich nachdenklich am Kopf kratzte aber dann den Kopf schüttelte: „Das wäre aber fast zu viel Zufall, meinst du nicht? Ich glaube nicht, dass die Geschichte so offensichtlich ist. Der Doc soll sich die Leiche einmal vornehmen und dann können wir weiter spekulieren. Und jetzt komm, ich hab ‘nen Bärenhunger und wir sollten den Bericht schon einmal in Angriff nehmen.“ Robert nickte begeistert, denn er hatte nun auch ganz schön Hunger und so zogen die beiden los in Richtung Dönerladen. Während Robert dort bestellte, wählte Gerrit bereits Alex Nummer, denn er musste mit ihr reden und ihr die Situation erklären. Jedenfalls ein bisschen, dass Robert eine schlechte Zeit hatte und er ihm nur beistehen wollte und sie doch bitte Verständnis dafür aufbringen sollte. Doch seine Freundin ging nicht ran und drückte ihn nach dem zweiten Klingeln einfach weg. Runzelnd begann Gerrit eine SMS doch er kam nicht dazu sie fertig zu schreiben, denn Robert brachte bereits das Essen. Also steckte Gerrit sein Handy in die Tasche und beschloss, Alex später eine Nachricht zu schicken.

Während die beiden Kommissare am Flughafen waren, hatte der Kellner Michael und Alex das zweite Bier gebracht und der älteste Kommissar gab sich redlich Mühe um seine Kollegin aufzumuntern. Nachdem seine Witze fehlgeschlagen waren und sie immer noch leicht trübsinnig in ihr Glas sah, begann er sich wirkliche Sorgen zu machen. Alex wiederum wollte nicht so wirklich mit ihrem Kollegen darüber sprechen, was sie so bedrückte, denn dann hätte sie ja ihre Beziehung mit Gerrit offenlegen müssen – und das ohne Absprache. Michael fragte sie bereits zum zweiten Mal, was sie bedrückte, doch Alex spielte wieder mit ihrem Glas. Als Michael ihre Hand nahm und ihr tief in die Augen sah, bemerkte sie die Sorge darin.  
„Alex, was ist los? So kenne ich dich überhaupt nicht. Du hattest Urlaub, du solltest entspannt sein, herumtoben, dich mit Enthusiasmus in die Arbeit stürzen. Aber nein, du sitzt hier wie ein Schluck Wasser in der Kurve und bläst Trübsal. Also hopp, erzähl mir was dich bedrückt. Ich werde auch nicht sauer, wenn du sagst dass ich Schuld bin, ok?“, versprach ihr Kollege lächelnd und Alex grübelte erneut, was sie ihm erzählen konnte. Sie dachte wieder an Gerrit, der sie über irgendetwas im Dunkeln ließ und Wut kochte in ihr hoch. Warum machte sie sich eigentlich so viele Gedanken um ihr Verhalten, welches eventuell für ihn Konsequenzen haben könnte? Ihm war es doch scheinbar auch egal, wie sie sich fühlte. Wenn er ihr etwas verschwieg und nicht mit der Sprache herausrückte, würde sie ihm jetzt zeigen wie das ging und einmal Klartext mit Michael reden. Also richtete sie sich auf und blickte ihrem besten Freund direkt in die Augen: „Michi, ich muss dir was beichten. Gerrit und ich sind zusammen in den Urlaub gefahren.“Ihr älterer Kollege blickte sie skeptisch an und fragte: „Zusammen in den Urlaub oder „zusammen“ zusammen in den Urlaub?“ Alex konnte ihm beinahe nicht ins Gesicht sehen als sie leise antwortete: „Zusammen. Gerrit und ich gehen schon etwas länger zusammen aus.“ Sie konnte den Schmerz in seinen Augen aufflackern sehen bevor er sich zu einem Lächeln durchringen konnte. „Und da habt ihr mir nichts von erzählt? Also es ist schon verwunderlich, dass Gerrit darüber nicht ausführlich Bericht erstattet hat. Aber dass du so überhaupt nichts zu mir sagst finde ich schon schwach. Ich dachte echt, dass wir richtig gute Freunde sind.“, sagte Michael mit immer härteren Gesichtszügen.   
Alex versuchte ihr Möglichstes um ihn zu beschwichtigen: „Hey ich wollte dich nur nicht verletzen, Großer. Ich mein ich weiß doch, wie viel dir an mir liegt. Und ich hätte es nicht ausgehalten, wenn es dir deswegen schlecht gehen würde. Du bist doch mein starker Felsen hier.“Michael schien immer noch sehr angespannt, doch als er ihr wieder in die Augen sah, wurde seine Miene weicher. „Hm. Also wolltest du es mir gar nicht verheimlichen. Darauf stoßen wir an. Vielleicht ist bei dir doch nicht alle Hoffnung vergebens.“ Weiter ging er auf ihre Beziehung zu Gerrit ein und es fiel der Kommissarin nicht im Ansatz ein, die Sprache erneut darauf zu bringen. Und so trank Alex ein Bier nach dem anderen während Michael irgendwann auf Wasser umstieg, damit er noch fahren konnte. Als ihr Kollege sie schließlich aufforderte aufzustehen und den Heimweg anzutreten, schwankte sie ganz schön. Daher nahm Michael sie am Arm und hielt sie den ganzen Weg über fest.   
Alex lehnte sich entspannt an ihn und genoss seine Stärke. Ihr Freund war immer für sie da gewesen und hatte sie nie im Stich gelassen. Sie setzte sich ins Auto und starrte die ganze Zeit zu ihrem Kollegen, der sie zwar mit einer angehobenen Augenbraue anblickte, jedoch nichts weiter dazu sagte. Schneller als ihr lieb war hielt ihr Kollege das Auto an und half ihr auszusteigen. Michael hielt ihr seinen Arm hin und sie ergriff ihn dankbar, denn offensichtlich hatte sie ein kleines bisschen zu viel getrunken. Schweigend ging er neben ihr her bis sie vor der Haustür ankamen. Dort standen sie sich eine Weile gegenüber bis es das Regnen anfing. Sie stellten sich gerade unter das kleine Dach , da klingelte Alex‘ Handy. Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Michael zog sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche, doch als sie sah wer anrief, verzog sie genervt das Gesicht. Mit ihm wollte sie nun wirklich nicht sprechen. „Gerrit?“, stellte Michael die Frage und Alex antwortete mit einer Mischung aus Nicken und Schulterzucken, während sie das Gespräch wegdrückte und das Handy einsteckte. Das nächste was sie spürte war, dass Michael sie an die Haustür drückte und ihr immer näher kam. Sie konnte seine Bartstoppeln auf der Wange erkennen und sah wie sein Gesicht direkt vor ihrem verharrte. Ihr Kollege blickte sie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit an, bevor er seine Hand unter ihr Kinn schob und sie mit einem nicht deutbaren Blick ansah. Dann gab er ihr einen zärtlichen und vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Lippen. Als er den Kuss beendete glaubte Alex Tränen in seinen Augen schimmern zu sehen und sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. „Ich wünsche dir alles Gute mit ihm, Alex. Ich hoffe er macht dich glücklich.“, raunte ihr Michael noch zu, dann entschwand er in den Regen und ließ Alex verblüfft und ratlos zurück.


	20. Wie Nacht und Tag

Michael war in seinen Wagen gestiegen und hätte sich am liebsten die Haare gerauft - wenn er welche hätte. Was für eine blöde Idee, Alex einfach so zu küssen. Er hatte es so lange geschafft, seine Gefühle für sich zu behalten auch wenn ihm ab und an der ein oder andere Kommentar entglitten war. Aber sie jetzt so zu sehen, leicht genervt aber irgendwie auch entspannter als vor einiger Zeit, hatte ihn alle Vorsicht vergessen lassen. Die Vorstellung, dass sie mit Gerrit eine Woche einen Traumurlaub verbracht hatte und nun wirklich mit ihm zusammen war nagte ganz schön an ihm. Natürlich wollte er sie glücklich sehen aber dass ihr Kollege nun derjenige sein sollte, wollte ihm einfach nicht in den Kopf. Gerrit war ein netter Kerl aber ob er wirklich zu Alex passte, das konnte er nicht so richtig einschätzen. Er hatte auch kein Recht an Alex‘ Urteil zu rütteln. Wenn sie so entschieden hatte, dann war es so und es gab nichts was er dagegen tun könnte. Und gerade diese Einsicht riss sein Herz entzwei. Er hatte sich schon lange vorgenommen, dass er Alex vergessen musste, dass sie nicht die Richtige für ihn war. Daher war er lange Zeit nur ihr bester Freund gewesen und hatte ihr bei jedem Problem zur Seite gestanden. Doch irgendwie war ihm das heute nicht möglich gewesen. Nicht, wenn sie sich seinem Kollegen an den Hals warf. Michael spürte einen Stich Eifersucht und war erstaunt über sich selber. Er wollte solche Gefühle nicht zulassen, denn dann würde seine Beziehung zu seinen beiden Kollegen sehr wahrscheinlich darunter leiden. Und das wollte er auf keinen Fall, denn dann gäbe es kein K11-Team mehr, wenn jeder nur auf sich schauen würde. Er hatte das Auto abgestellt und war bereits in seiner Wohnung angekommen und öffnete gerade die Tür. Er war eigentlich hundemüde, doch sein Hirn grübelte immer noch weiter. Unwillig schüttelte der glatzköpfige Kommissar den Kopf. Er musste die Gedanken jetzt vertreiben und endlich schlafen. Doch obwohl er sich bemühte, dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis er endlich Ruhe fand.

Alex hingegen hatte sich kaum, dass sie zu Hause war in ihre Schlafklamotten gekleidet und putzte Zähne. Sie dachte kurz an den überraschenden Kuss von Michael, doch rief sie sich schnell zu Ordnung denn sie wollte auf gar keinen Fall ihren Schlaf durch zu viel Grübelei gefährden. Sie konnte am nächsten Morgen ja etwas früher aufstehen und sich darüber den Kopf zerbrechen. Alex zog noch ihr Handy aus der Tasche und sah eine SMS von Gerrit, doch sie beschloss seine Nachricht zu ignorieren, denn dafür hatte sie gerade gar keinen Nerv mehr. Zu viel beschäftigte sie heute Abend. Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass der Abend nicht mehr lange dauerte. Alex legte sich daher ins Bett und stellte ihren Laptop neben sich um die Wiederholung ihrer Lieblingsserie anzusehen und bereits während der ersten fünf Minuten schlief sie ein.  
Die Nacht war schneller rum als ihr lieb war und ihr Wecker riss sie mit seinem Gebimmel pünktlich um sieben Uhr aus dem Schlaf. Alex seufzte und hätte sich am liebsten wieder herumgedreht und weiter geschlafen. Ihre Träume hatten ihr heute keine wirkliche Ruhe gelassen und sie hatte sich beim Schlafen wohl verlegen, denn ihr Nacken fühlte sich an als hätte ihr jemand draufgeschlagen. Mit größter Mühe gelang es ihr sich aus dem Bett zu hieven und ins Bad zu gehen. Die kurze Dusche half ihr wach zu werden und auch ein wenig dabei die Träume nicht mehr so bedrohlich wirken zu lassen. Alex versuchte sich zu erinnern, weshalb sie so ein komisches Gefühl hatte, doch sie konnte sich an Nichts Richtiges erinnern, es war alles ein großer Wirrwarr in ihrem Kopf. Als sie feststellte, dass sie sich nicht mehr an ihren Traum erinnern konnte, gab sie es auf und konzentrierte sich darauf sich die Augen nicht mit ihrer Wimperntusche auszustechen. Als sie endlich mit ihrem Aussehen zufrieden war, ließ sie den Kaffeeautomaten laufen und gönnte sich noch eine große Tasse Kaffee. Wie sollte sie jetzt nur Michael gegenübertreten? Seine Reaktion hatte sie doch sehr überrascht, denn obwohl sie wusste, dass er früher Gefühle für sie gehabt hatte, so hatte Alex doch gedacht, dass er sie inzwischen überwunden hatte. Nachdenklich kaute sie auf ihrer Lippe herum und grübelte weiter. Sollte sie sich normal verhalten und es ignorieren? Oder gleich darauf zu sprechen kommen? Am liebsten würde sie jetzt daheim bleiben und sich die Zeit nehmen um sich eine Strategie zu überlegen. Doch als ihr Blick auf die Uhr fiel, schrak sie zusammen und spurtete aus ihrer Wohnung. Jetzt würde sie zu spät kommen, dachte sie bei sich und ärgerte sich ganz schön. Sie beschloss einfach abzuwarten wie sich Michael verhielt.

Robert und Gerrit saßen bereits seit ein paar Stunden wieder im Büro und diskutierten sich die Köpfe heiß. Der Doc hatte die Obduktion durchgeführt und ihnen mitgeteilt, dass die Wunde im Bauchraum durch ein Jägermesser verursacht wurde und somit ein Tier für den Tod des Mannes ausschied. Zudem hatte er im Magen des Toten Rückstände einer Plastiktüte und ein paar Gramm Drogen gefunden. Über diese Aussage stritten sich Robert und Gerrit, denn Robert war sich sicher, dass der Mann der Kumpane von Christoph war und mit ihm zusammen aus der Türkei Drogen nach Deutschland geschmuggelt hatte. Gerrit hingegen wollte erst einmal herausfinden wer der Tote überhaupt war, bevor er Christoph mit Bildern des Toten konfrontierte. Am Ende traumatisierten sie den armen Kerl nur unnötig, denn der Tote war kein schöner Anblick. Robert schloss jedoch daraus, dass Christoph die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, der tote Mann sein Schmuggler-Komplize war und demnach auch Christophs Frau entführt worden war. Dem konnte Gerrit nicht wirklich viel entgegen setzen, doch wollte er umsichtig sein und sich nicht Hals über Kopf in etwas verrennen. Außerdem lag ihn auf dem Magen, dass Alex nicht auf seine SMS reagiert hatte. Wie konnte er sich hundert Prozent auf die Arbeit konzentrieren, wenn sie ihm nicht antwortete? Nicht, dass ihr am Ende noch etwas passiert war? Vielleicht hatte Massimo sie ja gefunden? Daran wollte er gar nicht denken. Trotzdem stimmte er Roberts Vorschlag zu, das Haus der verschwundenen Frau zu besuchen, obwohl es drei Uhr und somit mitten in der Nacht war.   
„Vielleicht hast du ja recht und die Vermisste von der Michael erzählt hat ist tatsächlich Christophs Frau. Wir sollten ihn morgen vor der Arbeit noch einmal besuchen und ihn fragen, ob seine Ehefrau in einer Boutique in der Stadt arbeitet. Und vielleicht finden wir ja auch noch weitere Hinweise in ihrem Haus. Weißt du, wo Christoph wohnt? Ich meine kennst du diese Adresse?“, sagte Gerrit und sah seinen Kollegen nachdenklich an. Robert machte jedoch ein finsteres Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf, dann schnappte er sich seine Jacke und zog Gerrit reichlich unsanft mit aus dem Zimmer, da er ihm nicht schnell genug lief. Als sie an der Meldeadresse der verschwundenen Frau ankamen erwarteten sie beinahe, dort Beschädigungen und offensichtliche Einbruchsversuche festzustellen, doch nichts dergleichen war der Fall. Das Haus in der Färberstraße hatte einen schönen Garten und war in einer hellen Farbe gestrichen, die jedoch im Licht der Straßenlampe nicht genau erkennbar war. Wortlos verständigten sich die beiden Kommissare darauf, dass Robert hinten herum ging während Gerrit die Haustür knackte.   
Robert schlich leise an der Hauswand entlang und hörte auf jedes Geräusch, das ihn umgab. Er konnte die Grillen zirpen hören und ab und zu einen Uhu, doch ansonsten war es totenstill in der Straße. Als es plötzlich rechts neben ihm Gebüsch knackste, richtete er sofort seine Waffe auf den vermeintlichen Angreifer. Doch die Katze zeigte sich davon wenig beeindruckt und schwänzelte an ihm vorbei. Robert stieß erleichtert die Luft aus. Was hatte er denn erwartet, was hier auf ihn wartete. Die Entführer vielleicht, die auf jemand anderen warteten, den sie entführen konnten? Robert musste selber über seine Gedanken lächeln. Die ganze Geschichte mit Christoph ging ihm ziemlich an die Nieren und er musste aufpassen, dass er sich nicht zu sehr beeinflussen ließ. Robert schlich leise über die Terrasse auf die Tür zu. Wie er erwartet hatte, war der Türgriff zu sehen und als er leicht gegen den Rahmen drückte, schwang die Balkontür vollständig auf. Vorsichtig stieg er in den dunklen Raum hinein und versuchte so viel wie möglich zu sehen. Es war ihm zu dunkel und er ärgerte sich, dass er seine Taschenlampe nicht mitgenommen hatte. Doch seine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an die Finsternis und er konnte Umrisse der Möbel sehen. Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war Gerrit, der ihm mitsamt einer Taschenlampe aus dem Flur entgegenkam und ihm direkt in die Augen leuchtete. Geblendet versuchte Robert dem Lichtkegel auszuweichen und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Das stellte sich jedoch leider als Fehler heraus, denn neben ihm stand ein kleiner Hocker, den er übersah und der ihm ziemlich schnell und laut auf den Fußboden verhalf. Mit zerknirschtem Gesichtsausdruck half Gerrit ihm hoch und bemühte sich sichtlich, nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen. 

Robert schoss böse Blicke auf seinen Kollegen, dann stand er auf und schnappte sich die Taschenlampe. „Komm, jetzt lass uns schon schauen, ob hier nicht jemand da ist, vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und finden Hinweise.“ Gerrit folgte ihm mit der Hand vor dem Mund und immer noch stumm vor sich hin kichernd. Leise schlichen die Kommissare in den ersten Stock, die Waffen im Anschlag. Sie durchsuchten alle Räume bevor sie sich sicher waren, dass niemand hier war. Dann betätigten Gerrit mit dem Griff seiner Waffe den Lichtschalter und das Licht flackerte auf. Die Kommissare zogen Handschuhe an und durchsuchten die Räume. Gerrit übernahm das Schlafzimmer und prüfte zudem den Kleiderschrank. Robert durchsuchte die anderen Zimmer, vor allem die zwei Arbeitszimmer. Die beiden trafen sich auf dem Gang wieder und Gerrit sprach zuerst: „Also es gibt hier oben keine wirklichen Kampfspuren aber der Kleiderschrank ist voll und es waren noch zwei Koffer da. Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Frau entweder abgehauen ist oder dass sie wirklich entführt wurde.“ Robert zuckte die Schultern, denn er hatte etwas anderes gefunden: „Und ich bin mir mehr als sicher, dass wir hier in Christophs Haus sind. Sie muss vor einiger Zeit entführt worden sein, anders kann ich mir es nicht erklären. Massimo und seine Handlanger müssen sie während Christophs Auslandsaufenthalt von hier verschleppt haben und ihn so zu dem Drogenschmuggel gezwungen haben. Doch was das Schlimmste ist: Sie streichen das Arbeitszimmer neu. Eine Seite des Raumes haben sie mit Tapete bedeckt. Und nicht nur irgendeine Tapete: Kindertapete! Ich befürchte, dass Christophs Frau schwanger ist.  
“Gerrits Gesicht spiegelte Roberts Gefühle wieder. Es war bereits schlimm, wenn eine Frau entführt wurde, aber eine Schwangere? Da gab es die Möglichkeit, dass die Frau ihr Kind verlor bei dem ganzen Stress. Das mussten sie auf jeden Fall verhindern! „Dann lass uns für später die Spurensicherung anfordern, die sollen das ganze Haus auf den Kopf stellen. Vielleicht finden wir ja so Hinweise darauf, wo seine Frau abgeblieben ist. Ich finde, wir sollten jetzt langsam Feierabend machen und heute Nachmittag noch einmal bei Christoph vorbei sehen und ihn nach der Situation fragen. Vielleicht geht es ihm ja etwas besser und er kann uns ein paar Angaben machen.“  
Robert gähnte leise und reckte den Daumen nach oben, um dem Kollegen seine Zustimmung zu zeigen. Also löschten die Kommissare die Lichter und schlossen alle Türen hinter sich, dass niemand mehr ungewollt in das Haus eindringen konnte. Während Robert sich bereits ins Auto setzte und in seinen eigenen Gedanken versank, informierte Gerrit die Leitstelle über ihre Schritte und bat um eine Durchsuchung des Hauses durch die SpuSi. Als er aufgelegt hatte, sah er erneut auf sein Handy. Es war bereits kurz vor sechs und Gerrit fragte sich, wann Alex wohl aufstand. Sie hatte ihm immer noch nicht geantwortet und er wusste nicht so recht ob er nachfragen sollte oder nicht. Er würde ihr wohl eher auf die Nerven gehen, wenn er ihr erneut schrieb. Sie würde ihm schon antworten, immerhin hatte er ihr ja nichts getan. Als die Sonne aufging setzte er sich zu Robert ins Auto und fuhr sie beide nach Hause. Der Tag würde bestimmt besser und erfolgreicher werden, jedenfalls hoffte Gerrit das, als er sich ins Bett legte und die Augen schloss.


	21. Ein Telefonat mit Folgen

Alex war die Erste im Büro und säuberte zuerst einmal die Kaffeemaschine. Die Arbeit hatte etwas Beruhigendes und so war sie nicht mehr wirklich aufgeregt als Michael ins Zimmer trat und sie grüßte. „Möchtest du auch einen Kaffee, Michi?“, fragte die Kommissarin mit einem Lächeln. Michael grinste sie vergnügt an und nahm ihr Angebot gerne an. Keine Sekunde später stand auch Max mit einer Kaffeetasse vor Alex und verlangte nach dem schwarzen Getränk, kurz darauf auch Jana. Michael beobachtete die Szene kurz doch kaum hatten die beiden Kollegen ihre Tassen mit Kaffee gefüllt, warf er sie kurzerhand heraus. Alex war verwundert über das Verhalten ihres Freundes, doch sie ahnte bereits was er vorhatte. Und tatsächlich trat er auf sie zu, sobald alle aus dem Raum waren und umarmte sie fest. „Alex, es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich gestern nicht überfallen, ich weiß selber nicht was mit mir los war. Du hast mir einfach gefehlt die Woche wo du nicht da warst und als ich dann erfahren habe, dass du mit Gerrit weg warst und jetzt auch noch mit ihm zusammen bist, ist mir einfach die Sicherung durchgebrannt. Ich erinnere mich noch genau an mein Versprechen, dass ich immer für dich da sein werde und das will ich auch auf gar keinen Fall brechen. Ich hoffe sehr, dass du mir mein gestriges Verhalten verzeihen kannst und mich als besten Freund noch weiterhin haben möchtest.“, brachte Michael hervor und löste sich bei seinen letzten Worten aus der Umarmung. Er blickte Alex direkt in die Augen und sie sah den Schmerz, die Erwartung aber auch die Unsicherheit darin. Sie musste nicht wirklich lange überlegen, denn sie wollte ihn auf keinen Fall als Freund verlieren, schon gar nicht weil sie wusste, dass sie ihn brauchen würde. Also lächelte sie ihn aufmunternd an und umarmte ihn nun ihrerseits. Großer, alles vergeben und vergessen. Ich könnte dir nicht böse sein deswegen, ich weiß doch, dass du immer auf mich aufpassen würdest. Aber du musst auch akzeptieren, dass ich mit Gerrit zusammen sein möchte. Auch wenn er sich gerade ein wenig wie ein Idiot verhält.“, gab Alex zu und sah ihrem Kollegen ehrlich ins Gesicht. Michael zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch, denn der letzte Satz hatte ihn natürlich stutzen lassen: „Was hat er denn schon wieder angestellt? Sag ein Wort und ich knöpfe ihn mir vor.“ Alex musste lachen, doch schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Das ist nicht nötig. Er hat mir gestern Abend eine Nachricht geschrieben aber ich bin noch zu sauer um sie zu lesen.“ – „Und warum bist du sauer, Schätzelein? Lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!“, brummte Michael und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Alex legte den Kopf schief und überlegte kurz, dann erzählte sie ihrem Kollegen, was im Urlaub geschehen war.

Als sie mit ihrer Geschichte fertig war, stand auf Michaels Stirn eine steile Falte. „Also das ist ja einmal eine Geschichte. Das passt überhaupt nicht zu Gerrit, der ist doch sonst so eine ehrliche Haut. Und ein schrecklicher Lügner ist er allemal, der verrät sich ja doch sofort selber.“ Alex holte sich erneut eine Tasse Kaffee und knabberte an ihrer Lippe: „Das ist es ja. Entweder hat er gelernt zu lügen oder aber ich mache aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten. Aber das Gefühl, dass er nicht ehrlich zu mir ist will mich nicht verlassen.“, murmelte Alex und sah ihren besten Freund etwas zerknirscht an. „Kollegin, auf dein Bauchgefühl ist meistens Verlass. Aber warte doch erst einmal ab, was so passiert. Vielleicht klärt sich ja alles ganz harmlos auf? Und im Zweifel knöpfe ich mir den guten Mann einmal vor.“, versuchte Michael sie aufzumuntern und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Doch Alex schmollte noch immer und so streckte sie ihm das Handy in und forderte ihn auf, die Nachricht zu lesen. „Aber sag mir nur, wenn etwas wichtiges drin steht. Ansonsten will ich es gar nicht lesen.“, sagte sie und setzte dabei einen so beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck auf, dass Michael sich richtig beherrschen musste um sie nicht lauthals auszulachen. Stattdessen nahm er das Handy in die Hand und las die Nachricht, die auf dem Bildschirm stand. Alex beobachtete mit angehaltenem Atem, wie sich Michaels Augen bewegten und er sein Gesicht verzog, als er die Nachricht las. „Das solltest du dir tatsächlich selber antun, Kleine. Das ist ja tatsächlich widerlich schmalzig.“, brachte ihr Kollege hervor als er ihr das Handy mit den Fingerspitzen wieder gab, als wäre es etwas ekelhaftes, das er nicht mehr berühren wollte. Verwundert nahm Alex ihr Telefon entgegen und blickte drauf. Gerrit hatte ihr ein Foto von einer Rose geschickt und darunter den folgenden Text geschrieben: „Ich weiß, dass ich unseren Urlaub nicht in der richtigen Art und Weise beendet habe und dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen, mein Schatz. Robert hat ein Problem, bei dem ich ihm helfen muss aber was hältst du davon, wenn wir beide uns am Dienstag zum Essen im Palazzo del Mar zum Essen verabreden? Mein Schichtdienst macht am Dienstag Pause und ich habe wirklich etwas gut zu machen. Lass es mich bald wissen. Ich liebe dich!“ Zum Schluss hatte er noch ein paar Herzen und Küsschen-Smileys darunter gesetzt. Alex wusste im ersten Moment nicht ganz, was sie sagen sollte aber sie merkte, dass ihr Ärger ein wenig verflog. Vielleicht hatte er ja doch gemerkt, dass sie mit der Situation nicht so zufrieden war. Sollte sie ihn ignorieren oder ihm zusagen? Alex musste wirklich nachdenken und da sie sich nicht entscheiden konnte, fragte sie Michael. Dieser lachte erst einmal laut, dass sie ihn so etwas überhaupt fragte, doch er fasste sich schnell wieder und setzte eine nachdenkliche Miene auf. „Ich denke schon, dass du mit ihm Essen gehen solltest, Kollegin. Ich glaube er probiert hier gerade sich zu entschuldigen, das fällt uns Männern nicht wirklich leicht, weißt du? Wobei es mich auch brennend interessiert, was genau er damit meint, dass Robert ein Problem hat. Ich mein‘ etwas hab ich natürlich schon gemerkt, immerhin ist er rumgelaufen wie Miss Zicke, aber dass er so gar nichts sagt und wartet bis Gerrit wieder da ist, ist merkwürdig. Ich werde einmal versuchen mit ihm zu reden. Und du solltest derweil mal deinem Romeo antworten und dann ist es an der Zeit, dass wir uns der Arbeit widmen, okay?“Alex nickte schweigsam und versuchte, eine Antwort an Gerrit zu formulieren. Als sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte, legte sie das Handy in ihre Tasche und öffnete die Datei, die ihr die Spurensicherung vom Haus der vermissten Frau hatte zukommen lassen. Sie scrollte durch die Datei und nahm alle Informationen in sich auf: Die Frau hieß Frederike Hahn und war die Ehefrau von Christoph Hahn. Es waren keine Blutspuren im Haus gefunden worden, jedoch überall Kratzer und vier verschiedene DNA-Muster, vor allem im Schlafgemach der Familie. Alex ging davon aus, dass die Frau entführt wurde, irgendwie deutete der Bericht daraufhin. Alex interessierte es gerade brennend, wo der Mann der armen Frau war. Steckte er hinter der Entführung oder wurde er mit entführt? Alex schloss die Datei und nahm den Zettel in die Hand, den Robert auf die Fallakte geklebt hatte. Christoph Hahn im Urlaub u nicht erreichbar, Frau schwanger, Prüfen der DNA-Spuren umgehend erforderlich Alex runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwie gefiel ihr die Art nicht, wie Robert die Nachricht verfasst hatte, so kurz und emotionslos – das passte überhaupt nicht zu ihm. Irgendwas beschäftigte ihren Kollegen und das konnte nichts Gutes sein. Michael sprach mit ihr, doch sie hörte nicht wirklich hin. Sie hörte zwar die Tür ins Schloss fallen, doch ihre Gedanken waren bei Robert. Vielleicht hatte er Liebeskummer? Damit würde er aber bestimmt zu ihr kommen, immerhin war sie die Frau im Team und konnte ihm da gut helfen. Oder er wurde bedroht? Das konnte sie sich auch nicht vorstellen, dafür hatten sie vor langer Zeit ein Codewort ausgemacht. Was in der Welt konnte so wichtig oder gefährlich sein, dass er sich nur Gerrit anvertrauen konnte? Alex merkte, dass sie darüber ein wenig beleidigt war und verdrängte das Gefühl schnell wieder. Es war immerhin Roberts Sache, wem er sich anvertraute. Um sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber zu machen, widmete sie sich der Recherche über Christoph Hahn. Sie wollte unbedingt wissen, wo er war und ob er nicht vielleicht schon ein Erpresserschreiben bekommen hatte? Schnell tippte sie den Namen des Gesuchten ein und schnell fand sie heraus, dass er Urlaub in der Türkei geplant hatte. Sie konnte sehen, dass er wie sie selbst in Alanya gelandet war, doch wohin er dann gefahren war, ließ sich nicht sehen. Kontaktdaten hatte sie auch keine von ihm. Also musste sie die in Erfahrung bringen. Schnell rief sie bei der verantwortlichen Stelle an und einige Minuten später hatte sie eine Telefonnummer.

Neugierig wie sie war, zögerte sie nicht lange und rief die Nummer an. Erst dachte sie, es würde niemand ran gehen, doch nach dem fünften Piepton hörte sie eine tiefe Männerstimme: „Hallo? Wer da?“ und Alex versuchte, sich als Freundin auszugeben: „Hallo hier ist Michaela, bist du das Christoph? Christoph Hahn? Ich wollte nur wissen, wo du bist. Bin grad in der Stadt und wollte dich besuchen kommen.“Gespannt lauschte sie, doch sie hörte rein gar nichts. Dann knackte es kurz und die Stimme sagte bedrohlich: „Ich kenne keinen Christoph. Du hast die falsche Nummer.“ Dann hörte sie nur noch leises, schnelles Tuten, denn ihr Gegenüber hatte aufgelegt. Höchst verwirrt rief Alex sofort noch einmal an. Statt einer Begrüßung fauchte sie die Stimme nun direkt an: „Christoph Hahn benutzt diese Nummer nicht mehr. Du solltest aufhören, hier anzurufen.“Erneut wurde das Gespräch abrupt beendet und Alex starrte verwirrt auf das Telefon. Was sollte sie nun davon halten? Hatte Christoph Hahn seine Nummer geändert oder aber war sein Handy gestohlen worden? Das Ganze war mehr als seltsam und ihr Gespür sagte ihr, dass da mehr dahinter steckte. Sie konnte nur noch nicht ahnen, was. Michael kam wieder herein und bemerkte ihre Irritation, denn er trat gleich zu ihr und fragte, was los sei. Alex sagte es ihm und ihr Kollege hatte den gleichen Verdacht wie sie: da musste etwas anderes dahinter stecken. Ob das nun ein Handy-Dieb war oder jemand, der in irgendeiner Weise an der Entführung beteiligt war, das mussten sie genauer untersuchen. Alex nahm es auf sich, zu Mia in die IT hinunter zu laufen und die Handynummer orten zu lassen. Michael hingegen blieb oben und organisierte die Adresse des Hauses, immerhin waren sie noch nicht dort gewesen und Robert und Gerrit hatten in der Nacht nicht einfach bei den Nachbarn klingeln können. Der älteste Kommissar passte seine Kollegin auf ihrem Weg nach oben ab und gemeinsam fuhren sie in die Färberstraße.


	22. Entschlüsse werden gefasst

Als Michael an der ersten Tür klingelte dauerte es eine ganze Weile bis der Hausbewohner kam und sie öffnete. Ein großgewachsener Mann im Bademantel und nackten Füßen stand vor ihnen und rieb sich müde die Augen. „Sie wünschen?“, brachte er hervor bevor er laut gähnte. Alex starrte den Mann an und grübelte nach. Irgendwo hatte sie den Kerl doch schon einmal gesehen, oder? Sie starrte auf das Klingelschild. Pfeifer stand da. Aber irgendwo her kannte sie das Gesicht mit den dunkelbraunen Augen und Haaren. Doch es wollte ihr partout nicht einfallen. Sie konzentrierte sich nun auf das Gespräch, das Michael bereits mit dem Herren angefangen hatte – die üblichen Standardfragen „Wissen Sie, wohin es Herrn Hahn im Urlaub getrieben hat und wann er wiederkommt?“ Der Nachbar antwortete seinerseits schnell: „Aber natürlich, er hat es mir selber gesagt. Er wollte in der Türkei ein wenig entspannen. Ich erwarte ihn aber schon seit zwei Tagen aus dem Urlaub zurück und er hat sich bislang nicht gemeldet. Wäre es möglich, dass Sie mich informieren, wenn Sie ihn gefunden haben? Ich muss nämlich etwas sehr wichtiges mit ihm besprechen, wissen Sie.“, dabei wirkte er aber irgendwie entspannt und kein wenig besorgt. Alex fand, dass seine Augen einen lauernden Ausdruck hatten, doch sie verstand nicht wieso. Sie musste Michael unbedingt fragen, doch der führte erst einmal die Befragung weiter: „Wissen Sie, wo seine Frau ist? Haben Sie sie gesehen?“ Der Nachbar verneinte und gab auch bei weiteren, genaueren Fragen vor, nichts zu wissen. Es schien so als hätte ihn die Frau überhaupt nicht interessiert und als würde seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit nur Herrn Hahn gelten. Vielleicht hatte der Nachbar Alex‘ Argwohn bemerkt, denn als die beiden Polizisten sich verabschiedeten gab er sich sehr hilfsbereit: „Natürlich informiere ich Sie, falls er oder seine Frau nach Hause kommen sollten. Ihre Telefonnummer steht ja auf der Karte.“, dabei wedelte er mit der Visitenkarte vor ihren Gesichtern herum. Michael bedankte sich artig und wandte sich zum gehen. Alex folgte ihm, doch im Augenwinkel sah sie etwas aufblitzen und drehte sich ruckartig herum. Doch Herr Pfeifer stand nur lächelnd am Türrahmen und beobachtete wie die Kommissare sein Grundstück verließen, dabei schienen seine Augen nur auf der Kommissarin zu ruhen. Alex war verwirrt, hatte sie das Blitzen doch für den Lauf einer Pistole gehalten. Andererseits hätte es auch eine Armbanduhr sein können oder aber das Licht der Sonne, das sich in einer Scheibe gespiegelt hatte. Trotzdem hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl, der Kerl hatte irgendetwas an sich, was sie alarmierte. Sie sah zu Michael, doch der schien ihr schlechtes Gefühl nicht zu teilen. Alex wollte ihren Verdacht erst einmal für sich behalten und abwarten. Vielleicht hatte ihre Unruhe ja gar nichts mit diesem Mann zu tun sondern war aufgrund ihrer privaten Situation entstanden. Sie konzentrierte sich auf den Weg und starrte auf das Klingelschild vor dem sie nun standen. Familie Sterning schien nicht zu Hause zu sein, denn die Kommissare warteten fünf Minuten und klingelten häufiger. Da niemand aufmachte, beschlossen sie die Streife später vorbei zu schicken. Also mussten sie wieder die Straße hinunter zu ihrem Auto laufen. Alex bekam Kopfweh vor lauter Grübeln. Sie war sich so sicher, dass sie diesen Herrn Pfeifer schon einmal gesehen hatte. Doch es wollte ihr überhaupt nicht einfallen und so gab sie das Nachdenken irgendwann auf. Michael war sehr schweigsam und hing ebenfalls seinen Gedanken nach. Wie sollte er sich nur Alex gegenüber verhalten? Er merkte, dass Sie sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt war aber sollte er in sie dringen oder sie lieber in Frieden lassen? Und was war überhaupt mit Gerrit und Robert los? Die beiden meldeten sich überhaupt nicht in dieser Woche. Einzig der Zettel an der Fallmappe hatte gezeigt, dass die beiden da waren und arbeiteten. Ansonsten waren sie einfach abwesend und ließen auch nichts von sich hören. Michael war sich sicher, dass die beiden zusammen an etwas arbeiteten. Doch versuchten sie den Fall zu klären oder gingen sie einer eigenen Sache nach? Wenn sie eine eigene Sache bearbeiteten, könnten sie ihn ja einweihen, immerhin waren sie nicht nur Kollegen sondern auch Freunde. Aber konnte er ihnen helfen? Hatten sie ihn deswegen nicht eingeweiht? Der Kommissar hatte keinen Anhaltspunkt, wie er an seine Kollegen herantreten sollte. Weder bei Alex noch bei den anderen beiden hatte er das Gefühl, er sollte sich in die Sache einmischen. Also beschloss auch er zu warten. Die Stille im Auto war nun bereits greifbar, doch keiner wollte sie durchbrechen. Schlussendlich war es Michaels Magen, der einen lauten, grummelnden Ton von sich gab und Alex lachen ließ. Leicht verlegen doch grinsend sah Michael sie an und schlug vor ein Hähnchen zu essen. Es war ja bereits schon weit nach Mittag und Essen würde ihnen beiden gut tun. „Ein Hendl, Michi. Das solltest du doch langsam wissen.“, neckte Alex ihren Freund. Der zog einen Schmollmund und antwortete: „Und du weißt, dass ich das Wort nicht leiden kann. Es ist ein Hähnchen und fertig.“ Alex kicherte noch leise doch wiedersprach ihm nicht. Stattdessen drehte sie das Radio laut, denn eines ihrer Lieblingslieder lief gerade. Sie begann ein wenig lockerer zu werden und wiegte den Kopf im Rhythmus der Musik. Das hob ihre Laune so sehr, dass sie auch Hunger bekam und sich sehr auf ihr Hähnchen bei Albert freute.

Gerrit erwachte und fühlte sich wie gerädert. Er hasste die Nachtschicht und ärgerte sich über sich selber. Er hätte ganz gemütlich die Frühschicht machen können und nicht seinen ganzen Biorhythmus durcheinander bringen müssen, hätte er Robert nichts versprochen. Dann hatte er sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen. Robert hatte ihn ja nicht zum Spaß die Nachtschicht machen lassen. Sie hatten ja ein Ziel und Robert war immer noch sehr nervös wegen der ganzen Geschichte. Ob sie wohl alle heil aus diesem Wirrwarr herausfanden? Wenigstens hatte ihm Alex geantwortet und ihre SMS hatte ihn aufgemuntert. Sie wollte morgen Abend gerne mit ihm ausgehen aber er hatte ihr auch Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Das war ja eigentlich genau das, was er machen wollte, er wollte reinen Tisch machen und ihr alles erzählen. Er konnte sie nicht durch Unwissenheit in Gefahr bringen. Der Kommissar stellte sich unter die Dusche um seine Lebensgeister zu wecken. Er blickte auf die Uhr vor seinem Spiegel und seufzte. Um seinen Schlaf stand es wirklich nicht zum Besten. Er wollte so lange wie möglich schlafen, doch er war jetzt schon wieder wach. Zwei Stunden früher als er hätte aufwachen wollen und jetzt musste er den Tag irgendwie überleben. Nach seiner Dusche organisierte er sich einen Kaffee und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Das Programm ließ zu wünschen übrig und so schweiften seine Gedanken ab. Wie sollten sie nun heute vorgehen? Gerrit musste unbedingt mit Robert reden. Er war sich sicher, dass Christoph noch irgendetwas wusste, doch wie sollten sie das aus ihm heraus kitzeln, wenn er nur nicken und den Kopf schütteln konnte? Das Krankenhaus wollte Robert informieren, sobald Christoph zur Befragung fit genug war. Doch wie schnell konnte so etwas gehen? Und dann war da noch Messimo. Gerrit hatte nichts mehr von ihm gehört doch war sich sicher, dass der vermeintliche Drogenboss noch immer Informationen erwartete. Gerrit hatte zwar keinesfalls vor ihm irgendetwas zu sagen aber er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, dass er nichts mehr von ihm gesehen oder gehört hatte. Gerrit bevorzugte Feinde, die er im Blick behalten konnte, da konnte er mit umgehen. Aber so wusste er nicht, wann und ob eine Feindseligkeit ihm gegenüber zu erwarten war. Eine Explosion riss ihn beinahe von seinem Sofa herunter. Verwirrt und besorgt sah Gerrit sich um, dann stellte er fest, dass die Bombe nur im Fernsehen hoch gegangen war. Müde schüttelte der Kommissar den Kopf, dann schlurfte er in die Küche und holte sich noch einen neuen Kaffee. Als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam sah er die SMS von Robert.  
R: Schläfst du noch?  
G: Nein. Schlechte Nacht gehabt. Zu viel zum Nachdenken.  
R: Geht mir auch so. Krankenhaus hat angerufen, Christoph kann jetzt befragt werden. Wann wollen wir hin?  
G: Wenn, dann jetzt los. In 20 Minuten bin ich bei dir, dann schaffen wir es sogar noch vor Dienstbeginn.

Schnell hatte Gerrit sich angezogen und seine Wertsachen in der Hosentasche verstaut. Keine 15 Minuten später stand der Skoda vor Roberts Haustüre. Gerrit stieg kurz aus und klingelte, dann setzte er sich wieder in den Wagen und wartete auf seinen Kollegen. Dieser kam auch kurze Zeit später und er sah heute wirklich etwas zerschlagen aus. Gerrit fühlte mit ihm, denn ihm ging es genauso. Als Robert eingestiegen war, fasste Gerrit den Mut seinem Freund zu sagen, was er am folgenden Abend mit Alex vor hatte. Robert starrte ihn missmutig an, doch sagte zum Erstaunen seines Kollegen: „Du hast ja Recht. Ich hasse es zwar, aber du hast Recht. Wir sollten es nicht vor unseren Partnerinnen geheim halten, das macht es nur noch schlimmer. Ich muss auch endlich den Mut finden, mit Julia zu reden. Wenn du es Alex morgen sagst, dann werde ich das auch tun.“Gerrit war beeindruckt von dieser Aussage. Robert schien es ebenso ernst mit Julia zu sein wie es ihm selbst mit Alex war. Die beiden gaben sich die Hand auf ihr Vorhaben und fuhren gemeinsam ins Krankenhaus um Christoph nun etwas genauer zu befragen, falls möglich.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und die Kommissare standen vor dem Krankenzimmer und warteten darauf, dass der Arzt wieder heraus kam. Die Schwester hatte sie grimmig angesehen und ihnen befohlen draußen zu warten, da sie erst prüfen mussten ob der Patient überhaupt in der Lage für eine Befragung war. Doch es dauerte nicht lange und der Arzt gab das grüne Licht. Robert verschwand schon durch die Tür, da hielt der Arzt Gerrit am Arm fest: „Bitte gehen Sie vorsichtig mit ihm um. Er hat viel mitgemacht und wäre beinahe verstorben. Behalten sie seine Gesundheit im Auge.“Mit diesen Worten ging er den Gang hinunter und verschwand im Raum des nächsten Patienten. Gerrit kratzte sich verwirrt an der Augenbraue dann folgte er Robert und schloss die Türe hinter sich.


	23. Die Befragung

Alex hatte in der Zwischenzeit mit Michael zu Mittag gegessen und war bereits wieder im Büro. Die Kollegen hatten einen Verdächtigen im Fall Juwelier gefasst und es oblag nun den beiden K11 Kommissaren, diesen zu befragen. Michael hatte mehr Ahnung von diesem Fall, daher übernahm er auch die Führung des Gesprächs. Alex versuchte der Befragung zu folgen, doch ihre Gedanken schweiften zu einem Thema ab, das sie sehr beschäftigte: Sie fragte sich seit einiger Zeit bereits, ob sie ihr Leben dauerhaft als Polizistin verbringen würde und auch wollte. Natürlich machte ihr Job Spaß, es war aufregend, abwechslungsreich und sie hatte nette Kollegen. Dazu kam, dass sie nicht nur am Schreibtisch saß, sondern auch draußen unterwegs war, was ihr im Vergleich zu einigen Freundinnen einen riesen Vorteil im Bezug auf Rückenschmerzen gab. Andererseits wollte Alex auch einmal eine Familie gründen, vielleicht ja sogar mit Gerrit. Und dann würde sie ihre kleine Familie den ständigen Gefahren aussetzen. So wie die Familie Hahn. Der Mann verschwunden, die Frau ist schwanger und entführt. Und niemand wusste, wo die beiden waren. Alex konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie es ihr bei so etwas gehen würde. Und wenn ihr jemand weh tun wollte, konnte er durchaus einfach ihre Familie angreifen und hatte dann Alex komplett in der Hand. Wollte sie das? Sich so angreifbar machen? Andere Menschen in Gefahr bringen, nur weil sie unbedingt Familie haben und ihren Job weiter ausfüllen wollte? Und wenn sie sich gegen die Polizei entschied, welchen Job sollte sie sonst ausüben? Einfach nur Hausfrau und den ganzen Tag nichts anderes tun als sich um das Haus und die Kinder zu kümmern war einfach nicht ihr Ding. Alex frustrierten diese Aussichten sehr. Entweder keine Familie gründen, ihren Job aufgeben oder die Familie einer ständigen Gefahr aussetzen. Sie dachte an Gerrit, der seine Mutter an Verbrecher verloren hatte. Wäre das passiert, wenn er kein Polizist gewesen wäre? Sie wusste keine Antwort drauf, doch es hatte lange gedauert, bis Gerrit sich von diesem Schock erholt hatte und wieder er selbst geworden war. Laute Stimmen rissen sie in das Vernehmungszimmer zurück. Michael hatte den Verdächtigen wohl etwas provoziert, denn dieser hatte versucht auf ihn los zu gehen. Als er von dem Wachpolizisten auf den Stuhl herunter gedrückt wurde, fing er an zu fluchen und zu brüllen. Michael versuchte, noch etwas Sinnvolles aus ihm herauszubekommen, bemerkte jedoch schnell, dass der Zug abgefahren war. Also nickte er Bert dem Wachpolizisten zu, der den Verdächtigen wieder in Untersuchungshaft brachte. Der Dienstälteste lehnte sich zurück und rieb sich die Stirn. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er unser Schuldiger ist. Aber so wie er geredet hat, fühlt er sich sicher, dass er uns entkommt. Mich würde ja interessieren, wo er so ein Selbstbewusstsein her hat. Vielleicht hält ein größerer Ganove seine Finger über ihn? Aber dann wäre die Frage wer es ist?“ Alex zuckte die Schultern. Sie hatte bei diesem Fall irgendwie nichts beizusteuern und wusste nicht so recht, was sie hier überhaupt tat. Michael redete noch mehr Theorien laut vor sich hin, doch Alex hörte nicht wirklich zu. Eine melancholische Stimmung hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen, derer sie sich nicht erwehren konnte. Michael bemerkte sehr wohl, dass Alex ihm nicht zuhörte, doch musste er seine Gedanken nun einmal ordnen und das gelang ihm am besten, wenn er sie laut aussprach. Er überließ Alex ihren Grübeleien und rief stattdessen den Staatsanwalt an, dass er von ihm den Durchsuchungsbefehl für die Wohnung ihres Verdächtigen bekam. Herr Kirkitadse arbeitete schnell und zügig und so fuhren Michael und Alex noch kurz vor Feierabend zur Wohnung. Dort angekommen übernahm Alex das Wohnzimmer während ihr Kollege das Arbeitszimmer durchsuchte. Beide durchwühlten jede Schublade, jede Akte und jeden Schrank. Alex durchsuchte gerade einen Ordner „Freizeit“, da fiel ihr ein Bild vor die Füße. Verwundert hob sie es auf und begutachtete es genau. Auf dem Bild waren fünf Männer zu sehen, ++die Bierflaschen in den Händen hielten und in die Kamera prosteten. Den einen erkannte Alex als den Verdächtigen, der aktuell bei ihnen im K11 war. Der Mann direkt daneben war hochgewachsen, trug die braunen Haare kurz und einen Kinnbart. Direkt daneben stand niemand anderes als der Mann von heute Morgen: Herr Pfeifer. Es war Alex immer noch nicht eingefallen, woher sie ihn kannte und sie hatte ganz vergessen nachzusehen, ob er in der Kartei war. Doch sie nahm sich vor den Mann zu recherchieren, sobald sie wieder im Büro war. Irgendeinen Grund musste es doch geben, dass sie das Gefühl hatte ihn zu kennen. Die anderen beiden Männer erkannte sie nicht. Das Foto war geschätzt drei Jahre alt aber so sicher war sich Alex nicht, daher steckte sie das Foto ein um es von Mia untersuchen zu lassen. Michael war unterdessen in einer Schublade mit doppeltem Boden fündig geworden. Stolz sammelte er die Schmuckstücke ein und wedelte mit ihnen vor Alex‘ Gesicht herum. „Schau mal Alex! Damit können wir ihm richtig die Suppe versalzen!“ Michael strahlte so von einem Ohr zum anderen, dass Alex keine andere Wahl hatte als ebenfalls zu lächeln. Sie versuchte all ihre Probleme einmal hinten an zu stellen und sagte: „Na dann komm, lass uns ihn mal fragen wo der schöne Schmuck her kommt.“

Im Kommissariat angekommen brachte Michael die Sachen ins Labor während Alex mit ihrem Foto zu Mia hinunter ging. Die technikbegeisterte Polizistin freute sich, dass sie zur Abwechslung einmal ein Bild analysieren durfte. Doch ihr entging auch nicht Alex‘ abwesende Haltung. Die Kommissarin stand neben ihr und starrte scheinbar auf den Bildschirm, doch ihr Blick war leer. „Was ist los Alex? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Du wirkst irgendwie so abgespannt, dabei hattest du doch erst gerade eine Woche Urlaub?“ Alex mochte Mia, doch wollte sie ihr alles verraten? Sie entschied sich, nur die Halbwahrheit zu sagen: „Ach weißt du, wir waren heute früh zur Befragung bei einem Mann, der mir so schrecklich bekannt vorkam, Herr Pfeifer aus der Färberstraße. Und ich kann leider nicht zuordnen woher ich ihn kenne. Dann habe ich das Foto gefunden und jetzt hoffe ich, dass du mir aushelfen kannst. Ich fühle mich so doof, weil ich mich nicht erinnere.“ Mia schluckte die Ausrede und sagte ihre Hilfe zu. Ihre Finger flogen nur so über die Tastatur und keine Minute später hatte sie das vollständige Profil des Herrn Pfeifer aufgerufen – inklusive Bildern. Alex staunte nicht schlecht, nicht nur weil Mia so schnell gewesen war, sondern weil der Mann auf ihrem Bild überhaupt nicht Lukas Pfeifer war. Der Herr Pfeifer, der in der Färberstraße gemeldet war, hatte ein gespaltenes Kinn, hellbraune Haare mit Geheimratsecken und eher buschige Augenbrauen. Somit war klar erkennbar, dass Herr Pfeifer und der Mann der ihnen heute früh aufgemacht hatte auf keinen Fall dieselbe Person sein konnte. Alex warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass sie gleich Feierabend hatte. Da sie noch mit einer Freundin in den Biergarten gehen wollte, musste sie am heutigen Tag wirklich pünktlich los. Sie bat Mia um einen Gefallen und die IT-Dame versprach Alex, dass sie Robert und Gerrit informierte und das Foto in den nächsten Stunden noch analysierte. Alex verabschiedete sich und eilte die Treppen hoch, denn der Aufzug dauerte ihr zu lange. Schnell war sie bei ihrem Büro angekommen und öffnete die Tür. Michael saß schon wieder am Schreibtisch und brütete über einer Akte. Alex wirbelte durch das Zimmer und sammelte ihre sieben Sachen ein, dann verabschiedete sich schnell von ihrem Kollegen und war schon aus dem Büro draußen. Michael schüttelte den Kopf über seine beste Freundin. In einer Minute tief traurig und melancholisch, in der nächsten Minute bereits voller Tatendrang und Energie. Was war nur mit ihrem Team los? Michael hoffte wirklich, dass sich alle in der nächsten Zeit etwas beruhigten und wieder normal wurden. Bevor er sich ebenfalls auf den Heimweg machte, fasste er einen Entschluss: Falls in einer Woche immer noch so ein Durcheinander zwischen ihnen allen herrschte, würde er eine Krisensitzung einberufen.

Gerrit und Robert standen in Zimmer Nummer 410 und warteten, bis die Schwester mit ihrer Arbeit fertig war. Christoph hatte den Schlauch aus dem Mund herausgenommen bekommen und hätte nun wieder reden können, doch sein Mund war trocken und so kam nicht mehr als ein Krächzen aus seiner Kehle. Daher hatte die Krankenschwester seinen Rachen untersucht und ihm eine schmierende Flüssigkeit eingeflößt, die er jetzt eine Minute im Mund halten und anschließend runterschlucken musste. Die Krankenschwester ging erst, als sie ihre Anweisungen befolgt sah. Robert blickte seinen Freund und Schwager an, dann räusperte er sich und begann die Fragerei: „Christoph, erzähl, was ist passiert. Weißt du, was mit deiner Frau ist? Wo sie ist, gibt es irgendwelche Bedingungen? Und wer war mit dir unterwegs?“ Robert fielen so viele Fragen ein, die er beantwortet haben wollte, dass er sie alle auf einmal stellen wollte, doch Gerrit stupste ihn mittendrin an und übernahm die Redeführung. Seine Stimme klang aufmunternd ruhig und klar: „Christoph, erzähl wie es dir in deinem Urlaub ergangen ist, wie du Philip und Massimo kennengelernt hast. Alles in Ruhe und der Reihe nach.“

Christophs Stimme klang immer noch heiser, doch man konnte ihn verstehen: „Ich wollte eigentlich nur einen Kurztrip machen und uns eine Wasserpfeife kaufen. Meine Frau und ich wollen bald ein Kind und aus irgendeinem Grund hat sich Frederike eingebildet wir müssen noch einmal jung sein, uns die Kante geben und uns betrinken. In dem Zustand habe ich dann einen Flug in die Türkei bei irgendeiner Fluggesellschaft gebucht und schlussendlich hat sich herausgestellt, dass meine Freu bereits ein Kund erwartet. Also habe ich versucht die Buchung komplett zu stornieren aber die Gesellschaft hat ein Heidengeld dafür verlangt und so konnte ich zwar Frederikes Flug stornieren, musste aber selber fliegen. Drüben angekommen hatte ich natürlich auch kein Hotel und so etwas. Also habe ich mich am Flughafen umgehört und dort habe ich einen jungen deutsch-türken namens Philip getroffen, der meinte er könnte mir aushelfen. Er hat mir dann das Hotel gezeigt und irgendwie organisiert, dass ich da ein wenig billiger schlafen konnte. Tags drauf stand er wieder bei mir auf der Matte, diesmal aber total nervös und zerknirscht. Ich fragte ihn was los sei, doch er wollte es mir nicht sagen. Irgendwann konnte ich ihm dann eine Antwort abringen und er hat mir erzählt in welcher Situation er sich mit seiner Freundin befand. Und dass er meine Adresse an einen gemeinen Drogendealer namens Massimo weiter gegeben hat. Er hat mir dann heimlich ein Handy zugesteckt und meinte ich solle schnell und unbeobachtet bei mir zu Hause anrufen um meine Frau in Sicherheit zu bringen.   
Natürlich habe ich angerufen und Frederike auch erreicht, sie hat dann ihre Sachen gepackt und wollte zu ihrer Mutter fahren. Am Abend kam dann erneut Philip vorbei, doch diesmal war sein Gesicht wie versteinert. Er erzählte mir, dass mein Anruf zu spät war und meine Frau bereits von Massimos Männern entführt worden war. Und dass ich sie nur retten konnte, wenn ich Bodypacker wurde. Ich wollte ihn zuerst verprügeln doch als ich den ersten Schlag gelandet hatte und er sich nicht gewehrt hat, habe ich aufgehört.   
Ich habe ihn gefragt, weshalb er nicht zurückschlägt und er meinte nur, dass er es verdient hätte. Danach haben wir uns mit einigen Gläsern Bier sehr lange unterhalten und ich habe von seiner Situation erfahren und er von meiner. Er hat mir versprochen, dass er mir helfen würde, meine Frau zu finden. An dem Abend habe ich ja bereits dir, Robert, eine SMS geschrieben und seinen Namen genannt. Am nächsten Tag wurde ich dann von Massimos Männern abgeholt und in die Kunst des Bodypackings eingewiesen, dabei habe ich den anderen Mann kennengelernt, dessen Leiche ihr ja gefunden habt. Der Flieger ging am Morgen darauf und ich bin auch erfolgreich durch den Zoll gekommen. Danach hätte ich eigentlich zu einem bestimmten Treffpunkt gehen sollen, aber der Kerl meinte, wir sollten uns zum Krankenhaus durchschlagen, da wir ja jederzeit sterben könnten. Also sind wir los zur Siedlung und als wir drin waren, haben sie uns gefunden. Danach sind wir beide um unser Leben gerannt und ich konnte ihnen entwischen und Robert benachrichtigen. Hättest du mich nicht rechtzeitig gefunden, wäre ich wohl schon tot. Danke dafür, Robert.“  
Christoph musste heftig husten und Robert reichte ihm einen Becher Wasser. Gerrit bemerkte die Sorgenfalten auf seinem Gesicht und räusperte sich: „Christoph, er hat sein Wort gehalten. Er hat mir geholfen und ist dafür selber angeschossen worden. Ich weiß leider noch nicht, ob er es überlebt hat. Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass wir deine Frau bald finden werden. Du solltest erst einmal zu Kräften kommen, wir kümmern uns um alles weitere, in Ordnung?“ Und damit gab er Robert einen Wink, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Die beiden liefen zum Auto und Gerrit informierte seinen Kollegen, dass sie schon seit einer halben Stunde im K11 hätten sein müssen. Robert zuckte die Schultern und brauste los. Es herrschte absolute Stille im Auto und beide versuchten mit den neuen Informationen irgendetwas anzufangen.


	24. Streit liegt in der Luft

Im K11 warteten die beiden Kollegen schweigend auf den Aufzug, der sie zu ihrem Büro bringen sollte. Robert starrte die Aufzugtüren an und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass sie aufgingen. Gerrit hingegen sah sich das bunte Treiben um sich herum an: Er sah die ganzen Kollegen, die schwatzend auf den Ausgang zu liefen, die Kollegen der Nachtschicht, die zu spät waren und sich in das Gebäude hinein drängelten. Gerrit hasste es um diese Uhrzeit in der Arbeit aufzuschlagen, ihm war das große Gedränge zuwider. Er hatte gerne seine Ruhe, wenn er schon in die Nachtschicht musste. Aber ändern konnte er es jetzt gerade auch nicht mehr. Gerrit ließ seinen Blick weiter entspannt durch die Menge wandern und er wünschte sich wieder an den Strand, weg von dem ganzen Stress. Da sah er ein bekanntes Gesicht in der Masse auf ihn zusteuern: Max versuchte gegen den Strom der Hinausgehenden anzukommen und sich zum Aufzug durch zu kämpfen. Nach ungefähr einer Minute hatte er die Halle durchquert und blieb vor den Kommissaren stehen. Gerrit hob überrascht eine Augenbraue als er bemerkte, wie stark Max keuchte, es hörte sich an als wäre er gerade einen Marathon gelaufen. Gerrit wollte gerade laut Fragen, da hielt Max einen Finger hoch und stützte die andere Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel ab, während er nach vorne gebeugt den Rücken durchstreckte um besser atmen zu können. Nach einer halben Minute beruhigte er sich wieder: „Sorry Jungs, aber ich hab aktuell so total den Schnupfen und atmen ist eine Qual. Ich suche euch, weil Mia schon zwei Mal angerufen hat während ihr nicht da wart. Sie hat wohl etwas gefunden und wollte mit euch sprechen.“ Da Robert nicht den Anschein machte als würde er etwas anderes tun als weiter die Wand vor sich anstarren, versprach Gerrit, dass er sich mit der IT-Dame in Verbindung setzen würde. Max rauschte von dannen und der Aufzug kam. „Kommst du mit, Robert? Wir können ja gleich runter fahren.“, schlug Gerrit vor, doch sein Kollege sagte nur kurz angebunden: „Ne, ich will ins Büro, muss noch etwas nachsehen.“. Dann drückte er die Taste des richtigen Stockwerks und ließ seinem Kollegen ungefähr zwei Sekunden um sich zu entscheiden, ob er mit wollte. Gerrit entschied sich für draußen bleiben und war schon auf dem Weg zur Treppe während der Aufzug seinen Kollegen nach oben transportierte. Gerrit nahm mit Absicht die Stufen, dass er seine Ruhe hatte. Er wunderte sich sehr über Roberts Verhalten. Es war ihm schon klar, dass ihn die Sache sehr mitnahm aber Gerrit war schließlich da um ihm zu helfen. Weshalb verschloss er sich nun auch vor Gerrit? Es musste an irgendetwas gelegen haben, was Christoph gesagt hat. Doch zum weiterüberlegen blieb ihm keine Zeit mehr, denn er stand bereits vor Mias Tür. Zögernd klopfte er und öffnete nach Aufforderung die Tür. Mia blickte kaum von ihrem Schreibtisch auf sondern tippte schnell etwas in den PC, wählte auf ihrem Telefon eine Nummer, doch machte keine Anstalten den Hörer in die Hand zu nehmen. Stattdessen redete sie einfach los und Gerrit brauchte ein wenig bis er schnallte, dass sie ein Headset trug: „Ja Ferdinand, ich hab das Handy des Gesuchten in der Schwedensteinstraße geortet. Laut Bewegungsprofil ist er da seit 10 Minuten nicht mehr weg. Vielleicht erwischt ihr ihn noch. Viel Glück!“Dann drehte sich Mia zu ihm herum und sagte mit einem Glitzern in den Augen: „Was stehst du da an der Tür herum? Ich beiße nicht. Naja meistens jedenfalls. Komm her, ich muss mit dir reden.“Sie klopfte mit ihrer Hand auf den Stuhl neben ihrem. Gehorsam setzte sich der Kommissar und wartete ab, was Mia von ihm wollte. Seine Kollegin ließ ihn etwas warten und klickte so schnell an ihrem PC herum, dass Gerrit fast nicht hinterher kam. Irgendwann hatte sie ein Bild aufgerufen, schob es auf den Bildschirm, der Gerrit am nächsten war und vergrößerte es. Auf ihrem anderen Monitor kam eine Excel-Datei zum Vorschein, die der Kommissar aber nicht lesen konnte. Daher konzentrierte er sich auf das Foto und begutachtete die Personen darauf. Alle waren in sommerlichem Outfit gekleidet und hielten je eine Flasche in der Hand. Es sah prinzipiell ganz entspannt aus, doch als Gerrit die Männer genauer ansah, bekam er eine Gänsehaut: Auf dem Bild befanden sich sowohl Frank Messimo als auch der Tote aus der Flughafensiedlung.

Seine Gedanken mussten sich auf seinem Gesicht wiedergespiegelt haben, denn Mia blickte ihn triumphierend an: „Hab ich es doch gewusst, du kennst da auch jemanden!“ Verwirrt blickte Gerrit zu ihr und fragte, wer noch jemanden erkannt hatte. „Na Alex natürlich.“, antwortete seine Kollegin lächelnd. „Sie war es auch, die das Bild gefunden und mir vorbei gebracht hat. Sie meinte, sie kennt einen der Typen darauf, doch sie kann nicht einordnen woher. Und du siehst gerade aus, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen. Da muss doch ein Zusammenhang sein.“ Gerrit war etwas neunruhigt, wen hatte Alex gemeint zu kennen? Hatte sie Massimo doch am Flughafen gesehen und ihn auf dem Foto wiedererkannt? Oder kannte sie einen der anderen Männer auf dem Bild? Hatte sie am Ende den Toten aus der Flughafensiedlung gekannt oder ihn nur erkannt? Wusste sie jetzt, dass Gerrit ihr etwas verheimlicht hatte? Er riss sich aus seinen Spekulationen und fragte Mia weiter aus: „Woher hat sie das Foto? Wen hat sie darauf erkannt? Oder wen meint sie zu kennen? Hast du noch irgendwelche anderen Informationen für mich?!“ Mia hob abwehrend die Hände, so sehr irritierte sie das Interesse des Kollegen. „Hey Gerrit mach mal langsam. Wenn du so viel wissen willst, warum sprichst du nicht einfach mit Alex? Die kann dir sicher mehr sagen als ich jetzt. Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass einer der Nachbarn der Familie scheinbar nicht der ist, der er vorzugeben scheint. Alex meinte, dieser Typ hier hätte ihr die Türe geöffnet...“ Sie deutete auf Messimos Gesicht, dann tippte sie einen kurzen Befehl am Computer und eine Personalakte erschien. Gerrit trat etwas näher an den Bildschirm heran um den Namen zu entziffern: Johann Pfeifer stand dort zu lesen und ein langgezogenes Gesicht mit tief sitzenden Augenbrauen und einem schmalen Mund blickten ihm entgegen. Mia setzte ihren Satz derweil fort: „Und dieser Kerl hier ist der eigentliche Eigentümer dieses Hauses. Sie sehen sich nicht wirklich ähnlich, was meinst du? Kennst du einen der beiden?“ Gerrit blickte auf den Bildschirm, vermeintlich um sich den Herren genauer anzusehen. Doch in Wahrheit raste sein Verstand und er überlegte verzweifelt, wie er nun am unverfänglichsten antworten konnte. „Könntest du noch einmal auf das Bild schalten? Ich bin mir sicher, dass da ein Toter von uns drauf ist.“, sagte er schließlich. Gerrit nickte dann überdeutlich und deutete auf den Mann ganz rechts: „Den hier haben wir gestern tot in der Flughafensiedlung gefunden. Aufgeschnitten, wahrscheinlich war er Bodypacker und musste deshalb sterben.“Mia nickte etwas gedankenverloren und schreckte hoch, als ihr Telefon auf einmal laut klingelte. Sie warf Gerrit einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und hatte ihr Headset bereits wieder aktiviert. Das Gespräch dauerte nicht lange aber es schien wohl dringend, denn als Mia aufgelegt hatte, wandte sie sich an den neben ihr stehenden Kommissar: „Sorry Gerrit, ich hab jetzt gleich einen wichtigen Termin und kann dir nicht weiter helfen. Aber wenn ich dir einen Tipp geben darf, dann fahrt doch noch einmal zu dem Herrn Pfeifer und befragt den einmal. Vielleicht findet ihr ja etwas heraus. Ach und bevor ich es vergesse, hier ist noch die Adresse der Handyortung von Christoph Hahns Handy – Alex hatte mich darum gebeten.“ Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf, gab ihrem Kollegen einen Zettel und kaum war Gerrit ebenfalls aufgestanden, hatte sie ihn schon mit sich aus dem Raum gezogen und die Tür abgesperrt. „Tschüssi!“, rief sie noch, dann sprintete sie mit wehenden Haaren die Treppen hinauf und ließ den Kommissar zurück. Gerrit hatte nicht die geringste Lust jetzt mit Robert irgendwohin zu fahren, da dieser so geniale Laune hatte. Trotzdem rief er seinen Kollegen an und teilte ihm mit, dass sie noch einmal zu Christoph nach Hause fahren und den Nachbarn befragen würden. Gerrit setzte sich ins Auto und wartete auf Robert. Keine fünf Minuten später erschien der Kollege mit immer noch versteinerter Miene. Sobald Robert sich angeschnallt hatte, fuhr Gerrit los. Der ältere der beiden hatte das Radio angeschaltet, denn er hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn während der ganzen Fahrt nur geschwiegen wurde. Also hörten sie der Witzelei der Radioreporter zu, die gerade wieder das Oktoberfest aufs Korn nahmen. Ein paar Mal schien es Gerrit als wollte sein Kollege mit ihm sprechen, doch jedes Mal schloss er den Mund wieder und seine Miene war erneut wie aus Stein.

Gerrit schickte drei Stoßgebete zum Himmel als sie endlich in der Färberstraße angekommen waren. Er stieg aus dem Auto aus und ihm fröstelte. Ob das nun am Wetter lag oder an seiner jetzigen Situation, das vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Trotzdem zog er seine Jacke etwas enger, als er zum Nachbarhaus der Hahns lief. Die Straße lag in tiefster Stille da und mit Schrecken stellte Gerrit fest, dass es bereits nach zehn Uhr abends war. Aber was sollte er schon anderes tun, jetzt waren sie schon hier und sollten es wenigstens probieren. Also klingelte er und wartete ab, wer ihm die Tür öffnete – falls überhaupt. Robert stand neben ihm und knetete nervös die Finger. Die beiden Kommissare drehten sich um und wollten gerade die Stufe zum Gartentor wieder hinuntersteigen, da ging hinter ihnen die Haustür auf. „Wer sind Sie und warum klingeln Sie mitten in der Nacht bei mir?“, schnauzte sie der Mann an, der in einen Bademantel gehüllt vor ihnen stand. Gerrit beeilte sich, seinen Ausweis heraus zu holen und sich und Robert vorzustellen. „Herr Pfeifer, nehme ich an?“ Der angesprochene nickte und wirkte immer noch verärgert. „Natürlich, wer sollte ich denn sonst sein.“, murrte er, doch Gerrit ließ nicht locker. „Dann erinnern Sie sich sicher an meine beiden Kollegen, die heute bei Ihnen waren, oder?“, fragte er lauernd. Nun würde sich herausstellen, was hier mit ihm und Messimo gelaufen war. Oder Alex hatte sich getäuscht aber das glaubte er nicht, dafür sahen sich dieser Pfeifer und Messimo nicht ähnlich genug. Herr Pfeifer schien sich aber an die Kollegen zu erinnern: „Ach ja, natürlich. Der großgewachsene, glatzköpfige Mann, der mich so nett befragt hat. Klar erinnere ich mich.“ Gerrit bohrte nach: „Und der zweite Kollege? Wie sah der aus?“ Diesmal runzelte sein Gegenüber die Stirn und antwortete aber kurz darauf: „Naja der hatte etwas kürzere, brünette Haare und war etwas kleiner. Aber der stand auch weiter hinten, den konnte ich nicht erkennen.“, brachte er hervor. Gerrit entging nicht, dass er sich nervös durch die Haare fuhr. „Ja genau, die beiden Kollegen waren heute hier und wollten von Ihnen wissen, ob Sie von Ihren Nachbarn etwas mitbekommen haben. Ist Ihnen denn schon etwas eingefallen oder haben Sie etwas mitbekommen?“ Herr Pfeifer verneinte schnell: „Nein, leider nicht. Ich war den Tag über mit meinen Bowlingkollegen unterwegs, daher habe ich nichts Neues gesehen.“ Hätten Sie denn ein Bild von Ihren Bowlingkollegen?“, fragte der Kommissar zuckersüß.   
„Was soll das, warum fragen Sie mich so etwas?! Verdächtigen Sie etwa mich? Mir reicht es, erst kommen Sie mitten in der Nacht, wecken mich und jetzt muss ich mir auch solche Anschuldigungen anhören! Verschwinden Sie, bevor ich mich vergesse!“, donnerte der Hauseigentümer nun und schloss mit einem dumpfen Knall die Türe. Missmutig starrte Gerrit auf die Tür, die ihn und den Lügner trennte. Er war sich sicher, dass Messimo heute früh hier gewesen war und diesem Pfeifer nur erzählt hatte, wer da war. Dass er auf die Finte mit dem Kollegen hereingefallen war, bestätigte dies nur. Robert brach nun das allererste Mal sein Schweigen: „Na toll. Und was jetzt?? Du hättest ruhig etwas feinfühliger sein können, jetzt wird der garantiert nicht mehr mit uns reden.“, maulte er seinen Kollegen an. Gerrit musste sich wirklich zusammen reißen, um seinen Freund nicht anzubrüllen. Stattdessen versuchte er ruhig zu bleiben und einzig seine etwas zitternde Stimme verriet, dass er kurz vor der Explosion stand: „Der Kerl verheimlicht uns etwas. Er war auf keinen Fall hier als Alex und Michael heute hier waren. Ich musste versuchen ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. Du hättest ja ruhig auch etwas beitragen können.“ Robert gab nur noch ein genervtes Geräusch von sich und stiefelte zum Auto zurück und Gerrit folgte ihm mit geballten Fäusten. Die ganze Autofahrt herrschte eisiges Schweigen zwischen den beiden Freunden.

Wieder im Kommissariat schwiegen sich die beiden Kommissare an, denn keiner wusste so richtig, was er nun sagen sollte. Keiner wollte zu diesem Zeitpunkt derjenige sein, der nachgab. Beide tippten an ihren Computern herum und Gerrit schrieb seinen Bericht über den Flughafenmord weiter. Die Zeit verflog und es wurde draußen bereits wieder hell, sodass Robert irgendwann den Vorschlag machte, man solle doch nach Hause fahren. Gerrit stimmte seinem Kollegen zu und so verabschiedeten sie sich relativ kühl voneinander.  
Während Gerrit sich daheim ins Bett gelegt hatte, hatte sich Robert noch ein Bier genehmigt und spielte auf seinem Laptop Solitär. Er war zwar hundemüde, doch sein Hirn spielte verrückt. Er war nervös wegen Julia. Heute Abend würde er ihr erzählen, was mit ihrem Bruder los war und was seine Rolle darin war. Dass er ihr Dinge verheimlicht hatte und sein möglichstes tat um Christoph zu schützen. Was würde sie sagen? Wie würde sie reagieren? Konnte sie ihm so etwas verzeihen? Das einzige, was den jüngsten Kommissar beruhigte war, dass Gerrit es ihm gleich tun und auspacken würde. Gerrit war sein Vorbild in so vielen Sachen, er hatte die Erfahrung als Kommissar, war menschlich ein Prachtkerl und sorgte sich immer um seine Mitmenschen. Und auch Robert gegenüber hatte er immer ein gutes Wort gefunden, egal wie schlecht die Situation auch sein mochte. Robert schöpfte Kraft daraus, dass sein Freund ähnliches durchmachte wie er. Nachdem Robert das dritte Spiel hintereinander verloren hatte, beschloss er, nun doch ins Bett zu gehen. Er erwachte keine halbe Stunde später wieder, da sein Handy einen ohrenbetäubenden Krach machte. Als sich Roberts Schreck und Irritation legten, merkte er, dass sein Klingelton schuld an dem Lärm war. Wer rief ihn um diese unchristliche Uhrzeit an? Es war gerade ein mal 9 Uhr und er hatte Nachtschicht! Beinahe genervt ging er ans Telefon. „Ja, Ritter?“ Seine Miene wandelte sich in Sekundenschnelle von sauer zu tief erschrocken und er würgte hervor: „In Ordnung, wir sind unterwegs!“ dann legte er auf, weckte seinen Kollegen und war wie der Wind im Auto.


	25. Die Lage spitzt sich zu

Gerrit hatte das Gefühl er sei gerade erst zu Bett gegangen, da wurde er schon wieder von Robert geweckt. Sein Kollege sagte ihm nicht viel und sprach relativ knapp durch den Hörer. Es hätte einen Angriff auf Christoph gegeben und sie mussten sofort ins Krankenhaus. Schon hatte er aufgelegt und den nicht ausgeschlafenen Gerrit ratlos zurück. Obwohl der Kommissar hundemüde war, schlüpft er in seine Anziehsachen und schnappte sich den Autoschlüssel. Dann raste er mit seinem Dienstwagen in Richtung Krankenhaus und kam beinahe gleichzeitig mit Robert an. Doch dieser war schon bei der Eingangstür als Gerrit gerade erst seinen Wagen verließ. Der jüngste Kommissar rannte wie von Taranteln gestochen durch das Gebäude, das noch sehr still da lag. Gedanken und Gebete schossen durch seinen Kopf während er durch die Gänge hastete. Christoph durfte nichts geschehen! Wie sollte er das nur Julia beibringen? Schlimm genug, dass er ihr die ganze Sache bislang verschwiegen hatte aber wenn ihr Bruder dann auch noch starb und er hatte nichts dagegen getan? Das wollte er sich lieber nicht ausmalen. In Rekordzeit kam er bei Christophs Zimmer an und stürmte hinein und alle darin zuckten zusammen. Christoph starrte ihm entgegen, das Gesicht weiß und ängstlich. Das Licht war angeschaltet worden, denn jemand hatte die Rollläden herunter gelassen. Robert war sehr erleichtert, dass sein Schwager scheinbar wohlauf war. Geschwind suchte der Kommissar den Raum erst nach möglichen Gefahren und dann nach Einschusslöchern ab. Als er keine entdeckte, wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit den anderen Gestalten zu, die in dem Zimmer standen. Eine Krankenschwester von ungefähr vierzig Jahren, die ziemlich grimmig dreinblickte – Robert meinte zu wissen, dass sie Gerda hieß – und ein etwas jüngerer Arzt, der ebenfalls ein wenig blass um die Nase war. „Wie geht es dir Christoph? Bist du okay?“, fragte der Kommissar beunruhigt und der Angesprochene nickte erst bevor er seine Stimme wiederfand: „Ja, alles klar. Ich könnte ja jetzt auch aussehen wie du, das wäre um einiges Schlimmer.“ Robert musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Es war wirklich alles in Ordnung mit ihm, sein Humor und Optimismus waren wieder da. „Was ist hier passiert? Wie ist hier alles abgelaufen?“, fragte der Kommissar nun neugierig. Die Anwesenden schilderten ihm kurz die Geschehnisse und ihre Aussagen stimmten mit wenigen Ausschmückungen überein: Die Fenster waren während des späten Vormittags zum Lüften geöffnet gewesen und die Krankenschwestern waren durch alle Räume gegangen und hatten die Betten überprüft. Christophs Zimmer wäre eigentlich erst später mit der Überprüfung dran gewesen, doch Schwester Gerda war schon etwas früher da gewesen und so hatte sie von der anderen Seite angefangen die Zimmer in Ordnung zu bringen. Das war Christophs Glück, denn er hatte vor sich hin gedöst und hätte nichts von alldem mitbekommen. So war also Schwester Gerda ins Zimmer getreten und hatte ein bisschen aufgeräumt. Dabei hatte sie das kleine, rot leuchtende Licht bemerkt, das auf Christophs Bett geschienen und noch auf der Suche nach seinem Ziel hin und her geschwankt war. Geistesgegenwärtig hatte die Krankenschwester reagiert und Christoph mit Bett nach vorne gezogen. Sogleich war sie zum Fenster gegangen und hatte den Rollladen geschlossen- ohne Rücksicht auf ihre eigene Gesundheit. Danach hatte sie die Oberschwester angerufen und die Polizei informiert. Der Arzt war hinzu gerufen worden um den Gemütszustand des Patienten festzustellen. Es war also alles glimpflich ausgegangen und doch sah Robert die Besorgnis in den Augen aller. Die Sache war bestimmt noch nicht ausgestanden. Er bedankte sich bei der Schwester, von deren Handeln der Kommissar schwer beeindruckt war, und bat sie um ein neues Zimmer für Christoph. Da fiel ihm auf, dass Gerrit noch nicht hier war, dabei war er doch eigentlich direkt hinter ihm gewesen? Schnell und unauffällig zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche und rief seinen Kollegen an, während er aus dem Fenster lugte und die Umgebung beobachtete. Sein Kollege meldete sich erst nach dem dritten Klingeln und sprach so leise, dass Robert die Hörerlautstärke hochstellen musste um ihn überhaupt zu verstehen. „Robert du wirst nicht glauben, wen ich unten stehen sehen habe! Frank Messimo hat das Krankenhaus beobachtet und läuft jetzt in Richtung Westen weiter. Ich habe eine Ahnung aber ich weiß noch nicht genau, wo er hin will. Ich bleibe jetzt erst mal an ihm dran. Vielleicht finde ich etwas Interessantes heraus.“ Robert war das Ganze zwar nicht so Recht, doch Gerrit machte seinen Kollegen ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass er sich nun erst einmal um Christophs Sicherheit kümmern musste. „Robert, ich würde da oben nur sinnlos herumstehen. Je weniger Menschen da oben Lärm und Unruhe veranstalten, desto besser. Wer weiß ob einer der Attentäter vielleicht im Gebäude ist. Ich melde mich einfach regelmäßig und halte dich auf dem Laufenden. Außerdem: jetzt bin ich ja sowieso wieder wach, da kann ich auch arbeiten.“ Wiederwillig stimmte Robert zu und nahm sich vor, seinem Kollegen so bald wie möglich zu folgen. So folgte Gerrit weiter Messimo und Robert kümmerte sich um seinen Quasi-Schwager. Kurze Zeit nach dem Telefonat mit Gerrit hatte Schwester Gerda ein leeres Zimmer in Erfahrung gebracht und Robert half ihr, den Verletzten in sein neues Zimmer zu bringen.

Alex war unterdessen mal wieder alleine im Büro. Michael war im K9 um irgendjemandem einen Gefallen zu tun, so genau hatte die Kommissarin nicht verstanden, was er im hinausgehen gesagt hatte. Dafür hatte Max ihr den Bericht aus dem Labor hochgebracht, den sie lesen wollte, sobald sie sich einen Kaffee gemacht hatte. Doch wie es immer so war hatte niemand die Maschine gereinigt und so machte sich Alex an die nervige Aufgabe, dies zu tun. Als die Kommissarin endlich ihren Kaffee in den Händen hielt, setzte sie sich mit einem Seufzer an ihren Schreibtisch und verschnaufte kurz. Dann nahm sie die Akte in die Hand und blätterte kurz durch, bevor sie den neuen Bericht in die Hand nahm. Alex wusste, dass an diesem Fall etwas faul war und sie war sich sicher, dass der Fall des Juweliers und Gerrits Schweigsamkeit zusammenhingen. Alex war wirklich sehr gespannt, was Gerrit für den Abend geplant hatte und ob sie das Gespräch so mit ihm führen konnte, wie sie es sich in Gedanken ausmalte. Die Kommissarin blätterte die Fallakte durch und stellte fest, dass immer noch keine Informationen von Mia eingegangen waren. Daher schnappte sie sich den Hörer und rief in der IT an. Mia meldete sich müde und war auch sehr überrascht, als ihre Kollegin sie nach Informationen bezüglich der Handyortung fragte. „Aber hör mal, ich hab die Adresse doch bereits Gerrit mitgegeben. Der hat sie wohl aus Versehen mit nach Hause genommen.“, meinte die IT-Spezialistin gelassen. Alex hingegen ärgerte sich wieder über Gerrit, jetzt stand sie doof da. Aber Mia ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und schickte ihr kurzerhand die Adresse per E-Mail. Die Kommissarin bedankte sich freundlich und tatsächlich hatte sie keine Minute später eine E-Mail im Postfach. Schnell googelte sie die Adresse und stellte fest, dass das Handy des vermissten in einem bereits stillgelegten Teil des westlichen Industriegebietes geortet wurde. Das half ihr nur leider auch nicht weiter, denn das Handy konnte auch einfach nur gestohlen worden sein. Vielleicht sollte sie mit Michael hinfahren? Andererseits musste sie dafür noch warten, bis ihr Kollege wieder kam. Die Kommissarin seufzte und erinnerte sich endlich wieder, dass sie ja neue Informationen aus dem Labor erhalten hatte. Alex schnappte sich die Akte und las sich den Laborbericht aufmerksam durch um ja kein Detail zu überlesen. Die Informationen waren kurz, prägnant, verständlich und vor allem sehr strukturiert dargestellt. Alex war überrascht, denn das kannte sie bisher gar nicht. Meist musste man graben und im Labor anrufen, um die gewünschten Antworten zu erhalten. Sie wollte unbedingt wissen, wer im Labor so gewissenhaft arbeitete und suchte in der Labormappe nach einem Namen. Am Ende des Berichts in einer kleinen Ecke fand sie die Unterschrift des Verfassers. J.Hahn stand in kleinen, gut erkennbaren Buchstaben hinter dem heutigen Datum. J. Hahn. Der Name kam Alex so bekannt vor, wo hatte sie ihn nur schon einmal gehört… Sie überlegte geschlagene zwei Minuten, bis es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. Aber klar, wie konnte sie das vergessen?! Julia Hahn, die angehende Laborleiterin und Gegenstand von Roberts Liebesgefühlen. Seine Liebe zu ihr war ein halboffenes Geheimnis, das im K11-Büro gut gehütet war. Julia war aber auch wirklich süß und augenscheinlich auch noch ordentlich und fleißig, was sie Alex noch sympathischer machte. Doch die Kommissarin fühlte genau, dass ihr noch eine Information fehlte. Hahn, der Name brachte irgendetwas in ihr zum klingeln. Laut klatschte sie sich die Hand vor den Kopf als es ihr auf einmal wieder einfiel. Natürlich, ihr Fall! Der verschwundene Mann und seine Frau. Christoph Hahn hieß der Mann und die Frau hieß irgendetwas mit „f“. Hahn war jetzt nicht so häufig als Nachname, fand Alex. Konnte es sich wirklich um die gleiche Familie handeln? Und wenn dieser Christoph Hahn tatsächlich der Bruder von Roberts Freundin war? Wusste Julia dann, dass ihr Bruder verschwunden war? Je länger Alex darüber nachdachte, desto plausibler erschien es ihr: hatte Robert nicht immer erzählt, dass Julias Bruder Chris so gern mit ihm ein Bier trank? Christoph Hahn musste wirklich der Bruder sein und vielleicht hatte Robert deswegen so ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht? Weil er befangen war und man ihn sonst von dem Fall ausgeschlossen hätte? Oder war das alles nur ein großer Zufall? Aber wenn es um Julias Bruder ging, was genau war Gerrits Rolle in dem Ganzen? Hatten sie Informationen, die sie und Michael nicht hatten und waren deswegen so schweigsam? Sie hasste diese Fragezeichen, die sie überall um sich herum sah. Was war der Grund für die Entführung? Wo steckte Christoph Hahn? Konnten Sie die Ehefrau retten und verhindern, dass sie ihr Kind verlor? Und worüber genau log Gerrit? Sie beschloss, Gerrit später bei ihrem Essen einfach direkt zu fragen. Alex seufzte und stützte den Kopf in beide Hände. Ihre Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn und sie kam auf keine vernünftige Idee mehr. Ihr Kopf wollte platzen und so machte es keinen Sinn, weiter zu arbeiten. Mit einem Ruck stand die Kommissarin auf und packte ihre Sachen. Sie hatte genug Stunden aufgebaut, um etwas früher nach Hause gehen zu können und so konnte sie sich noch etwas hinlegen, bevor sie zu ihrem Date mit Gerrit aufbrach. Sie legte Michael einen Zettel hin, gab der Personalabteilung Bescheid und stieg in den Bus, der sie nach Hause fahren sollte.

Gerrit war unterdessen Massimo zu einer alten Lagerhalle gefolgt. Diese war genau drei Kilometer vom Krankenhaus entfernt und sah gefährlich heruntergekommen aus. Der Kommissar hatte sich den ganzen Weg über immer im Schatten gehalten und das war sein Glück gewesen, denn Massimo schien sicher gehen zu wollen, dass er nicht verfolgt wurde und hatte sich oft umgedreht und die Gegend abgesucht. Es hatte daher beinahe eineinhalb Stunden gedauert, bis sie endlich bei ihrem Zielort angekommen waren. Der vermeintliche Drogenboss verschwand durch eine Seitentüre in der Mauer, die die Halle umringte. Diese schien direkt in das Gebäude zu führen, daher blieb Gerrit in Deckung und beobachtete noch eine Weile die Umgebung. Als nach beinahe zehn Minuten niemand zu sehen war und sich auch nichts mehr gerührt hatte, schlich der Kommissar leise um die Ecke und öffnete vorsichtig die Türe. Zu seinem Glück war die Tür bestens geölt und gab keinen Ton von sich, selbst als er sie leise wieder ins Schloss drückte. Vorsichtig schlich der Kommissar den schmalen Pfad an der Halle in die einzige Richtung weiter, die ihm blieb. Er hielt den Atem an, als er um die Ecke lugte. Zwei Männer standen sich gegenüber, der eine war Messimo und den anderen kannte Gerrit nicht. Leider führten die beiden ein sehr leises Gespräch und so verstand der Kommissar kein Wort. Es schien sich aber wohl um eine Begrüßung zu handeln, denn die Herren gaben sich die Hände bevor sie zu einer Tür zu ihrer linken verschwanden. Gerrit überlegte fieberhaft, was er nun tun sollte. Robert Bescheid geben? Zurück gehen? Aber er musste unbedingt wissen, was Messimo vorhatte und was er hier wollte. Also schlug der Kommissar alle Sorgen in den Wind und folgte den beiden in das Gebäude. Mit einem leisen, traurigen Quietschen fiel die Tür hinter ihm im Schloss, so als hätte sie gewusst, was den Kommissar erwartete. Die schwere Eisentür schloss sich hinter Gerrit und um ihn herum war plötzlich völlige Finsternis.


	26. Der Lauscher im Dunkeln

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Gerrits Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Zu Beginn sah er nur Schemen und hörte leises Flüstern. Er erschrak zutiefst und instinktiv duckte er sich, denn er meinte, Menschen in der Finsternis um ihn zu erkennen. Doch je mehr er in das Dunkel sah, desto schneller stellte er fest, dass das, was er für Personen gehalten hatte, einfach nur alte Kisten und Werkzeuge waren, die jemand mit Planen verhangen hatte. Langsam beruhigte sich sein Herzschlag wieder und Gerrit wagte es auch, aufzustehen jedoch nicht ohne tief Luft zu holen. Wenn ihm seine Fantasie jetzt schon einen Streich spielte, nur weil es um ihn herum dunkel war, na dann Prost Mahlzeit. Beinahe bereute er es, dass er alleine hier her gekommen war. Trotzdem musste er das jetzt durchziehen und wer wusste schon, ob dies nicht ihre einzige Chance war, die Machenschaften von Frank Messimo aufzudecken. Leise schlich sich der Kommissar von Kiste zu Kiste weiter und folgte den leisen Stimmen. Er verließ die Vorhalle und kam an einen Durchgang, der in einen weiteren Raum mündete. Behutsam schob sich Gerrit an der Wand entlang zum Eingang hin und lugte um die Ecke. Vor ihm lag eine Halle, die beinahe leer war. Am anderen Ende konnte er vier Personen ausmachen, die wohl lebhaft diskutierten, denn er konnte sehen, wie einer der vier weitläufig gestikulierte. Fieberhaft überlegte Gerrit, wie er das Gespräch nun mit anhören konnte. Sorgsam blickte er sich an seinem aktuellen Standort um und versuchte eine Möglichkeit zu finden, wie er ungesehen in den anderen Raum kommen konnte und dem Treffen beiwohnen konnte. Zu seiner Freude erblickte er an der Wand hinter ihm eine Wartungsleiter, die auf einen kleinen Sims unter dem Dach führte. Gerrit folgte dem Verlauf des Simses mit den Augen und sah sich im Glück, denn der Sims ging durch eine mannshohe Öffnung in den nächsten Raum. Wenn er also da hinaufkam, konnte er unter Umständen über den Männern sein und sie belauschen ohne entdeckt zu werden. Mit einem guten Gefühl schlich Gerrit hin, doch noch bevor er die Hand an die Leiter legen konnte ertönte ein lautes Vibrieren, das ihn bis ins Mark erschrak. So leise wie möglich holte er sein Handy aus der Brusttasche und dankte seinem Schutzengel, dass das Handy nicht erst geklingelt hatte, als er auf der Leiter war. Hätte er die Brust mit dem Handy darin auch nur eine halbe Sekunde an der Metallstufe gehabt, hätte das einen Lärm gemacht, der allen im Gebäude anwesenden klar gemacht hätte, dass der Kommissar im Gebäude war. Zutiefst verärgert und immer noch leicht geschockt drückte er seinen Kollegen weg und stellte das Telefon auf lautlos. Dann machte er sich daran, die Stufen zu erklimmen und auf den Wartungsboden zu kommen. Die Leiter war an die neun Meter hoch und Gerrit war sehr froh, schwindelfrei zu sein. Oben angekommen musste der Kommissar erst einmal verschnaufen, denn leise diese Metallstufen hoch zu kraxeln war ganz schön anstrengend gewesen. Er saß oben auf dem Sims und blickte in die Richtung der heimlichen Versammlung. Viel konnte er in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen aber es gab nicht viel, was ihn verstecken konnte. Aber er musste es riskieren, hier konnte er zwar bleiben nur leider würde er hier nichts weiter rausfinden. Da könnte er genauso gut nach Hause gehen. Also gab er sich einen Ruck und lief geduckt den schmalen Sims in Richtung der sich unterhaltenden Männer. Er war noch etwa zwanzig Meter weg, da trat er auf einen kleinen Stein, der unter seinem Fuß wegrollte und über den Sims nach unten fiel. Sofort warf sich Gerrit flach auf den Boden und hörte das atmen auf. Das „Ping“ mit dem der Stein auf dem Boden aufkam war gar nicht so laut wie der Kommissar befürchtet hatte, doch laut genug als dass die Männer unter ihm ihr Gespräch unterbrachen. Jedenfalls tat dies der Hauptredner, dessen dunkle Stimme sehr nach Messimo klang.  
Gerrit wartete bis die Stimmen wieder das Tuscheln begannen, dann zählte er bis zwanzig. Er schob sich leise weiter bis er sicher war, genug von dem Gespräch unter ihm mitbekommen zu können. Gerrit lag eine gefühlte Ewigkeit auf der Metallvorrichtung und lauschte angestrengt. Irgendwann war er mutig genug, sich zu bewegen und einen Blick nach unten zu werfen. Vorsichtig lugte er über den Rand und hielt die Augen beinahe ganz zugekniffen um ja keinem verirrten Lichtstrahl die Gelegenheit zu geben, ihn zu verraten. Frank Messimo forderte gerade einen großen, breiten Kerl ihm gegenüber auf, Bericht zu erstatten. „Kein Glück, Boss. Wir waren wie befohlen im Krankenhaus und haben das Zimmer ausfindig gemacht. Ich habe mich auf dem gegenüberliegenden Dach postiert und hatte den Verräter auch gut im Blick. Aber die haben einfach die Vorhänge zugemacht, als hätten sie gewusst, dass wir da sind. Vielleicht haben sie auch die Lasermarkierung meiner Waffe gesehen. Jedenfalls ist Jens im Krankenhaus geblieben und tut sein Möglichstes, Christoph kalt zu stellen. Außerdem hat er davon Wind bekommen, wo die Drogen sind. Sobald er Neuigkeiten hat, sagt er mir Bescheid.“Messimo nickte schweigend und der Breitling trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen und warf dem Kerl neben ihm, der ebenso breit wie lang war einen bangen Blick zu. Sein Chef hatte augenscheinlich zwar keine Waffe bei sich aber allein die Angst vor einem Ausraster schien allen Anwesenden die Sprache zu verschlagen. Nach einer Ewigkeit brach Messimo die Stille und seine Stimme klang gefährlich ruhig: "Ihr sagt mir also der Kerl lebt noch und nur ein Mann arbeitet daran, dass er seinen letzten Atemzug tut? Habt ihr euch schon einmal überlegt was passiert, wenn er auspackt? Ich meine, noch haben wir seine Schlampe hier aber wir sollten uns nicht zu sicher sein. Die Bullen finden uns schneller als wir denken. Und jetzt schert euch vom Acker, ich will nicht, dass man uns hier zusammen sieht. Nicht dass mit der nächsten Fuhre etwas Ähnliches passiert. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Knurrte er am Ende. Die zwei Männer direkt vor ihm nahmen die Beine in die Hand und verschwanden aus der Halle. Der dritte Mann trat aus dem Schatten hervor und stellte sich stumm neben Messimo. "Gut, dass du da bist. Hol schon einmal den Wagen und komm zum Haupteingang. Ich bin gleich da." Der Angesprochene machte eine angedeutete Verbeugung und verschwand aus Gerrits Blickfeld. Messimo holte sein Handy aus der Tasche und tippte kurz, dann machte auch er sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Der Kommissar oben auf dem Metallweg wagte es erst sich zubewegen als er die schwere Feuerschutztür zufallen hörte und sich nichts mehr rührte. Vorsichtig richtete er sich in eine sitzende Position auf und schnaufte kurz durch. Leise zog er sein Handy heraus und schickte schnell eine SMS an Robert: Vorsicht! Ganove in der Klinik. Will Christoph und die Drogen. Melde mich wenn am Auto. Dann ließ der Kommissar das Handy in der Brusttasche verschwinden und machte sich höchst aufmerksam auf den Rückweg zu seinem Auto, wo er seinem Kollegen einen Lagebericht durchgeben wollte bevor er sich auf die Suche nach Christophs Frau begab.

Robert hingegen war die ganze Zeit im Krankenhaus gewesen und hielt bei Christoph Wache. Der Anschlag auf das Leben seines Schwagers hatte ihm etwas klar gemacht: Messimo und seine Handlanger mussten Angst haben, dass Christoph auspackte, daher wollte er ihn zum Schweigen bringen. Robert war froh, dass die Schwestern so aufmerksam gewesen waren und die Rollos geschlossen hatten. Die Verlegung in das neue Zimmer war leise von Statten gegangen und Robert war zuversichtlich, dass keiner der Ganoven etwas mitbekommen hatte, selbst wenn einer von ihnen hier im Gebäude umherschlich. Trotzdem wollte er noch ein wenig hier bleiben und ganz sicher gehen. Um zu erfahren wie es Gerrit ging, wählte er seine Nummer, doch nach einigen Tönen des Freizeichens ging lediglich die Mailbox an. Robert wunderte sich zwar, immerhin hatten sie gesagt, dass sein Kollege dauerhaft Updates über seinen Aufenthaltsort geben sollte und Gerrit hielt sich normal an solche Abmachungen. Beunruhigt rief er Mia an und bat sie, seinen Kollegen zu orten. Er hatte sogar einen Kollegen als Verstärkung gerufen und der Streifenpolizist Johann bekam den Auftrag, vor Christophs Türe zu bleiben und niemanden hinein zu lassen. Ungeduldig lief der Kommissar im Gang vor dem Schwesterzimmer auf und ab und wartete auf eine Antwort von Mia. Als sein Handy endlich piepte und er eine SMS empfing war sie zu seiner Überraschung von Gerrit. Der Text machte Robert nicht wirklich Mut aber er nahm es gelassen hin und freute sich, dass sich sein Kollege gemeldet hatte und es ihm also gut ging. Keine Sekunde nachdem er Gerrits SMS gelesen hatte, trudelte die Handyortung seines Handys auf. Robert klickte Mias Nachricht weg und antwortete seinem Kollegen: In Ordnung, ich werde mich um Christoph kümmern. Pass auf dich auf und hol Verstärkung wenn du sie brauchst! Und melde dich!! Dann rief er mit seinem Handy die Zentrale an und forderte für sich noch einmal einen Kollegen mehr an. Dann setzte er sich auf eine Bank in der Nähe des Zimmers, schnappte sich eine Zeitung und beobachtete unauffällig seine Umgebung um etwaige Störenfriede schnell ausmachen zu können.

Alex hatte sich wie geplant hingelegt als sie heim gekommen war. Nach einem üppigen Schlaf, der ihre Lebensgeister etwas geweckt hatte, war sie nun rechtzeitig aufgestanden um sich schön zu machen. Nachdem sie erfolgreich ihre Augenbrauen verdunkelt und die Wimpern getuscht hatte, wartete sie in ihrer Wohnung auf Gerrits Anruf. Ihr Freund hatte ihr versprochen, sie zu ihrem Date abzuholen und war nun wirklich knapp dran, denn um Acht hatten sie den Tisch beim Griechen bestellt – und das war schon in zehn Minuten. Ungeduldig schaltete sie den Bildschirm ihres Handys ein und gleich darauf wieder aus, währenddessen sah sie auf die Uhr und hoffte auf eine Nachricht von ihm. Doch ihn anrufen wollte sie nicht, sie wollte nicht so ungeduldig wirken wie sie sich fühlte. Sie brauchte einen kühlen Kopf um die Fragen zu stellen, die ihr auf dem Herzen lagen. Immerhin wollte sie ihm nicht gleich Vorwürfe machen, sondern die Probleme ruhig und besonnen ansprechen. Um sich etwas abzulenken schaltete Alex den Fernseher ein und vertiefte sich in eine Action-Romanze. Alex schmunzelte. Wenn das nur in Echt auch so wäre, dass der Polizist alle rettete und unverletzt mit dem Mädchen im Arm aus der Gefahrenzone kam. Stattdessen verloren sie täglich Kollegen an Verbrecher, Polizisten wurden von einer Kugel getroffen und starben, nicht wie in dem Film. So viele liebe Kollegen hatte sie schon verloren, viele waren gestorben, ermordet worden und manche waren in Einsätzen so schwer verletzt worden, dass sie nicht mehr hatten arbeiten können. Alex machte sich abends immer Sorgen, ob am nächsten Tag vielleicht sie dran wäre. Natürlich waren solche Gedanken unsinnig. Sie konnte es in keinem Fall verhindern und Ängste hinderten sie nur an der Ausführung ihres Jobs. Wenn sie in einen Einsatz ging, hatte sie solche Befürchtungen tief verschlossen und dachte nur daran, wie sie ihren Mitmenschen helfen konnte. Und trotzdem trug sie die Angst immer mit sich herum und konnte sie auch nicht loswerden. Ob Gerrit auch solche Befürchtungen hatte? Das musste sie ihn bei Gelegenheit einmal fragen. Nur vielleicht nicht heute. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr zog sie genervt ihre Jacke aus, setzte sich auf die Couch und vertiefte sie sich in die Story, die im Fernseher kam, denn dort wurde es gerade spannend. Es fiel ihr überhaupt nicht auf, dass es bereits neun Uhr war und Gerrit sich immer noch nicht gemeldet hatte.


	27. Glück oder Unglück?

Gerrit war unterdessen von der Wartungsleiter heruntergestiegen, hatte sich auf die nächste Box gesetzt und sich erst einmal die Schultern massiert. Das auf-dem-Bauch-liegen hatte dazu geführt, dass er die Schultern unnatürlich hoch gezogen hatte, was jetzt schon Rückenschmerzen zur Folge hatte. Und sehr viel hatte er ja auch nicht herausgefunden außer dass Christophs Frau hier irgendwo festgehalten wurde. Er brauchte dringend ein paar Kollegen, vielleicht sogar das SEK um hier ordentlich aufräumen zu können. Andererseits war wahrscheinlich keiner der Ganoven mehr hier, vielleicht ein oder zwei Mann zur Bewachung der Frau, der Rest musste ja auf Jagd nach Christoph sein oder die nächste Fuhre Drogen absichern. Gerrit hoffte sehr, dass Robert die Situation im Krankenhaus einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte. Aber er machte sich wohl wieder zu viele Gedanken, Robert war ein Polizist und kannte sich sehr gut aus. Gerrit musste endlich einmal lernen seinem Kollegen auch mehr zuzutrauen. Zu gerne erledigte er Dinge alleine und auf seine Art und überlegte auch schon wieder, ob er sich nicht zuerst allein auf dem Gelände auf die Suche nach Christophs Frau begeben sollte. Aber nein, er hatte Robert versprochen, dass er zum Auto ging und sich meldete. Daher stand er auf und tastete sich durch die Dunkelheit dahin zurück, wo er die schwere Feuerschutztür vermutete. Nur leider hatte er sich zu weit links gehalten und schubste einen Karton lautstark auf den Boden. Das Poltern musste durch die ganze Halle zu hören sein, so sehr hallte es nach. Gerrit hielt besorgt die Luft an und rührte sich nicht mehr. Er betete zu seinem Schutzengel, dass wirklich niemand mehr in der Nähe der Halle war und den Lärm hörte. Er wagte es beinahe fünf Minuten nicht, sich zu rühren. Als er sicher war, dass niemand auf einmal auf der Suche nach dem Grund für das Poltern hineinkam, tastete er sich weiter vor bis zur Tür. Seine Augen hatten sich wieder etwas an die Finsternis gewöhnt und so fand er die Tür schnell. Vorsichtig schob er das schwere Metall auf und blinzelte, da ihm die untergehende Sonne direkt ins Gesicht schien. Es war noch angenehm warm und die Feuerschutztür hatte etwas von der Sonnenenergie aufgenommen und strahlte etwas Hitze ab, daher lehnte sich Gerrit gegen die Tür und genoss den Augenblick. Er hatte lange schon nicht mehr einfach in der Sonne gestanden und sich entspannt. Ständig hatte er irgendetwas zu tun, huschte von einem Tatort zum nächsten und war sonst auch immer unterwegs. Er vermisste ein wenig Ruhe in seinem Leben und umso willkommener war ihm jetzt dieser Moment. Ein leises Lächeln spielte über seine Lippen während er so in der Sonne stand und einfach nur den Sonnenuntergang genoss.

Robert hingegen hatte im Krankenhaus nicht wirklich Ruhe und konnte auch die Sonne nicht genießen, denn er vermutete, dass er den Mann, der Christoph umbringen wollte, ausgemacht hatte. Der verdächtige Kerl scharwenzelte schon die ganze Zeit bei der Station herum und fragte immer wieder nach seinem Freund Christoph, der irgendwo hier sein musste. Das war allein schon sehr auffällig aber auch seine ganze Statur verriet, dass er eher der körperliche Typ war. Breite Rücken und Brustmuskeln, die Arme aufgepumpt, so sah kein gesunder Bodybuilder aus. Die Narbe auf der rechten Seite des Kopfes, die man gut sehen konnte, weil an dieser Stelle keine Haare wuchsen, machte das Bild perfekt. Für Robert war dadurch offensichtlich, dass dieser Typ Dreck am Stecken hatte. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er dem Mann jedoch unauffällig einen Tipp geben sollte und ihn zu einer dummen Tat anstiften sollte. Nur wie? Die Schwestern hatten jedenfalls Anweisung niemandem etwas von Christophs Anwesenheit zu erzählen und er konnte ja schlecht einfach hingehen und sich als Polizisten zu erkennen geben. Robert versteckte sich erneut hinter seiner Zeitung und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er den vermeintlichen Ganoven in einen Hinterhalt locken konnte. Schließlich kam ihm eine Idee und er zog sein Handy heraus und gab vor zu telefonieren. „Ja hallo Christoph! Na endlich ich warte schon Stunden auf eine Info von dir! Kann ich dich endlich besuchen kommen? Zimmer 401? Jetzt? Okay, dann bis gleich.“Robert stand auf und stiefelte den Gang hinunter. Schwester Gerda hatte Christoph ursprünglich in genau dieses Zimmer bringen wollen, bis sich durch Zufall das Zimmer 439 aufgetan hatte, was näher am Stationszimmer lag. Also musste Zimmer 401 immer noch leer sein und darauf baute Robert. Er war sich sicher, dass der Ganove sein Telefonat gehört hatte und ihm demnach folgen würde. Robert betrat das Zimmer und schloss die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich, dann begann er laut mit einem imaginären Christoph zu reden. Während er eine Geschichte vom Pferd erzählte, drapierte er einen Sichtschutz vor dem Bett zu seiner linken, sodass nicht gleich ersichtlich war, dass das Bett leer war. Dann suchte er über das Handy seinen Klingelton und spielte ihn laut ab. „Oh bitte entschuldige, Christian, das ist mein Chef, da muss ich ran. Ich komm dann gleich wieder.“, sagte er zum leeren Raum, dann wählte er die Telefonnummer der Kollegen, die ihn unterstützen kamen und verabredete sich mit ihnen am Ende des Ganges. Das Telefonat war schnell beendet und so musste Robert wieder mit seinem imaginären Chef telefonieren. Dabei verließ er den Raum und zog die Tür laut hinter sich zu, dass Messimos Handlanger das sicher hören musste. Dann schlenderte Robert total entspannt und plapperte irgendwelche Marketingzahlen in sein Handy. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er einen Schatten hinter der großen Pflanze aber er ignorierte ihn. Er ging um die Ecke und an der Treppe warteten bereits seine Kollegen. Zu seiner Freude war Max dabei und er brachte sie schnell auf den aktuellen Stand. Max bekam den Auftrag nachzusehen, ob der Kerl noch im Gang stand und wartete, oder schon im Zimmer war. Der Kollege schlenderte los und kam nach einer halben Minute in leichtem Dauerlauf zurück: „Er ist gerade rein, jetzt zählt es.“ So leise wie möglich liefen die vier Polizisten los und postierten sich vor Zimmer 401. Leise und nur mit Handzeichen verständigten sie sich und warteten darauf, dass der Verdächtige heraus kam. Doch er kam und kam einfach nicht. Robert legte vorsichtig ein Ohr an die Türe und lauschte, doch er konnte nichts hören außer dem leisen Pfeifen des Windes. Des Windes? Vorhin war doch kein Fenster offen gewesen, wo kam dann der Wind her? Sofort richtete er sich auf, zog die Waffe und stürmte das Zimmer. Doch in dem Raum war niemand mehr. Einzig das Fenster war offen und die Vorhänge wehten leicht. Der Ganove musste sehr verzweifelt sein um sich auf den gefährlichen Weg über die Außenwand des Krankenhauses zu machen. Oder aber er war ein guter Kletterer. Robert schob sich zum Fenster und lugte hinaus. Doch er musste seinen Kopf schnellstens wieder zurück ziehen, denn in diesem Moment kam von oben etwa herunter gesaust. Robert befürchtete das schlimmste, als er erneut hinaus sah und den Blick gen Boden richtete. Er konnte nicht gut erkennen, was da nach unten geflogen war, doch es schien wenigstens kein Körper gewesen zu sein. Als Robert nach oben sah, staunte er nicht schlecht, denn der Verdächtige kletterte gerade an den Sicherheitsvorrichtungen und Fenstern des Krankenhauses in Richtung Dach. War der verrückt? Was genau dachte er sich dabei, er konnte jeden Moment abstürzen! Robert forderte seine Kollegen auf, den Mann am Dach abzufangen während er selbst mit Max auf das metallene Geländer vor dem Fenster kraxelte. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie der Ganove es geschafft hatte, so weit und schnell zu klettern, aber er war bereits eineinhalb Stock über ihnen und Robert wusste nicht, wie er vorgehen sollte ohne den Mann zu sehr zu erschrecken und ihn vielleicht zu Fall zu bringen. Max nahm ihm diese Entscheidung ab, denn er entsicherte seine Dienstwaffe und schoss zwei Mal schnell in die Luft. „Polizei, hören Sie sofort das klettern auf und warten Sie bis wir sie holen.“, rief er laut und energisch. Gespannt warteten die beiden Kommissare und beobachteten den Mann über ihnen, der einen kleinen Moment innehielt. Dann vernahmen sie ein lautes heiseres Lachen: „Ihr glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ihr mir etwas tun könnt? Wenn ihr mich anschießt falle ich und dann bin ich euch nicht mehr nützlich. Außerdem bin ich schneller auf dem Dach als ihr gucken könnt und dann bin ich auf und davon. Fangt mich nur erst einmal.“Mit diesen Worten langte er zum nächsten Fensterbrett und zog sich daran hoch. Die beiden Kommissare blickten bang nach oben, denn er hatte Recht – sie konnten ihm nichts tun. Der Ganove hatte nun bereits fünf Meter zwischen die Kommissare und sich gebracht, da passierte es. Die beiden anderen Kollegen tauchten am Rand des Daches auf und forderten den Ganoven ebenfalls auf, sich zu ergeben. Der Verbrecher verlor für einen winzig kleinen Moment die Konzentration und langte neben das Brett. Robert sah nur das Gesicht seiner Kollegen, das sich zu einer Maske des Erschreckens verzog, dann fiel der Mann stumm und wie ein Stein an ihnen vorbei in die Tiefe. Das letzte was Robert und seine Kollegen von ihm hörten war der dumpfe Aufprall. Robert musste sich stark zusammenreißen um sich über den Rand zu beugen und nach unten zu sehen. Dort ganz unten lag der Mann, die Glieder merkwürdig vom Körper weggestreckt. Vorsichtig stiegen Robert und Max ins Zimmer zurück, riefen ihre Kollegen der Spurensicherung und begaben sich auf den Weg zum Krankenhauseingang.

Wie lange Gerrit vor der Halle in der Sonne stand, wusste er nicht aber als die Sonne beinahe untergegangen war und es langsam kalt wurde, öffnete er die Augen und wagte einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war halb neun und die Sonne ging unter, relativ früh für die Jahreszeit eigentlich. Gerrit brauchte kurz um sein Hirn wieder zum Arbeiten zu zwingen und überlegte, was genau er jetzt eigentlich gerade machen wollte. Auto, heimfahren, Abendessen – Alex! Siedend heiß fiel Gerrit ein, dass er Alex ja heute Abend zum Essen eingeladen hatte – um acht Uhr hatte er bei Janis, dem Griechen einen Tisch bestellt und vorher wollte er sie abholen. Sie würde unglaublich sauer sein, dass er sie so versetzte. Ohne Rücksicht auf die Lautstärke hastete er um die Ecke zu der kleinen Tür durch die er vorhin hinein gekommen war. Nur leider war sie jetzt abgeschlossen. Einer der letzten Ganoven musste sie wohl abgesperrt haben. Na toll, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, er war schon viel zu spät dran und musste jetzt auch noch den Weg nach draußen suchen. Aber wo anfangen? Gerrit ging den Weg bis zu der Tür zurück, dabei überlegte er, wo er nun am besten hingehen sollte. Er entschied sich für weiter geradeaus laufen, denn es musste ja auf der Rückseite der Halle einen Ausgang, vielleicht ein Tor oder ähnliches, geben. Also hastete er los in Richtung des Hallenendes, doch ein paar Meter vor der Ecke blieb Gerrit abrupt stehen, denn jemand sprach mit ihm: „Ich danke dir, dass du mir die Arbeit einfach gemacht hast und mir gefolgt bist. Du wolltest doch zu mir, oder?“ Frank Messimos Gestalt schob sich um die Ecke und in Gerrits Gesichtsfeld und der Kommissar machte defensiv einen Schritt zurück. Die Pistole in Messimos Hand war direkt auf Gerrits Brust gerichtet und er konnte das hämische Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers deutlich erkennen. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so dumm bist allein hierher zu kommen und uns zu belauschen. Aber im Nachhinein ist es wahrscheinlich einfacher so.“


	28. Falsche Wahl

Der Ganovenboss schlenderte wie nebenbei näher heran, doch sein ruhiges Äußeres war nur eine Fassade. Gerrit konnte die Pistole in seiner Hand gut sehen und war sich sicher, dass Messimo ihn hier nicht wieder raus lassen würde – außer er gab ihm Informationen. Und vielleicht nicht einmal dann. Der Mann gegenüber hingegen sprach seelenruhig weiter „Ihr Polizisten seid doch sonst so vorsichtig, wie kommt es, dass du hier alleine auftauchst? Ich habe noch nie so einen unvorsichtigen Bullen kennengelernt. Du hast einen Lärm gemacht, dass dich ein alter Mann hätte hören müssen. Du hast wohl vergessen, dass so eine Halle nicht lärmgeschützt ist oder? Aber du bist ja sowieso nicht so umsichtig, du hast bereits in der Türkei deinen eigenen Kopf in Sachen gesteckt, die dich nichts angehen. Ach ja: Ganz liebe Grüße von Juanita, ich bin mir sicher ihre letzten Gedanken galten ihrem Mann. Der ist leider auch nicht lebend aus der Sache herausgekommen. Man muss seinen Stand ja behaupten und klar machen, was passiert, wenn man den Boss hintergeht. Findest du nicht?“ Gerrit ballte die Fäuste, dass seine Knöchel weiß wurden, versuchte jedoch äußerlich unbeeindruckt zu bleiben. Also wurden Juanita und Philip einfach umgebracht. Und das obwohl sie schwanger war und Philip alles dafür getan hatte, ihre Zukunft zu sichern. Am liebsten hätte er die drei Meter überwunden und wäre Messimo an die Kehle gegangen aber er wollte es nicht riskieren. Noch nicht.

Aber wie konnte er hier lebend herauskommen? Sein Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren während er Messimo trotzig ins Gesicht starrte. Der machte ein trauriges Gesicht und sagte: „Ach jetzt sei doch nicht so verbohrt. Ich hatte gedacht wir könnten uns ein bisschen amüsieren. Wir beide sind ganz allein und niemand kann uns stören.“ Gerrit beobachtete wie Messimo sich an die Wand lehnte und die Waffe etwas senkte. Fieberhaft wog er seine Chancen ab. Wenn er seine Waffe nun zog, würde der Ganove schneller reagieren können und er war so gut wie tot. Er musste Messimo irgendwie hinhalten aber wie? Er musste wohl etwas an Informationen hergeben um hier unbeschadet heraus zu kommen. Daher verschränkte er mit, wie er hoffte zuversichtlicher Körpersprache, die Hände vor der Brust, zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und fragte kess: „Und was genau willst du von mir?“Sein Ton gefiel dem Drogenboss gar nicht, das konnte er an den aufgeblähten Nasenflügeln sehen, doch als Messimo antwortete war seine Stimme ruhig: „Hmm, ich würde zum ersten einmal wissen wollen, ob du auf deine Freundin gut genug aufpasst. Nicht, dass ihr etwas passiert, wenn du nicht bei ihr bist.“Die Drohung verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht und Gerrit ballte die Fäuste, sein Gesicht verzog er aber nicht. Der Kommissar wusste ja, dass Alex bei Michael war. Er legte stattdessen den Kopf leicht schräg und wartete ab, was sein Gegenüber als nächstes wollte. Messimo war nicht entgangen, dass Gerrit die Fäuste geballt hatte und er grinste fies. „Also ich glaube da hast du schon etwas vorgesorgt, was deine Freundin betrifft. Ich hoffe, dein Kollege macht gute Arbeit. Ich denke mir aber trotzdem, dass du deine Freundin gerne wieder in die Arme schließen würdest. Und du wirst hier nur lebend herauskommen, wenn du mir ein paar Informationen gibst. Vielleicht auch nur dann, wenn du mir einen Gefallen tust, das sehe ich dann. Also: wie viele Leute wissen von dem Drogenfund? Und wo sind die Drogen, die Christoph nach Deutschland geschmuggelt hat? Du kannst dir sicher denken, wie wichtig mir das ist. Ich habe sehr viel für diese Drogen riskiert also hätte ich sie gerne wieder.“Messimo sprach in selbstsicherem Ton und bleckte beim Lächeln seine Zähne, während er wieder einige Meter Abstand zwischen sich und den Kommissar brachte. Gerrit überlegte nicht zum ersten Mal, ob nicht doch noch jemand hier war, der ihm gefährlich werden konnte. Sollte er Messimo verraten, was er wusste? Nein, er würde erst einmal seine Karten verdeckt halten und weiter versuchen, eine andere Möglichkeit zu finden, sich zu retten. Er räusperte sich, damit seine Stimme nicht zitterte: „Also um meine Freundin würde ich mir an deiner Stelle keine Sorgen machen, stattdessen solltest du überlegen ob du nicht eher deinen Handlanger zurückrufst, der ins Krankenhaus unterwegs ist. Es könnte sein, dass er nicht mehr wieder kommt, meine Kollegen sind nämlich bereits informiert.“Zu seiner Genugtuung bemerkte Gerrit, dass seine Aussage Messimo überraschte. Dann beschloss er, trotzdem ein paar Informationen auszuplaudern um den Drogenboss in Sicherheit zu wiegen: „Es gibt nicht viele, die von den Drogen wissen. Nur die Leute aus dem Krankenhaus, die ihn aufgeschnitten haben und ich.“Robert wollte Gerrit erst einmal nicht nennen, doch daraus wurde nichts, denn Messimo fügte lauernd hinzu: „Und der Kollege, den du vorhin benachrichtigt hast. Ritter, oder?“ Gerrit runzelte die Stirn, nickte aber schweigend, während er versuchte aus den Augenwinkeln seinen Fluchtweg zu finden.  
„Um deinen Kollegen kümmern sich bereits ein paar Leute von mir. Christoph hat nämlich von einem Ritter gesprochen und so haben wir uns erlaubt sein Umfeld etwas zu durchsuchen. Ist eigentlich ein ganz netter Kerl, dieser Robert Ritter. Vielleicht ist er ja auch etwas kooperativer als du. Spätestens, wenn er herausfindet, dass wir Christophs Frau noch als Gast bei uns haben, wird er sich meinen Forderungen fügen. Und wenn ich dich auch noch als Geisel habe, wird er noch viel eher anbeißen, meinst du nicht auch?“ Messimo grinste vergnügt und wedelte mit seiner Pistole herum. Er war sich seiner Sache mehr als sicher und Gerrit hasste ihn dafür. Wenn er doch nur irgendwie für eine Ablenkung sorgen könnte! Dann würde er den miesen Kerl sekundenschnell anschießen und ihn überwältigen. Aber wie sollte er den Drogenboss überwältigen? Der Zufall kam ihm zu Hilfe und alles ging ganz schnell:

Irgendwo knallte der Auspuff eines Autos ohrenbetäubend wie eine Explosion und das Geräusch hallte auf dem Gelände wider. Messimo zuckte zusammen und beging den Fehler den Kopf und mit ihm die Waffe etwas zur Seite zu drehen. Gerrit reagierte augenblicklich, zog seine Waffe und nahm die einzige Chance wahr, die sich ihm bot. Die Pistolen mussten noch meilenweit zu hören sein aber keiner der beiden Männer bewegte sich. Der Doppelknall der Waffen hallte durch den Hof und waberte durch Gerrits Ohren. Gerrit war unfähig sich zu rühren, es schien ihm als hätte der Lärm sein Trommelfell zerfetzt und ihn gelähmt. Dann war es plötzlich still um ihn und die Welt, die scheinbar stehen geblieben war, begann sich wieder zu drehen. Und dann kam der Schmerz. Der Kommissar zuckte zusammen und spürte das Pochen seines Blutes, konnte jedoch nicht genau feststellen wo er getroffen war. Er bekämpfte die Angst, die ihn zu überwältigen während er in Zeitlupe dem Boden näher kam. Gerrits Denken setzte kurz aus und als er seinen Kopf wieder in seiner Gewalt hatte, registrierte er langsam, was um ihn herum geschah. Er sah, wie Messimo zu Boden sank, also hatte sein Schuss ebenfalls getroffen. Sein Blickfeld veränderte sich, als er rückwärts umfiel und mit einem wuchtigen Schlag auf dem Boden auftraf. Ihm war klar, dass er nur ein paar Sekunden hatte, in denen er um Hilfe rufen konnte. Sein rechter Arm war bereits taub, doch den Linken konnte er noch heben. Er spürte das Blut durch seine Adern pumpen und merkte wie mit dem Blut auch die Kraft seinen Körper verließ. Seine Umgebung verschwamm, doch Gerrit wusste genau, dass sein Handy in der vorderen Tasche war. Mit äußerster Anstrengung hob er das Mobiltelefon vor sein Gesicht, um die lebensrettende Nummer zu wählen. Er konnte vor lauter schwarzen Punkten, die vor seinen Augen tanzten beinahe nichts mehr sehen also tippte er wie blind auf dem Handy herum. Die Kraft verließ seinen Arm, er wusste, dass er das Handy nicht mehr lange oben halten konnte aber er merkte, dass er eine Nummer anrief. Gerrit betete inständig, dass es auch die richtige war. Er legte die Hand mit dem Handy noch neben seinem Kopf ab, während er den Piepton hörte. Gerrit konnte bereits dicke schwarze Ränder an seinem Blickfeld sehen, die sich zu den Punkten gesellten und hoffte inständig, dass jemand seinen Hilferuf hören würde. „Hey Gerrit, alles klar?“, ertönte Roberts Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher. Gerrit erschrak zutiefst denn er hatte nur die 112 wählen wollen und das Letzte was er im Sinn gehabt hatte, war seinen Kollegen anzurufen. Aber nun war Robert wohl der Mann, der zwischen Leben und Tod stand und Gerrits letzte Chance zu überleben. Also versuchte er angestrengt seinem Kollegen antworten, doch das einzige was aus seiner Kehle drang, war ein leises Krächzen. „Hilfe! Bin angeschossen!“, wollte er sagen, doch konnte nicht. Die Stimme aus dem Handy redete nun lauter: „Hallo? Mann, was ist denn los? Gerrit, antworte bitte, ich will wissen, was los ist!“ und Gerrit schrie nun aus Leibeskräften, dass sein Kopf vor Lärm platzen wollte, doch sein Körper war schon zu schwach und verschluckte beinahe jeden Laut. „Hilf…mir!“, brachte er nur leise hervor. Er hörte, wie sein Kollege erneut mit ihm sprach, doch er verstand es nicht. Die Schwärze vor ihm wurde dichter und das Letzte, was er sah war ein verschwommener Schemen über ihm, dann wusste er nichts mehr.


	29. Warten

Robert war zusammen mit Max in den Hof des Krankenhauses gegangen und hatte geprüft ob der Attentäter noch lebte. Leider war dem nicht so, was Robert beinahe klar gewesen war. Ein Sturz aus dieser Höhe konnte eigentlich nur tödlich enden. Der Kommissar rieb sich genervt die Augen. Also fehlte ihnen wieder einmal ein Hinweis, sie hatten zwar Christoph schützen können, hatten aber durch den Tod seines Angreifers keine Möglichkeit, Christophs Frau zu finden. Es war doch zum Haare raufen. Bei sich hoffte Robert, dass Gerrit wenigstens mit der Beschattung von Messimo Glück hatte, sonst sahen sie ganz schön alt aus. Max telefonierte gerade und forderte die Spurensicherung an und so ging Robert zum Auto und holte das Absperrband. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass Gerrit bereits einige Zeit überfällig war. Die Sonne fing schon an unterzugehen und bald war es Zeit für sein Date mit Alex. Robert hatte ebenfalls für die gleiche Uhrzeit ein Treffen mit Julia ausgemacht und wollte ihr reinen Wein einschenken, so wie er es mit Gerrit ausgemacht hatte. Wenn sein Kollege jetzt Alex versetzte, wäre Robert der einzige, der es mit einer wahrscheinlich wütenden Freundin aushalten müsste. Ob er das wollte? Andererseits hatte er Gerrit und sich selbst versprochen, dass er Julia die Wahrheit sagen musste. Am liebsten hätte er aufgestöhnt und wäre nach Hause gefahren aber er hatte noch zu tun, also ging er zurück in den Hof und sperrte die Unglücksstelle weiträumig ab.

Während Max und Robert schweigend auf die Spurensicherung warteten, versuchte Robert seinen Kollegen Gerrit zu erreichen. Doch nach einer geraumen Zeit in der er nur das stete Rufzeichen hörte, ging nur die Mailbox ran. Robert runzelte die Stirn und beschloss den Bayer in zehn Minuten noch einmal anzurufen. Um den Fall etwas voranzubringen holte er noch seinen Notizblock mit Stift aus dem Auto und befragte die Krankenschwestern, ob sie was gesehen hatten und wenn ja was. Nachdem Max einen Kollegen der Streife zum Wachmann für den Unfallort organisiert hatte, folgte er Robert und übernahm die anderen Krankenschwestern und Ärzte. Beinahe eine halbe Stunde lief Robert von Schwester zu Arzt und nahm alle Aussagen auf. Mitten in einer Befragung klingelte auf einmal sein Handy und Robert war kurz davor, den Anrufer zu ignorieren, doch als er das Handy halb aus der Tasche gezogen und die Nummer gesehen hatte, entschied er sich schnell um. Mit einer Geste entschuldigte er sich bei der Krankenschwester, die er gerade befragen wollte und lief schnell ein paar Schritte weiter um seine Ruhe zu haben. Dann nahm er den Anruf an und fragte seinen Kollegen vergnügt: „Hey Gerrit, na alles klar?“ und erwartete, dass sein Kollege ebenso vergnügt klang, wie er. Doch leider hörte er den Bayer kaum, nur ein leises Röcheln und angestrengtes schnaufen. Zuerst dachte Robert, dass Gerrit sich einen Spaß mit ihm erlaubte oder einfach nur aus Versehen zurück gerufen hatte, während das Handy in der Hosentasche war. Vorsichtig stellte er die Lautstärke hoch um zu verstehen, ob sein Kollege nicht doch sprach oder den Anruf getätigt hatte, damit Robert ein Gespräch mithören kann. Schreck fuhr ihm in alle Glieder als er ein leises Fiepen hörte, eine Stimme, die Heiser klang und die unverständliche Sachen sagte. War Gerrit etwas passiert? Robert wollte wissen, was los war und stellte die Frage lauter an das Handy doch er konnte wieder keinen Ton verstehen. Gerade wollte er noch einmal Fragen, da vernahm er nur noch einen leisen, heiseren Hilferuf. Schockiert rief er nach seinem Kollegen und auf einmal war die Leitung tot. Irgendwer hatte aufgelegt. Was war passiert, war mit Gerrit alles in Ordnung? Wie sollte er ihn denn jetzt finden? Robert fiel nichts ein, was sollte er tun? Er musste unbedingt Gerrit finden, nur wie? Natürlich. Sein Handy orten, was sonst. Er rief Mia an und bat sie, dass sie das Handy seines Kollegen ortete. Mia war erstaunt: „Ich hab das Handy doch heute schon geortet, was ist denn los?“ Robert schlug sich mit der Hand an den Kopf. Natürlich! Er hatte das Ergebnis ja noch! Wie der Blitz saß Robert im Auto, gab den letzten Standpunkt ins Navigationssystem ein und brauste los. Zu Mia sagte er nur kurz angebunden: „Ich muss wissen, wo er jetzt ist. Mehr kann ich noch nicht sagen also bitte tu’s für mich. Und bitte sende mir gleich die aktualisierten Daten zu, wenn du sie hast. Danke!“ Dann legte er auf und konzentrierte sich darauf allen anderen Fahrzeugen auszuweichen und diejenigen, die zu langsam auf die Seite fuhren mit dem Fernlicht zu informieren, dass er es eilig hatte. Irgendwann auf halbem Weg rief Mia an und sagte ihm, dass sich Gerrit seit der letzten Ortung kaum bewegt hatte. Panik wollte von ihm Besitz ergreifen, doch Robert ließ es nicht zu. Egal was ihn an Gerrits Aufenthaltsort erwartete, er musste ruhig bleiben. Trotzdem betete Robert, dass seinem Kollegen nichts zugestoßen war. Er kam vor einer alten Lagerhalle zum Stehen, sprang aus dem Auto und machte sich eilig auf die Suche nach Gerrit. Er lief an einer alten Steinmauer entlang, wo er nach einiger Zeit eine Tür entdeckte. Sofort war er dort und rüttelte am Türgriff, doch die Tür bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Kurz musterte Robert das Türschloss, doch da es so neu aussah, versuchte er gar nicht erst die Tür aufzubrechen. Stattdessen rannte er an der Mauer weiter und suchte nach dem nächsten Eingang.

Als er das Gelände beinahe zur Hälfte umrundet hatte, kam er zu einem großen Schiebetor, wo er locker drüber springen konnte. Vorsichtshalber prüfte er, ob er das Tor aufschieben konnte und zu seiner großen Überraschung bewegte es sich. Robert überlegte ob jemand vor ihm hier gewesen war und einfach nur vergessen hatte das Tor zu schließen oder ob derjenige es einfach eilig gehabt und unter Druck gestanden hatte. Er verwarf seine Überlegungen sogleich wieder, denn es konnte ihm herzlich egal sein, wer hier gewesen war, sein einziges Ziel bestand darin, Gerrit zu finden. Schnell eilte er weiter und begann nach seinem Kollegen zu rufen in der Hoffnung, dass er ihn hören konnte. Robert rannte inzwischen mit wildem Blick über das Gelände, links und rechts suchte er nach seinem Kollegen, der auf seine Rufe nicht antwortete. Robert war kurz davor zu verzweifeln, wo war Gerrit nur? War er entführt worden? Konnte er ihn daher nicht finden? Die Panik, die er bisher erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, schlug zu und Robert blieb stehen. Seine Hände zitterten als er einen letzten verzweifelnden Blick über den Platz warf. Am Rand der großen Halle zu seiner Rechten sah er etwas liegen und Robert rannte erneut los. Je näher er kam, desto klarer konnte er sehen, dass dort ein Körper lag. Als er nur noch drei Meter weg war erkannte er das braune Haar und die Gesichtszüge seines besten Freundes. Robert fühlte sich als würde ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weg gezogen als er sich benommen neben seinen Kollegen kniete. Dieser lag mit einer Hand auf der Brust auf dem Boden, die Augen geschlossen und den linken Arm neben dem Körper liegend. Zwischen Gerrits Fingern trat immer noch Blut hervor obwohl sein T-Shirt bereits nass war. Dieser Anblick verstörte Robert komplett. 

„Gerrit, scheiße Mann! Hörst du mich? Was ist passiert?“, fragte er panisch, obwohl er sah, dass sein Kollege bewusstlos war und nicht antworten konnte. Vorsichtig tastete Robert seinen Freund ab wobei er die Wunde in dessen Brust ausblendete. Er spürte einen schwachen Puls und schickte ein erleichtertes Stoßgebet zum Himmel. Dann fragte er sich, ob Gerrit das hier überleben konnte. Wenn sein Freund starb, war es seine Schuld! Er hatte Gerrit in die Sache hineingezogen. Er sollte hier liegen und nicht Gerrit! Wie konnte er das nur jemals wieder gut machen? Kurzzeitig wusste Robert nicht, was er jetzt machen sollte. Sein Kopf war wie leer gepustet und er konnte nur auf die Verletzung seines Kollegen starren. Er fühlte sich unglaublich alt und hilflos. Robert brauchte einige Minuten bis seine Ausbildung wieder griff und er sich die nächsten Schritte in Erinnerung rief. Hilfe. Er musste Hilfe holen, sagte sich der Kommissar und nahm sein Handy heraus um den Notruf zu wählen. Als er den Anruf getätigt hatte, setzte er sich neben seinen Kollegen und zog dessen Hand von der Brust weg. Die Wunde sah tief aus und es war viel Blut zu sehen. Was musste er nun tun? Richtig. Der Ort musste untersucht werden, alle möglichen Beweise mussten gesichert werden, damit sie herausfinden konnten, was passiert war. Also wählte Robert die Nummer seiner Kollegen der Spurensicherung und bat sie hier her. Erneut blickte er auf seinen Freund und wieder schloss sich eine eisige Hand um sein Herz. Vorsichtig nahm Robert die Hand seines Kollegen und drückte sie fest. Er wollte, dass Gerrit wusste er war nicht allein. Ein Wort tauchte in seinen Gedanken auf.   
Druck.   
Richtig, er musste die Wunde abdrücken um den Blutverlust zu mindern. Daher zog er schnell die Jacke, die er gleich auf den Boden warf, und das T-Shirt aus, welches er auf Gerrits Verletzung presste. Mit der anderen Hand ergriff er wieder die Hand seines Kollegen und stellte erschrocken fest, wie kalt diese war. Sein Ausbilder hatte ihm einst beigebracht, dass ein Mensch unter Schock, ob verletzt oder nicht, immer eine Decke gegen die Kälte bekam. Robert wusste, dass er eine Decke im Auto hatte aber sollte er seinen Kollegen hier einfach unbewacht liegen lassen? Das Risiko wollte er nicht eingehen. Was, wenn jemand kam, der Gerrit beseitigen wollte? Dann könnte er, Robert, nichts dagegen tun und es nicht verhindern. Nein, er würde hier bleiben und seinen Freund verteidigen, egal was es kostete! Da er nichts anderes bei sich trug als seine Jacke, breitete er diese über Gerrit aus und versuchte so viel von seinem großen Kollegen unter die Jacke zu bringen, wie möglich. Robert blickte sich aufmerksam um und hoffte, das Martinshorn zu hören, doch vergeblich. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen als er Gerrit ansah und ihm eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte „Es ist nur deine Schuld, wenn er stirbt!“ Energisch schüttelte der Kommissar den Kopf und vertrieb die Stimme. Sein Freund würde nicht sterben, das konnte er gar nicht. Dafür war er zu stark und zu dickköpfig. Trotzdem stahlen sich Schuldgefühle in Roberts Herz und machten seine Brust eng. Die Sonne war gerade untergegangen, da rollte die erste Träne seine Wange herunter. So blieb Robert nur in Jeans bekleidet und mit den Tränen kämpfend auf dem Boden sitzen, hielt Gerrits Hand und wartete auf den Notarzt.


	30. Die reine Wahrheit

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis Robert den Ton des Martinshorns hörte und kurz darauf die blinkenden Lichter der Blaulichter durch den Hof zuckten. Aus dem Krankenwagen sprangen die ersten Sanitäter und brachten sogleich eine Decke mit. Keine Sekunde später traf der Notarzt ein, sprang aus dem Auto und gesellte sich zu den Sanitätern. Robert wurde zur Seite gedrängt und konnte nichts weiter tun als nur daneben zu stehen. Gerrit wurde die Decke auf den Bauch gelegt bevor er auf eine Trage aufgebahrt wurde und der Notarzt nebenher lief. Eine der Sanitäterinnen kam zu Robert und brachte ihm ebenfalls eine Decke, dann brachte sie Feuchttücher und wischte das Blut von seinen Händen ab. Der Kommissar ließ sie gewähren und fragte sich wie Gerrit leben konnte, wo er doch so viel Blut an seinen Händen hatte. Robert musste sich einige Male räuspern bis er seine Stimme wieder fand und stellte die Frage dann doch nur flüsternd: „Ist er…? Wird er…? Ich meine, wird er es überleben? Wie geht es ihm?“ Die Rettungsassistentin blickte ihn mitleidig an, konnte ihm aber nichts Genaues sagen und so antwortete sie nur ausweichend: „Wie bringen ihn ins Krankenhaus, dort wird er die beste Behandlung bekommen.“ Und tatsächlich setzte sich der Krankenwagen in diesem Moment mit Martinshorn und Blaulicht in Bewegung. Robert blickte dem Auto benebelt nach, er hatte nicht einmal die Chance bekommen zu sagen, dass er mitfahren wollte. Die Sanitäterin sah seinen Blick, denn sie beeilte sich zu sagen: „Wir bringen ihn ins Marienkrankenhaus. Er wird in die Notaufnahme kommen, dort werden sie weitere Informationen bekommen.“ Robert nickte abgehackt und beobachtete wie die Kollegen der Spurensicherungen in den Hof einfuhren. Seine antrainierte Disziplin kam wieder durch und gewann die Oberhand über Roberts Handeln. Er zog sich die Decke von den Schultern, bedankte sich knapp bei der Rettungsassistentin und lief den Kollegen der Spurensicherung entgegen. Diese waren sichtlich überrascht ihn mitten in der Nacht oben ohne herumlaufen zu sehen, nahmen seine Anweisungen und Informationen aber ohne einen Ton entgegen. Nachdem Robert sichergestellt hatte, dass seine Instruktionen befolgt wurden und er sofort alle neuen Informationen bekommen würde, lief er zu seinem Auto zurück und zog sich zu allererst einmal einen dünnen Pulli über. Grimmig ballte Robert die Fäuste. Wie würde er vorgehen, wenn das ein normaler Fall wäre? Er würde die Angehörigen verständigen müssen, Alex musste von Gerrits Zustand erfahren und es war absolut wichtig, dass Robert ihr diese Nachricht persönlich überbrachte. Da konnte er niemanden vorschicken um das zu erledigen, hieran war nur er allein schuld. Wenigstens vor ihr wollte er grade stehen. Schweren Herzens stieg der Kommissar ins Auto und wendete.

Alex schreckte aus ihrem Dämmerschlaf hoch, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte. Sie schaltete den Fernseher aus und eilte durch den Flur. Sie war mehr als erstaunt, als nicht Gerrit, sondern Robert vor der Tür stand. „Was machst denn du hier? Wo ist Gerrit?“, fragte sie völlig perplex. „Komm mit. Frag nicht mehr, du musst einfach ein wenig warten.“, sagte er kurz angebunden und war beinahe schon wieder die Treppen herunter gelaufen ehe sich Alex erst einmal gerührt hatte. Sie folgte ihrem Kollegen gehorsam nachdem sie ihre Tasche mit den Wertsachen aus dem Wohnzimmer geholt hatte. Alex setzte sich ins Auto und blickte ihren Kollegen skeptisch an. Robert war sehr schweigsam und sie vermisste das Funkeln in seinen Augen. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten so hart, das die Kommissarin sich nicht traute ihn anzusprechen. Ein schlechtes Gefühl stieg in ihr hoch, eine Ahnung, dass sie heute nichts als schlechte Dinge erfahren würde. Um sich nicht weiter mit dunklen Ahnungen aufzuhalten, lenkte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Umgebung und versuchte zu erraten, wo sie hinfuhren. Doch sie kam zu keinem Schluss bis sie auf einen großen Parkplatz einfuhren, den sie zu kennen meinte. Da brach sie die Stille und fragte Robert, wo sie waren. Natürlich erkannte sie, dass sie sich bei einem Krankenhaus befanden aber weshalb war sie hier? Ihr Kollege antwortete nicht sondern stieg aus und öffnete ihr die Tür. Als Alex ausstieg bemerkte sie die glänzenden Augen ihres Kollegen. Sie schauderte bei diesem Anblick. Was war passiert? Hatte Robert etwas angestellt und wollte er, dass sie ihm half? Oder was hatte er gerade mit ihr vor, wohin gingen sie überhaupt? Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte um endlich Antworten zu finden.

Als sie in der Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses angekommen war, fiel ihr Blick auf die Uhr und sie zuckte zusammen. Gerrit war beinahe zwei Stunden überfällig und sie hatte noch nichts von ihm gehört. Abrupt blieb sie stehen und hielt Robert am Arm zurück. Seine verdunkelte Miene und die Tränen. Ihr schlechtes Gefühl und die Tatsache, dass Gerrit sie nicht zu ihrem Date abgeholt hatte. Das alles machte Sinn, wenn Gerrit etwas zugestoßen war. Leise fragte sie Robert danach, doch der riss sich nur wortlos von ihr los und marschierte weiter. Alex begann zu zittern und konnte beinahe nicht weiterlaufen. Warum sprach Robert nicht mit ihr? War Gerrit wirklich etwas passiert oder was war los? Immerhin waren sie im Krankenhaus und liefen nicht zur Leichenhalle – irgendwie beruhigte sie das. Wenn es Gerrit schlecht ging und ihm etwas zugestoßen war, musste sie es wissen, und zwar sofort! Grimmig beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte, bis sie Seite an Seite mit Robert das Krankenhaus betrat. Keine zwei Minuten später waren sie in der Notaufnahme angekommen und Robert sprach mit der Schwester während Alex ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ in der Hoffnung das Gesicht ihres Freundes zu sehen. Sie fand ihn nicht und ihr wurde kurz übel und dann eiskalt. Ein Mann in weißem Kittel trat aus einer Tür zu ihrer linken, sprach kurz mit Robert und lief dann zielsicher auf Alex zu. Kurz erwartete sie, dass auch Robert nun näher trat und sich anhörte, was der Arzt zu sagen hatte, doch ihr Kollege blieb schweigend neben der Tür stehen und sah ins Nichts. Alex konzentrierte sich jetzt nur auf den Arzt, der sie fast erreicht hatte. Der Mann setzte sich neben ihr auf die Bank, blickte sie mit klaren aber besorgten Augen an und nahm vorsichtig ihre Hand in seine: „Hören Sie, Frau Rietz. Ihr Kollege wurde in eine Schießerei verwickelt und dabei verletzt. Ich kann zum Glück sagen, dass er nicht am Herzen getroffen worden ist.“ Tränen der Erleichterung wollten aus der Kommissarin hervorbrechen, doch sie blinzelte sie weg, dann fuhr ihr Gegenüber fort:   
„Stattdessen ist die Kugel in die Lunge eingedrungen und dort stecken geblieben, dadurch hat er bereits viel Blut verloren. Er hat sehr großes Glück gehabt, dass Herr Ritter ihn so schnell gefunden hat. Herr Grass scheint durchaus noch atmen zu können, doch wir müssen die Kugel entfernen um wenn möglich einen dauerhaften Ausfall des Lungenflügels zu verhindern. Das ist aber unglaublich gefährlich. Wir können nicht versprechen, dass seine Lunge wieder gut heilen wird. Wir werden ihn operieren und den Lungenflügel wieder zusammenflicken. Wenn er die Operation gut übersteht, liegt alles Weitere an ihm selbst. Ich hoffe sehr, dass er dann die Kraft hat, sich zurück zu kämpfen. Er wird in diesem Moment gerade in den OP gebracht und meine Kollegen werden so sorgfältig wie möglich arbeiten. Tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen nichts Angenehmeres sagen kann, Frau Rietz.“ Er strich ihr noch einmal behutsam über den Rücken und wandte sich zum Gehen. Alex sah ihm bedrückt nach, dabei gewahrte sie Robert, der immer noch wie versteinert drei Meter abseits stand und es immer noch nicht wagte in die Richtung seiner Kollegin zu sehen. Alex kämpfte sehr mit sich doch am Ende siegte die Sehnsucht nach einer Umarmung, nach jemandem, der sie in den Arm nahm und ihr gut zusprach. Also stand sie auf und stellte sich direkt vor ihn. Damit zwang sie ihn, sie anzusehen und als sie in seine blauen Augen blickte in denen so viel Trauer stand, konnte sie ihm nicht böse sein. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und schlag die Arme um ihn während sich ihre Tränen endlich Bahn brachen. Robert legte die eine Hand um ihren Rücken und strich ihr mit der anderen über den Kopf während er ganz leise „Shh. Es wird alles gut.“ Flüsterte. Alex fühlte sich wieder wie ein kleines Kind und weinte so lange bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte. Dann fühle sie sich so schwach, dass sie sich setzen musste. Robert half ihr auf die Bank und setzte sich neben sie. „Was genau ist eigentlich los? Wie kommt es, dass du ihn gefunden hast? Wir waren doch eigentlich verabredet, wieso hat er mir nicht gesagt, was er macht?!“ Alex war kurz davor zu schreien, sie wollte endlich wissen was hier gespielt wurde und weshalb Gerrit verletzt war. Robert blickte sie verzweifelt an und rang nach Worten. „Bitte Alex, hör‘ mir zu, ich wollte das alles nicht! Jedenfalls nicht so, ich habe ihn doch nur um einen Gefallen gebeten und am Ende ist alles eskaliert.“ Die Kommissarin merkte, wie ihre Trauer verschwand und Wut Platz machte. Innerlich hielt sie die Luft an. Was jetzt wohl kam? Leise und beinahe hörbar knurrte sie: „Erzähl mir sofort was los ist. Ich will alles ganz genau wissen. Die Wahrheit – nur die reine Wahrheit, Robert, hörst du?.“ Und so erzählte ihr Robert alles, jedes Detail.


	31. Der Fall geht weiter

Robert begann seine Geschichte ganz von vorne und anfangs zitterte seine Stimme noch sehr, doch irgendwann wurde sie ruhiger, schließlich monoton und auch seine Augen hatten ihren Glanz verloren. Alex hörte sich die ganze Geschichte an und mit jedem Satz wuchs ihre Wut. Gar nicht so sehr auf Robert sondern mehr auf Gerrit. Wie konnte er ihr so eine Sache verschweigen? Und das auch noch in ihrem gemeinsamen Urlaub. Alex hätte ihren Freund am allerliebsten sofort zur Rede gestellt. Aber Robert war ja auch noch nicht fertig mit erzählen, wer weiß, was da noch kam. Um ihren Kollegen nicht aus Versehen zu unterbrechen, knetete Alex gestresst ihre Hände. Sie konnte die Situation gerade noch gar nicht begreifen und so versuchte sie erst einmal alles zu verstehen, was Robert ihr gerade erzählen wollte. Als Robert zu Ende gesprochen hatte, verfiel er in tiefes Schweigen und starrte vor sich auf den Boden, nicht im Stande seine Kollegin direkt anzusehen. Alex stand auf, ging einige Male auf und ab und zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie Robert jetzt begegnen sollte. Es verletzte sie, dass er sie nicht informieren wollte aber andererseits wäre das auch Gerrits Aufgabe gewesen. Kurz blickte sie zu ihrem Kollegen hinüber, der immer noch auf der Bank saß aber sie gerade direkt ansah. Sie wollte eigentlich schweigen, böse drein blicken, ihn spüren lassen, dass er richtig Mist gebaut hatte. Doch sie hatte neben der Trauer, die sie beide erfüllte, gerade in den Augen ihres Kollegen noch etwas Schlimmeres gesehen: Selbsthass. Robert gab sich die Schuld an Allem, was in gewisser Weise ja auch stimmte aber es half niemandem, wenn er sich jetzt selber fertig machte. Vorsichtig trat sie zu ihm hin und setzte sich neben ihn, dann legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen: „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Robert.“, flüsterte sie daher. Tatsächlich dachte sie, ihr Kollege würde vorgeben sie nicht gehört zu haben, denn er zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Irgendwann hörte sie, wie Robert tief einatmete und seine Schultern sich deutlich hoben und senkten, während er nach Worten suchte. Seine Stimme zitterte als er leise flüsterte: „Das sagst du so leicht. Der einzige Grund, weshalb Gerrit in diese Situation gekommen ist, bin ich. Hätte ich ihm nur nie etwas davon erzählt. Ich hätte meine verdammte Klappe halten sollen!“ Verzweifelt schlug sich Robert die Hände vors Gesicht und nun war es an Alex ihren Freund zu trösten. „Robert du weißt doch, dass Gerrit nie etwas machen würde, was er nicht will. Er wollte dir helfen, weil du ihm wichtig bist. Du erinnerst dich an das eine Mal wo du entführt worden bist und Gerrit alles getan hat um dich zu retten, obwohl du noch nicht so lange bei uns warst? Das ist einfach seine Art. Er kann es nicht leiden, jemanden traurig oder aufgewühlt zu sehen, schon gar nicht seine Freunde. Ich schätze das ist einer der Gründe, weswegen er mir Nichts gesagt hat. Und ja ich weiß, dass du ihn darum gebeten hast. Trotzdem ist er sein eigener Herr und macht, was er für richtig hält. Oder steckt seine Nase in Dinge, die ihn nichts angehen. Er hätte wohl sowieso rausgefunden was bei dir los ist. Also jetzt hör auf, dir Gedanken zu machen. Wir müssen daran glauben, dass er das alleine schafft.“ Alex kaute auf ihrer Lippe herum, da sie nicht wusste, was sie noch sagen sollte um ihren Kollegen aufzumuntern. Sie kam nicht wirklich dazu weiterzudenken, denn nun stürmte Michael gehetzt in den Raum. Mit einem Blick hatte er die Situation erfasst und trat auf seine Kollegen zu. Alex war aufgestanden als er eingetreten war und schon traten ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen. Schnell hatte der älteste Kommissar seine beste Freundin in den Arm genommen und warf Robert einen Blick zu. „Wie schlimm?“ schienen seine Augen zu fragen und Robert antwortete leise. „Er wird jetzt und in den nächsten Stunden operiert, danach liegt alles bei ihm. Du solltest Alex nach Hause bringen damit sie sich ausruhen kann. Ich werde hier warten.“ Michael nickte kaum merklich, doch Alex registrierte die kleine Bewegung und riss sich von ihrem Freund los. „Ich kann nicht weg hier! Ich muss wissen wie es ihm geht, was ist wenn er…“, ihre Stimme bracht doch die anderen verstanden genau, was sie meinte. Michael versuchte sie zu Vernunft zu bringen: „Liebelein du kannst nichts tun hier. Wir wissen doch nicht einmal wie lange die OP dauert. Robert bleibt hier und informiert uns beide wenn etwas passiert. Du musst etwas schlafen, ich bring dich heim. Und wenn Robert anruft, fahr ich dich sofort wieder her, in Ordnung? Indianerehrenwort.“ Geknickt folgte Alex ihrem Kollegen und obwohl sie am liebsten dageblieben wäre, sah sie ein, dass es niemandem half. Zu Hause angekommen kümmerte Michael sich rührend um sie, versorgte sie mit Essen und Trinken und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. Alex verlor irgendwann ihre wiedergewonnene Selbstbeherrschung und weinte lange bittere Tränen. Sie merkte es nicht, doch irgendwann schlief sie vor Erschöpfung ein und Michael trug sie wie ein kleines Kind die Treppen hinauf ins Bett.

Der nächste Morgen begann genauso schwierig wie der Abend davor. Alex wachte mit Tränen in den Augen und ziemlich heftigem Kopfweh auf. Mühsam quälte sie sich aus dem Bett und trabte ins Bad. Ihr Kopf war schwer und kurze Zeit vergaß Alex, was sie wollte und warum es ihr eigentlich so schlecht ging. Doch als sie sich die Frage wieder stellte, kehrte die Erinnerung zurück und ließ sie in Heulkrämpfen gegen die Badzimmertür sinken. Schwere Schritte ertönten aber das Klopfen an der Türe war sehr sanft und fast zögerlich. „Alex? Ist alles okay bei dir?“, fragte Michael vorsichtig durch die Türe. „Ja, alles gut. Ich komme gleich.“, brachte sie durch die Tränen hervor. Kurz war es still, doch dann hörte sie noch einmal Michaels unsichere Stimme: „Ich mache uns Frühstück. Komm runter wenn du dich bereit fühlst.“ Alex hörte wie Michaels schwere Schritte sich entfernten. Die Kommissarin hatte mittlerweile aufgehört zu weinen und schniefte noch einmal gewaltig, stand dann aber auf und wusch sich ausgiebig das Gesicht. Die Angst um Gerrit wollte ihr den Atem abschnüren, doch sie ließ es nicht zu. Sie war Polizistin und musste darüber stehen, einen klaren Kopf behalten. Trotzdem war ihr Herz schwer als sie im Spiegel ihre Reflexion betrachtete. Ihre Augen waren etwas in den Höhlen eingesunken, von dunklen Ringen umrahmt und ihr Gesicht war mehr blass und sah ungesund aus. Alex wusste nicht, was sie jetzt machen sollte, daher ging sie hinunter und versuchte Gerrit aus ihren Gedanken zu verdrängen, sie musste erst einmal an sich denken. Sie suchte Michael, doch als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat, war niemand dort. Sie hörte leises Klimpern aus der Küche und folgte dem Geräusch. Sie fand Michael mitten in der Küche stehend, verloren und total verwirrt hatte er alle Türen geöffnet und die Hälfte der Sachen herausgezogen, bis ein vollständiges Durcheinander entstanden war. Michael bemerkte seine Kollegin und warf ihr einen zerknirschten Blick zu: „Ich wollte eigentlich nur Spiegeleier machen...ich weiß nicht, wie es hierzu kommen konnte. “Gegen ihren Willen musste Alex lachen. Sie lachte so laut, dass Michael grinsen musste und etwas später in ihr Lachen einstimmte. Die beiden lachten so sehr, dass Alex die Tränen kamen und sie sich kraftlos auf einen Stuhl sinken ließ. Es schien ihr so surreal. Ihr Freund lag im Krankenhaus und sie stand in ihrer Küche und lachte. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht mehr aufhören und irgendwann tat ihr Bauch weh und sie keuchte nur noch. Michael hatte schon vor einer Weile aufgehört und hatte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn den Spiegeleiern zugewandt. Alex wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Sie merkte, wie sich ihre Kopfschmerzen verstärkten – kein Wunder bei der Menge Flüssigkeit, die sie durch die Heulerei verloren hatte. Vorsichtig stand sie auf, tappte durch ihre Küche zum Kühlschrank und holte sich ein Wasser. Michael mühte sich derweil mit dem Frühstück ab und so stellte Alex zwei Tassen in die Kaffeemaschine und die beiden frühstückten in Ruhe.   
Danach fing sie an, alle Töpfe und Utensilien, die ihr Kollege aus den Schränken gezogen hatte, zurück zu räumen während Michael abspülte. Aus irgendeinem Grund gefiel ihr die monotone Arbeit und sie half ihr, sich zu beruhigen. Eine ganze Weile war es still in der Küche – ausgenommen des Platschens des Wassers und des leisen Klingen der Schüsseln, die Alex in den Schrank zurück stellte. Als Michaels Handy laut schellte, schrak Alex so sehr zusammen, dass sie die Glasschüssel, die sie gerade aufräumen wollte, unbeabsichtigt zu fest auf den Schrankboden schlug. Die Schüssel war heil geblieben aber es wäre der Kommissarin auch egal gewesen, wenn sie kaputt gegangen wäre. Gespannt beobachtete sie Michael, der sich halb weg drehte und leise ins Telefon sprach. Seine Miene war besorgt und Alex hielt den Atem an. Was erfuhr ihr Kollege gerade am Telefon? Gute oder schlechte Nachrichten? Alex merkte, wie sie erneut das Zittern anfing und schlang daher ihre Arme um den Körper. Irgendwann hörte sie nur, wie sich Michael verabschiedete und das leise Piepen, als er auflegte. Langsam drehte er sich zu Alex um und trat ein paar Schritte näher, dann nahm er ihre Hände in seine und drückte sie fest. „Alex, das war Robert. Er hat neue Informationen von der Spurensicherung bekommen und fragt, ob wir ihm bei seinem Fall helfen, jetzt wo Gerrit ihm nicht helfen kann. Willst du?“, fragte Michael mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. Alex war irritiert, wie konnte er so etwas fragen ohne ihr Auskunft über Gerrits Zustand zu geben? Immerhin wollte sie wissen, wie es ihm ging. Sie stellte die Frage laut und Michael wich ihrem Blick kurz aus, bevor er sagte: „Robert weiß nichts von Gerrits Zustand, die Ärzte melden sich aber, wenn sie etwas wissen.“  
Alex blickte auf den Boden. Wollte sie sich jetzt wirklich schon in einen Fall werfen? So könnte sie sich ein wenig von ihrer Situation ablenken. Sie musste den Fall bearbeiten und helfen, wenn sie nichts tun konnte, würde sie verrückt werden. Michael beobachtete seine Kollegin mit einem halb stolzen und halb traurigen Blick. Einerseits fand er es toll, dass sie die Stärke fand, weiterzumachen. Andererseits hasste er es, sie anzulügen. Nach einem kurzen Schweigen teilte Alex ihrem Kollegen mit, dass sie dabei war. Aufmunternd lächelte dieser und forderte sie auf, sich fertig zu machen. Während Alex mit zielsicheren Schritten nach oben ging, setzte sich Michael auf den Stuhl und schrieb Robert eine SMS. Als Alex dann runter kam und Michael in die Augen sah, hätte er ihr beinahe die Wahrheit gesagt. Stattdessen half er ihr in die Jacke und ging schweigend mit ihr zum Auto.


	32. Zu viele Fragen

Robert saß schweigend neben Gerrits Bett und grübelte nach und das schon seitdem sein Kollege aus dem OP gekommen war. Die Worte des Arztes hatten ihn erschüttert und sein Kopf brummte wie ein Bienenschwarm. Wie sollte er jetzt weiter machen? Er konnte hier sitzen bleiben und warten bis sein Freund aufwachte. Aber er wusste nicht, wie lange das dauern würde. Oder er könnte weiter nach Christophs Frau suchen und wenigstes den Fall zu einem Ende bringen. Denn Gerrit konnte er jetzt sowieso nicht mehr helfen, dachte Robert verbittert. Im Gegenteil, er hatte ihm schon genug geholfen, sogar der Arzt hatte es gesagt: „Sie können ihm nicht mehr helfen, Herr Ritter.“. Entnervt stützte der Kommissar seinen Kopf in die Arme und starrte auf den Boden. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Es gefiel ihm nicht für die Verletzung seines Kollegen verantwortlich zu sein. Aber solange er keine Anhaltspunkte hatte, die ihm bei der Lösung des Falls helfen konnten, würde er hier bleiben und seinem Kollegen Gesellschaft leisten und auf ihn aufpassen. Er hatte zwar dafür gesorgt, dass das Krankenhaus von Messimos Handlangern befreit war, aber man konnte nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Wenn nun Gerrit etwas erfahren hatte als er den Drogenboss belauscht hatte? Und wenn er deswegen angeschossen worden war, wäre es möglich, dass Gerrit in Gefahr war. Es musste unbedingt immer jemand hier bleiben. Roberts Handy riss ihn aus den wirren Gedanken. Überrascht ging er ran und meldete sich. „Ritter? Ach du bist es, Julia. Du hast Neuigkeiten? Erzähl!“ Ein kleiner Stich durchfuhr ihn, als sich sein schlechtes Gewissen Julia gegenüber meldete. Er hatte mit ihr reinen Tisch machen wollen und ihr von ihrem Bruder erzählen wollen. Andererseits war es jetzt wichtig für ihn zu erfahren, was die Spurensicherung ergeben hatte und so hörte er ihr aufmerksam zu. Roberts Emotionen wechselten von verwirrt über grimmig bis zu entschlossen. Seine Stimme klang euphorisch als er kurz antwortete: „Schick mir die Datei aufs Handy bitte. Ich kümmere mich darum.“ Mit einem Ruck stand Robert auf und trat ans Fenster, von dem aus er den Himmel beobachten konnte. Die Sonne startete ihren Weg über den Himmel und der Kommissar blinzelte als ihn die Helligkeit blendete. Sein Handy piepte und er öffnete die Fallakte, die durch die Informationen der Spurensicherung und des Labors ergänzt worden war. Schnell blätterte er durch die neuen Fakten und legte sich seinen weiteren Plan zurecht. Sein Plan sah vor, dass er Michael informierte. Er hoffte sehr, dass Michael alleine war, denn er musste ihn unbedingt auf dem Laufenden halten. Nur wollte er nicht, dass Alex erfuhr, wie es um Gerrit stand. Robert war erleichtert als er Michaels forsche Stimme hörte: „Robert was gibt es?“ Michael sprach sehr leise und erst als er seine Frage fortsetzte wurde seine Stimme wieder lauter: „Wie geht es Gerrit? Hast du Neuigkeiten?“ Robert nahm an, dass sein Kollege mit Alex im Zimmer war und versuchte, das Gespräch woanders hin zu verlegen. Nervös lief Robert im Zimmer umher, denn er wusste nicht, wie sein Kollege auf die Neuigkeiten reagieren würde. „Michi, Gerrit liegt im Koma. Die Ärzte haben gesagt, dass sie ihn wegen der Schwere seiner Verletzungen in ein medikamentös induziertes Koma legen mussten. Es gab wohl irgendwelche Komplikationen während der OP und das war die einzige Möglichkeit. Sie hoffen, dass er jetzt so wieder auf die Beine kommt. Das ist aber eigentlich nicht der Grund weshalb ich anrufe. Julia hat mir endlich die Dateien der Spurensicherung untersucht. Gerrit war nicht alleine auf diesem alten Firmengrundstück, er hat wohl ebenfalls jemanden angeschossen und es wurden am Tatort auch noch andere DNA-Spuren gefunden. Ich schicke dir gleich die Akte aufs Handy, dass ihr euch das anschauen könnt. Ihr helft mir doch, oder?“ Michael schwirrte der Kopf weil Robert so schnell redete, es war als wolle sein Kollege alle Informationen ausposaunen, damit Michael sich nicht auf die Nachricht über Gerrit aufregen konnte. Doch das klappte nicht. Sein Hirn hing immer noch an der Information, dass Gerrit im Koma lag und er überlegte sofort verzweifelt, wie er seinerseits Alex mit dieser Information konfrontieren sollte. Eigentlich konnte er einfach schweigen und Alex nur sagen, dass ihr Freund noch nicht aufgewacht war. Das klang gut, fand der Kommissar. Michael ordnete seine Gedanken und fragte seinen Kollegen noch einmal nach den Informationen bezüglich des Tatorts. Robert sprach nun langsamer und Michael verstand langsam, was Robert ihm hatte sagen wollen. Michael sagte ihm seine Unterstützung zu und versprach, Alex zu fragen, bevor Robert sich verabschiedete. Nach dem Telefonat setzte sich der Kommissar wieder neben das Krankenbett seines Freundes und erzählte ihm, was er vor hatte. Keine Minute später piepte Roberts Handy, eine kurze SMS von Michael: Kommen. Wohin? Erleichtert bedankte sich Robert bei seinem Kollegen und schickte ihm die Adresse der alten Lagerhalle, dann rief er in der Zentrale an und orderte einen Zivilkollegen ins Krankenhaus. Bevor Robert das Krankenzimmer verließ, drückte er Gerrit noch einmal kurz die Hand und versprach ihm, bald wieder zu kommen. Als er die Zimmertür hinter sich schloss, fühlte er sich beinahe glücklich. Zum ersten Mal seit Gerrits Unfall schöpfte Robert Hoffnung.

Keine zwanzig Minuten später stand Robert an dem Ort an dem Gerrit niedergeschossen worden war. Er wartete immer noch auf Alex und Michael, die sich scheinbar etwas verspäteten und so trat er unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er hasste es, nichts tun zu können. Endlich erblickte er einen silbernen Skoda, der wie er wusste Alex gehörte und den Michael nun direkt neben Roberts Wagen parkte. Alex war die erste, die aus dem Auto ausstieg und sich unsicher umblickte. Schnell trat der jüngste Kommissar auf sie zu und nahm sie kurz in den Arm. „Na, alles gut Alex? Hast du etwas schlafen können?“, fragte Robert mit Blick auf Alex‘ müde Augen. Seine Kollegin brachte ein kleines Lächeln zu Stande und knuffte ihm in die Rippen. „Sagst du mir gerade etwa, dass ich heute schlecht aussehe?“ Robert musste ebenfalls schmunzeln, er wusste, wie er Alex etwas aufmuntern konnte. „Niemals würde ich dir sagen, dass du schlecht aussiehst, Alex. Am Ende hetzt du noch Michael auf mich und dann hätte ich nichts zu lachen.“, sagte er und grinste seinen älteren Kollegen an. Dieser schien erfreut, dass Alex etwas lächelte und beobachtete sie sichtlich erleichtert. Es war Alex, die das Thema auf den Fall brachte. „Michael hat erzählt, dass es Neuigkeiten zu eurem Fall gibt? Hier auf dem Gelände sind neue Spuren gesichert worden, richtig?“ Robert sah kurz zu Michael hinüber und fragte sich, was er Alex wohl über Gerrit erzählt hatte, als dieser ein Nicken andeutete. Daher begann Robert zu erzählen. „Also, Julia hatte mich angerufen, die Spurensicherung hat den ganzen Hof geprüft und verschiedene Sachen entdeckt. Zum einen hat Gerrit denjenigen, der ihn angeschossen hat, wohl auch erwischt. Wir wissen jetzt, dass der Täter wohl Messimo gewesen sein muss. Er war jedenfalls der, den Gerrit angeschossen hat.“  
Robert unterbrach sich und sah seine Kollegen an, dabei bemerkte er deren verwirrten Blick, daher erklärte er schnell von vorne: „Frank Messimo ist ein mutmaßlicher Drogendealer, der Christoph Hahn in der Türkei angeworben hat für Ihn Drogen zu schmuggeln. Christoph hat dem ganzen nur zugestimmt, da seine Frau festgehalten wurde. Wo seine Frau ist, ist uns leider nicht bekannt, aber wir sollten uns hier einmal umsehen, vielleicht finden wir ja einen Hinweis auf ihren Verbleib. Auf jeden Fall ist Messimo wohl verletzt aber er war nicht alleine hier, es sind noch andere Fußspuren gesichert worden, die weder ihm noch Gerrit gehören. Julia behält auf jeden Fall für uns die Krankenhäuser im Auge und hat auch schon ein Bild von dem Verletzten an die Notaufnahmen gegeben. Wir werden also informiert, falls er irgendwo auftauchen sollte. Nur leider haben wir sonst keine weiteren Anhaltspunkte was seinen Aufenthaltsort angeht. Jedoch hatte Messimo hier auf diesem Gelände früher ein kleines Büro, er hat hier bei einer kleinen Spedition gearbeitet, das war ungefähr vor fünf Jahren. Daher bin ich der Meinung wir sollten uns hier noch einmal umsehen, es kann kein Zufall sein, dass Gerrit ausgerechnet hier auf den Drogenboss getroffen ist. Und alleine würde ich Stunden brauchen um das Gelände abzusuchen. Also, schön, dass ihr hier seid, lasst uns loslegen.“ Alex grübelte über seine Aussagen nach. Ihr Hirn versuchte immer noch, diesen Messimo einzuordnen. Sie hatte ihn gesehen am Flughafen, wie er mit Gerrit gesprochen hatte. Ein Geschäftsmann im Anzug, der sich mit ihrem Freund unterhalten hatte, aber worum war es bei dem Gespräch gegangen? Was war er für ein Typ, wie würde er vorgehen und wo würde er jemanden verstecken? Und warum hatte er Gerrit angeschossen? Hatte ihr Freund etwa ein Gespräch mit angehört, das ihn nichts anging? Zu genau erinnerte Alex sich an die Augen des Mannes. Sie waren berechnend gewesen aber nicht kalt. Jedenfalls kam er ihr am Flughafen nicht bedrohlich vor, vielleicht wollte er unerkannt bleiben und hatte deshalb versucht sich entspannt zu geben. Robert unterbrach ihre Gedanken indem er sich direkt vor sie stellte und sein Gesicht nur drei Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt hielt. „Erde an Alex! Wir wollen rein, kommst du mit oder willst du lieber hier draußen warten?“ Irritiert zuckte Alex zurück und machte einen Schritt nach hinten. Dort stand jedoch Michael, dem sie damit gehörig auf den kleinen Zeh stieg. Michael verzog das Gesicht und hielt sich gerade so zurück, Alex verärgert einen Schubs zu geben. Diese drehte sich zerknirscht um und entschuldigte sich, während Robert sich vor Lachen den Bauch hielt. Sein Lachen schallte über den Hof, sodass Robert sofort aufhörte, als das Echo zurück kam. Er räusperte sich und nickte seinen Kollegen zu, woraufhin sie sich alle der Tür näherten, die sie wohl ins Gebäude führen musste.

Leise drückte Robert gegen das feste Metall und die Tür schwang mit einem hässlichen Quietschen auf. Die Kommissare hielten gespannt den Atem an und als sich kein Lufthauch bewegte, ging Robert voran. Seine Taschenlampe und die Waffe im Anschlag bahnte er sich den Weg durch die verstaubten Kartons, die sich in der Halle stapelten. Robert hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass die Halle stickig war, so viel Staub wie sich hier angesammelt hatte, doch dem war nicht so. Es musste also regelmäßig jemand hier sein, sonst wäre die Luft weit schlechter. Vorsichtig gingen sie weiter, bis sie die Halle komplett durchquert hatten und vor einer Tür standen. Auf den ersten Blick sah sie nicht sehr besonders aus, doch beim zweiten Hinsehen – Michael hatte die Tür noch einmal mit seiner Lampe angeleuchtet – sahen die Kommissare Blutspuren. Von nun an bemühten sie sich, sehr leise zu sein und liefen langsam den Gang hinunter, in den sie die Tür geführt hatte. Relativ bald kamen sie zu einer Abzweigung, bei der es nur nach links und rechts ging. Sie trennten sich und während Michael und Alex nach links gingen, folgte Robert dem rechten Gang. Es war totenstill hier und Robert spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß den Nacken herunterlief. Der Gang mündete schließlich in eine Treppe, die der Kommissar langsam hinunter stieg. Die Dunkelheit schien undurchdringlich und auch seine Taschenlampe konnte seine Umgebung nicht erleuchten. Also suchte sich Robert die Wand zu seiner linken und fing an im Abstand von einem halben Meter an ihr weiter zu gehen um sicher zu stellen, dass er keinen Raum verpasste. Er merkte, dass die Luft hier zwar auch frisch war, jedoch schon etwas abgestanden schmeckte. Zudem kam es ihm vor, als wäre der Raum von einem Schleier aus Dampf oder ähnlichem verhangen. Trotzdem schlich der Kommissar ungebremst weiter, denn er musste unbedingt alles auskundschaften. Gerade hatte er die erste Abzweigung entdeckt, da hörte er einen lauten, blechernen Ton, wie von einer Metallstange, die auf den Boden fiel. Erschrocken fuhr Robert herum, stieß einen leisen Schrei aus und ließ seine Taschenlampe fallen. Mit einem leisen Knall kam die Lampe auf dem Boden auf und ging aus.


	33. Licht im Dunkeln

Während Robert nach rechts gegangen war, gingen Alex und Michael den linken Gang entlang. Dieser war ebenfalls gerade so breit, dass die beiden nebeneinander gehen konnten. Michael ging einen halben Schritt vor seiner Kollegin, bereit sich allem entgegen zu stellen, was in der Dunkelheit auf ihn wartete. Alex war nur recht, dass ihr Kollege vor ging, so musste sie sich nicht so sehr konzentrieren und konnte ihren Gedanken freien Lauf lassen. Sie machte sich immer noch Gedanken, wie es Gerrit ging und wann er wohl aufwachen würde, dass sie ihn sehen konnte. Es durfte nicht passieren, dass ihr Freund und Kollege starb, das konnte nicht passieren. Sie würde alles daran setzen, dass er wieder aufwachte. Vielleicht half es, wenn sie den Fall beendete, wenn sie ihm erzählen konnte, dass Messimo festgenommen wurde. Das musste seine Lebensgeister einfach wiederbeleben. Alex war so in ihre hoffnungsvollen Gedanken vertieft, dass sie gar nicht merkte wie Michael abrupt stehen blieb und so lief sie gegen ihn. Alex ließ bei dem Zusammenprall beinahe ihre Taschenlampe fallen, doch konnte sie gerade so festhalten bevor sie ihr aus den Fingern rutschte. Irritiert sah sie ihren Kollegen an, dessen Gesicht im Halbdunkeln der Taschenlampen unheimlich grimmig wirkte. Michael flüsterte: „Psst, hörst du das nicht?“ Alex war überrascht, denn sie hatte tatsächlich nichts gehört. Angestrengt lauschte sie in die Dunkelheit, bis sie bemerkte, was Michael schon lange vor ihr wahrgenommen hatte: In der Ferne hörte sie leises knarzen und ein Geräusch wie Metall auf Holz. Irgendjemand musste vor Ihnen sein und etwas bearbeiten. Michael nickte mit dem Kopf und Alex verstand ihn sofort. Sie trat an seine Seite und leuchtete mit der Lampe vor ihnen auf den Boden. Sie versuchte den Lichtkegel so nah wie möglich zu halten, dass ja keine Lichtreflexion von vorne gesehen werden konnte. So schlichen sie den Gang hinunter an dessen Ende eine metallene Tür offen stand. Beide machten ihre Taschenlampen aus und bewegten sich vorsichtig in den Raum hinein. Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich schnell an die Dunkelheit und als sie an der rechten Seite des Raums entlang liefen, konnten sie bereits sehen, dass lauter Paletten die Wände säumten. Der Raum war länger als breit und führte in einen noch größeren Raum, der jedoch mit einem Baustrahler beleuchtet war. Hier stand die Feuerschutztüre ebenfalls offen, was den beiden Kommissaren nur recht sein konnte. Vorsichtig drückten sie sich an die Wand und spähten um die Ecke. Im schwachen Lichtkegel kniete ein breitschultriger Mann auf dem Boden und hebelte gerade eine Palette auf. Mit angehaltenem Atem verfolgten die beiden Kommissare, wie der Mann die oberen Holzbretter abhob und aus dem Hohlraum kleine Plastiksäckchen holte und neben sich stapelte. Auf Michaels Gesicht breitete sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen aus. Das musste einer von Messimos Handlangern sein, der gerade eine Drogenlieferung untersuchte. Er tauschte einen Blick mit Alex, die ihm mit blitzenden Augen zu verstehen gab, dass sie ihn verstand. Zugriff auf Michaels Zeichen.

Doch so weit kamen die beiden gar nicht, denn in diesem Moment blieb der Ganove vor ihnen beim Herausholen mit einem Drogenpäckchen an einem Holzstück hängen und verschüttete den Inhalt auf seinen Klamotten und dem Hallenboden. Sofort sprang der Mann auf und stieß einen lauten Fluch aus. Fieberhaft versuchte er, den wertvollen Stoff aufzufangen und in die Tüte zurück zu bringen. Als das nicht wirklich funktionierte, warf er alles frustriert auf den Boden und stand auf um sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden. Michael beobachtete die Szene noch einen Moment und wartete, bis der breitschultrige Mann sich wieder auf den Boden gesetzt hatte, diesmal abseits der Palette. Zu ihrem Glück drehte er ihnen den Rücken zu und so gab er Alex das Zeichen. Gemeinsam liefen sie ein paar Meter vor bis sie noch zwei Palettenlängen Abstand zu dem Mann vor ihnen hatten. Michael entsicherte seine Waffe und hörte wie Alex dasselbe tat. Natürlich hörte der Ganove das Geräusch ebenfalls und setzte zum Umdrehen an. Doch dann riefen die Kommissare laut: „Hände hoch, Polizei. Rühren Sie sich nicht, sonst sind wir gezwungen zu schießen!“ Also blieb dem Muskelprotz nichts weiter übrig als die Hände zu heben und wie eingefroren sitzen zu bleiben. Während Alex weiterhin die Pistole auf den Mann richtete, zog Michael seine Handschellen heraus und legte sie dem Mann an. Dessen Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen als er die Kommissare ansah. „Ihr werdet damit nicht einfach so davon kommen. Der Boss wird dafür sorgen, dass ihr bereut jemals geboren worden zu sein!“ Michael winkte verächtlich ab. „Der Einzige, der sich irgendwelche Gedanken machen muss, bist du. Ich würde sagen alleine für die Menge an Drogen könnten wir dir die Hölle heiß machen.“ Zu Alex gewandt sagte er: „Los, lass uns den Kerl raus bringen und Robert informieren.“ Alex nickte und gemeinsam traten die Kommissare den Rückweg an, den zeternden Ganoven in ihrer Mitte haltend.

Robert hingegen saß immer noch in dem finsteren Gang und versuchte sein Herz zu beruhigen, das immer noch laut uns heftig pochte. Robert versuchte sich einzureden, dass er sich geirrt hatte, er musste sich in dem schwachen Licht getäuscht haben. Seine Fantasie hatte ihm einen Streich gespielt, so einfach war das. Als sein Herz langsam wieder ruhiger wurde, stand er auf und versuchte in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen. Nachdem er eine geschlagene Minute durch den Raum stierte, wurde ihm klar, dass er ohne eine Lampe wohl nicht weiter kommen würde. Daher schnappte er sich sein Handy und schaltete die eingebaute Taschenlampe ein. Er beleuchtete den Boden und fand so schnell die Lampe wieder, die er vorhin fallen gelassen hatte. Das vordere Glas war zersprungen und als Robert das Gerät schüttelte, tat sich nichts mehr. Der Kommissar seufzte, wieder etwas, was er der technischen Abteilung melden musste. Die würden ihm irgendwann kein einziges Spielzeug, wie sie es nannten, mehr in die Hand geben, wenn er so weiter machte. Vorsichtig steckte er die defekte Lampe in seinen Hosenbund um sie vor weiteren Missgeschicken zu schützen. Dann beleuchtete er die Wand vor sich, die ihn vorhin so aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte. Roberts Kiefer spannte sich an, als seine Entdeckung von vorhin sich bestätigte. Vor ihm hing eine Leiche an der Wand. Also jedenfalls war es einmal eine Leiche gewesen, nun war es eher ein Skelett mit Klamottenfetzen. Robert ging vorsichtig einen Schritt näher als das schreckliche Geräusch erneut ertönte und der Schatten wieder auf ihn zu kam. Doch dieses Mal blieb Robert stehen und schloss nur kurz die Augen bevor die Fledermaus hektisch an ihm vorbei flog und sich einen anderen Schlafplatz suchte. Der Kommissar schüttelte den Kopf, warum hatte er sich vorhin so erschreckt? Nur wegen einer kleinen Fledermaus? Nein, es war wohl eher das dröhnende Geräusch, das ihn so geschockt hatte. Der Klang war ihm bis in die Knochen gefahren und hatte ihn stürzen lassen. Nun, da die Fledermäuse weg waren, traute sich Robert näher an das Skelett heran. Er suchte den Toten von oben bis unten ab und stellte als erstes fest, weshalb das Gerippe überhaupt noch an der Wand hing: sechs Nägel hielten es fest. Zwei an den Händen und zwei hatten die Oberschenkel durchstoßen und die letzten fixierten die Füße an der Betonmauer. Es schien als hätte jemand den Toten an die Wand gepinnt, vielleicht um ihn zu foltern? Robert konnte noch Reste eines Seils um den Hals, oder das was davon übrig war, erkennen. Ein bisschen gruselte es ihn schon hier unten, so ganz alleine nur mit der Leiche und dem schwachen Lichtschein – die Fledermäuse nicht zu vergessen. Robert schrak erneut zusammen als das metallene Geräusch wieder durch den Raum schallte. Diesmal hatte der Kommissar Licht und konnte sich genauestens umsehen. Hier war außer der Leiche rein gar nichts zu finden. An der linken Seite vor ihm stand noch etwas, das wohl einmal eine Holzkiste gewesen war aber woher kam das Geräusch? Sorgfältig suchte er die Wände ab, während er sein Handy herauszog um Michael anzurufen. Dieser ging bereits nach dem ersten Klingeln ran: „Robert, alles in Ordnung bei dir?“, tönte es an seinem Ohr. „Michael, kein Grund mich anzuschreien. Ich habe hier eine etwas ältere Leiche. Und irgendetwas muss hier sein, ich höre einen metallenen Ton, der in regelmäßigen Abständen kommt. Wie sieht es..“ Robert wurde unterbrochen, denn in genau diesem Moment ertönte das Geräusch erneut. „Ich habe es gehört, Robert.“, sagte Michael. „Meinst du, es gibt hier einen Keller? Für mich klingt das wie jemand der auf sich aufmerksam machen will.“ Robert legte den Kopf schräg als er antwortete: „Also zum einen bin ich bereits unten im Keller. Zum anderen glaube ich nicht, dass es eine Person ist, dafür kommt der Ton zu regelmäßig. Vielleicht haben sie hier eine Maschine untergebracht. Möglicherweise zum Geld fälschen?“ Michael unterbrach seine Überlegungen. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie es nötig haben, Geld zu drucken. Die haben hier ein Palettenlager voller Kokain. Und einen von den Ganoven konnten wir überreden, uns zu begleiten.“ Robert pfiff erstaunt durch die Zähne: „Also hat mich mein Gefühl doch nicht betrogen. Wundert mich nur, warum die Spurensicherung oder die Kollegen hier nichts davon gefunden haben. Die hatten doch eigentlich auch den Auftrag alles zu durchsuchen.“ Robert erwartete eine Antwort, doch es kam nichts mehr. Eine kurze Zeit lang hatte er die Befürchtung, die Verbindung wäre abgerissen aber nach einer Minute keuchte Michaels Stimme erneut aus dem Lautsprecher: „Bitte entschuldige, unser Gast hat gerade versucht, das Weite zu suchen. Ich habe ihn jetzt an die Hand genommen. Aber zum Thema zurück. Alex und ich haben die Paletten nur deswegen gefunden, weil er gerade versucht hat eine davon auseinander zu nehmen. Die Spurensicherung hatte gewiss keine Drogenhunde dabei, wenn sie überhaupt so weit in das Gebäude eingedrungen sind.“ Robert hörte kurz hintereinander zwei Autotüren zuschlagen, dann sprach Michael kurz mit ihm: „Alex und ich nehmen den Kerl jetzt mit aufs Revier. Sollen wir dir Verstärkung schicken?“ Robert verneinte und sein Kollege wünschte ihm nur noch Glück und sagte ihm, er solle auf sich aufpassen.

Während der junge Polizist auflegte, hörte er wieder den merkwürdigen Ton. Vorsichtig nahm Robert sein Handy mit der angeschalteten Taschenlampe in die linke und seine Waffe in die rechte Hand. Dann lief er vorsichtig den Gang hinunter, aus dessen Richtung er den Ursprung des metallischen Klangs vermutete. Dieser unterirdische Weg war nicht viel breiter als zwei Personen aber er war sehr uneben und Robert stolperte nicht nur ein Mal. Doch jedes Mal hielt er sein Handy und die Waffe fest und ließ keines davon fallen. Tatsächlich blieb er jedoch einmal mit dem Fuß an einer Unebenheit hängen und fiel nach vorne. Da er die Hände voll hatte, konnte er nur die Ellenbogen vorstrecken und landete unsanft auf dem Bauch, während seine Stirn mit der Wand des Ganges Bekanntschaft machte und er sich eine Schürfwunde an der linken Schläfe holte. Neben der Tatsache, dass er nun ziemlich Kopfweh hatte, verursachte sein Fall einen Heidenlärm, sodass er dachte, er würde sofort entdeckt werden sollte hier nur noch ein Ganove unterwegs sein. Kurz lauschte er in die Dunkelheit, ob da vielleicht Schritte waren. Doch das einzige, was er hörte war der metallene Ton, der lauter wurde und nun häufiger durch den Gang schallte. Nun wurde Robert doch neugierig und eilte weiter durch den Gang, immer näher auf das Geräusch zu. Am Ende des Wegs versperrte ihm eine Wand das Weitergehen geradeaus, doch links und rechts von ihm war eine Tür. Nun musste er wählen und hoffen, dass sich nichts Schlimmes hinter den Türen befand. Roberts Ohr berührte beinahe das kalte Metall während er versuchte auszumachen, ob der Ton aus der rechten oder der linken Tür kam. Der Kommissar wappnete sich, atmete leise aus dann brachte er seine Pistole in Anschlag und riss die Tür auf. Erst konnte er nichts erkennen, doch sobald seine Augen sich an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt hatten konnte er in den Raum sehen. Der Anblick verschlug ihm die Sprache.


	34. Überraschender Fund

Im schwachen Licht seiner Taschenlampe sah Robert eine Frau sitzend, an eine Heizung gelehnt und eine Eisenstange in der Hand haltend. Im ersten Moment dachte Robert, dass sein Gegenüber bereits nicht mehr lebte, bis er ein leichtes Rascheln hörte und er sah, wie sich die Metallstange bewegte. Seine Taschenlampe war mehr auf den Boden gerichtet und er konnte die mehr als weibliche Rundung der Frau sehen. Die Gefangene vor ihm war schwanger und Robert versuchte es mit einem Namen. Leise wisperte der Kommissar: „Frederike?“Er hoffte inniglich, dass er hier die Vermisste gefunden hatte. Doch die Person vor ihm antwortete nicht. Stattdessen ertönte erneut dieser unheimliche Ton, der Robert erneut zusammenfahren ließ. Dieses Mal konnte er genau beobachten, wie die Eisenstange auf die Heizung nieder sauste und den metallenen Ton verursachte. Robert konnte sehen, dass die Person längere Haare hatte und war sich sicher, dass eine Frau vor ihm saß, daher sprach er sie erneut mit dem Namen Frederike an. Erneut war es leise in dem Raum und jetzt wurde es Robert zu bunt und er beleuchtete sein Gegenüber mit der Taschenlampe. Es war definitiv Frederike aber nun erkannte der Kommissar auch den Grund weshalb sie ihm nicht antwortete: Ein breiter Streifen Panzerband war ihr über den Mund geklebt worden, sodass sie keinen Ton herausbringen konnte. Wie der Blitz hatte Robert die Entfernung zwischen ihnen überwunden und befreite sie vorsichtig von diesem unangenehmen Knebel. Dabei bemerkte er, dass auch ihre Hände mit Panzertape aneinander geklebt waren. Wie sie es geschafft hatte an die Stange zu kommen, war ihm ein Rätsel aber als er die Handylampe auf ihre Hände richtete um zu sehen, wo er die Fesseln am besten durchtrennen konnte, bemerkte er, dass die Handgelenke teils aufgerissen und blutig waren. Sie musste schreckliche Schmerzen haben und das noch in der Schwangerschaft. Robert sah die Spuren der Tränen auf ihren Wangen doch als er Frederike ins Gesicht sah, konnte er keine Träne entdecken. Er hatte sich noch nie so richtige Gedanken über Christophs Frau gemacht. Wann immer er Christoph mit Julia besucht hatte, war sie die fleißige Hausfrau gewesen mit der sich aber hauptsächlich Julia unterhalten hatte. Er hatte sich dann mit Christoph über die Arbeit und Autos unterhalten, er hatte also keine zehn Wörter mit ihr gewechselt. Doch nun saß sie vor ihm, die Hände an eine Heizung gefesselt und sie zeigte keine einzige Gefühlsregung außer, dass ihre Augen hoffnungsvoll auf ihn gerichtet waren. Ihr Gesicht war verdreckt und die Haare filzig aber trotzdem war ihre Haltung wie die einer stolzen Frau. Sie war sehr stark, fand Robert. Wie oft hatte er schon Frauen aus irgendwelchen Kellern befreit und hatte alles gesehen, von völliger Hysterie bis totale Apathie, jede Frau hatte ihre Erfahrung anders verarbeitet. Doch niemand hatte so stoische Ruhe ausgestrahlt wie Frederike Hahn. Robert sprach zwar beruhigend auf sie ein, doch es war Christophs Frau, die sich sofort aufrichtete und zu ihrem Mann wollte kaum das Robert sie von ihren Fesseln und dem Knebel befreit hatte. Frederike war etwas schwach auf den Beinen und wäre beinahe gleich wieder umgekippt nachdem sie aufgestanden war. Doch zum Glück reagierte Robert schnell und hielt sie fest. Vorsichtig stützte er sie und begleitete sie vorsichtig durch das Gebäude in Richtung seines Dienstwagens. Am Auto angekommen bugsierte er die Schwangere ins Auto und gab ihr etwas zu trinken. Er schloss die Beifahrertür und bevor er selbst in seinen Wagen stieg, rief er Michael an. „Hi Michi, du wirst es nicht glauben aber ich habe Frederike Hahn gefunden! Sie war im Keller der Fabrikhalle eingesperrt. Sie sieht ganz gut aus aber ich werde sie zur Vorsicht ins Krankenhaus bringen und untersuchen lassen - außerdem will sie ihren Mann unbedingt sehen.“ Michael pfiff durch die Zähne. „Nicht schlecht, Kollege. Alex und ich werden uns gleich den Verdächtigen einmal vornehmen. Seine Akte sieht bislang gar nicht gut aus, vielleicht bekommen wir aus ihm etwas heraus. Kümmer du dich in der Zeit mal um die Frau. Wir sehen uns später im Kommissariat.“ Michael beendete das Gespräch und Robert stieg nun endlich in den Wagen und fuhr mit Frederike Hahn ins Krankenhaus.

Viele Kilometer weiter stand Dr. Axel Maurer in seiner Privatpraxis und sah bereits zum zehnten Mal auf die Uhr. Er erwartete heute ein Paket in dem sich ein Geschenk für seine Verlobte befand und er wollte heute Abend mit ihr ausgehen und ihr anschließend das Präsent übergeben. Was, wenn die Lieferung sich noch verzögerte? Dann wäre sein ganzer Plan hinüber und er musste alles stornieren. Nervös fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Und ausgerechnet heute hielten sich die Patienten zurück – seine Praxis war fast leer und die drei Patienten, die sich hier befanden waren Laborpatienten, denen Blut abgenommen wurde. Dr. Maurer war ein fleißiger Arzt, er hatte gerne zu tun und konnte nichts daran finden, sich ein kleines Golfset ins Büro zu stellen und aus Langweile zu golfen so wie manche seiner Kollegen es taten. Er seufzte und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und überlegte sich gerade, wie er sein Büro umräumen konnte. Die Stimme seiner Arzthelferin, die aus der Sprechanlage kam, ließ ihn zusammenfahren. „Dr. Maurer, hier sind zwei Herren, die dringend einen Termin benötigen. Sie wollen sofort behandelt werden.“ Der Arzt runzelte die Stirn, sonst klang Frau Giebels Stimme nicht so gepresst, doch dann antwortete er kurz angebunden: „In Ordnung, schicken Sie sie herein.“ Es wunderte ihn, dass er nicht noch einmal ihre melodische Stimme hörte, die „Okay!“ rief. Das mochte er an seiner Sprechstundenhilfe: Sie hatte immer gute Laune, war voller Elan und hatte ihm schon so manchen unangenehmen Tag verschönert. Vielleicht hatte sie ja einen schlechten Tag heute. Axel Maurer sortierte schnell noch die Dinge auf seinem Schreibtisch und nahm eine aufrechte aber abwartende Haltung ein. Keine Minute später öffnete sich die Tür und seine Arzthelferin trat zögernd ein, dicht gefolgt von zwei Männern. Der eine war breit gebaut und muskelbepackt, das konnte man selbst durch seine Jacke sehen und der andere Herr war eher kleiner und nicht so gut gebaut. Zusätzlich hatte er die Hand über den Bauch gelegt und drückte augenscheinlich ein Tuch auf den Bauch. Sofort war der Arzt misstrauisch und beobachtete jede Bewegung der beiden Männer aufs Genaueste. Er wies sie an, sich zu setzen und schickte derweil Frau Giebel aus dem Raum. „Bitte kümmern Sie sich um die restlichen Patienten, ich möchte die Praxis heute pünktlich schließen.“ Die junge Frau nickte und huschte aus dem Zimmer, sie war sichtlich eingeschüchtert von den beiden Männern. Beinahe erwartete er, dass die Männer sich nun als Ganoven zu erkennen gaben und sie beide in diesem Raum einsperrten, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Sobald die Tür sich hinter der Arzthelferin geschlossen hatte, stellte sich der Muskelprotz davor. Dr. Maurer konzentrierte sich daher auf den anderen Mann, der sich vorsichtig auf die Untersuchungsliege gesetzt hatte. Als Arzt merkte er sofort die Schweißperlen, die dem Herrn auf der Stirn standen, ein Beweis, dass es ihm nicht gut ging bzw. unter Umständen sogar eine Entzündung im Anflug war. Als er dann nach dem Namen fragte, zog der eine Kerl an der Tür eine Waffe heraus und bedrohte den Mediziner. „Keine Namen, mach einfach nur deine Arbeit.“, fauchte er und wedelte etwas mit der Pistole herum. Dr. Maurer rümpfte mehr angewidert als geschockt die Nase. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, jetzt wurde er auch noch erpresst, der Tag hätte nicht schlechter enden können. Aus irgendeinem Grund empfand er keinerlei Angst bei dem Anblick der Waffe sondern fühlte sich eher gelangweilt. Trotzdem gab er sich nicht so selbstbewusst, wie er tat, sondern versuchte etwas eingeschüchtert zu wirken. Scheinbar funktionierte es, denn als er erschrocken stammelte: „Alles, was Sie wollen aber ich muss noch meine Arzthelferin über zwei Patienten informieren und sie bitten, die Sachen zu erledigen, die ich jetzt nicht noch machen kann. Bitte darf ich kurz mit ihr sprechen?, erntete er nur einen verächtlichen Blick und ein Kopfnicken, was der Arzt als Zustimmung wertete. Er betätigte den Schalter der Freisprechanlage und als sich seine Sprechstundenhilfe meldete, sagte er: „Frau Giebel, bitte bestellen Sie noch neue Pflaster. Und rufen Sie bitte Herrn Katzenberger an und geben Sie ihm die aktuellen Werte durch. Ich kann mich heute erst einmal um keine weiteren Patienten kümmern, bitte schicken Sie alle weg. Vielen Dank.“Ein kleiner Schweißtropfen rann ihm die Stirn hinunter als er seine Aufmerksamkeit den Ganoven zuwandte und anfing, die Schusswunde zu behandeln.  
Im K11 saß Alexandra Rietz in der Sitznische neben den Automaten und starrte in den Becher, den sie in den Händen hielt. Michael hatte sie vor ein paar Minuten einfach aus dem Verhörzimmer geworfen, weil sie den Verdächtigen angeschrien hatte. Dabei hatte Sie nur kurz die Nerven verloren als der Mann zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte, er würde sich freuen, wenn ein Polizist für die Einmischung der Polizei in fremde Angelegenheiten ins Gras beißen würde. Und damit hatte er Gerrit gemeint! Natürlich war ihr Kollege zur Stelle gewesen und hatte sie zurückgehalten aber Alex hätte dem fies grinsenden Ganoven gerne die Faust in der Magengrube versenkt. Und nun saß sie hier mit ihren eigenen Gedanken und einem inzwischen kalten Kaffee. Genervt rieb sich die blonde Kommissarin die Stirn. Es schlug ihr nicht nur auf den Magen, dass Gerrit im Krankenhaus war, sondern es machte sie auch fertig, dass sie nichts für ihn tun konnte. Während sie so da vor sich hin seufzte, trat Max telefonierend neben sie und hob den Zeigefinger, als würde er sie auf etwas aufmerksam machen wollen. „Ist in Ordnung, ich mache mich mit einem Kollegen auf den Weg.“, haspelte er noch ins Handy bevor er Alex an der Schulter packte. „Wir haben einen Einsatz und Steffi ist schon zu Hause. Hilfst du mir heute aus? Ich lad dich auch später auf einen Kaffee ein.“ Alex schmunzelte, Max war wirklich ein total netter Kerl. Keck erwiderte sie: „Also ich brauche kein Getränk, mir reicht es, wenn ich fahren darf.“Der Polizist machte ein Gesicht als würde ihm dieser Gedanke Höllenqualen bereiten und zog mit verzerrter Miene den Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche, den er Alex zuwarf. Diese fing ihn geschickt auf und drehte ihn noch einmal in den Fingern. „Auf geht’s, es geht um einen Überfall, jede Sekunde zählt!“, sagte Max noch, da war Alex schon auf halbem Weg zum Aufzug – zu glücklich war sie, dass sie sich ablenken konnte.

Frederike Hahn hingegen wollte sich nicht ablenken lassen. Sie saß zwar im Behandlungszimmer und wartetet auf den Arzt aber würde Robert Ritter ihr nicht den Weg versperren, wäre sie schon lang auf und davon. „Ich will Christoph sehen. Wie geht es ihm? Ich muss zu ihm und mich vergewissern, dass er wohlauf ist.“ So ging das bereits eine Viertelstunde und Robert war genervt. Ihr Verhalten nagte an seinen sowieso schon angespannten Nerven, denn es ging ihm nicht anders, auch er wollte los – nur dass er wissen wollte, wie es Gerrit ging und ob er aufwachen würde. Endlich ging die Tür auf und die Ärztin kam herein. Sie stellte Christophs Frau allerlei Fragen und befand scheinbar, dass es ihr gut ging. Trotzdem ging sie auf Nummer sicher und begutachtete das Baby über Ultraschall. Schlussendlich war sie aber einverstanden, dass Frederike ihren Mann besuchen konnte. „Ich werde Ihnen etwas zu Essen und zu trinken aufs Zimmer bringen lassen, es ist wichtig, dass sie wieder zu Kräften kommen – vor Allem für ihr Ungeborenes.“ Das schien Frederike etwas zu Vernunft kommen zu lassen und so folgte sie Robert mit bemessenen Schritten. Dabei war sich Robert sicher, dass sie am liebsten losgerannt wäre. Der Kommissar brachte die Schwangere zu Ihrem Mann und lief danach zu Gerrits Zimmer. Sein Kollege lag immer noch an diverse Geräte angeschlossen im Bett und hob sich farblich beinahe nicht von den weißen Laken ab. Stumm setzte sich Robert neben seinen Freund und hielt ihm die Hand. Er hätte die Frau, die herein gekommen war beinahe nicht gemerkt, wenn sie nicht hinter ihm stehen geblieben und extra berührt hätte. Der Kommissar drehte sich langsam, wie im Schlaf um und blickte in tiefgrüne Augen, in denen Tränen glitzerten. Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis er verstand, wer da vor ihm stand und ihn anstarrte. Roberts Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen und er konnte nur noch ein Wort flüstern: „Julia.“


	35. Fang' die Maus!

Alex fuhr mit hohem Tempo durch die Münchner Innenstadt. Natürlich wurden sie zu einem Einsatz in der belebten Stadtmitte gerufen – und das wenn sie einmal fahren und durch die Stadt hätte heizen können. Stattdessen musste sie sich durch die vielen Autos schlängeln und am Ende die Fußgänger weg hupen, die ihr rücksichtslos in den Weg liefen. Aber das Fahren lenkte sie ein wenig ab und Max war ein ruhiger Zeitgenosse, der eher weniger Worte verlor – außer sie waren dringend nötig. Somit erreichten sie ihren Einsatzort ohne mehr als fünf Sätze miteinander gewechselt zu haben. Max stieg aus dem Auto aus und wartete bis Alex dasselbe getan hatte. Dann informierte er die Kommissarin über die aktuelle Situation. „Also, Doktor Maurer hat seine Praxis dort oben im ersten Stock. Seine Sprechstundenhilfe hat mich angerufen, dass zwei grimmig aussehende Gestalten in seinem Büro seien und er nicht gestört werden will.“ Alex ging das Ganze zu schnell: „Wie jetzt, mal langsam. Warum ruft die Sprechstundenhilfe ausgerechnet dich an? Woher kennt sie deine Nummer, warum hat sie nicht die Zentrale angerufen?“ Max lachte und kleine Fältchen bildeten sich um seine sonst so ernsten Augen. „Ich kenne Axel schon seit er die Praxis aufgemacht hat. Damals wurde er von ein paar bewaffneten Ganoven überfallen, die die Praxisgebühr kassieren wollten. Natürlich waren das nur 60 Euro, also gelohnt hat es sich nicht, aber die Jungs hatten es sich einfach in den Kopf gesetzt schnell an Geld zu kommen. Naja wie dem auch sei, ich war der leitende Kommissar und habe die beiden Jungen dann auch festgenommen. Dabei bin ich eben mit dem Arzt persönlich ins Gespräch gekommen und wir haben uns gut verstanden. Tatsächlich treffen wir uns auch häufig auf ein Bier in der Kneipe. Und bei einem so einer Besuche ist uns dann die Idee gekommen so etwas wie einen Notfallplan für etwaige Überfälle zu erstellen. Also haben wir damals beschlossen, dass meine Arbeitsnummer mit meinem Namen als Kunde angelegt wird und als Text eingespeichert ist Achtung Überfall, bitte Max Katzenberger anrufen, Polizei.“ Max hatte ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen aufgesetzt und Alex stierte ihn etwas perplex an. „Bislang ist er nicht überfallen worden, das heißt die letzten Jahre hatte ich das auch total vergessen. Jedenfalls bis Frau Giebel mich heute angerufen hat.“, fügte Max noch hinzu und Alex musste nun auch grinsen. „Na dann lass uns deinem Arzt zur Hilfe eilen, Kollege.“ Die beiden stiegen die Treppen in den ersten Stock hinauf und lugten vorsichtig durch die Praxistüre aus Glas. Alex drückte gegen die Scheibe und die Tür schwang lautlos nach innen auf. Aber nicht ganz lautlos, denn sofort raschelte es und der brünette Schopf einer Dame von vielleicht 25 Jahren schob sich hinter der Empfangstheke hervor. Vorsichtig die Umgebung beobachtend schlichen Alex und Max durch die Praxis auf die Frau zu. Flüsternd erzählte diese ihnen, dass die beiden Männer lauter geworden waren und es aber nun seit zehn Minuten leise im Zimmer war. Als die Arzthelferin vorschlug, die Lage zu erkunden, lehnten die beiden Kommissare vehement ab. Stattdessen ließen sie sich die Örtlichkeit erklären und wollten wissen, ob es andere Ausgänge aus der Praxis gab. Frau Giebel gab ihnen bereitwillig alle Informationen und als die Kommissare sie aufforderten die Praxis zu verlassen, warf sie noch einen bangen Blick auf die geschlossene Tür ihres Chefs und ging dann aber schnell nach Hause.  
Nun hatten Alex und Max freie Bahn. Leise flüsternd besprachen sie ihre Optionen bis sie sich dafür entschieden zu warten, bis die Ganoven heraus kommen würden. Die Räumlichkeiten boten perfekte Bedingungen für eine kleine Falle: Die Tür des Behandlungszimmers befand sich links vom Chefbüro, das Labor rechts davon. Zwischen den Räumen waren kleine Nischen in denen Aktenschränke standen und vor die sich die Kommissare ohne Probleme stellen konnten. Max stellte sich vor die linke Tür und Alex vor die rechte. Keiner der beiden konnte von jemandem gesehen werden, der aus der Bürotür kam. Und so warteten sie. Es dauerte beinahe zehn Minuten, bis sie laute Stimmen hörten und endlich die Tür aufging. Dr. Maurer schritt voran und hinter ihm die beiden Männer, einen davon erkannte Alex als Frank Messimo. „Ich kann für nichts garantieren, wenn Sie nicht ins Krankenhaus fahren!“, wetterte der Mediziner. „Ihre Wunde ist so gut gereinigt und zusammengeflickt wie es mit meinen Mitteln möglich war aber auch das kann eine Infektion nicht verhindern. Gehen Sie ins Krankenhaus!“ Messimo lachte etwas künstlich. „Als wüsste ich nicht, dass im Krankenhaus die Bullen auf mich warten. Deswegen bin ich ja hier. Was Sie getan haben war nützlich und das muss reichen. Ich würde Sie nun bitten hier im Gebäude zu warten, bis ich mich etwas entfernt habe. Mein Begleiter wird sicherstellen, dass Sie keinen Fehler begehen.“ Alex und Max hörten jedes Wort mit und gaben sich ein Zeichen. Die beiden Ganoven hatten ihren Blick auf den Arzt gerichtet, der noch in Richtung der Ausgangstür lief. Gerade als Max und Alex losstürmen wollten, drehte sich der Mediziner um. Seine Augen weiteten sich und die Kommissare waren sich sicher, dass er sie nun verraten würde. Stattdessen blickte Dr. Maurer Messimo nur verächtlich an und sagte: „Ich will hoffen, dass Sie sich beeilen, ich habe tatsächlich noch einen Termin heute Abend.“ Als er eine ausladende Handbewegung zur Tür machte, griffen Alex und Max zu. Schneller als die beiden Ganoven schauen konnten, hatte Alex dem Drogenboss die Handschellen angelegt. Max hatte es gegen den Muskelprotz, der sich gegen eine Festnahme etwas wehrte, etwas schwerer, doch nach einer kurzen Rangelei bei der Axel Maurer sich mit Freuden beteiligte waren auch dem zweiten Bösewicht die Handschellen angelegt. Messimos Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen, während Alex ihn festhielt. Gemeinsam beobachteten, wie Max dem anderen Ganoven aufstehen half und ihn in Richtung Tür führte. Schweigend folgte Alex ihm, während sie den Obergauner vor sich her schob. Doktor Maurer folgte ihnen auf den Fuß und begleitete sie zum Auto hinunter. Nachdem die Ganoven in dem Wagen untergebracht waren, unterhielten sich die beiden Kommissare mit dem Doktor. Dieser grinste sehr selbstgefällig und knuffte Max in die Seite: „Na da schau an, da hat sich unsere dumme Idee von vor ein paar Jahren ja doch noch als nützlich erwiesen. Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dich einmal in Aktion erlebe. Du bist ja doch ziemlich knallhart – und deine Kollegin hier ist auch nicht gerade zimperlich mit den Kerlen umgegangen.“ Max lachte und stupste Alex an, die nun ebenfalls schelmisch grinsen musste. Der Arzt warf ja mit Komplimenten nur so um sich. Trotzdem wusste die Kommissarin, dass die ganze Sache auch anders hätte ausgehen können. Max unterhielt sich noch einige Minuten mit seinem Freund während Alex in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken war und mit glasigen Augen in die Ferne blickte.

Einige Kilometer weiter starrte Robert seine Freundin an und brachte kein Wort heraus. Julia hingegen machte keinen Schritt auf ihn zu sondern starrte mit entsetztem Blick auf Gerrit Grass, der in dem weißen Krankenbett lag und ungefähr die Farbe des Kissens hatte. Robert räusperte sich ein paar Mal bevor er überhaupt ein verständliches Wort heraus brachte. „Ich glaube ich muss dir einiges erzählen.“, brachte er hervor während Julia langsam ihren Blick von Gerrit abwandte und Robert fixierte. Dieser schrumpfte unter ihrem wilden Blick um einige Zentimeter. „Du glaubst. Ich bin da anderer Meinung. Ich finde, du stehst in der Pflicht mir genauestens Auskunft zu geben. Was wird hier gespielt? Warum liegt Gerrit hier? Und warum hat mich mein Bruder gebeten heute hier ins Krankenhaus zu kommen? Wo ist er?“ Sie spie jede Frage regelrecht aus und Robert sah genau wie ihre Nasenflügel bebten. Als sie eine kurze Pause machte um Luft zu holen, stand der Kommissar auf, nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie zu den Stühlen hinüber die am Fenster standen. Auf halbem Wege riss Julia ihre Hand aus der seinen und rückte den Stuhl etwas weiter von ihm weg als nötig bevor sie sich darauf niederließ. Robert wagte es nicht noch einmal nach ihrer Hand zu greifen und so knetete er seine Finger während er nach den richtigen Worten suchte. „Julia, dein Bruder war nicht wirklich zum Urlaub in der Türkei. Frederike ist entführt worden und Christoph wurde von einem ausländischen Drogendealer zum Drogenschmuggel gezwungen. Er hat es nach Deutschland zurück geschafft aber dabei ist er, nun ja, vergiftet worden. Deswegen haben wir ihn hier ins Krankenhaus geschafft und die Ärzte sagen, er wird wohl wieder ganz gesund werden. Er liegt einen Stock höher in einem Einzelbett und ein ziviler Kollege bewacht die Tür für den Fall der Fälle. Es ist also alles gut, du brauchst keine Angst haben.“

Julia unterbrach ihn indem sie aufstand, auf ihn zutrat und mit beiden Fäusten auf ihn einschlug. So perplex wie Robert war, hob er nicht einmal die Hand um ihren Angriff abzuwehren. Als sie ihre Hände sinken ließ und sich zurück auf den Stuhl fallen ließ, schien sie ruhiger. Sie fragte weiter, zwar immer noch mit hörbarem Ärger in der Stimme aber wenigstens ihre Stirnfalten hatten sich geglättet: „Und was ist mit Rike, ich meine Frederike? Wo ist sie, wer hat sie entführt, geht es ihr gut? Und warum liegt Gerrit hier und ist immer noch nicht aufgewacht? Und warum hast du es nicht für nötig gehalten mir zu sagen, dass mein Bruder im Krankenhaus liegt?“ Den letzten Satz knurrte Julia und funkelte ihren Freund wütend an. Robert rieb sich gequält die Schulter, die nun doch ganz schön weh tat. „Ich wollte es dir erzählen. Gerrit und ich wir haben uns versprochen, dass wir es euch erzählen. Aber dann ist Gerrit angeschossen worden und unsere Pläne wurden über den Haufen geworfen. Gerrit liegt jetzt hier im Koma, ich weiß nicht, ob er wieder aufwachen wird, die Ärzte meinen nur die Zeit würde jetzt weiterhelfen. Und wie konnte ich dich belasten wenn Christoph es dir auch nicht erzählen wollte? Ich hatte Angst, dass ich dich da mit hinein ziehen könnte und ich dich am Ende verlieren würde! Ich weiß, dass das keine Entschuldigung ist aber ich bin schon für Gerrits Zustand verantwortlich, da wollte ich nicht dich auch noch verletzen. Was ich aber mit meinem Handeln aber wohl doch geschafft habe, befürchte ich. Wenigstens kann ich dir sagen, dass Frederike relativ munter ist. Wir haben sie gefunden und sie ist vorhin untersucht worden. Die Schwester meinte, ich sollte deiner Schwägerin Zeit geben auch wegen des Babys und deswegen bin ich hier her gekommen in der Hoffnung, dass Gerrit vielleicht wider Erwarten von alleine aufwacht.“ Julia starrte ihn einen Moment mit offenem Mund an: „Wie wegen des Babys? Frederike ist schwanger?!“ Robert war mehr als überrascht, es war ihm nicht ansatzweise in den Sinn gekommen, dass Julia diese Neuigkeit nicht wusste. Immerhin hatten Christoph und seine Frau bereits angefangen ein Kinderzimmer her zu richten. Wobei, wenn er richtig darüber nachdachte hatte Frederike keine wirklichen Rundungen gezeigt. Vielleicht war sie noch in einem Stadium in dem man die Schwangerschaft noch nicht heraus posaunte weil noch so viel passieren kann? In jedem Fall hatte er gerade ein Geheimnis verraten. Doch Julia schien es ihm gerade nicht übel zu nehmen, im Gegenteil: Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Lächeln und dann sprang sie auf und lief aus dem Zimmer. Sie hatte die Tür aufgerissen und den Raum schon fast verlassen, da drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Robert herum. „Welches Zimmer, Robert?“, fragte sie ruhig. Der Kommissar sagte es ihr und sie verschwand. Kopfschüttelnd, da er nicht wusste, wie er jetzt mit Julias Stimmungsumschwung umgehen sollte, drückte er Gerrit noch einmal kurz die Hand und verließ das Krankenzimmer um seiner Freundin zu folgen.


	36. Suche nach Vergebung

Im Krankenzimmer der Hahns war es ruhig und still. Erst als es klopfte hoben alle drei Hahns synchron den Kopf und blickten zur Türe. „Herein.“, forderte Christoph den noch unbekannten Besucher auf. Doch durch die Tür trat jemand, der allen gut bekannt war: Robert. Dieser schob sich mehr als zögerlich in den Raum und blickte dabei auf Julia, deren Gesicht von ihren Haaren verdeckt wurde. Was er nicht wusste war, dass Julia den Raum betreten, Christoph und Frederike umarmt und ihnen alles Glück der Welt für ihr Kind gewünscht hatte und nun seit einer Minute stumme Tränen der Erleichterung an den Hals ihres Bruders weinte. Sie saß halb auf dem Krankenbett und Christoph strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf als Robert ihn anblickte. Er schenkte dem Kommissar ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und winkte ihn heran - Frederike, die ein Bett neben ihrem Mann saß und bereits wieder eine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe hatte, tat es ihm gleich. „Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Robert die Schwangere mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln. Frederike Hahn lachte ihn entspannt an: „Sehr gut, das Kind ist wohlauf, mir geht es auch besser und die blauen Flecken werden schon auch bald wieder weg sein. Mein Mann wird so langsam auch immer gesünder im Gesicht, kurz: ich bin glücklich. Danke, Robert, dass du uns beiden geholfen hast. Hättest du dich nicht so für unsere Familie eingesetzt, wäre Christoph wohl nicht mehr hier.“ Der Genannte nickte ernst und gab Robert die linke Hand zum einschlagen, denn mit der rechten strich er seiner Schwester immer noch über die Haare. „Ich bin froh, dass ich dir vertrauen konnte und du meine Frau gefunden hast. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Julia dein Vorgehen auch ein wenig nachvollziehen kann, wenn sie etwas darüber nachdenkt. Sie ist gerade noch sehr überwältigt von der Baby-Nachricht. Immerhin haben wir es lange genug vor ihr geheim gehalten. Es tut mir übrigens sehr leid, was mit deinem Kollegen passiert ist. Ich hoffe er kommt bald wieder auf die Beine!“ Robert nickte kurz, konnte aber nicht antworten, da sich ein dicker Kloß in seinem Hals gebildet hatte. Er war gerührt, dass Christoph und Frederike so dankbar waren und er hoffte sehr, dass Julia wirklich verstand, warum er sie nicht eingeweiht hatte. Und was Gerrit betraf hatte Robert noch einen wirklich schweren Gang vor sich. Denn er musste Alex noch beichten, dass Gerrit im Koma lag und dass die Verletzung seines Kollegen auch auf seine Kappe ging. Er wusste nicht, wie er das anstellen sollte und sein Blick musste verraten haben wie es in ihm aussah, denn die Hahns blickten ihn betreten und etwas mitleidig an. Robert stand etwas verwirrt im Zimmer herum, nicht wissend ob er jetzt einen Schritt auf Julia zugehen sollte oder einfach abwarten sollte. Dann hob Julia endlich den Kopf, schniefte und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Christoph zog seinen Arm zurück und die Laborantin rutschte vom Krankenbett hinunter um auf ihren Freund zuzutreten. Nicht wissend, wie er sich verhalten sollte blieb Robert einfach stehen und sah Julia aufmerksam an. Er sah, dass ihre Hände bebten und dass die rosa Flecken auf ihren Wangen langsam verschwanden. Und plötzlich, so schnell, dass er es kaum sah, hatte Julia ihm eine geklebt. Überrascht wollte Robert sich die Wange reiben, doch da hatte seine Freundin ihm schon die Arme um den Hals geworfen und so nahm er lieber sie in den Arm. Etwas verwirrt blickte der Kommissar zu Christoph und Frederike, die sich gegenseitig anlächelten und so musste Robert auch leicht lächeln. Als Julia den Kopf hob um ihn anzusehen, glänzten immer noch Tränen in ihren Augen aber ihre Miene war nicht mehr grimmig und so gestattete es sich Robert auch sie anzulächeln. „Ich verzeihe dir, weil du meine Familie gerettet hast, Robert. Aber mach so etwas ja nicht wieder! Solltest du so etwas noch einmal versuchen, dann hast du ein Problem. Uns solltest du mir noch einmal so eine große Sache verschweigen, kommst du nicht mit einer Ohrfeige weg. Verstanden?“, flüsterte Julia ihm zu und Robert gab ihr zur Antwort einen Kuss. Dann entwischte seiner Freundin ein Lächeln und sie nahm seine Hand in ihre. „Komm. Ich glaube, wir müssen jetzt zu Alex. Du solltest ihr endlich sagen, was mit Gerrit ist. Ich würde es wissen wollen, wenn dir so etwas passieren würde.“, sagte Julia nachdenklich, dann verabschiedete sie sich von ihrem Bruder und ihrer Schwägerin. Robert nickte beiden nur knapp zu, denn er war geistig schon dabei sich die Worte zu Recht zu legen, mit denen er Alex beibrachte, dass Gerrit im Koma lag.

Alex hingegen hatte nicht mal mehr einen Gedanken daran verschwendet ob Gerrit wohl schon aus dem OP draußen war. Max und sie hatten Messimo und seinen Prügelknaben ins Kommissariat gefahren, wo sie bereits erkennungsdienstlich behandelt und in Einzelzellen gesperrt worden waren. Während Alex noch ihre Fingerabdrücke durch die Datenbank jagte, hatte Michael den festgenommenen Drogendealer erfolgreich ausgequetscht und betrat das Büro um Alex zu informieren. „Hey Kollegin. Unser Vögelchen hat gesungen, und wie! Frank Messimo ist wohl der Kopf der Bande und hat ziemlich viel Dreck am Stecken. Neben Drogenhandel, Erpressung und Entführung steht wohl auch das Thema Menschenhandel in der Türkei auf der Liste seiner Vergehen. Ich habe den türkischen Kollegen bereits alle Informationen, die wir haben, weitergegeben und sie werden der Suche nach Messimo höchste Priorität geben. Wo warst eigentlich du die letzten zwei Stunden?“, trug der glatzköpfigen Kommissar verheißungsvoll vor, kaum dass er den Raum betreten hatte. Seine Kollegin grinste ihn schelmisch an und so hob er erstaunt eine Augenbraue. „Du kannst den Kollegen in der Türkei gleich wieder anrufen, ich habe den Gesuchten vorhin festgenommen. Max und ich haben einen Einsatz in einer Arztpraxis bekommen und schwupp hatten wir unseren Hauptverdächtigen inklusive seines Schlägertypen im Sack. Sie sitzen in bereits in Zelle drei und vier. Und der Computer vergleicht gerade die Fingerabdrücke mit denen aus offenen Fällen.“, fasste Alex grinsend zusammen. Michael pfiff bewundernd durch die Zähne: „Kollegin, du warst wirklich nicht untätig. Ich bin durchaus beeindruckt, da werden wir diesem Messimo wohl einen ordentlichen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Aber sieh, der Computer hat seine Suche beendet.“ Tatsächlich war auf dem Bildschirm eine Liste aufgetaucht. Alex filterte sie und so wurden ihr die Fälle für Frank M. und seinen Handlanger separat angezeigt. Die Fingerabdrücke des Drogenbosses waren auf sechs alten, ungeklärten Fällen zu finden und die seines Handlangers sogar bei acht. Michael war beruhigt, so hatten sie hieb- und stichfeste Fakten, mit denen sie die beiden Verbrecher konfrontieren konnten. „Sollen wir anfangen?“, fragte er Alex, die den Rest ihres Kaffees hinunterstürzte und entschlossen nickte.

Keine zwei Minuten später saßen die beiden Kommissare mit Frank Messimo im Vernehmungszimmer, das heißt Alex stand an die Wand gelehnt gegenüber und Michael saß direkt neben dem mutmaßlichen Verbrecher. Sie hatten beschlossen, dass Michael die Gesprächsführung übernehmen sollte und so stellte er zuerst Fragen nach seinem genauen Namen und seinem Beruf. Reine Routinefragen, die Messimo auch relativ zügig und offen beantwortete. Sobald Michael ihm die Vorwürfe des Drogenhandels aus der Akte vorlas, fing der Ganove an zu protestieren und sich fürchterlich aufzuregen. Alex konnte sich ein hämisches Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sie wusste genau, dass Michael ihn noch ein wenig schimpfen lassen würde um ihm anschließend zu verklickern, dass einer seiner Handlanger ihn schon längst verpfiffen hatte. Sie freute sich auf den Moment, wenn Messimo verstand, dass er richtig in der Tinte saß. Der Anblick würde ihr bestimmt helfen die Geschickte hinter sich zu bringen. Und wahrscheinlich würde sein entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck auch künftig verhindern, dass sie ihm in eben dieses schlagen möchte. Doch leider kam Alex nicht mehr dazu, denn neben ihr ging die Tür auf und Roberts Gesicht schob sich hinein. Er sah seine Kollegin direkt neben sich stehen und flüsterte leise um das Verhör nicht zu stören: „Alex, könntest du bitte mal kommen?“ Nach einem kurzen Blick zu Michael, der das Verhör kurz unterbrach und einem bestätigenden Nicken seinerseits, verließ Alex das Verhörzimmer. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl folgte sie Robert zum Büro. Ihr Kollege hielt ihr die Türe auf und zog sie hinter sich zu. Zu Alex‘ großer Verwunderung saß Julia in der Ecke auf dem Sofa und blickte zu ihnen herüber. Aus dem mulmigen Gefühl wurde ein ganz schlechtes und so drehte sich Alex abrupt zu ihrem Kollegen um und fragte beklommen: „Robert, was ist los? Ist etwas mit Gerrit? Jetzt sag schon!“ Als der junge Kommissar nicht mit der Sprache herausrückte verlor Alex etwas die Fassung: „Du erzählst mir jetzt sofort was los ist!“, fauchte sie und trat mit gehobenen Fäusten auf ihren Kollegen zu. Dieser blickte seine Kollegin immer noch unsicher an und schien die Sprache verloren zu haben. Alex kam ihm immer näher und hätte ihm wohl bald eine auf die Nase gegeben wenn sich nicht Julia zwischen sie gestellt hätte. Behutsam legte sie Alex den Arm auf die Schulter und hielt sie so in einigem Abstand zu Robert. Dann forderte sie ihren Freund auf, zu reden. Robert rang immer noch nach Worten und schlussendlich rutschte ihm nur noch heraus: „Gerrit muss länger im Krankenhaus bleiben. Er liegt im Koma.“ Alex klappte der Mund vor Erstaunen auf und sie war plötzlich froh, dass Julia neben ihr stand, denn ihr wurde ein wenig schummrig. Vorsichtig führte Julia die Kommissarin zum Sofa, wo sie sich niederließen und Alex bittere Tränen am Hals der Laborantin. Robert vergrub seine Fäuste in den Taschen, damit er nicht auf irgendetwas neben ihm stehendes einschlug. Es dauerte lange, bis Alex sich beruhigte und Michael sie schlussendlich heimfuhr.


	37. Die Entscheidung

Die Sonne war von Wolken verhangen und der Wind blies kalt durch die Straßen als ein blauer Skoda auf dem Besucherparkplatz der städtischen Klinik einfuhr. Die Kommissarin Alexandra Rietz saß am Steuer und parkte geschickt ein, dann zog sie den Zündschlüssel ab und lehnte sich in ihren Sitz zurück. Alex blieb in ihrem Auto sitzen und hielt das Lenkrad mit beiden Händen fest. Ihr Verstand spielte schon wieder verrückt. Sie wollte nicht aussteigen, sie wollte nirgendwo hingehen, sie wusste nicht einmal, weshalb sie schon hier war. Ihre ganze Welt hatte seit zwei Tagen aufgehört sich zu drehen und erst langsam fand Alex wieder zu ihrem normalen Leben zurück. Gerrit lag immer noch im Koma. Zwei Tage schon, doch die Ärzte hatten bei Ihrem Besuch gestern schon angekündigt, dass sie ihm heute Abend das Medikament zum aufwachen gaben, da sich sein Zustand normalisiert hatte. Seine Lebensfunktionen waren wieder stabil und er war auf die normale Station verlegt worden. Alex war heute extra früher aus dem Büro gegangen um dabei sein zu können, wenn ihr Freund aufwachte. Robert und Michael hielten derweil die Stellung, wollten aber recht bald einen Anruf um zu wissen, wie es Gerrit ging. Es ging um nicht mehr viel in ihrem Fall, Messimo war wegen eindeutiger Beweislage vorläufig eingebuchtet, bis die Gerichtsverhandlung stattfand würden sich nur noch mehr Spuren finden lassen, die SpuSi hatte sich die Halle noch einmal vorgenommen und noch so einige Beweise gefunden. Aber all das war an Alex wie hinter einem Schleier vorübergegangen. Sie hatte das getan, wozu sie aufgefordert wurde aber mehr auch nicht, denn ihr war der eigene Antrieb verloren gegangen. Mehrmals hatte Michael versucht sie nach Hause zu schicken, doch das wollte sie auf keinen Fall. Denn sobald sie alleine war, kamen die bösen Gedanken und sie konnte nicht schlafen. Sie hatte bittere Tränen vergossen, sich stundenlang gefragt ob sie etwas anders hätte machen können, hätte sie Gerrit auf die ganze Sache ansprechen sollen? Was wäre passiert, wenn sie ihn über die SMS von Juanita ausgequetscht hätte? Hätte er sie eingeweiht? Wäre er ehrlich zu ihr gewesen hätte sie vielleicht verhindern können, dass ihm etwas zustieß? Alex‘ Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn, jede Minute, die sie alleine saß machte ihren Gemütszustand schlimmer. Trauer wechselte sich mit Wut ab und das eine Mal, dass Alex ins Sportstudio zum Kickboxen gegangen war hatte sie ihren männlichen Gegner beinahe verprügelt. Erst als sie wieder daheim war, ließ sie ihren Emotionen freien Lauf bis sie, erschöpft vom weinen, irgendwann spät nach Mitternacht einschlief. Michael und Robert hatten immer wieder ihre Hilfe angeboten und versucht sie abzulenken, doch Alex hatte jedes Mal abgeblockt. Sie musste zuerst mit sich selber ins Reine bekommen und sie wollte ihre Kollegen nicht ihren verwirrenden Gefühlen aussetzen – sie wusste ja selber nicht, wie sie jetzt weiter machen sollte. Nun saß sie hier vor dem Krankenhaus und grübelte erneut. Was würde sie sagen, wenn Gerrit aufwachte? Sollte sie die wichtigen Themen gleich ansprechen? Sie wollte unbedingt Klarheit schaffen. Aber würde sie ihn damit verletzen? Würde es ihm dann schlechter gehen? Immerhin war er gerade dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen. Wenn er überhaupt aufwachte. Weshalb machte sie sich überhaupt solche Sorgen, am Ende blieb Gerrit weiterhin im Koma und sie machte sich umsonst verrückt. Entschlossen die Dinge so zu nehmen wie sie kamen schwang Alex sich aus dem Auto und überquerte den Parkplatz. Gerrit lag im vierten Stock und da ihr kalt war und sie sich dringend bewegen musste, nahm die Kommissarin die Treppen. Sie nahm mehrere Stufen auf einmal und so stand sie keine Minute später vor der Tür seines Zimmers.

Alex wappnete sich für was auch immer kommen würde und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Da lag Gerrit noch im Bett, die Augen geschlossen und die Krankenschwester räumte gerade die Spritze auf und zupfte die Bettlaken zu Recht. Sie bemerkte Alex und lächelte sie aufmunternd an: „Die Medikamente werden bald wirken, ich denke in einer halben Stunde ist er spätestens wach.“ Alex nickte nur stumm und trat langsam näher. Sie stellte sich den Stuhl ans Bett und setzte sich neben ihren Kollegen und Freund. Schnell schickte sie Robert eine SMS und informierte ihn, dass Gerrit bald aufwachen würde. Sie konnte sich aber noch nicht richtig freuen, dass er jetzt aufwachen würde. Sie wusste genau, dass sie jetzt ein wichtiges Gespräch mit ihm führen musste und vor diesem hatte sie Angst. Sie hatte mit Robert gesprochen, der ihr noch am Abend der Katastrophe alles erzählt hatte. Alex hatte mit Michael geredet, der scheinbar nur wie sie selbst am Rande etwas mitbekommen hatte bis es zu spät war. Hauptschuldig an der Situation waren Robert und Gerrit und mit diesen beiden musste sie die Sache klären. Allen voran mit Gerrit, ihrem Freund und Kollegen. Alex merkte, wie die Wut in ihr wieder Funken schlug. Sie rief sich alle Informationen in Erinnerung, die Robert ihr gegeben hatte. Dass Gerrit bereits in ihrem Urlaub den Fall begonnen hatte. Alex konnte zwar verstehen, dass er geschwiegen hatte um ihr die Ferien nicht zu versauen, aber irgendwie hatte sie ja gespürt, dass ihm etwas über die Leber gelaufen war. Er hätte es ihr einfach erzählen MÜSSEN! Er hatte gottverdammt genug Zeit gehabt, seit ihr Urlaub vorbei war. Sie erwartete von ihrem Freund, dass er ehrlich war, egal wie unbequem das Thema auch war. Er hatte sie Gott sei Dank nicht betrogen wie anfangs gefürchtet aber das Alles zu verschweigen war in ihren Augen auch ein Vertrauensbruch. Sie schrak aus ihren Gedanken hoch als Gerrit sich rührte. Zu allererst entfuhr ihm ein Stöhnen als die Wunde an seinem Oberkörper seine Bewegungen einschränkte. Gerrit öffnete vorsichtig die Augen, die etwas zugeklebt waren. Er sah die Verbände um seine Brust und Alex, die auf einem Stuhl an seinem Bett saß. „Hi.“, krächzte Gerrit und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln. Seine Kollegin erwiderte das Lächeln, aber es geriet ein wenig schief und Gerrit ahnte, was jetzt kam. Vorsichtig richtete er sich in eine halbwegs gerade und bequeme Position auf und wappnete sich für den Orkan, der gleich auf ihn einstürzte.

„Gerrit, wann wolltest du mir das erzählen?“, fragte Alex ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Sie war nun stinkwütend aber hielt sich noch zurück, denn er sah wirklich noch nicht gerade gut aus. Die Enttäuschung über sein Verhalten schwang in ihrer Stimme mit und Tränen der Wut stiegen in ihren Augen auf. Gerrit schluckte schwer, er wusste, er hätte es ihr sagen sollen. Stammelnd versuchte er ihr zu erklären, warum er geschwiegen hatte: „Alex, bitte. Du musst mich verstehen. Ich hatte dir einen schönen Urlaub versprochen aber ich konnte auch Robert nicht ignorieren. In der Situation konnte ich doch auch nicht einfach sagen „Du, Schatz, sorry mach deinen Urlaub alleine, ich muss mal kurz einen Verbrecher jagen“. Ich wollte dich nicht in Gefahr bringen, du solltest einfach nur ein wenig entspannen können und einmal nicht an den Job denken müssen. Ich habe mich oft gefragt, wie ich es dir sagen soll aber ich habe nie die richtige Zeit gefunden. Ich hatte dich zum Essen eingeladen eben weil ich dir alles erzählen wollte – und ich konnte ja auch nicht ahnen, was mir dann passieren würde…“ Gerrit versuchte verzweifelt ihr seine Beweggründe plausibel zu erklären, doch scheiterte kläglich. Er sah das an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, der immer mehr versteinerte. Ein unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, das Alex irgendwann brach.   
„Und du glaubst also ich bin zu schwach um dich zu unterstützen?“ – „Nein, Alex so…“- „Lass mich ausreden!“, fuhr Alex ihn an.   
„Im Urlaub habe ich bereits gemerkt, dass du mir etwas verheimlichst. Die SMS von Juanita habe ich gelesen. Ich habe sogar befürchtet, dass du mich mit ihr betrügst. Was du ja auch hast, nur dass du mich wegen eines inoffiziellen Einsatzes angelogen hast. Wie glaubst du habe ich mich gefühlt als du heimlich weggeschlichen bist? Was mir durch den Kopf gegangen ist als du mich versetzt hast und auf einmal nicht mehr erreichbar warst? Das nächste was ich von dir gehört habe war, dass du angeschossen wurdest und jetzt im Koma liegst? Glaubst du mir hat das Spaß gemacht? Glaubst du ich war entspannt??“ Alex‘ Stimme wurde immer lauter, denn sie hatte sich in Rage geredet. „Lieber würde ich solche Gefahren mit dir an deiner Seite durchstehen als noch einmal so etwas alleine erleben. Ich würde dir alle meine Zeit und Energie opfern, wenn ich wüsste, dass du das brauchst! Du hast dich selbst in Lebensgefahr gebracht – was wäre, wenn ich durch meine Unwissenheit einen Fehler begangen hätte, der dich umgebracht hätte? Dann wäre ich Schuld an deinem Tod gewesen und hätte nicht einmal gewusst warum?! Gerrit, ich wollte mit dir nicht nur in der Arbeit ein Team sein. Wenn ich mit jemandem zusammen bin, will ich mich auf meinen Partner verlassen können – egal in welcher Hinsicht. Und da hast du versagt. Wirklich.“ Gerrit starrte sie entgeistert an. All diese Sachen, die sie ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte, all die Fehler die er begangen hatte, trafen ihn mit voller Wucht. Vor allem, dass er Alex nun vielleicht verloren hatte, versetzte ihn in Panik. „Alex ich… es tut mir Leid, bitte. Ich will es wieder gut machen. Gib mir die Chance. Ich will dich nicht verlieren.“, flüsterte er aufgewühlt und sah ihr in die Augen. In ihre verletzten, wunderschönen braunen Augen. Alex hörte wie die Geräte, die seinen Herzschlag messen sollten, lauter piepten. Trotzdem stand sie ruckartig auf und nahm seine Hand. Dann sah sie ihm tief in die Augen: „Ich weiß nicht, Gerrit. Gib mir Zeit. Ich muss dir erst einmal verzeihen können und mit mir ins Reine kommen. Ich werde versuchen dir zu verzeihen aber das kann ich nicht hier und jetzt. Das muss ich alleine tun und ich brauche Zeit. Ich hoffe du wirst wieder gesund.“ Und bevor ihre Tränen ihre Gefühle verraten konnten, ließ sie seine Hand los und rannte aus dem Krankenzimmer. Wie gelähmt blieb Gerrit zurück, während sein Herz wie verrückt hüpfte und die Geräte um ihn herum laute Alarmtöne von sich gaben. Es wurde schwarz um ihn, dann sank er zurück ins Kissen und merkte nicht einmal mehr, dass sein Herz aussetzte und aufgeregte Schwestern mit dem Defibrillator in das Zimmer stürmten um ihn wiederzubeleben.


	38. Dafür sind Freunde da

Wow.   
Jetzt ist es wirklich so weit: Mit diesem Kapitel habe ich meine zweite richtige Story abgeschlossen. Es hat mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht zu schreiben auch wenn es gegen Ende immer wieder schwer gefallen ist die richtigen Worte zu finden. Ich danke euch allen sehr für das eifrige Mitlesen, die ganzen positiven Rückmeldungen aber vor allem auch für die konstruktive Kritik - die hilft mir unglaublich gut weiter und ich kann mich verbessern. Das wäre ohne euch einfach nicht möglich gewesen. Ihr seid spitze und ich in froh, dass ihr so geduldig mit mir wart und immer weiter mitgelesen habt. Ich hoffe mein letztes Kapitel gefällt euch.  
You were awesome! Dankeschön!  
Eure Gray  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

Alex rannte los sobald sie aus dem Zimmer war und stürmte mit langen Schritten an ihren beiden Kollegen vorbei, die vor der Tür warteten und ihre Kollegin irritiert vorbei flitzen sahen. Michael erhob sich sofort und lief Alex in Richtung der Treppen nach, währen Robert wie gelähmt beobachtete, wie die Krankenschwestern geschwind ein Gerät in Gerrits Zimmer schoben, ein Arzt hinter ihnen her eilte hinter diesem sofort die Tür geschlossen wurde. Robert stand geschockt auf und wollte zum Zimmer gehen, klopfen, durch die Tür preschen, irgendetwas tun um zu sehen was mit Gerrit war, doch eine Schwester versperrte ihm den Weg, fasste ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn in die Sitznische zurück. Sie drückte ihn auf den Stuhl, brachte ihm einen Schluck Wasser und setzte sich so vor ihn, dass ihr Gesicht die Tür verdeckte. Robert versuchte den Kopf so zu drehen, dass er die Türe weiterhin im Blick haben konnte, doch egal wie er den Hals verrenkte, immer war da die Krankenschwester. Widerwillig blickte er sie mit grimmigem Blick an, was wusste sie schon. Warum hinderte sie ihn daran, zu wissen, wie es seinem Kollegen ging? Doch als er die Krankenschwester ansah und ihren mitleidigen und einfühlsamen Blick bemerkte, da begannen die ersten Tränen ihre Bahn über sein Gesicht zu ziehen. Es war ihm unangenehm, dass seine Emotionen ihn vor der Schwester überkamen, doch er konnte die Tränen auch nicht zurück halten. Er hatte den Defibrillator gesehen, das Herz seines Kollegen hatte also ausgesetzt. So viel wusste er von der Medizin - auch, dass es eine Frage der Stärke eines Herzens war, ob der Patient wieder aufwachen würde oder nicht. War das der Grund dafür gewesen, dass Alex so fluchtartig das Zimmer verlassen hatte? Hatte sie nicht mit ansehen wollen, wie ihr Freund wiederbelebt wurde?   
Inbrünstig hoffte Robert, dass sein Kollege ein starkes Herz hatte. Und wenn Gerrit nun sterben sollte, war es seine Schuld. Also verbarg er voller Scham den Kopf in den Händen und weinte stumm vor sich hin. Einzig seine bebenden Schultern verrieten Außenstehenden, dass er weinte. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf dem rechten Schulterblatt und blickte irritiert hoch. Die Krankenschwester hatte ihm eine Decke gebracht, sie über ihn gelegt und tätschelte ihm nun beruhigend den Rücken. Gerne hätte Robert ihr gesagt, dass sie aufhören könnte, er war Polizist und war schockierende Ereignisse gewöhnt. Doch in diesem Moment war es schön einmal Privatperson zu sein, sich die Augen darüber auszuweinen, dass sein bester Freund in diesem Moment um sein Leben kämpfte. Also hielt sich Robert nicht zurück und erst als seine Tränen versiegten und er merkte, wie er vom Flüssigkeitsverlust Kopfweh bekam, hob er den Blick wieder. Durch den Tränenschleier konnte er das Glas Wasser vor sich gut sehen und aus dem Augenwinkel sah er die Silhouette der Krankenschwester neben sich. Gierig schlang Robert das Wasser herunter und wischte sich anschließend mit beiden Händen über die Augen. Sein Blick wurde wieder schärfer, daher sah er, dass ihn die Schwester lächelnd anblickte. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, die er hier gesessen hatte und sich die Augen aus dem Kopf geheult hatte. Kurz überlegte der Kommissar, ob er wirklich einen so erbärmlichen Anblick bot, dass er sie belustigte und wollte die Frage gerade stellen, da sprach die Frau schon mit ihm. „Ihr Freund ist wach. Es geht ihm nicht gut und er ist sehr schwach aber wenn Sie mir versprechen, dass Sie ihn nicht zu sehr aufregen, können sie zu ihm. Sollten sie ihn überanstrengen, werfe ich Sie eigenhändig aus dem Zimmer.“ Den letzten Satz hörte Robert kaum, denn er hatte der Schwester schon die Arme um den Hals geworfen und drückte sie an sich. Leise flüsterte er „Danke.“, bevor er sich aus der Umarmung löste und in das Zimmer seines Freundes stürmte.

Alex hingegen lief immer noch ungebremst weiter. Sie hatte das Krankenhaus schon lange hinter sich gelassen und lief einfach an der Straße entlang ohne groß über ein Ziel nachzudenken. Sie wusste, dass Michael ihr folgte, aber aktuell konnte sie nicht stehenbleiben und über ihr Problem sprechen. Doch irgendwann ging auch ihr die Puste aus und so wurde sie langsamer bis sie an einem Kinderspielplatz stehen blieb und sich auf eine Holzbank setzte. Tränen verschleierten ihre Augen als sie geradeaus starrte, doch nahm sie wahr, dass Michael mit großen Schritten auf sie zu kam und sich neben sie setzte. Er machte keine Anstalten mit ihr zu reden oder ihr in irgendeiner Weise näher zu kommen, stattdessen saß er einfach nur stumm neben Alex und gab ihr mit seiner Anwesenheit Ruhe. Nach ein paar Minuten seufzte die Kommissarin und legte ihren Kopf auf Michaels Schulter. Erst dann legte ihr Kollege den Arm um sie und drückte sie an sich. Alex musste kurz lächeln. Ihr bester Freund wusste genau, dass sie Abstand brauchte bis sie selber bereit war auf jemand anderen zuzugehen. Michael stellte auch keine Fragen sondern wartete geduldig, bis sie Worte für das fand, was sie bedrückte. Doch gerade wollte Alex nicht sprechen, sie brauchte ihre Ruhe und hoffte, dass ihre Gedanken sich endlich beruhigten. Schon hatte sie die Stirn gerunzelt und die Arme verschränkt. 

Michael hatte wohl gespürt, dass Alex nichts sagen würde und so sprach er stattdessen von etwas belanglosem: „Der Doc Alsleben hat uns für heute Abend zum Essen eingeladen. Er will uns seiner neuen Flamme vorstellen – ich habe ja gehört, dass es eine Kollegin aus dem ansässigen Privatkrankenhaus ist. Robert bringt Julia mit und ich wollte dich fragen ob du meine Begleitung machen möchtest?“ Alex, die den Kopf immer noch an die Brust ihres Kollegen gelegt hatte, musste erneut lächeln. Der Doc mit seinen Frauen. Alex wartete auf den Moment an dem Christian Alsleben endlich unter die Haube kommen würde. Er hatte aber auch immer Pech, dass er an Damen geriet, die nicht zu ihm passten. „In Ordnung, ich komme mit, ich glaube die Ablenkung wird mir gut tun. Ich habe Gerrit vorhin gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich ihm verzeihen und weiter mit ihm zusammen sein kann.“, sagte Alex während ihre Stimme immer leiser wurde. Besorgt blickte Michael seine Kollegin an, der schon wieder Tränen in die Augen traten. „Er hat mir so weh getan, Michi. Er hätte einfach nur einen Piep sagen müssen, dann hätten wir zu viert die Sache durchstehen können. Aber nein, er hat uns angelogen und ist jetzt im Krankenhaus, hat im Koma gelegen und ist mehr als schwach! Wie soll ich ihm vertrauen können, wenn er mich in wichtige Dinge nicht einweiht? Warum hat er nur nichts gesagt. Ich bin so stinkwütend auf ihn, ich würde am allerliebsten in ihn rein prügeln, dass er Mist gebaut hat. Aber als ich ihn verlassen habe hat sein Herzmonitor ganz schrecklich gepiept. Michi ich habe Angst, dass ich Gerrit so sehr zugesetzt habe, dass er stirbt!“, schniefte Alex und verbarg ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust. Ihr Kollege drückte sie fest an sich und strich ihr sanft über das Haar. „Shh. Es ist alles gut. Gerrit ist ein bärenstarker Kerl und wird wieder gesund. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher, wirst schon sehen. Ich gehe aber davon aus, dass er längere Zeit brauchen wird, bis er wieder zur Arbeit erscheinen wird. Er braucht Ruhe, Reha und vor allem wieder Training. Vielleicht auch noch einmal ein Seminar über die Grundlagen der Teamarbeit.“, versuchte Michael sich an einem Witz. Und tatsächlich munterten seine Worte Alex etwas auf. Der glatzköpfige Kommissar fuhr fort: „Außerdem kannst du dir dann in Ruhe klar werden, was du möchtest und ob du ihm verzeihen kannst. Ich werde dafür Sorge tragen, dass Gerrit dich in der Zeit auch in Frieden lässt, wenn du das möchtest. Einverstanden Kleines?“ Alex richtete sich auf um ihren besten Freund kräftig zu umarmen. „Danke, Michi.“, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Michaels Gesicht aus als ihm eine Idee kam: „Na komm, ich fahr dich heim, dann kannst du endlich einmal wieder schlafen. Und vorher holen wir uns noch eine leckere Pizza von Luigis.“ Und einander fest im Arm haltend machten sich die beiden Kommissare auf den Weg zurück zum Krankenhaus.

Dort saß Robert immer noch neben seinem Kollegen und knetete seine Hände. Gerrit hatte ihm gerade erzählt warum Alex den Raum so stürmisch verlassen hatte und in seine Stimme schlich sich Schmerz. Robert hatte seinen Kollegen noch nie so gesehen. Seine Wangen waren eingefallen, sein Atem ging ziemlich flach und auch die sonst so glücklichen Augen des Bayern hatten ihren Glanz verloren.   
Gerrit würde es niemals offen zugeben aber dass Alex ihn jetzt verlassen hatte war so ungefähr das Schlimmste, was ihm seit langer Zeit passiert war. Er fühlte sich sehr schwach, konnte kaum richtig atmen und sein Herz fühlte sich an als wäre es in 1000 Teile zersprungen. Was in gewisser Weise stimmte, wie Robert ihm erzählt hatte – immerhin hatte der Arzt ihn wiederbelebt, da waren schon so einige Volt durch sein Herz hindurch gejagt worden. Robert hingegen saß neben Gerrit und schwieg immer noch. Er wusste nicht, wie er seinem Freund jetzt helfen konnte und für das, was ihm einfiel fand er keine Worte. Jedenfalls keine die in seinen Ohren bedeutungsvoll waren. Schuldgefühle fraßen sich durch seine Eingeweide und er hasste es seinen besten Freund so am Boden zerstört zu sehen: Mit blasser Haut, eingefallenen Wangen und trüben Augen. Nur wie in Gottes Namen konnte er seine Fehler wieder gut machen? Ob Alex mit sich reden ließe? Nein, er kannte Alex. Wenn sie sich dafür entschlossen hatte Gerrit zu verlassen, dann konnte sie erst einmal niemand davon abbringen und vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Er fuhr schrecklich zusammen als auf einmal der Arzt neben ihnen stand – Robert hatte ihn nicht hereinkommen hören.   
Der Mediziner räusperte sich: „Hallo Herr Grass, schön Sie wieder zu sehen. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie sich an mich erinnern aber wir hatten vor drei Jahren schon einmal das Vergnügen. Damals hatten sie aber nur eine Schusswunde im Bauch und waren entgegen meiner Anweisungen viel zu schnell auf den Beinen. Davon kann ich Ihnen diesmal aber nur abraten, denn Ihr Körper ist extrem geschwächt und es ist zwingend notwendig, dass Sie sich an meine Vorgaben halten – zwei Wochen absolute Ruhe. Kein Einkaufen, kein Sport und keine weiteren Anstrengungen. Danach können Sie langsam in die Reha einsteigen, hierfür sollten sie durchaus acht bis zehn Wochen einrechnen. Ich zähle hierbei vor allem auf Sie, Herr Ritter.“, wandte er sich dann plötzlich an Robert: „Bitte bringen Sie Ihren Kollegen zur Vernunft und helfen Sie ihm regelmäßig in die Reha-Klinik. Es ist wichtig für seine Genesung, vor Allem wenn er wieder in seinen Job zurück will.“ Robert nickte und sah dann seinen Kollegen an, dessen Gesicht wie versteinert war. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er mit den Anweisungen des Arztes nicht einverstanden war. Robert wusste wie ungern Gerrit untätig war. Der Arzt gab Gerrit noch ein paar Tipps mit und verließ den Raum. Gerrits Augenbrauen waren inzwischen so nah aneinander, dass sie einen Strich bildeten. Robert redete auf ihn ein und tat sein Möglichstes um seinen Kollegen zu motivieren und tatsächlich: irgendwann lächelte Gerrit auch wieder. Kurze Zeit kehrte Stille zwischen den beiden ein und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Irgendwann seufzte Gerrit laut und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über die Augen um seiner Verzweiflung Herr zu werden. „Was ist nur los mit mir? Ich habe das Gefühl gerade hängt mein ganzes Leben aus den Angeln. Mein Körper ist total am Ende und ich habe Alex wohl für immer verloren. Ich bin so ein Idiot, sie war mit das Beste, was mir hätte passieren können und ich habe alles kaputt gemacht. Ach Robert, wie soll ich denn jetzt nur weiter machen?“ Robert nickte zerknirscht und tätschelte seinem Kollegen den Arm. Es gelang ihm, seine Schuldgefühle zu verdrängen und einen positiven, überzeugten Gesichtsaufdruck aufzusetzen. : „Ich weiß noch nicht wie genau es weiter geht, dafür ist alles zu Ungewiss. Du wirst das machen was dein Arzt dir vorgeschrieben hat und dann alles so nehmen wie es kommt. Aber bei einer Sache kannst du dir sicher sein: Egal welche Herausforderungen auf dich warten, ich werde dir in jedem Fall beistehen. Du bist nicht alleine, Mann!“   
Gerrit war ziemlich gerührt und drückte Robert die Hand bevor er leise sagte: „Danke, Robert. Mit einem Freund wie dir an meiner Seite schaffe ich es wirklich bis ans Ende der Welt.“


	39. Epilog

Hallo zusammen,

ich habe lange, lange mit mir gerungen, ob ich einen Epilog schreiben sollte oder nicht aber irgendwie kam mir der bisherige Abschluss meiner Story nicht passend genug vor. Nun habe ich endlich ein, wie ich finde, würdiges Ende meiner Geschichte zu Papier gebracht, was ich euch nicht vorenthalten will.  
Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich für eure Reads, eure Kommentare, eure Kritik und die Sterne bedanken.  
Die Geschichte war für mich immer wie ein kleines Bisschen Urlaub und es hat mich sehr gefreut so viele Leser begrüßen zu können.  
Und nun lasse ich euch mit meinem sentimentalen Geplaudere in Ruhe.  
Ich hoffe der Abschluss meiner Story gefällt euch!

Wir hören voneinander denke ich :)

Eure Gray  
___________________________________________________________________________________

Gerrit Grass setzte den Blinker, stellte sein Auto am Rand der Straße ab und stieg aus. Er streckte sich und blinzelte in das grelle Sonnenlicht. Der Kommissar war froh endlich aus seinem Wagen heraus zu kommen, denn das Autofahren strengte ihn immer noch etwas an. Wenigstens musste er inzwischen nicht mehr mit Krücken durch die Gegend laufen, sondern konnte auf den eigenen zwei Beinen gehen. Seit vier Wochen kämpfte er sich durch die Reha – sein Physiotherapeut ging nicht gerade zärtlich mit ihm um und auch Robert hing ihm im Nacken und trieb ihn an. Er war seinem besten Freund halb dankbar, halb hasste er ihn. Es gab Tage da sehnte sich Gerrit nach etwas Ruhe, einem kühlen Bier und seiner Couch doch jedes Mal war sein braunhaariger Kollege nach seiner Schicht in die WG gekommen und hatte ihn zum spazieren gehen genötigt. „Babysteps, Gerrit. Jeden Tag ein kleines Bisschen laufen und in ein paar Wochen bist du wieder fit. Du darfst nur nicht faul werden!“, mit diesen Worten hatte er ihn auf die Straße geschoben und ihm somit keine Wahl gelassen. Aber Gerrit musste sich im Nachhinein eingestehen, dass Robert Recht gehabt hatte. Es war ihm langsam aber sicher besser gegangen und auch die Anfangs so harten Physiotherapie-Stunden schlauchten den Kommissar nicht mehr als ein normales Workout. Seit Anfang dieser Woche hatte Gerrit sich fit genug gefühlt um einkaufen zu gehen und er hatte nicht einmal Pause machen müssen. Vor einem Monat hatte er noch den Anspruch an sich gehabt sofort wieder auf den Beinen zu sein aber sein Körper hatte das nicht mit gemacht. Er war wohl doch alt geworden. Durch seine Verletzung war er zudem etwas genügsamer geworden: Er war stolz darauf, dass er einen Meter mehr gehen konnte als den Tag vorher und nahm sich für den nächsten Tag erneut einen Meter mehr vor. So hatte er sich bisher motivieren können. Robert hatte ihn lange Zeit von der Tatsache ablenken können, dass Gerrit so wie er beinander war, definitiv nicht weiter als Polizist arbeiten konnte.

Doch diese Erkenntnis war dem Bayer eines Abends beim Ansehen eines Fernsehfilms gekommen. Er hatte Bruce Willis dabei beobachtet wie er sich über eine Mauer hievte und einen feindlichen Spion zu Boden warf um ihn anschließend zu vermöbeln. Grinsend hatte Gerrit sich an das eine Mal erinnert als er mit Robert im Trainingsraum gerungen hatte. Damals hatten sie wissen wollen wer der Stärkere von ihnen war. Gerrit hatte knapp gewonnen – und das auch nur wegen seiner guten Antizipation. Er hatte Roberts Schlag ins Leere laufen lassen und ihn sofort in den Schwitzkasten genommen bis Robert schließlich aufgegeben hatte. Allein der Gedanke an dieses Erlebnis hatte ihn kichern lassen. In diesem Moment hatte er beschlossen sich ein Bier aufzumachen und wollte in die Küche gehen. Doch er war mit dem Bein kurz am Sofa hängen geblieben und sein Körper hatte ihm plötzlich den Dienst versagt. Gerrits Bein war weggeknickt, dann war er umgefallen wie ein Stein und als er auf dem Boden lag, hatte er sein Herz wie verrückt hämmern gehört. Bewegen hatte er sich nicht und so starrte Gerrit hilfesuchend im Raum umher, doch natürlich war niemand da der ihm hätte helfen können, nicht einmal Falk war da gewesen. Und sein Handy war natürlich im Schlafzimmer gelegen, unerreichbar. Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf hatte hämisch geschnarrt: „Da liegst du nun, schwach und hilflos. Nur noch ein Häufchen Elend ist von dem strahlenden Kommissar übrig.“ Gerrit hatte so etwas nicht hören wollen, die Stimme sprach Dinge aus, die er nicht wahrhaben wollte und als er gemerkt hatte, wie das Gefühl in seine Arme zurückkehrte, hatte er sich wie ein Kind die Ohren zugehalten. Doch die Stimme hatte unbeeindruckt in ihm weiter gekichert: „ Ein kleines Kind hätte dich umwerfen können, wie willst du überhaupt wieder arbeiten? Wie glaubst du wirst du einen Verbrecher fangen können? Die werden dich auslachen! An einen Schreibtisch verbannen und dich dort verrotten lassen. Dein Team wird sich jemanden suchen, der mehr aushält. Und Alex wird einem Schwächling wie dir niemals verzeihen!“ Tränen waren aus Gerrits Augen geströmt und Verzweiflung hatte ihn gepackt, denn die Stimme hatte Recht. Er war ein Schwächling, er hatte Alex und seine Kraft verloren, einfach alles was ihn je Stolz gemacht hatte. Und wenn er nicht bald Fortschritte machte würde er seinen Job ebenfalls verlieren. Und da hatte er beschlossen ab jetzt doppelt so hart zu trainieren. Er trieb sich härter an und zwang sich zu viel mehr, er begann lange Strecken zu laufen und startete zu Hause mit Fitness, bis ihm sein Physiotherapeut ein absolutes Sportverbot erteilte. „Herr Grass, wenn Sie so weiter machen ruinieren Sie sich Ihre Gesundheit! Entweder Sie hören jetzt auf mit all dem Schwachsinn und befolgen meine Anweisungen oder Sie können sich einen neuen Job suchen.“ Nur dank Roberts Hilfe – sein Kollege hatte sich extra ein paar Tage für ihn frei genommen – hatte er es geschafft zu einem normalen Rehabilitationstraining zurück zu kommen. Und heute fühlte er sich endlich wieder gut. Es fielen ihm zwar noch einige Dinge schwer und nach einer halben Stunde durchgehenden Laufens musste er eine kurze Pause machen, doch sein Herz erholte sich bereits wieder und wurde stetig stärker, das hatte ihm der Arzt bereits bestätigt. Jedenfalls physisch ging es seinem Herzen gut. Seitdem er das letzte Mal mit Alex gesprochen hatte waren bereits sechs Wochen vergangen und immer wieder stahl sich ein Schmerz in seine Brust, wenn er an ihre wunderschönen Augen dachte.

Doch heute wollte er nicht an Alex denken, im Gegenteil. Er wollte sich bei Robert revanchieren und ihn zum Essen zu ihrem Lieblingsitaliener einladen. Mehr konnte er noch nicht tun aber er wollte seinem Kollegen unbedingt zeigen, wie dankbar er ihm war. Um möglichst nicht aufzufallen und am besten keinem anderen Polizisten zu begegnen, hatte er jetzt einige hundert Meter vom Kommissariat entfernt geparkt und seine Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt. Nicht, dass er seine Kollegen nicht mochte, aber er hatte heute partout keine Lust auf neugierige Fragen zu seinem Zustand. Und der Hauptgrund war natürlich Alex. Ihr wollte er am allermeisten aus dem Weg gehen und dafür nahm er sogar einen größeren Umweg in Kauf. Andererseits würde es ihm ein kleines Lob von Robert einbringen, dass er zu Fuß kam. So schlenderte Gerrit langsam die Straße entlang – er hatte noch zehn Minuten und der Weg war nicht sehr weit. Robert hatte ihm gesagt, dass Alex eine Viertelstunde früher gehen würde und so machte er sich eigentlich keine Sorgen auf sie zu treffen, trotzdem blieb er wachsam. Während er zum Kommissariat lief, genoss er die Sonne. Gerrit hatte einen schönen Tag vor sich, es ging ihm wieder gut und er war frohen Mutes, dass er wieder komplett fit wurde. Er stellte sich vor, wie es wäre bei diesem Wetter joggen zu gehen und sehnte den Moment herbei an dem er das erste Mal wieder seine Schuhe schnüren durfte. So trugen ihn seine Schritte bis vor die Tür des Kommissariats, wo ihm einige Kollegen auf dem Weg zur Mittagspause entgegen kamen. Alle, die ihn erkannten grüßten ihn nett aber zu seiner Erleichterung blieb niemand stehen und wollte Smalltalk betreiben. Gerrit huschte durch die Eingangstür und folgte einem Pärchen, die sich mit einem Kollegen in Uniform vor die Aufzugtür stellten. Höflich stellte Gerrit sich daneben und überlegte, ob er hier warten oder nach oben gehen und Robert abholen sollte. Als die Aufzugtüren aufgingen strömte eine Gruppe Kollegen dem Ausgang entgegen und der Aufzug war leer – außer ihm und den drei Personen, die mit ihm warteten würde niemand mitfahren. Also stieg der Kommissar mit in den Aufzug und lehnte sich an die Wand, dann würde er Robert eben im Büro abholen – vielleicht konnte er dann auch ein, zwei Worte mit Michael wechseln. Ein anderer Kollege hastete aus Richtung der Eingangstür heran und so hielten sie die Türen weiter offen. Gelangweilt sah Gerrit sich um, blickte von der Menschenmasse, die sich aus dem Haupteingang drängen wollten hinüber zur Treppe auf der auch ein Strom an Kollegen der Mittagspause entgegen lief.

Und in dem Moment sah Gerrit sie. Sie kam die Treppen herunter, mit ihrem typischen Grinsen und dem frechen Funkeln in den Augen. Neben ihr lief Mia und die beiden amüsierten sich sichtlich über etwas, denn Alex warf ihren Kopf nach hinten, dass die kinnlangen Haare in alle Richtungen flogen. Mia war die erste, die Gerrit sah. Überrascht blieb die IT-Spezialistin stehen und Alex blickte sie fragend an. Dann folgte Alex‘ Blick dem ausgestreckten Arm Mias, der genau auf den Aufzug und damit auf Gerrit deutete. Die Augen seiner Kollegin weiteten sich vor Überraschung und es schien ihm als würde sie etwas sagen wollen, doch die Aufzugtüren schlossen sich und das letzte was er von Alex sah war ihr blondes Haar.  
In der kurzen Zeit, die der Aufzug zum K11 Büro benötigte, schossen Gerrit hunderte Gedanken durch den Kopf. Was Alex jetzt wohl von ihm dachte? Hatte sie sich gefreut ihn zu sehen? Hätte sie gewollt, dass er sie begrüßt? Was würde er tun, wenn sie nun vor dem Aufzug stünde? Sollte er sie doch einmal anrufen? Unwillig schüttelte der Bayer den Kopf. Was brachten ihm denn nun solche Gedanken – nichts. Er war nur hier um Robert abzuholen und sich für seine Unterstützung zu bedanken, mit Alex hatte er hier und heute nichts zu schaffen. Sie war ja auch diejenige, die die Pause wollte und die Beziehung unterbrochen wenn nicht sogar beendet hatte. Er musste sie sich aus dem Kopf schlagen. Und als die Türen wieder aufgingen und er aus dem Aufzug trat und in Richtung seines Büros trat, hatte er Alex in die hinterste Ecke seines Kopfes verbannt.  
Gerrit hob die Hand und wollte gerade an die Tür klopfen, da schwang diese auf und ein erschrockener Max stand vor ihm. Die erschrockene Miene seines Kollegen wandelte sich in Sekundenschnelle in Freude und unter großem Hallo begrüßte ihn Max. Dies lockte dann auch Michael und Robert aus dem Büro, die ihn anlächelten. Sogar Michael, den Gerrit seit seinem Unfall auch erst zwei Mal wieder gesehen hatte, schien erfreut ihn zu sehen. Spielerisch schlug Michael ihm auf die Schulter und sagte: „Schön zu sehen, dass es dir besser geht, Junge. Jetzt musst du nur wieder etwas zunehmen, dass ich mich nicht so dick fühle neben dir.“ Gerrit griff den Spaß auf und sagte: „Na dann solltest du mal mit mir joggen gehen, mein Tempo solltest du halten können! Vielleicht nimmst du dann ab und ich zu.“ Michael tat sichtlich empört, nahm Gerrit gleich in den Schwitzkasten und rieb ihm mit den Fingerknöcheln über den Kopf. Robert stand belustigt daneben, lehnte sich an die Wand und genoss das Schauspiel. Keuchend riss sich Gerrit schließlich los und gab seinem älteren Kollegen einen Knuff gegen die Schulter. „Wir müssen los, sonst ist Roberts Mittagspause vorbei. War schön dich gesehen zu haben, Michi.“, meinte Gerrit mit einem leichten Lächeln. Der Dienstälteste legte den Kopf schräg und beobachtete seine jüngeren Kollegen einen Moment. „Gerrit schau‘ bloß, dass du wieder auf die Beine kommst, ich brauche dich hier um den jungen Mann hier ein wenig auf den Teppich zu bringen. Der macht mich noch verrückt.“, grinste er schließlich und verabschiedete sich dann.

Robert und Gerrit schwiegen den Weg bis zum Restaurant und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Erst als ihnen der Lieblingskellner Massimo ihre Getränke brachten, tauten sie auf. Robert redete sich seinen Frust von der Seele, wie schwierig es gewesen war mit Alex und Michael wieder warm zu werden. Beide hatten es Robert sehr übel genommen, dass er sie nicht eingeweiht hatte und auch Alex war aufgebracht gewesen, dass wegen der Heimlichtuerei Gerrit verletzt wurde. Doch Robert hatte sich tausend Mal entschuldigt und eine Woche später hatte Alex ihn wieder in die Arme geschlossen und auch Michael hatte ihn zu einem Feierabendbier eingeladen. Gerrit hörte aufmerksam zu und freute sich, dass seine Kollegen wieder miteinander klar kamen. Doch für sich selber hatte er Zweifel. Würden sie ihm auch verzeihen, wenn er wieder ins Team kommen würde? Während sie ihre Pizzen aßen plauderten die beiden noch über alles, was ihnen einfiel und schnell genug näherte sich Roberts Mittagspause ihrem Ende. Als Gerrit die Rechnung gezahlt hatte - er hatte sich von Robert nicht erweichen lassen - und ihnen der abschließende Limoncello gebracht wurde, brachte Gerrit die Sprache auf den Grund des Treffens und bedankte sich herzlich bei seinem Kollegen: „Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich das alleine hätte schaffen sollen. Wenn ich wieder ganz fit werde, dann nur wegen dir. Du bist mein bester Freund und ich hoffe, dass sich das nie ändert. Danke, Robert.“ Sein Gegenüber war sichtlich gerührt und drückte Gerrit fest die Hand: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du genau das gleiche für mich getan hättest. Aber eines sage ich dir noch: Ich werde immer an deiner Seite bleiben, Gerrit, versprochen. Egal was kommt, wir beide stehen das durch und bleiben Freunde für immer!“ Mit beinahe kindlichem Eifer streckte Robert Gerrit daraufhin seinen kleinen Finger hin wie bei einem Indianerehrenwort, welches man sich in der Schule früher gegeben hatte. Belustigt starrte Gerrit auf die Hand seines Freundes doch irgendwie ließ diese kleine, jugendliche Geste ein Gefühl in Gerrits Gedanken, das er seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gehabt hatte. Das Gefühl mit dem Freund an seiner Seite bis zur Hölle zu laufen und dabei noch jede Menge Spaß zu haben. Trotzdem verschränkten sich ihre kleinen Finger und Robert grinste Gerrit neckisch an.

Eine Viertelstunde später hatte Gerrit seinen besten Freund in die Arbeit zurück gebracht und wartete auf den Aufzug, der ihn wieder nach unten bringen würde. Tief in Gedanken versunken merkte Gerrit nicht, wie hinter ihm die Tür aufging. Erst als ihn der leichte Luftzug kalt am Hals streifte, blickte er sich überrascht um. Dort stand niemand geringeres als Alex, die ihn aufmerksam betrachtete. „Du siehst gesund aus.“, flüsterte sie so leise, dass Gerrit sich zuerst fragte, ob er sich nur eingebildet hatte, dass Alex mit ihm sprach. Erst als sie vorsichtig näher trat und die Arme um ihn legte, war er sicher, dass sie mit ihm redete. Alex ließ ihn los und musterte ihn erneut: „Es freut mich, dich so fit zu sehen, Gerrit. Wenn es dir tatsächlich besser geht, dann..nun ja, ich meine nur wenn du willst..aber dann könnten wir zusammen einen Kaffee trinken gehen.“ Gerrit konnte ob dieses Vorschlags nicht mehr klar denken. Hatte sie ihn tatsächlich gerade umarmt? Und dazu noch vorgeschlagen, dass sie sich treffen konnten? Sein Herz schlug viel zu schnell und erst als er ihr in die Augen sah, konnte sein Gehirn weiterarbeiten. Mit einem leichten Lächeln griff sie noch einmal nach seiner Hand: „Wenn du wieder Worte findest, ruf mich an. Meine Nummer hast du ja noch, denke ich.“  
Wie betäubt blickte er ihr hinterher und Gerrit betrat den Aufzug als er hörte, wie die Türen hinter ihm aufgingen.

Ein paar Herzschläge später, währenddessen ihn der Fahrstuhl schließlich langsam nach unten trug, fühlte sich Gerrit befreit, als ob doch alles wieder gut werden könnte.


End file.
